Promesa, Nuestro Beso, Nuestros Votos
by Lady Andy Pao
Summary: Encantado por un poderoso hechizo, el laird de las Highlands Edward McCullen durmió durante casi cinco siglos oculto en una profunda cueva hasta que una improbable salvadora lo liberara. La atractiva muchacha que hablaba y vestía como ninguna mujer que él hubiera conocido provenía de su distante futuro, donde las derrumbadas ruinas eran todo lo que quedaba de su desaparecido mundo
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Esta historia ni sus personajes me pertenece, solo la estoy adaptando con alguno de los personajes de la saga de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

"_No puedo creer que Dios juegue a los dados con el cosmo"_

—Albert Einsten

_ "Dios no soló juega a los dados. El algunas veces lanza los dados donde no pueden verse"_

—Stephen Hawking

* * *

**Prólogo**

Highlands de Escocia

1518

—¿De qué se trata esta vez, madre?

Nevin se asomó a la ventana y observó la hierba ondeando bajo los primeros rayos del sol matutino, más allá de su cabaña. Su madre adivinaba la suerte, y si fuera lo suficientemente tonto como para darse la vuelta y encontrar la mirada de Besseta, ella lo interpretaría como un signo de aliento, y lo introduciría en una conversación acerca de alguna desconcertante predicción. Las predicciones de su madre nunca eran demasiado acertadas y lo aburrían diariamente, erosionados por fantasías maliciosas.

—Mis varas de tejo me han advertido que el laird representa un grave peligro para ti.

—¿El laird? ¿Edward McCullen?— Nevin, alarmado, miró por encima de su hombro.

Remetida detrás de la mesa cerca de la chimenea, su madre se enderezó en su silla, alisándose el vestido bajo su atención. Ahora sí que lo he hecho, él pensó con un suspiro interior. Se había enmarañado en su conversación tan tontamente como si se hubiera enredado las ropas en una zarza espinosa, y requeriría de toda su delicadeza separarse ahora, sin que las cosas degeneraran en una discusión de antigua data.

Besseta Alexander había perdido tanto en su vida que se aferraba también ferozmente a lo que le había dejado: a Nevin. Él reprimió el deseo de salir corriendo por la puerta y escapar hacia la serenidad de la mañana Highland, consciente de que ella lo acorralaría otra vez a la primera oportunidad.

En lugar de eso, él dijo quedo:

—Edward McCullen no es un peligro para mí. Es un buen laird, y me siento honrado de haber sido seleccionado para supervisar la guía espiritual de su clan.

Besseta negó con la cabeza, sus labios temblando. Una mancha de baba hizo espuma en sus comisuras.

—Tú ves con la vista estrecha de un sacerdote. No puedes ver lo que veo yo. Ciertamente es horrendo, Nevin.

Él le dirigió su sonrisa más reconfortante, una que, a despecho de su juventud, había aliviado los corazones atribulados de incontables pecadores.

—¿Dejarás de intentar adivinar mi bienestar con tus varas y runas? Cada vez que me es asignada una posición nueva, empiezas a usar tus encantamientos.

—¿Qué tipo de madre sería, si no estuviera interesada en tu futuro?— gritó ella.

Apartando un mechón de cabello rubio de su cara, Nevin cruzó el cuarto y besó su mejilla arrugada, luego barrió su mano a través de las varas de tejo, desordenando su diseño misterioso.

—Soy un hombre de Dios ordenado, pero aquí te sientas, leyendo las fortunas—. Él tomó su mano y la palmeó conciliadoramente—. Debes olvidarte de las viejas costumbres. ¿Cómo lograré éxito con los aldeanos, si mi preciada madre se mantiene en los rituales paganos?— bromeó.

Besseta arrebató su mano de la de él y recogió sus varas defensivamente.

—Estas son mucho más que simples varas. Te lo ordeno, concédeles el debido respeto. Él debe ser detenido.

—¿Qué dicen tus varas que hará el laird, que sea tan terrible?— la curiosidad minó su determinación de acabar con la conversación tan limpiamente como fuera posible. No podía esperar dominar las divagaciones oscuras de la mente de su madre si no sabía lo que eran.

—Él pronto tomará una mujer, y ella te hará daño. Creo que ella te matará.

La boca de Nevin se abrió y se cerró como una trucha varada en la ribera. Aunque sabía que no había nada de verdad en su ominosa predicción, el hecho de que ella tuviera esos pensamientos malvados confirmó sus miedos de que el tenue vínculo de ella con la realidad se debilitaba.

—¿Por qué me mataría alguien? Soy un sacerdote, por amor del cielo.

—No puedo ver el por qué. Puede que suceda que su nueva esposa se encapriche de ti, y la maldad provendrá de él.

—Ahora verdaderamente imaginas cosas. ¿Encapricharse de mí, por sobre Edward McCullen?

Besseta lo recorrió con la mirada, y rápidamente miró hacia otro lado.

—Tú eres un muchacho de buena planta, Nevin— mintió con aplomo maternal.

Nevin se rió. De los cinco hijos de Besseta, sólo él había nacido delgado de constitución, con huesos finos y una quietud que le servía mejor a Dios que al rey y al país. Él sabía cuál era su apariencia. No había sido modelado como lo había sido Edward McCullen, para guerrear, conquistar y seducir mujeres, y había aceptado mucho tiempo atrás sus defectos físicos. Dios tenía un propósito para él, y mientras el propósito espiritual podría parecer insignificante para otros, para Nevin Alexander era más que suficiente.

—Guarda esas varas, madre, y no quiero oír más de esta tontería. No necesitas preocuparte por mi bienestar. Dios observa sobre...— se detuvo a mitad de una sentencia. Lo que había dicho casi animaba a un tema totalmente nuevo, y hacia el mismo debate tan viejo y tan largo de siempre.

Los ojos de Besseta se estrecharon.

—Ah, sí. Tu Dios ciertamente observa sobre todo a mis hijos, ¿verdad?

Su amargura era palpable y lo desanimaba. De todo su rebaño, él había frustrado más palpablemente las ambiciones de su madre.

—Te podría recordar que muy recientemente era _tu_ Dios, cuando a mí me fue concedido este puesto y estabas satisfecha con mi promoción— dijo Nevin rápidamente—. Y no dañarás al McCullen, madre.

Besseta alisó sus canas gruesas y alzó su nariz hacia el techo de paja.

—¿No tienes confesiones para oír, Nevin?

—No debes poner en peligro nuestra posición aquí, madre— dijo él quedo—. Tenemos una casa sólida entre estas personas, y espero hacerlo permanente. Dame tu palabra.

Besseta dejó sus ojos fijos en el techo, en un silencio terco.

—Mírame, madre. Debes prometerlo—. Cuando él se negó a irse sin su palabra o evitar su mirada fija, ella finalmente dio un encogimiento de hombros e inclinó la cabeza.

—No dañaré al McCullen, Nevin. Ahora, continúa tu camino— dijo bruscamente—. Esta vieja tiene cosas que hacer.

Complacido de que su madre no molestara al laird con su tontería pagana, Nevin se fue hacia el castillo. Dios mediante, su madre olvidaría su última falsa ilusión cerca de la hora de la cena. Dios mediante.

.

.

En los siguientes pocos días, Besseta intentó hacer que Nevin entendiera el peligro al que estaba expuesto, en vano. Él la regañó amablemente, la reprendió menos amablemente, y empezó a tener esas líneas amargas alrededor de la boca que a ella le repugnaba ver.

Líneas que claramente proclamaban: mi madre está perdiendo la razón.

La desesperación se apropió de sus rendidos huesos, y supo que dependía de ella hacer algo. No perdería al único hijo que le quedaba. No era justo que una madre debiese sobrevivir a todos sus niños, y confiarlo a Dios para protegerlo era, para empezar, lo que la había metido en ese problema. Se rehusaba a creer que había recibido el arte de prever los acontecimientos sólo para sentarse sobre su trasero y no hacer nada.

Cuando, poco después de su alarmante visión, una banda de errantes Rom llegó al pueblo de Balanoch, Besseta descubrió una solución.

Llevó tiempo hacer trueques con las personas correctas; aunque "_correctas_" difícilmente sería la palabra con la cual describir a la gente con la que se había visto forzada a tratar. Besseta podía leer las varas de tejo, pero sus sencillas adivinaciones palidecían en contraste con las prácticas de los salvajes gitanos que vagaban por las Highlands, realizando ventas de hechizos y sortilegios junto con sus mercancías ordinarias. Peor aún, había tenido que robar la preciosa Biblia iluminada de oro de Nevin, la que él usaba sólo en los días más santos, para comerciar por los servicios que había comprado, y cuando su hijo descubriera la pérdida hacia la época de Navidad, estaría apesadumbrado.

¡Pero estaría vivo, por los tejos!

Aunque Besseta pasó muchas noches sin dormir meditando sobre su decisión, sabía que sus varas nunca le habían fallado. Si no hacía algo para impedirlo Edward McCullen tomaría una esposa y esa mujer mataría a su hijo. Eso era lo que hacía respetar tanto sus varas. Si sus varas hubieran dicho más —cómo lo haría la mujer, cuándo, o por qué— no habría sido asaltada por tal desesperación. ¿Cómo sobreviviría ella si Nevin se fuera? ¿Quién socorrería a una mujer vieja y buena para nada? Sola, el gran bostezo de la oscuridad, con sus grandes fauces ávidas, la tragaría por completo. No tenía otra alternativa excepto deshacerse de Edward McCullen.

.

.

Un plenilunio más tarde, Besseta estaba de pie con los gitanos y su líder —un hombre de pelo color de plata llamado Rushka— en el claro cerca del lago pequeño, a alguna distancia al oeste del Castillo Cullen.

Edward McCullen yacía inconsciente a sus pies.

Ella lo miró cautelosamente. El McCullem era un hombre grande, blanco y de altura imponente, una montaña de nervios y músculos bronceados, aún cuando yacía sin sentido tendido sobre su espalda. Cuando ella tembló y le dio un golpecito cautelosamente con el pie, los gitanos se rieron.

—La luna podría caer sobre él y no despertaría— le informó Rushka, su oscura mirada divertida.

—¿Estás seguro?— presionó Besseta.

—No se trata de un sueño natural.

—No lo mataste, ¿verdad?— se inquietó la mujer—. Prometí a Nevin que no lo dañaría.

Rushka arqueó una ceja.

—Tienes un código interesante, vieja— se burló—. No, no lo matamos, solamente duerme, y lo hará eternamente. Es un hechizo antiguo, seleccionado muy cuidadosamente.

Cuando Rushka se marchó dando media vuelta, instruyendo a sus hombres para colocar al laird encantado en el carromato, Besseta exhaló un suspiro de alivio. Había sido riesgoso deslizarse en el castillo, agregar un narcótico al vino del laird y atraerlo hasta el claro cerca del lago, pero todo había salido de acuerdo al plan. Él se había derrumbado a las orillas del lago vidrioso y los gitanos habían emprendido su ritual. Habían pintado símbolos extraños en su pecho, habían rociado hierbas y cantado.

Aunque los gitanos la intranquilizaban y ella había deseado escapar de regreso a la seguridad de su choza, se había obligado a sí misma a observar, a estar segura de que los taimados gitanos mantendrían su palabra, y para asegurarse a sí misma de que Nevin estaba finalmente protegido por siempre, más allá del alcance de Edward McCulle . En el momento en que las palabras finales del hechizo habían sido pronunciadas, el mismo aire en el claro se había alterado: había sentido una frialdad rara, un cansancio repentino, abrumador, e incluso había vislumbrado una luz extraña asentándose alrededor del cuerpo del laird. Los gitanos ciertamente poseían magia poderosa.

—¿De veras eternamente?— presionó Besseta—. ¿Nunca se despertará?

Rushka dijo impacientemente:

—Te lo dije, vieja, el hombre dormirá, congelado, sin ser tocado en absoluto por el tiempo, sin nunca despertar, a menos que la sangre humana y el brillo del sol se mezclen en el hechizo grabado en su pecho.

—¿La sangre y el brillo de sol lo despertarían? ¡Eso nunca debe ocurrir!— exclamó

Besseta, aterrorizándose una vez más.

—No lo hará. Tienes mi palabra. No donde tenemos intención de esconder su cuerpo. La luz del sol nunca lo alcanzará en las cavernas subterráneas cerca de Loch Ness. Nadie lo encontrará nunca. Nadie sabe del lugar excepto nosotros.

—Debes esconderlo muy profundo— presionó Besseta—. Séllalo dentro. ¡Nunca debe ser encontrado!

—Dije que tienes mi palabra— dijo Rushka penetrantemente.

Cuando los gitanos, remolcando su carromato, desaparecieron en el bosque, Besseta se hincó de rodillas en el claro, y murmuró una oración de gracias a cualquier deidad que pudiera oírla.

El sentimiento de culpa la atenazaba, pero pesaba más el alivio, y se consoló con el pensamiento de que realmente no lo habían herido.

Él estaba, como ella había prometido a Nevin, ileso.

En esencia.

* * *

**Hola chicas regrese!**

**Bueno acá les traigo otra adaptación, esta me gusta mucho, aunque muchas me gustan pero me la pienso mucho para ver cual escojo adaptar y que ustedes sepan la historia.**

**Solo por si acaso aclaro de nuevo, esto es una adaptación, ni su historia, ni ninguno de sus personajes m pertenece. Y averigüe antes Fanfiction y una chica estaba adaptado esta misma historia, pero dejo de actualizar hace más de 1 año además no avanzo mucho.**

**Yo con gusto sigo compartiendo con ustedes una historia que me enamoró.**

**Feliz año 2014 y feliz Marzo :-) **


	2. Capitulo 1

**Disclaimer: Esta historia ni sus personajes me pertenece, solo la estoy adaptando con alguno de los personajes de la saga de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 1**

_Highlands de Escocia_

_19 de septiembre, Día Presente_

Bella Swan necesitaba un hombre.

Desesperadamente.

A falta de eso, se tranquilizaría con un cigarrillo. _Dios Santo, odio mi vida_, pensó.

_Incluso ya no sé quién soy_.

Recorriendo con la mirada el interior abarrotado del autobús de excursión, Bella hizo una respiración profunda y frotó el parche de nicotina bajo su brazo. Después de ese fiasco, ¿no merecía un cigarrillo? Aunque, aún cuando lograra escapar del horrible autobús y hallar un paquete, tuviera miedo de expirar de sobredosis de nicotina si fumaba uno. El parche la hacía sentirse temblorosa y enferma.

Quizá, antes de dejarlo, debería haber esperado hasta haber encontrado su _desmontadora de cerezas_, reflexionó. Tampoco era como si los atrajera como moscas a la miel en su humor actual. Su virginidad apenas podía presentarse con su mejor luz mientras ella continuara gruñendo a cada hombre que encontraba.

Se apoyó contra el asiento agrietado, sobresaltándose cuando el autobús golpeó un bache y provocó que los resortes metálicos del asiento se hincaran en su escápula.

Incluso la superficie suave, misteriosa y gris como pizarra de Loch Ness, más allá de la ventana traqueteante, una ventana que no se cerraría aún cuando lloviera y no se quedaría abierta de otra manera, no pudo intrigarla.

—Bella, ¿te sientes bien?— preguntó bondadosamente Bert Hardy desde al otro lado del pasillo.

Bella miró fijamente a Bert a través de su _flequillo Jennifer Aniston_, costosamente biselado para atraer a su Brad Pitt "_ahora mismo_", que solamente le hacía cosquillas en la nariz y la molestaba. Bert orgullosamente le había informado, cuando habían empezado la excursión una semana atrás, que tenía setenta y tres y el sexo nunca había sido mejor (esto mientras daba palmaditas a la mano de su recién casada, regordeta y ruborizada esposa Beatrice). Bella había sonreído amablemente y los había felicitado y, desde esa demostración serena de interés, se había convertido en la favorita de la pareja excesivamente amorosa: la _muchacha americana_.

—Estoy bien, Bert— lo reconfortó, preguntándose dónde había encontrado él la camisa de poliéster color limón y los pantalones verdes de golf, que discrepaban dolorosamente con el cuero blanco que adornaban sus zapatos y los calcetines cuadriculados. Completando el conjunto del arco iris, una chaqueta de punto, roja, estaba pulcramente abotonada en torno a su barriga.

—No pareces tan bien allí, queridita— Beatrice, irritada, ajustó un sombrero de paja de ala ancha encima de sus rizos plateados suavemente azules—. Un poco verde cerca de las orejas.

—Es simplemente el paseo lleno de baches, Beatrice.

—Bien, estamos casi en el pueblo, y debes tomarte un bocado con nosotros antes de que salgamos de visita a los lugares de interés— dijo Bert firmemente—. Podemos salir a ver esa casa, tú sabes, donde ese brujo Aleister Crowley solía vivir. Dicen que está embrujada— confió, meneando sus peludas cejas blancas.

Bella asintió con la cabeza apáticamente. Sabía que era inútil protestar, porque aunque sospechaba que Beatrice podría haberse apiadado de ella, Bert estaba determinado a asegurarse de que ella tuviera diversión. Se habían encariñado en sólo unos pocos días, sin imaginarse nunca por qué ella se había embarcado en esa búsqueda ridícula.

Cómo había dejado su casa en Santa Fe, Nuevo México, cómo había contemplado con atención, tras la ventana de su cubículo en la Compañía De Seguros Allstate (mientras discutía con otro herido que aseguraba que había conseguido gastar un valor asombroso de nueve mil ochocientos veintisiete dólares de cuentas de quiropráctica por un accidente que había causado apenas ciento veintisiete dólares de daños en su parachoques trasero) la idea de ir a Escocia, o en todo caso a cualquier lado, y que había sido irresistible.

Así que había dejado que un agente de viajes la convenciera que una excursión de catorce días a través de las románticas Lowlands e Highlands de Escocia era justo lo que necesitaba, a un precio de ganga de novecientos noventa y nueve dólares. El precio era aceptable; el mero pensamiento de hacer algo tan impulsivo la aterrorizaba, y eso era precisamente lo que necesitaba para sacudir con fuerza su vida.

Debería haber sabido que catorce días en Escocia por unos mil dólares tenían que ser la excursión de autobús de unos jubilados. Pero había estado tan frenética por escapar del trabajo pesado y la vacuidad de su vida, que había examinado apresuradamente el itinerario y no le había dado a sus posibles compañeros de viaje un segundo pensamiento.

Eran treinta y ocho personas de edades entre sesenta y dos hasta ochenta y nueve años, que charlaban, reían, y discutían cada pormenor de sus movimientos de vientre con entusiasmo infinito en el pueblo o la cantina, y ella sabía que cuando regresaran a casa jugarían a los naipes y regalarían a sus viejas y envidiosas amistades con anécdotas interminables. Se preguntó qué historias dirían acerca de la virgen de veinticinco años que había viajado con ellos.

¿Espinosa como un puerco espín? ¿Lo suficientemente estúpida como para tratar de dejar de fumar en las primeras vacaciones reales de su vida y simultáneamente tratar de despojarse de su virginidad?

Suspiró. Los ancianos realmente eran dulces, pero dulzura no era lo que estaba buscando.

Ella buscaba sexo apasionado y salvaje. Sexo bajo y sucio, feroz, sudoroso y caliente.

Últimamente ansiaba algo a lo que aún no podía poner nombre, algo que la inquietaba e incomodaba cuando miraba _El Décimo Reino _o la búsqueda de sus amantes desgraciados favoritos, en _Ladyhawke_. Si estuviera todavía viva, seguramente su madre, la renombrada física Dra. Renne Swan, le aseguraría que no era nada más que un deseo biológico programado en sus genes.

Siguiendo los pasos de su madre, Bella se había especializado en Física, luego había trabajado brevemente como auxiliar de investigación en la _Corporación Triton _mientras perfeccionaba su Doctorado (antes de que su Gran Ataque de Rebelión la hubiera hecho aterrizar en _Allstate_). Algunas veces, cuando su cabeza había estado nadando en ecuaciones, se había preguntado si su madre no estaba en lo correcto, si todo lo que había en la vida podía ser clasificado por la ciencia y la programación genética.

Haciendo estallar un pedazo de chicle en su boca, Bella se quedó con la mirada fija fuera de la ventana. Ciertamente no iba a encontrar a su "_desmontadora_" en este autobús.

Ni había tenido una mínima cantidad de suerte en los pueblos anteriores. Tenía que hacer algo pronto, pues de otra manera terminaría de regreso a casa en nada diferente a como había llegado, y francamente ese pensamiento era más aterrador que la idea de seducir a un hombre que apenas conocía.

El autobús dio bandazos al detenerse en una parada, lanzando a Bella hacia delante, haciendo que se golpeara la boca contra el bastidor metálico del asiento delantero.

Lanzó una mirada airada al conductor del bus, redondo y calvo, preguntándose cómo los ancianos siempre daban la impresión de anticipar cada parada en seco, cuando ella nunca podía. ¿Eran simplemente más cuidadosos por sus huesos quebradizos? ¿Estaban atados con correas en los mejores asientos? ¿Estaban conchabados con el conductor anciano y corpulento? Buscó su polvera dentro de su mochila e, indudablemente, vio que su labio inferior estaba hinchándose. _Bien, tal vez eso seducirá a algún hombre_, pensó, sacándolo un poco más hacia afuera, mientras obedientemente seguía a Bert y Beatrice fuera del autobús hacia la mañana soleada.

Labios con morrito: ¿no se obsesionaban los hombres con los labios regordetes?

—No puedo, Bert— dijo ella, mientras el bondadoso hombre remetía su brazo en el

de él—. Necesito estar sola un poco de tiempo— agregó con aire de disculpa.

—¿Está tu labio hinchado otra vez, amor?— Bert frunció el ceño—. ¿No traes puesto tu cinturón de seguridad? ¿Estás segura de que estás bien?

Bella ignoró las primeras dos preguntas.

—Estoy bien. Simplemente estoy con ánimo de caminar y acomodar mis pensamientos— dijo, intentando no advertir que Beatrice la evaluaba desde debajo del ala ancha de su sombrero con la intensidad inquietante de una mujer que había sobrevivido a hijas múltiples. Con efectividad, Beatrice empujó a Bert hacia los escalones de la parte delantera de la posada.

—Sigue, Bertie— dijo a su nuevo marido—. Nosotras las chicas necesitamos charlar un momento.

Mientras su marido desaparecía en la pintoresca posada, techada de paja, Beatrice guió a Bella hacia un banco de piedra y la haló hacia abajo, a su lado.

—Hay un hombre para ti, Bella Swan— dijo Beatrice.

Los ojos de Bella se ensancharon.

—¿Cómo sabes que eso es lo que estoy buscando?

Beatrice sonrió, sus ojos azules de color anciano arrugando su cara regordeta.

—Escucha a Beatrice, queridita: olvida toda cautela. Si yo tuviera tu edad y me viera como tú, entonces menearía mi _bom-bom_ en todos los lugares donde fuera.

—¿_Bom-bom_?—. Las cejas de Bella se levantaron.

—La petunia, amor. El _derrière_, el trasero— dijo Beatrice con un guiño—. Sal y encuentra a tu hombre. No nos dejes echarte a perder el viaje, arrastrándote con nosotros; no necesitas viejos alrededor. Tú necesitas que un joven atlético te eleve sobre tus pies. Y te mantenga fuera de ellos por un largo rato— dijo significativamente.

—Pero no puedo encontrar un hombre, Beatrice— Bella resopló, frustrada—. He estado yendo en busca de mi "_desmontadora_" por meses…

—¿Desmon…? ¡Oh!— los hombros redondos de Beatrice, envuelto en lana rosada y perlas, temblaron de risa.

Bella se sobresaltó.

—¡Oh, Dios Santo, qué bochornoso! No puedo creer que dije eso. Es… es que simplemente empecé a llamarlo así en mi mente porque soy la mujer más vieja que existe que todavía es…

—Virgen— ayudó Beatrice servicialmente, con otra risa.

—Mm-hmm.

—¿No hay hombres que le gusten a una mujer joven como tú en casa?

Bella suspiró.

—En los pasados seis meses me he citado con montones de hombres…— se interrumpió completamente. Después de que sus prominentes padres hubieran muerto en un accidente de avión en marzo, regresando de un congreso en Hong Kong, ella se había convertido en una auténtica máquina de citas. Su único pariente, su abuelo paterno, tenía la enfermedad de Alzheimer y no la había reconocido desde hacía mucho tiempo. Últimamente, Bella se sentía como el último Mohicano, andando de aquí para allá, desesperada por tener algún lugar al que llamar casa.

—¿Y?— aguijoneó Beatrice.

—Y no soy virgen por no haberlo intentado— dijo Bella gruñonamente—. No puedo encontrar a un hombre que desee, y he empezado a pensar que el problema está en mí. Tal vez espero demasiado. Tal vez espero algo que no existe—. Había expresado por fin su miedo secreto. Tal vez la pasión extraordinaria simplemente era un sueño.

Con todo el besuqueo que había experimentado en los pasados pocos meses, ni una vez había estado transida de deseo. Sus padres ciertamente no habían demostrado una gran pasión entre ellos. Puestos a pensar en eso, no estaba segura de haber visto alguna vez una pasión extraordinaria fuera del cine o un libro.

—¡Oh, queridita, no pienses eso!— exclamó Beatrice—. Eres demasiado joven y preciosa para flaquear: no pierdas la esperanza. Nunca sabes cuándo el Señor Correcto puede entrar andando. Simplemente mírame— dijo ella con una risa humilde—. En declive, con sobrepeso, en un mercado cada vez más pequeño de hombres, me había resignado a ser viuda. Había estado sola durante años, luego una mañana soleada mi Bertie bailó el vals en el pequeño restaurant en Elm Street donde las chicas y yo desayunamos cada jueves, y me enamoré de él tan fuertemente como cae la señora gorda en el circo. Soñadora como una muchachita otra vez, poniéndome rulos en el pelo y...— se sonrojó— hasta comprando algunas cosas en _Victoria's Secret_—. Bajó la voz y parpadeó—. Sabes que estás _hanky-panky_ en tu mente cuando los respetables sostenes y las bragas perfectamente blancas repentinamente no lo son más, y te encuentras comprando los rosados, los lilas, los verde limón y cosas por el estilo.

Bella despejó su garganta y cambió de posición con inquietud, preguntándose si su sostén lila se revelaba a través de su top blanco. Pero Beatrice estaba abstraída, charlando.

—Y te diré, Bertie ciertamente no era lo que pensé que quería en un hombre. Siempre había pensado que me gustaban los hombres simples, honestos, trabajadores. Nunca pensé que me involucraría con un hombre peligroso como mi Bertie— confió. Su sonrisa se hizo tierna, soñadora—. Él estuvo con la CIA por treinta años antes de retirarse. Deberías oír algunas de sus historias. Emocionantes, positivamente emocionantes.

Bella se quedó con la boca abierta.

—¿Bertie estaba en la CIA? ¿Bertie?

—No puedes juzgar el contenido del paquete por la envoltura, queridita— dijo Beatrice, palmeando su mejilla—. Y un consejo más: no te des prisa en regalarlo, Bella. Encuentra a un hombre que sea merecedor. Encuentra un hombre con quien quieras hablar en las horas pequeñitas, un hombre con el que puedas discutir cuando sea necesario, y un hombre que te haga chisporrotear cuando te toca.

—¿Chisporrotear?— repitió Bella dudosamente.

—Confía en mí. Cuando sea el correcto, lo sabrás— dijo Beatrice, radiante—. Lo sentirás. No podrás alejarte de él—. Satisfecha de haber expresado su opinión, Beatrice plantó un beso de lápiz de labios rosa en la mejilla de Gwen, luego se levantó, alisando su suéter sobre sus caderas, antes de desaparecer en la posada alegremente pintada.

Bella miró su partida en un silencio pensativo.

Beatrice Hardy, de sesenta y nueve años y unas buenas cincuenta libras de sobrepeso, caminaba con confianza. Deslizándose con la gracia de una mujer de la mitad de su tamaño, blandía su trasero amplio, y, serenamente, exhibía su escote.

De hecho, caminaba como si se sintiera bella.

_Merecedor_. ¡Hmph!

A esas alturas, Bella Swan se conformaría con un hombre que no requiriera una dosis de Viagra.

.

.

Bella hizo una pausa para descansar en la cima de la pequeña montaña de rocas que escalaba.

Después de descubrir que no podría tomar su cuarto en la posada hasta después de las cuatro en punto, y firme en su determinación de no irse de compras a la tienda más próxima por un atado de _eso-que-ella-no-iba-a-mencionar_, había agarrado su mochila y una manzana y había trotado hacia las colinas para una caminata introspectiva.

Las colinas por encima de Loch Ness estaban salpicadas de afloramientos de piedra, y el grupo de rocas en las cuales estaba parada se extendían por casi media milla, levantándose en colinas temerarias y cayendo en barrancos dentados. Había sido una subida difícil, pero había valorado el ejercicio después de estar enjaulada en el aire viciado del autobús por tanto tiempo.

Desde allí, no podía negarse que Escocia era preciosa. Había rodeado cautelosamente parcelas de espinos y cardos puntiagudos para admirar las bayas rojo brillante de un árbol de serbal, cerca de unas cuantas castañas de Indias verdes cubiertas de púas que presagiaban el otoño con su caída al suelo. Había estado bastante rato admirando un campo de brezos que ascendía y hacía juego con una ladera de arbustos rosados casi púrpura. Un delicado ciervo y ella se habían asustado mutuamente cuando había atravesado el claro selvático en el cual el animal pastaba.

La paz se había derramado sobre ella, más profunda mientras más subía por los prados exuberantes y las colinas rocosas. Lejos, bajo ella, Loch Ness se desperezaba en sus veinticuatro millas de largo y una milla de ancho, y, en algunos sitios, unos mil pies de profundidad, o algo así según el folleto que había leído en el autobús, resaltando el hecho de que el lago nunca se congelaba en invierno por su contenido turboso, ligeramente ácido. El lago era un espejo plateado enorme brillando tenuemente bajo el cielo despejado. El sol, casi en su cenit, marcaba la hora del medio día entrante y se sentía delicioso en su piel. El clima había sido extraordinariamente cálido durante los pasados pocos días y tenía intención de aprovecharlo.

Se recostó en una roca plana y se desperezó, absorbiendo el brillo de sol. Su grupo estaba programado para quedarse en el pueblo hasta las siete treinta de la siguiente mañana, así que disponía de suficiente tiempo para relajarse y disfrutar de la naturaleza antes de reabordar la excursión en el autobús del infierno. Aunque nunca encontraría un prospecto elegible allí en las colinas, al menos no había teléfonos timbrando, con clientes airados en el otro extremo, y sin ancianos metiendo las narices en sus asuntos.

Sabía que charlaban acerca de ella; los ancianos hablaban de todo. Sospechaba que compensaban todas las veces que habían sujetado sus lenguas cuando eran jóvenes, invocando la impunidad de la edad avanzada. Ella misma se encontraba esperando con ilusión la inmunidad de la ancianidad. Qué alivio sería decir exactamente lo que pensaba, para variar.

_¿Y qué dirías tú, Bella? _

—_Estoy sola_— masculló suavemente—. _Diría que estoy sola y condenadamente cansada de pretender que todo está bien. _

¡Cómo deseaba que algo excitante ocurriera!

Y precisamente pensó en que la única vez que había tratado de hacer que algo ocurriera, había terminado en la excursión en autobús de unos jubilados. Había que hacerle frente: estaba condenada a vivir una vida seca, sin incidentes, y sola.

Con los ojos cerrados contra los rayos brillantes, buscó a tientas su mochila para alcanzar sus anteojos de sol, pero juzgó mal la distancia e hizo que el bolso cayera de la roca. Lo oyó ir dando tumbos por varios instantes en medio del rumor de piedras sueltas, luego un silencio prolongado, y finalmente un golpe sólido. Remetiendo su flequillo detrás de una oreja, se incorporó para ver dónde había caído. Quedó consternada al descubrir que se había desplomado fuera de la roca, detenido en una hondonada, y en el fondo de un precipicio estrecho e imponente.

Se movió hacia el reborde de la abertura, atisbándola cautelosamente. Sus parches estaban en su mochila, y ella ciertamente no podía permanecer _sin esa-palab a-en-la-que-no-estaba-pensando _sin algo con qué ayudarse. Calibrando la profundidad de la rocosa hendidura en no más de veinticinco o treinta pies, decidió que era capaz de recuperarlo.

No tenía alternativa; tenía que bajar en pos de eso.

Bajándose por el borde, buscó palpando puntos de apoyo para sus pies. Las botas de excursionismo que se había puesto esa mañana tenían las suelas rugosas y prensoras que hacían el descenso un poco más fácil; sin embargo, mientras el pedrusco raspaba sus piernas desnudas, se encontró deseando haberse puesto los jeans en lugar de su par favorito de shorts caqui de _Abercombie & Fitch_, los pantalones cortos que estaban tan de moda. Su top blanco de encaje era muy cómodo para dar largas caminatas, pero la camisa de mezclilla descolorida que se había atado alrededor de su cintura no dejaba de enredársele en las piernas, así que hizo una pausa un momento para desatarla y dejarla flotar en el aire hacia abajo, encima de su mochila. Una vez que alcanzara el fondo, la doblaría dentro de su bolso antes de trepar de regreso hacia arriba.

Era lento, extenuante, pero la mitad de su vida estaba en el paquete y esa era discutiblemente la mejor mitad. Los cosméticos, el cepillo del pelo, la pasta dentífrica, hilo dental, las bragas, y muchos otros detalles que necesitaba para su persona en el caso de que su equipaje se perdiera. _Oh, admítelo, Bella,_ ella pensó, _podría vivir de esa mochila por semanas_.

El sol golpeaba sus hombros mientras descendía, y comenzó a sudar. Debía imaginarse que el sol tenía que brillar directamente en esa grieta en ese momento, pensó irritada. Media hora más temprano o más tarde, y no habría penetrado por allí. Cerca del fondo, se resbaló e inadvertidamente pateó la mochila, acuñándola firmemente al pie de la estrecha hendidura. Mirando de reojo arriba, hacia el sol, ella masculló:

—Vamos, trato de dejar de fumar aquí abajo, me podrías ayudar un poco.

Deslizándose los últimos pies, colocó un pie en tierra. Allí._ Lo había hecho_. Había apenas suficiente espacio para dar la vuelta, pero estaba allí.

Bajando su otro pie, Bella atrapó la camisa y estiró sus dedos hacia la correa de su mochila.

En ese momento exacto la tierra cedió bajo sus pies, tan repentina e inesperadamente que apenas tuvo tiempo de jadear antes de hundirse a través del fondo tambaleante de la hendidura. Cayó por unos aterradores pocos segundos, luego aterrizó con tal fuerza que el impacto la dejó sin aire en sus pulmones.

Mientras luchaba por recobrar el aliento, la roca desintegrada y la suciedad llovieron donde se encontraba. Añadiendo ofensa al daño, la mochila cayó a través del hueco después de ella y la aporreó en el hombro antes de caerse rodando en la oscuridad.

Finalmente se las ingenió para emitir un suspiro derrotado, escupió pelo y suciedad de su boca, y mentalmente evaluó su condición antes de intentar moverse.

Había caído duro y se sentía magullada de pies a cabeza. Sus manos sangraban de su intento aterrorizado de agarrarse a algo durante su caída a través de la abertura dentada, pero, felizmente, no parecía que se hubiera roto algún hueso.

Cautelosamente, volvió su cabeza y contempló hacia arriba el hueco a través del cual había caído. Un rayo terco de sol se filtraba hacia abajo, sobre ella.

_No me aterrorizaré_. Pero el hueco estaba una distancia imposible por encima de su cabeza. Peor aún, no había encontrado a ningún otro excursionista durante su subida. Podría gritar hasta ponerse ronca, pero nunca podrían encontrarla. Deshaciéndose de un temblor nervioso, miró con atención en la penumbra. La negrura oscura de una pared surgió amenazadoramente algunas yardas más allá, y podía oír el chorrito débil de agua a lo lejos. Obviamente, había desembocado en una caverna subterránea de cierto tipo.

Pero el folleto no decía nada de ninguna cueva cerca de Loch Ness.

Todo pensamiento cesó abruptamente a medida que caía en la cuenta de que yacía sobre alguna cosa que no era roca o suelo. Atontada por la caída abrupta, naturalmente había asumido que había aterrizado en el piso duro de una caverna. Pero aunque era duro, ciertamente no era frío. Caliente, más bien. Y dado que hasta hacía pocos momentos ninguna luz del sol penetraba en ese lugar, ¿qué probabilidades había de que algo pudiera estar caliente en esa caverna fría y húmeda?

Tragando, permaneció completamente quieta, tratando de decidir sobre qué yacía sin realmente mirarlo.

Lo tocó moviendo un poco más un hueso de la cadera. Cedía ligeramente, y no se sentía como si fuera el suelo._ Voy a vomitar_, pensó. Se siente como una persona.

¿Había caído en una vieja cripta? Pero, entonces, ¿no tendría que haber huesos?

Mientras debatía su siguiente movimiento el sol alcanzó su cenit, y un eje brillante de luz bañó el lugar donde había caído.

Reuniendo todo su coraje, se obligó a sí misma a mirar hacia abajo.

Y gritó.

* * *

**Jejejej hola otra vez, les traigo el primer capitulo de esta historia, que tal nuestra bella? Es una científica y ademaademás esta buscando a un "desmontador" **

**Bueno bueno cualquier cosa que piensen o queja sobre haberlas dejado allí, espero sus opiniones :-) **

**Besos**


	3. Capitulo 2

**Disclaimer: Esta historia ni sus personajes me pertenece, solo la estoy adaptando con alguno de los personajes de la saga de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2 **

Había caído sobre un cuerpo. Uno que, visto que no lo había perturbado, debía estar muerto. O, se preocupó, _quizá lo maté cuando caí_.

Cuando logró dejar de gritar, se encontró con que se había empujado hacia arriba y lo montaba a horcajadas, sus palmas apuntaladas en el pecho. No _el_ pecho, ella se percató, sino _su pecho_. La figura inmóvil bajo ella era innegablemente masculina.

Pecaminosamente masculina.

Quitó de un tirón sus manos y sorbió en una respiración conmocionada.

De cualquier forma que él hubiera logrado llegar allí, si estaba muerto, entonces su fallecimiento había sido muy reciente. Estaba en perfectas condiciones, y las manos de Bella avanzaron a rastras de regreso a su caliente pecho. Tenía el físico esculpido de un jugador de fútbol profesional, con hombros anchos, bíceps y pectorales musculosos y abdominales como una tabla de lavar. Sus caderas, bajo ella, eran delgadas y poderosas.

Símbolos extraños estaban tatuados por su pecho desnudo.

Bella hizo respiraciones lentas y profundas para aliviar la estrechez repentina en su pecho. Inclinándose cautelosamente hacia adelante, miró fijamente una cara salvajemente bella. La de él era el tipo de dominante virilidad que las mujeres soñaban en la oscuridad, en las fantasías eróticas, sabiendo que realmente no existía. Las pestañas negras barrían su piel dorada, bajo unas cejas arqueadas y una caída sedosa de pelo cobrizo y largo. Su mandíbula estaba espolvoreada con una sombra de barba castaño rojizo; sus labios eran rosados y firmes y sensualmente llenos. Ella los rozó con sus dedos, luego se sintió ligeramente perversa, así que fingió que simplemente lo inspeccionaba para discernir si estaba vivo y lo sacudió, pero él no respondió. Ahuecando su nariz con su mano, se sintió aliviada al percibir un soplo suave de respiración. _No está muerto, a Dios gracias_. La hizo sentirse mejor acerca de encontrarlo tan atractivo. Apoyando sus palmas en su pecho, se sintió adicionalmente reconfortada por su latido fuerte. Aunque no palpitaba muy frecuentemente, al menos _lo hacía_. Debía estar profundamente inconsciente, quizás en un coma, decidió. Pero quienquiera que fuera, no podría ayudarla.

Su mirada se lanzó de regreso arriba por el hueco. Aún si lograra despertarlo y luego ponerse de pie sobre sus hombros, todavía no alcanzaría el reborde del hueco. El brillo de sol fluyó sobre su cara, burlándose de ella con una libertad que estaba tan cerca y no obstante tan imposiblemente lejos, y tembló otra vez.

—Y bien, ¿qué se supone que debo hacer ahora?— masculló.

A pesar de que estaba inconsciente y no le era útil, su mirada rápidamente regresó hacia abajo. Él exudaba tal vitalidad que su estado la frustraba. No podía decidir si estaba molesta de que él estuviera inconsciente, o más bien la aliviaba. Con su apariencia, era seguramente un mujeriego, justamente el tipo de hombre de quien ella desviaba por instinto. Al haber crecido rodeada por científicos, no tenía experiencia con hombres de su clase. En las raras ocasiones en que había vislumbrado a un hombre como él paseando por el _Gold' Gym_, ella había mirado estúpida y furtivamente, agradecida de estar segura en su coche. Tanta testosterona la ponía nerviosa. Posiblemente no podría ser saludable.

_Un extraordinario desmontador_.

El pensamiento la tomó desprevenida. Mortificada, se regañó furiosamente, porque el hombre estaba herido y allí estaba ella, sentada sobre él, teniendo pensamientos lascivos. Consideró cuidadosamente la posibilidad de que hubiera desarrollado algún tipo de desequilibrio hormonal, quizá un exceso de pequeños óvulos vivaces.

Contempló los diseños en el pecho del hombre más de cerca, preguntándose si alguno de ellos disimulaba una herida. Los símbolos extraños, a diferencia de cualquier tatuaje que ella alguna vez hubiera visto, estaban cubiertos con manchas de sangre de las rozaduras en sus palmas.

Bella retrocedió unas pocas pulgadas, y un rayo de sol se derramó a través del pecho del hombre. Mientras ella lo estudiaba, una cosa curiosa ocurrió: los diseños brillantemente coloreados se desdibujaron ante sus ojos, poniéndose borrosos, como si se desvanecieran, dejando sólo vetas de su propia sangre para manchar su pecho musculoso. Pero eso no era posible…

Bella parpadeó a medida que, innegablemente, varios símbolos desaparecían en su totalidad. En cuestión de instantes todos se fueron, desvaneciéndose como si nunca hubieran existido.

Perpleja, ella miró hacia arriba, hacia la cara del hombre y aspiró asombrada.

Sus ojos estaban abiertos y él la observaba. Tenía ojos asombrosos, que brillaban intensamente como pedazos de vidrio roto de oro, ojos somnolientos que tenían un toque de diversión e inconfundible interés masculino. Él estiró su cuerpo bajo el de ella con la gracia descarriada de un gato prolongando el placer del despertar, y ella sospechó que aunque estaba despertando físicamente, su agudeza mental no estaba completamente a pleno. Sus pupilas eran grandes y oscuras, como si recientemente le hubieran dilatado los ojos para un examen o hubiera tomado alguna droga.

_¡Oh, Dios Santo, está consciente y monto a horcajadas sobre él! _

Podía imaginarse lo que él pensaba y apenas lo podría culpar por eso. Estaba tan íntimamente acomodada como una mujer a horcajadas sobre su amante, las rodillas a cada lado de sus caderas, sus palmas aplanadas contra su estómago durísimo.

Ella se tensó y trató de gatear fuera de él, pero las manos varoniles se cerraron alrededor de sus muslos y la inmovilizaron allí. Él no habló, solamente la sujetó y la contempló, evaluándola, sus ojos descendiendo y permaneciendo mucho tiempo apreciando sus pechos. Cuando él deslizó sus manos hacia arriba por sus muslos desnudos, ella seriamente lamentó haberse puesto sus pequeños pantalones cortos esa mañana. Un trozo de encaje lila era todo lo que había bajo ellos, y los dedos de él jugueteaban con el dobladillo de sus pantalones cortos, peligrosamente cerca de deslizarse adentro.

Su mirada de párpados entrecerrados reflejaba una languidez que no tenía nada que ver precisamente con la languidez del sueño, y no había duda lo que tenía en mente.

_Pero ésta no es una desmontadora segura,_ pensó Bella, preocupándose al momento.

_Este hombre se parece a una experiencia de alentadora de hacha, y no de desmontadora. _

—Mira, estaba precisamente a punto de quitarme de ti— balbuceó—. No tenía intención de sentarme... en ti. Caí a través del hueco y te aterricé encima. Daba una larga caminata y accidentalmente mi mochila cayó en una grieta, y cuando fui a rescatarla la tierra cedió debajo de mí y aquí estoy. Y ya que estamos, ¿por qué no te despertó mi caída?—. Y lo que era más importante, pensó, ¿cuánto tiempo había estado despierto? ¿Lo suficiente como para saber que ella había logrado obtener unas cuantas apreciaciones pervertidas?

La confusión titiló en sus ojos hipnóticos, pero él no dijo nada.

—Usualmente también estoy atontada apenas me despierto— dijo ella intentando hablar con un tono reconfortante.

Él cambió de posición sus caderas, sutilmente recordándole que ella no estaba tan despierta como él. _Algo_ había ocurrido bajo ella y, tanto como en el resto de él, se apreciaba en su rostro varonil.

Cuando él le sonrió, revelando incluso sus dientes blancos y una hendidura partida en su barbilla, la parte de su cerebro que hacía las decisiones inteligentes se derritió como chocolate en un día caliente de verano. Su corazón corrió a toda velocidad, sus palmas se sintieron húmedas y pegajosas, y sus labios repentinamente secos. Por un momento, estuvo demasiado aturdida para sentir cualquier cosa excepto alivio. _Entonces ésta es la atracción sexual instintiva. ¡Existe! ¡Igual que en el cine! _

Su alivio se extinguió por la ansiedad cuando él la arrastró hacia adelante contra su pecho, ahuecó su trasero con ambas manos, y acomodó su pelvis contra la de él. Él enterró su cara en su cabello y se empujó hacia arriba, rozándose contra ella como un animal esplendente y poderoso. Un siseo de respiración escapó de la joven, una reacción involuntaria por una oleada de deseo demasiado intensa para ser sensata. Se ahogaba en sensaciones: el apretujón posesivo de sus brazos, la fragancia inundada en testosterona del hombre, la raspadura sensual de la sombra de su barba contra su mejilla cuando él atrapó el lóbulo de su oreja con sus dientes, y _oh_... ese ritmo salvajemente erótico de sus caderas…

Él apretó su trasero, amasando y acariciando, luego una mano se deslizó hacia arriba, deliciosamente sobre el hueco donde su columna vertebral se encontraba con sus caderas, avanzando lentamente siempre hacia arriba hasta que ahuecó su nuca en la palma de la mano y guió sus labios más cerca de él.

—Buenos días, inglesa— dijo él, a una respiración de sus labios. Las palabras fueron entregadas en un acento grueso que sonó áspero como por demasiado whisky o demasiado humo de turba.

—Déjame ir— ella se las ingenió para decir, apartando la cara. Él había calzado su erección cómodamente entre sus muslos, y una mano firme, extendida a través de su trasero, la mantenía aprisionada precisamente donde él la quería. Se sentía durísimo y ardiente a través la tela ligera de sus pantalones cortos. Expertamente, empujó contra el lugar más perfecto que la naturaleza había otorgado a una mujer, y Bella tosió para camuflar un gemido. Si él le convidara con unos cuantos más de esos golpes atrevidos, ella podría haber tenido su primer orgasmo real sin siquiera sacrificar su _cereza_.

—Bésame— él murmuró en su oreja. Sus labios abrasaron lentamente su cuello; su lengua saboreó su piel con sensualidad perezosa.

—No te besaré. Puedo entender cómo lograste tener la impresión equivocada, despertando para encontrarme tumbada encima de ti, pero te dije que no tenía la intención de aterrizar sobre ti. Fue un accidente—. _Aw, bésalo_, Bella, clamaron cientos de óvulos desvergonzados. _Cállense_, ella reprendió. _Aún no lo conocemos, y hasta hace unos momentos pensaba que estaba muerto. Esa no es forma de iniciar una relación. _

¿_Quién pide una relación? ¡Bésalo bésalo bésalo!,_ insistieron sus bebés en espera.

—Muchacha preciosa, bésame—. Él plantó un beso hambriento, con la boca abierta, en el área sensitiva entre su clavícula y la base de su garganta. Sus dientes se cerraron delicadamente en su piel, su lengua se demoró, enviando escalofríos por su columna vertebral—. En mi boca.

Ella se estremeció mientras la caricia aterciopelada convertía en perlas sus pezones contra su pecho.

—Uh-uh— dijo ella, no confiando en sí misma para decir demasiado.

—¿No?— Él sonó asombrado. E imperturbable. Mordió la parte inferior de su barbilla mientras extendía su mano íntimamente y con habilidad sobre sus nalgas.

—No. Nada de eso. No. ¿Entiendes? Y saca tu mano de mi trasero— agregó ella con un chirrido, cuándo él apretó otra vez—. _Oooh_. ¡Detente!

Perezosamente, él deslizó su mano hacia arriba de sus caderas hacia su cabeza, aprovechando la oportunidad para acariciar a fondo cada pulgada entremedias.

Enterrando ambas manos en su pelo, él la agarró del cuero cabelludo y retiró su cabeza amablemente hacia atrás para poder escudriñar sus ojos.

—Lo digo en serio.

Él arqueó que una ceja dudosa pero, para su sorpresa, resultó ser un caballero y lentamente renunció a su sujeción. Ella gateó fuera de él. Inconsciente de que había estado descansando sobre una losa de piedra varios pies por encima del piso de la caverna, cayó sobre sus rodillas en el suelo.

Él se incorporó en la losa cautelosamente, como si cada músculo de su cuerpo estuviera agarrotado. Pasó rápidamente su mirada en torno a la caverna, negó con la cabeza con el vigor de un perro empapado quitándose de encima la lluvia, luego dio al interior de la caverna una segunda mirada minuciosa. Lanzó su largo pelo oscuro sobre su hombro y entrecerró los ojos. Bella presenció el momento preciso en que la confusión del letargo abandonó su mente. El brillo tentador en su mirada se desvaneció, y dobló sus brazos musculosos a través de su pecho. La recorrió con la mirada con una expresión al mismo tiempo alarmada y enojada.

—No recuerdo haber venido aquí— dijo acusadoramente—. ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Me trajiste aquí? ¿Es esto brujería, muchacha?

¿_Brujería_?

—No— dijo ella precipitadamente—. Ya te lo dije, me desplomé por ese agujero— agitó con fuerza su pulgar hacia arriba, señalando el eje de luz del sol—… y tú ya estabas aquí. Aterricé en ti. No tengo idea de qué modo llegaste.

Su mirada fría vagó por sobre la abertura dentada, la suciedad y piedras sueltas desperdigadas alrededor de la losa, la sangre en sus manos, su estado desarreglado.

Después de vacilar un momento, él pareció evaluarla como una historia plausible.

—Si no viniste buscando mis atenciones personales, ¿por qué estás tan desvergonzadamente vestida?— dijo él rotundamente.

—¿Quizá porque hace calor afuera?— ella devolvió el disparo, tirando defensivamente del dobladillo de sus caquis. Sus pantalones cortos no eran tan pequeños—. No es que tú mismo lleves mucho más.

—Esto es natural para un hombre. No es natural para una para mujer cortar su chemisse en la cintura y quitarse el vestido. Cualquier hombre haría la suposición que hice. Estás vestida depravadamente, y estabas montada de manera íntima sobre mis caderas. Cuando un hombre se despierta, algunas veces le toma varios minutos empezar a pensar claramente.

—Y yo aquí pensando que le tomaba varios años, quizá una vida entera a juzgar por el intelecto del americano promedio— dijo ella sarcásticamente. ¿_Chemisse? ¿Cortada a la cintura? _

Él bufó, negando con la cabeza otra vez, tan vigorosamente que le daba _a ella_ dolor de cabeza.

—¿Dónde estoy?— demandó él.

—En una caverna— masculló la muchacha, sintiéndose menos que caritativa hacia él. Primero, había tratado de tener relaciones sexuales con ella, luego había insultado su ropa, y ahora se comportaba como si ella hubiera hecho algo incorrecto—. Y me deberías pedir perdón.

Sus cejas se arquearon con sorpresa.

—¿Por despertarme para encontrar a una mujer medio vestida yaciendo sobre mí y por pensar que ella deseaba que le diera placer? Creo que no. Y no soy tonto— regañó—. Sé, querida, que estoy en una caverna. ¿En qué parte de Escocia se asienta esta caverna?

—Cerca de Loch Ness. En Inverness— dijo ella. Retrocedió, alejándose de él, unos pocos pasos.

Él resopló, aliviado.

—Por Amergin, eso no es demasiado _fankle_(1). Estoy solamente a unos pocos días y no muchas leguas de casa.

_¿Amergin? ¿Fankle? _¿Quién le había enseñado inglés a ese hombre? Su acento era tan cerrado que tenía que escuchar atentamente para descifrar lo que decía, y aún así no todo tenía sentido. ¿Podría haber crecido ese hombre glorioso en algún pueblo oscuro de las Highlands donde el tiempo se hubiera detenido, los coches estuvieran veinte años pasados de moda, y las antiguas costumbres y la forma de hablar fueran todavía respetadas?

Cuando guardó silencio por varios minutos, se preguntó si quizá él realmente estaba herido de algún modo y había estado descansando en la caverna. Tal vez se había golpeado la cabeza; no había explorado esa parte de él. Diablos, la única parte que no exploraste, pensó. Gwen frunció el entrecejo, sintiéndose vulnerable en la caverna con ese hombre sexy que ocupaba demasiado espacio y usaba más que su parte justa de oxígeno. La confusión de él sólo acrecentaba la ansiedad de la joven.

—¿Por qué no me indicas el camino hacia fuera, y podemos hablar en el exterior?— lo animó. Quizá él sería menos atractivo a plena luz del día. Quizá era solamente la atmósfera oscura y restringida de la caverna lo que lo hacía parecer tan grande y perturbadoramente masculino.

—¿Juras que no tuviste nada que ver con cómo llegué aquí?

Ella levantó sus manos en un gesto que decía, ¿_Por qué no me echas un buen vistazo y simplemente ves lo pequeña que soy, y luego mírate? _

—Es cierto— él estuvo de acuerdo con su reprensión muda—. No puedes hacer demasiado.

Ella rehusó dignificar su comentario con una respuesta. Cuando él se levantó de la losa, Bella se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de su impresión inicial, él no traía puestos unos pantalones cortos a cuadros pasados de moda, como una parte de sus ancianos compañeros de tour lucían, sino que estaba vestido con un pedazo de tela estampada prendida en torno a su cintura. Lo llevaba por encima de las rodillas, y sus pies y sus pantorrillas estaban encajonados en botas suaves. Ella inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás para contemplarlo y, desconcertada por cómo se elevaba por encima de ella, barbulló:

—¿Qué tan alto eres tú?—. Pudo haberse dado de puntapiés cuando pareció sonar intimidada. Estando de pie al lado de él, pocas personas podrían hacer demasiado.

Aunque ella nunca se involucraría con un hombre como él, era imposible no sentirse afectada por su altura increíble y su cuerpo poderosamente desarrollado.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Más alto que la chimenea.

—¿La… chimenea?

Él terminó su examen atento de la caverna y la recorrió con la mirada.

—¿Cómo puedo reflexionar contigo hablando hasta por los codos? La chimenea en el Gran Hall, lo único por lo que Edmund y yo competimos: para crecer más altos que...— Una expresión de tristeza profunda cruzó su cara con la mención de Edmund. Permaneció silencioso un momento, luego meneó su cabeza—. Él nunca lo hizo. Apenas por una pequeña cantidad—. Indicó el espacio de una pulgada entre su dedo y su pulgar—. Soy más alto que mi padre, y más alto que dos de las piedras en Ban Drochaid.

—Quise decir en pies— ella aclaró. Hablar mundanamente le daba una medida de calma.

Él contempló sus botas un momento y pareció estar haciendo algunos cálculos rápidos.

—Olvídalo. Caigo en la cuenta—. Seis pies y medio(2), quizá más alto. Y para una mujer de cinco pies veintitrés pulgadas en su mejor día, intimidante. Ella se inclinó y agarró su mochila, deslizando una correa sobre su hombro—. Vamos.

—Espera. No estoy aún preparado para la marcha, chica—. Él se movió hacia un amontonamiento cerca de la pared, que Bella había pensado era una confusión de rocas. Observó nerviosamente cómo él recuperaba sus pertenencias. Él hizo algo que la joven realmente no siguió con la manta que traía puesta, para que una parte terminara por sobre un hombro. Después de sujetar una bolsita en torno a su cintura, acomodó bandas anchas de cuero sobre cada hombro a fin de que atravesaran en una X su pecho.

Los aseguró en su cintura con otra banda ancha que las ciñeron cómodamente en el lugar, luego se envolvió una cuarta banda que rodeó sus pectorales.

¿Estaba vistiéndose con algún disfraz viejo?, se preguntó Bella. Ella había visto algo similar a su atuendo en un castillo que su grupo había recorrido el día anterior, en uno de los bocetos medievales de una armería. Su guía había explicado que las bandas formaban un tipo de armadura, protegiendo lugares críticos, como el corazón y el abdomen, con los discos de metal adornados meticulosamente.

Mientras ella lo observaba, él sujetó bandas similares de cuero que se estiraban desde la muñeca hasta el codo, alrededor de sus potentes antebrazos. Se quedó con la mirada fija en silencio cuando él empezó a entremeter docenas de cuchillos y fundas de cuchillos, que se veían alarmantemente auténticos. Dos entraron en cada muñequera, con la empuñadura hacia su palma, diez en cada banda cruzada. Cuando él se inclinó sobre montón cada vez más pequeño de armas y levantó una maciza hacha de cuchilla doble, ella se sobresaltó. _Un desalentador desmontador de cereza,_ _ciertamente_. Definitivamente no un hombre con el que una mujer pudiera arriesgarse. Él levantó un brazo y lo bajó detrás de su hombro derecho, deslizando el mango del hacha en las bandas que atravesaban su espalda Por último, enfundó una espada en su cintura.

Cuando él hubo terminado, ella estaba consternada.

—¿Son… son reales?

Él le dirigió una mirada de oro fría.

—Sí. No podrías matar a un hombre de otra manera.

—¿Matar a un hombre?— ella repitió débilmente.

Él se encogió de hombros y contempló el hueco por encima de ellos y no dijo nada por mucho tiempo. Cuando Bella comenzaba a pensar que la había olvidado completamente, él dijo:

—Te podría lanzar a esa altura.

Oh, sí, él probablemente podría. Con un brazo.

—No, gracias— dijo ella fríamente. Pequeña podría ser, pero una pelota de básquet no.

Él sonrió abiertamente ante su tono.

—Pero me temo que eso podría hacer que más rocas se derrumbaran sobre nosotros. Ven, encontraremos una salida.

Ella tragó.

—¿Tú realmente no recuerdas por dónde entraste?

—No, muchacha, me temo que no lo hago—. Él la midió por un momento—. Ni recuerdo por qué— agregó a regañadientes.

Su respuesta la preocupó. ¿Cómo podría él no saber cómo o por qué había entrado en la caverna, cuando obviamente había entrado, se había quitado las armas, y las había amontonado pulcramente antes de acostarse? ¿Tendría amnesia?

—Ven. Debemos darnos prisa. No me importaría salir de este lugar. Debes volver a ponerte tus ropas encima.

Los pelillos de su nuca se erizaron, y ella apenas resistió el deseo de sisear como un gato.

—Mis ropas ya están puestas.

Él levantó una ceja, luego se encogió de hombros.

—Como quieras. Si estás a gusto paseándote de esa manera, lejos está de mí el quejarme.

Cruzando la cámara, él tomó su muñeca y empezó a llevarla a rastras.

Bella le permitió jalarla detrás de él por una corta distancia, pero una vez que habían dejado la caverna, toda la luz desapareció. Él los conducía al tacto, palpando un camino a lo largo de la pared del túnel, su otra mano cerrada en torno a su muñeca, y ella comenzó a temer que pudieran hundirse en otra grieta, escondida por la oscuridad.

—¿Conoces estas cuevas?— preguntó Bella. La negrura era tan absoluta que la estaba oprimiendo, sofocándola. Necesitaba luz y la necesitaba ahora.

—No, y si me dices la verdad y caíste a través del hueco, entonces tú tampoco— recordó él—. ¿Tienes una idea mejor?

—Sí—. Ella tiró fuertemente de su mano—. Si tú simplemente te detuvieras un momento, entonces podría ayudar.

—¿Tienes fuego para iluminar nuestro camino, inglesita? Porque eso es lo que necesitamos.

Su voz era divertida, y la irritó. Él la había evaluado, estimándola indefensa, y eso la disgustó mucho. ¿Y por qué continuaba él llamándola inglesa? ¿Era la versión escocesa de _americana_, y quizá llamaban a las personas de Inglaterra británicos? Ella sabía quetenía un dejo de acento inglés porque su madre había sido criada y educada en Inglaterra, pero no era tan pronunciado.

—Sí, lo tengo— ella se burló.

Él se detuvo tan repentinamente que ella chocó contra su espalda, golpeándose la mejilla con la empuñadura de su hacha. Aunque no podía verlo, lo sintió volverse, olió el perfume masculino y picante de su piel, y luego sus enormes manos estuvieron sobre sus hombros.

—¿Dónde tienes el fuego? ¿Aquí?—. Él pasó sus dedos a través de su pelo largo—. No, quizá aquí—. Su mano frotó sus labios a oscuras, y si ella no los hubiera mantenido cerrados, él habría deslizado ligeramente su dedo entre ellos. El hombre era realmente salvaje, empeñado en su seducción con una franqueza que la hacía temer por su determinación—. Ah, he aquí— él ronroneó, deslizando su mano sobre su trasero, luego jalándola bruscamente contra él. Estaba todavía erecto. _Increíble_, pensó ella, fascinada a su pesar. Él rió, un sonido ronco, confiado—. No dudo que tengas fuego, pero esta clase no nos podría ayudar a escapar de la caverna, aunque indudablemente la haría enormemente más placentera.

Oh, definitivamente se estaba burlando ahora. Ella se contorsionó fuera de sus manos.

—Eres tan arrogante. ¿Todos esos esteroides han desgastado poco a poco tus células cerebrales?

Él guardó silencio un momento, y su falta de respuesta la enervó. La joven no podía verlo y se preguntaba qué pensaría él. ¿Estaba disponiéndose a saltar sobre ella otra vez?

Por fin, el hombre dijo lentamente:

—No entiendo tu pregunta, muchacha.

—Olvídalo. Simplemente deja de empujarme contra ti, así puedo sacar algo de mi mochila— dijo ella rígidamente. Deslizó una correa fuera de su hombro y la empujó hacia él—. Sostén esto un minuto—. Mientras que había estado dispuesta a descartar sus cigarrillos, la exclusión de un encendedor perfectamente utilizable le había parecido antieconómico. Además, ella había abandonado antes, y luego, cuando había comenzado de nuevo, había tenido que comprar un encendedor flamante. Hurgando en uno de los bolsillos externos, suspiró aliviada cuando sus dedos se cerraron sobre el plateado Bic.

Cuando presionó el pequeño botón, el hombre rugió y brincó hacia atrás. Sus ojos entrecerrados, brillantes, con ese toque de sensualidad, se ampliaron con asombro.

—Tienes fuego…

—Tengo un encendedor— lo interrumpió defensivamente—. Pero no fumo— se

apresuró a agregar, sin el humor suficiente para soportar el desdén de un hombre que era claramente un atleta de algún tipo. Había empezado a fumar dos años atrás, durante el Gran Ataque de Rebelión, justo después de que ella y sus padres habían dejado de hablarse permanentemente, y luego había terminado siendo adicta. Ahora, por tercera vez, lo había dejado, y por Dios que iba a salir triunfante esta vez.

Los dedos masculinos se cerraron sobre el encendedor, y asumió la posesión de él. Mientras estaba de pie en la oscuridad, él le quitaba el encendedor y la llama titilaba hasta apagarse, Bella tuvo la sospecha de que él haría lo mismo con cualquier cosa que quisiera. _Las circunstancias otorgan la posesión. Envuelve tu mano con firmeza alrededor de algo que quieras y reclámalo. _

Se sorprendió de que él buscara palpando varios momentos antes de que lograse presionar el pequeño botón que encendía la llama. ¿Cómo podía no saber cómo usar un encendedor? Aún un fanático de la salud habría visto a alguien encender un cigarro puro o una pipa, aunque fuera solamente en la TV o en una película. Sufrió otro ataque de escalofríos. Cuando él reanudó el paso, ella lo siguió porque la única alternativa era quedarse a oscuras, y esa no era alternativa en absoluto.

—¿Inglesa?— dijo él suavemente.

—¿Por qué me llamas de esa manera?

—No me has dicho tu nombre.

—Yo no te llamo _escocés_, ¿verdad?— dijo ella irritada. Irritada por su fuerza, su arrogancia, su evidente sensualidad.

Él se rió, pero no sonó como si su corazón estuviese de ello.

—Inglesa, ¿qué mes es?

_Oh, chico, aquí vamos,_ ella pensó. _Caí en uno de los huecos del conejo de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas._

* * *

1. Fankle: gaélico; forma familiar de llamar a los problemas. (N de la T.)

2. Un metro noventa y dos más o menos… (Suspiro de la T.)

* * *

**Hello! Otro capitulo más, no es una delicia lo que le pasa a Bella uffff es que este hombre si que sabe provocar y tentar y ahhhh quiero quiero! **


	4. Capitulo 3

**Disclaimer: Esta historia ni sus personajes me pertenece, solo la estoy adaptando con alguno de los personajes de la saga de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 3**

Edward McCullen estaba preocupado. Aunque no había nada que pudiera señalar —aparte del fuego notable que ella poseía, su atavío desvergonzado y su manera inusual de hablar—, no podía sacudirse el sentimiento de que un hecho aún más significativo lo eludía. Inicialmente, había pensado que tal vez ya no estaba en Escocia, pero entonces ella le había informado que estaba a una caminata de tres días escasos de su casa.

Quizá había perdido varios días, incluso una semana. Negó con la cabeza, tratando de aclararse. Se sentía igual a aquella vez antes, cuando de niño había tenido una fiebre alta y se había despertado alrededor de una semana más tarde: confundido, estúpido, sus instintos, normalmente veloces como el rayo, aletargados. Sus reacciones estaban adicionalmente embotadas porque la lujuria tronaba en sus venas. Un hombre no podía pensar claramente cuando estaba excitado. Toda su sangre estaba siendo absorbida hacia una parte de su cuerpo, y aunque era una de sus mejores partes, la calma y la lógica ciertamente no la caracterizaban.

Lo último que recordaba, antes de despertar con la muchacha inglesa tumbada tan lascivamente encima de él, era que había estado corriendo hacia el lago pequeño en el valle detrás de su castillo y sintiéndose inusualmente cansado. Desde allí, sus recuerdos eran borrosos. ¿Cómo había acabado en una caverna, a un viaje de tres días de distancia de su casa? ¿Por qué no podía recordar cómo había llegado? No le parecía haber sufrido daño alguno; ciertamente, se sentía saludable y sano.

Luchó por recordar por qué había corrido hacia el lago. Hizo una pausa, mientras una marea de recuerdos fragmentados caía en olas sobre él.

Un sentido de urgencia… incienso… un coro de voces distantes… y los trozos de conversación: _Él nunca debe ser encontrado_, y una respuesta curiosa, _lo esconderemos_ _adecuadamente_.

¿Su inglesita había estado allí? No. Las voces habían tenido un acento curioso, pero no como el de ella. Rápidamente descartó la posibilidad de que ella tuviera algo que ver con su aprieto. No parecía una muchacha brillante, ni particularmente fuerte. Aún así, una mujer de su belleza no necesitaba serlo; la naturaleza le había dado todos los dones que necesitaba para sobrevivir. Un hombre usaría todas sus habilidades como guerrero para proteger a tal lujuriosa beldad, aunque fuera sorda y muda.

—¿Estás bien?— la inglesita lo golpeó suavemente en el hombro—. ¿Por qué te detuviste?, y por favor no dejes que la luz se apague. Me pone nerviosa.

Ella era caprichosa como un potro. Edward presionó el botón diminuto otra vez y se sobresaltó sólo suavemente en esa ocasión cuando la llama surgió.

—¿El mes?— él preguntó toscamente.

—Septiembre.

Su respuesta lo golpeó como un puño en su estómago: la última tarde que él recordaba había sido el decimoctavo día de agosto.

—¿Qué tan cerca de Mabon?

Ella lo evaluó extrañamente, y su voz estaba tensa cuando dijo:

—¿Mabon?

—El equinoccio de otoño.

Ella se aclaró la voz con inquietud.

—Hoy es diecinueve de septiembre. El equinoccio es el veintiuno.

¡Cristo, había perdido casi un mes! ¿Cómo podía ser? Consideró cuidadosamente las posibilidades, ordenando y descartando hasta que encontró una que lo horrorizó, porque en apariencia era la única explicación que se adaptaba a las circunstancias: una vez que había sido atraído hacia el claro, había sido secuestrado. Pero asumiendo que había sido secuestrado, ¿cómo había perdido un mes entero?

El cansancio excesivo anormal que había experimentado mientras corría hacia el valle, repentinamente tuvo sentido. ¡Alguien lo había drogado en su castillo! De esa manera, sus secuestradores habían logrado llevarlo, y aparentemente lo habían mantenido drogado.

Y alguien podría igualmente regresar entonces a la caverna para obligarlo a dormir otra vez. _No encontrarán tan fácil capturarme una segunda vez_, juró silenciosamente.

—¿Estás bien?— ella preguntó con vacilación.

Él negó con la cabeza, sus pensamientos sombríos.

—Ven— indicó antes de llevársela a rastras tras de sí.

Ella era tan pequeña que habría sido más fácil lanzarla sobre su hombro y correr con ella, pero tenía la sospecha de que la muchacha se resistiría ruidosamente a tal tratamiento y no necesitaba perder el tiempo discutiendo. La joven era de finos huesos y menudita, pero peliaguda como un jabalí hambriento. Era también exuberantemente curvilínea y estaba escandalosamente vestida y agitaba un caldero de deseos lujuriosos en él.

La miró por encima de su hombro. Quienquiera que fuera, de dondequiera que fuera, estaba sola cerca de un hombre, lo que quería decir que iría a casa con él. La muchacha hacía a su corazón martillar y su sangre rugir. Cuando había despertado para encontrarla encima de él, había respondido ferozmente. Desde el momento en que la había tocado, había sido renuente a dejar de empujar, de deslizar sus manos arriba de sus piernas sedosas, cautivado por la imagen de que tal vez ella no tuviera vello en todo el cuerpo.

Se enteraría tan pronto como su aprieto se lo permitiera.

En las feroces Highlands de Escocia, la posesión era nueve décimas partes de la ley, y Edward McCullen era la décima parte restante: Edward era _brehon_, o legislador. Podía recitar el linaje de su clan hacia atrás por milenios, directamente hasta los antiguos druidas irlandeses del _Tuatha De Danaan_, un hecho digno de un bardo Druida. Nadie cuestionaba su autoridad. Había nacido para dominar.

—¿De dónde eres, inglesa?

—Mi nombre es Bella Swan— dijo ella rígidamente.

Él repitió su nombre.

—Ese es un buen nombre; Swan es irlandés. Soy Edward McCullen, laird de los Culpen. Mi gente tuvo su hogar en Irlanda por muchos siglos, antes de tomar estas Highlands como nuestra casa. ¿Conoces mi clan?

¿Por qué había sido secuestrado? Y una vez tomado, ¿por qué no lo habían asesinado? ¿Qué habría hecho su padre ante su desaparición? Luego un peor pensamiento se le ocurrió: ¿estaba su padre todavía vivo y sano y salvo? El temor por la seguridad de su padre lo capturó, y repitió su pregunta impacientemente.

—¿Tienes noticias de mi clan?

—Nunca he oído de tu cl… familia.

—Debes vivir cerca de la frontera. ¿Cómo viniste aquí?

—Estoy de vacaciones.

—¿De _qué_?

—Vacaciones. Estoy de visita— aclaró.

—¿Tienes clan en Escocia?

—No.

—Entonces, ¿a quién haces una visita? ¿Quién te acompaña?—. Las mujeres no viajaban sin escolta o clan, y seguramente no se vestían como ella. Aunque había anudado una tela azul alrededor de su cintura antes de que hubieran dejado la caverna principal, no podía ocultar sus escandalosas prendas de ropa interior. La mujer no tenía vergüenza en absoluto.

—Nadie me acompaña. Soy una chica grande. Viajo perfectamente bien yo sola.

Había una nota desafiante en su voz.

—¿Tienes algún miembro vivo en tu clan, muchacha?— preguntó él más amablemente. Quizás su familia había sido masacrada y ella exhibía su cuerpo a su pesar, con la esperanza de encontrar un protector.

Se comportaba con la bravuconería inflexible de un cachorro de lobo huérfano, condicionado por el salvajismo y la inanición a lanzar una dentellada a cualquier mano, sin importar que pudiera contener comida.

Ella lo miró furiosamente.

—Mis padres están muertos.

—Och, muchacha, lo siento.

—¿Tú no deberías estar ocupado tratando de encontrar una salida?— la joven cambió de tema velozmente.

Él encontró ese despliegue de dureza, afectado como estaba por una mujer tan obviamente pequeñita e indefensa, realmente conmovedora. Era obvio que la pérdida de su clan era todavía algo de lo que le resultaba difícil hablar, y estaba lejos de su intención apresurar una discusión sobre eso. Él conocía demasiado bien el dolor de perder a alguien amado.

—Och, pero si está precisamente adelante. ¿Ves la luz del día filtrándose a través de las piedras? Podemos abrirnos paso allí.

Él dejó que la llama se apagara, y fueron tragados por la oscuridad, quebrada por unos cuantos chorritos delgados de luz a una docena de yardas de distancia.

Cuando se acercaron más, Bella divisó con incredulidad los escombros bloqueando el túnel.

—Ni siquiera tú puedes mover esas piedras colosales.

Edward la miró. Ella sabía tan poco acerca de él. La única pregunta era si él usaría sucuerpoo o sus otras… artes. Ansioso por abandonar la caverna, supo que usar sus habilidades druidas sería la forma más rápida de salir.

También sería la forma más rápida de asegurar que él nunca la metería en su cama. Un despliegue de tal poder sobrenatural había alejado de su vida a tres prometidas. La cuarta había sido asesinada dos semanas atrás... no, enmendó, un mes y medio atrás si estaba verdaderamente en Mabon… con su hermano Edmund, quien la había escoltado hacia el Castillo Cullen para la boda. Cerró sus ojos contra una naciente ola de pena.

Todavía se sentía como si fueran dos semanas para él.

Nunca había conocido a su futura esposa. Aunque se apenó por su muerte, por la pérdida de una esposa potencial, lo apenó más el final abrupto de una vida tan joven, no la mujer en sí misma.

Edmund, por otra parte… Ah, esa era una pena amarga y ardiente dentro de su pecho. Él cerró los ojos firmemente, acorralando el dolor para encargarse de él después.

Desde que su hermano había muerto, era aún más crucial que él engendrara un heredero. Y pronto. Él era el último McCullen sobrante para engendrar hijos.

Recorrió especulativamente con la mirada a Bella.

No. No usaría magia druida para mover las piedras en su presencia.

Estudió el bloqueo de piedras por unos pocos instantes antes de emprender un asalto físico simple. Pero no metió simplemente sus brazos en el trabajo: metió su cuerpo entero en él, consciente que ella se había dejado caer de rodillas en el piso del túnel y observaba cada movimiento. Él podría haberse doblado un poco más de lo que era necesario, pero era para demostrar qué premio ella podría disfrutar en su cama. La anticipación era una parte importante de los juegos de alcoba y aumentaba la satisfacción final de la mujer inconmensurablemente. Nunca podría decirse que él no era un amante experto y atento. La seducción comenzaba mucho antes de que él quitara la ropa a una mujer. A las mujeres podría no gustarles el pensamiento de casarse con él, pero competían por el placer de compartir su cama.

Excavar era una pérdida de tiempo. Observando cuán apretadamente las piedras estaban apiñadas, las hendiduras entre ellas selladas con el polvo de los años, él especuló que esa rama del túnel había colapsado hacía mucho tiempo y pasado al olvido. Cavó y sacudió las rocas más pequeñas antes de fijar su atención en las mayores, usando su hacha como palanca para empujarlas y hacerlas rodar. En poco tiempo, había despejado un pasaje pequeño. El follaje grueso camuflaba la abertura, y podía ver que el túnel había sido abandonado. Lo que una vez había sido una entrada yacía aislado entre grandes rocas redondas y al amparo de las zarzas. ¿A quién se le ocurriría buscar una caverna en tal lugar? Era evidente que él no había sido introducido por ese túnel. Tanto follaje no podía haber crecido en un mes.

Él la miró por encima de su hombro. Ella levantó una mirada culpable de sus piernas, y él sonrió abiertamente.

—No tienes nada que temer— la reconfortó—. Liberarnos es fácil. Pero la caminata será fatigosa.

—¿Qué caminata?

Él no se molestó en contestarle, sino que regresó a su trabajo. Mientras más pronto salieran, más pronto podría dedicar su atención a seducirla. Por supuesto, tenía que ocurrir mientras viajaban de regreso a su castillo, pues no se arriesgaría a perder el tiempo.

Después de ensanchar la abertura, usó su espada para hacer tajos a través del denso matorral que ensombrecía la entrada. Cuando finalmente había despejado un pasaje que estimó lo suficientemente seguro para permitirles pasar, ella se apresuró a ir a su lado. Se percató de que ella escaparía por la abertura y correría a toda velocidad lejos de él, si le diese la oportunidad.

—Da un paso atrás mientras lo atravieso— ordenó.

—Las damas primero— dijo ella dulcemente.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Te alejarías más rápido que una liebre si fuera tan tonto—. Él asió sus hombros y la jaló un poco—. Te desaconsejaría que huyeras de mí. Te atraparía fácilmente, y la persecución sólo me incitaría—. Cuando ella trató de sacudirse sus manos fuera de sus hombros, él dijo—: ¿Es esta la manera en la cual me agradeces por liberarte?— bromeó—. Me podrías conceder una recompensa por mis esfuerzos.

Él reposó su mirada sobre sus labios, dejando en claro qué regalo tenía en mente.

Cuando ella se los mojó nerviosamente, el hombre dejó caer su cabeza más cerca, tomándolo como señal de docilidad.

Pero la contradictoria muchacha aplastó sus palmas pequeñitas en sus mejillas y lo mantuvo a raya.

—Muy bien. Ve primero, entonces. La edad antes que la belleza— agregó dulcemente.

—Muchacha arrogante— dijo él con un bufido, admirando a regañadientes su audacia—. Dame tu bolsa—. Después de producir el asombroso fuego desde adentro de eso, confiaba en que ella no trataría de huir de él sin su preciada posesión.

—No te daré mi mochila.

—Entonces no te moverás— dijo él rotundamente—. Y no sé por cuánto tiempo resistiré aquí, en tal proximidad tentadora…

Ella lo golpeó en el pecho con la mochila, duramente, y él rió. Las mejillas de la chica se sonrojaron cuando el hombre dijo:

—Qué genio, qué genio, inglesita. Eso es verdaderamente más adecuado para ti—. Qué fiera tan adorable era, apenas más alta que un niño, pero voluptuosamente curvilínea y lo suficientemente mayor para el placer carnal.

Sí, él la llevaría de regreso al Castillo Cullen; tal vez resultaría ser una compañera agradable, tal vez más... tal vez podría ser su quinta prometida, pensó sardónicamente, y quizá realmente la llevaría hasta el altar. Nunca había encontrado a una mujer que no se amedrentara ante él. Era refrescante. Con su altura y tamaño, sin mencionar los rumores que circulaban acerca del McCullen en las Highlands, a menudo atemorizaba a las muchachas.

Él se arrastró a través de la abertura, luego tomó las manos de la chica y la ayudó a gatear a través del hueco, disfrutando la sensación de sus pequeñas manos en las de él. Trasladando su apretón hacia su cintura, la sacó. No la puso sobre sus pies de inmediato, sino que miró desafiantemente sus ojos mientras la deslizaba hacia abajo rozando su cuerpo, disfrutando del empuje firme de sus pezones contra su pecho. La fricción era deliciosa, y él sintió que las rodillas de la mujer se tambaleaban por un momento antes de que ella pudiera enderezarse.

Si la retirada era la medida de su deseo, entonces ella lo deseaba ferozmente. Se alejó de él con una expresión alarmada en el momento en que los dedos de sus pies tocaron la tierra. Él clavó los ojos en sus pezones, sus cumbres ahora endurecidas bajo su _chemisse_. Ella bajó la mirada y provocativamente cruzó sus brazos a través de sus preciosos pechos, enseñando los dientes en un enfurruñamiento pequeño y feroz. Él se rió, porque ella logró sólo empujar los montículos generosos más juntos y levantados, aumentando diez veces su deseo de enterrar la cara en su regordeta hendidura.

—Dije que no corras de mí— le acordó—. No podías esperar dejarme atrás—. Él la miró de arriba a abajo. Su piel —y él veía una cantidad espléndida de ella— era suave y sin cicatrices, sin signos de enfermedad. Su cintura era delgada, su vientre tenía la oleada leve que él adoraba en una chica, y aunque sus caderas eran exuberantes, sospechó que nunca había tenido un niño. La luz brutal del día, a menudo poco halagadora para una chica, esta vez no le rendía sino tributo, y él refrenó un gemido. No se había sentido tan intensamente excitado por una mujer en toda su vida.

—Deja de mirarme de esa manera— ella contestó bruscamente.

Su mirada chocó con la suya; ella tenía ojos del color de un salvaje mar escocés, y había evidencias claras de una tormenta fraguándose en las heladas profundidades azules.

—¿Por qué eres tan espinosa, inglesita? ¿Es porque soy escocés?

—Es porque eres arrogante, mandón y agresivo.

—Soy un hombre— él contestó con demasiada facilidad.

—Si los hombres tienen permiso de comportarse de una manera tan atroz, ¿cómo deben actuar supuestamente las mujeres?

—Agradecidas. Y en mi clan nos gusta que sean exigentes en la cama— él agregó con una sonrisa. Cuando la mirada de ella se hizo aún más fría, dijo—: No sabes responder adecuadamente a una broma. Cálmate, Bella Swan, no busco sino aliviar tus miedos. No necesitas temer nada, muchacha. Cuidaré de ti, a pesar de tu mala disposición. Aún hasta los ingleses pueden aprender. En ocasiones— agregó, simplemente para provocarla.

Ella gruñó —realmente gruñó— quedo en su garganta, como si él la hubiera irritado de tal manera que nada le gustaría más que patearlo. Y se encontró esperando que ella lo hiciera: ansiaba una excusa para pelearse con ella y colocar su cuerpo suave bajo el de él. Entonces la haría gruñir quedo en su garganta por una razón enteramente diferente: un gemido de deseo mientras él se sepultaba entre sus muslos.

Pero lenta de entendimiento como podía ser, tuvo mejor criterio que provocar un contacto con él: lo podía ver en sus ojos llenos de tormenta. Su falta de inteligencia no parecía haber excluido el sentido común. Él hizo una respiración profunda de aire fresco y sonrió. Estaba libre de la caverna, vivo, y pronto estaría en casa. Descubriría a los traidores y se premiaría a sí mismo con la inglesa llena de energía. La vida era exquisita, pensó el laird de los McCullen.

* * *

**Dios tonto arrogante! Juzgando que no es inteligente, idiota estúpido él! Aunque haber chicas difamen si este Edward no esta todo sexual ahhhh dan ganas de que lo deje meterse entre mis muslo sin chistar nada malo jejejej**

**Ya ya ya lo siento, no pude contenerme pero es que no hay manera de no caer en su sseducción**


	5. Capitulo 4

**Disclaimer: Esta historia ni sus personajes me pertenece, solo la estoy adaptando con alguno de los personajes de la saga de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 4**

Para ser una mujer no propensa a la violencia, Bella se quedó estupefacta por su deseo de patear a Edward McCullen.

No para rebanarlo y cortarlo en pedacitos verbalmente, lo cual habría sido la cosa más madura para hacer, sino darle puñetazos, tal vez hasta morderlo la siguiente vez que la tocara. Su mente se puso en blanco un instante, en un descanso sabático, solamente mirándolo. Nunca había encontrado a un hombre tan perdidamente chauvinista. Sacaba lo peor de ella, rebajándola a un nivel tan primitivo como el de él. Le dieron ganas de arrojarse contra él y golpearlo con los puños. Él se comportaba como si, porque la habia encontrado encima de él, la poseyera. Los lords escoceses obviamente no habían cambiado mucho a través de los siglos.

No había pasado por alto su proclamación que él era un auténtico _laird_; más bien, había preferido ignorarlo. Él parecía esperar una reverencia o un desmayo virginal, y no alimentaría su vanidad. Parecía que los siglos de sumisión hacia los ingleses no habían enseñado a los escoceses ni un bledo acerca del respeto. Probablemente fuera de esos aristócratas tediosos que estaban peleando para restaurar la independencia de Escocia, así podría pavonearse en su falda escocesa y sus privilegios como un pequeño rey. Incluso prefería la afectada forma de hablar arcaica de siglos pasados.

Y era definitivamente un Don Juan. La conversación fácil y sexy había alertado sus susceptibles radares. Probablemente tan estúpido como un cofre de rocas, sin embargo, porque toda esa fuerza muscular no podía dejar lugar para tener mucho cerebro.

—Tengo que regresar a la posada ahora— le informó ella.

—No hay necesidad de que busques refugio en una taberna común y corriente. Estarás generosamente alojada en mi propiedad. Me ocuparé de tus necesidades—. Posesivamente, él ahuecó su mano en la nuca, enredando los dedos en su cabellera—. Me gusta la forma en que llevas el pelo. Es inusual, pero lo encuentro más… sensual.

Encrespándose, ella removió su flequillo fuera de sus ojos.

—Pongamos algo en claro, McCullen. No voy a ir a casa contigo. No voy a compartir la cama contigo, y no desperdiciaré un momento más riñendo contigo.

—Prometo no burlarme de ti cuando cambies de idea, muchacha.

—Oooh. Contrario a lo que tú pudieras pensar, la arrogancia no funciona como afrodisíaco para mí—. Era sólo una pequeña mentira. La arrogancia de por sí no lo hacía, pero ese hombre arrogante en particular era una piruleta andante, y estaba segura de que poner sus labios encima de cualquier parte de él satisfaría el anhelo oral inexorable contra el que había estado luchando por diez días, siete horas y cuarenta y tres minutos, que por supuesto ella no contaba.

—_Afro-di-sía-co_— él repitió lentamente, las cejas arrugadas. Guardó silencio un momento, luego dijo—: Ah, griego: Afrodita y _akos_. ¿Quieres decir una poción de amor?

—Algo así—. ¿Cómo podría él no conocer esa palabra?, se preguntó, mirándolo cautelosamente. ¿Y por qué partía la palabra griega?

Cuando él sonrió, abiertamente arrogante, ella dejó caer su mirada y fingió una fascinación repentina por sus cutículas. El hombre era demasiado condenadamente sexy para su bien. Y más estando tan cerca.

Él deslizó sus manos en su pelo y tiró con gentileza, obligándola a mirarlo. Sus ojos de oror brillaban intensamente.

—Dime que no adviertes el calor entre nosotros. Dime que no me deseas, Bella Swan—. Su mirada la desafiaba a mentir.

Desalentada, ella se percató que él podía percibir cuánto lo deseaba, tal como sospechaba que él ansiaba tenderse encima de ella, así que hizo lo que las engañosas reclamaciones de seguro le habían enseñado a hacer mejor: _Negar, negar, negar. _

—No te deseo— ella se burló ligeramente. Bravo. Correcto. La tensión sexual entre ellos casi calificaba como una quinta fuerza de la naturaleza.

Él movió hacia un lado la cabeza. Una ceja oscura se levantó y su mirada fue divertida, como si estuviera en cierta forma al tanto de su debate interno. Una esquina de su boca se elevó en una sonrisa débil.

—Cuando finalmente digas la verdad, será tan dulce, inglesita. Me endurecerá como la piedra, escuchar simplemente las palabras en tus labios.

Ella consideró imprudente señalar que él ya lo estaba. Cuando había sepultado sus manos en su pelo, había rozado esa parte de él contra ella. Se escandalizó al percatarse de que realmente contemplaba tener sexo casual con él, mientras trataba de juzgar qué era lo peor que podría ocurrir entonces, si como muchas personas que conocía lo hacían, brincaba a la cama con un desconocido. Dios, él era tan tentador. Ella quería experimentar pasión, y cuando ese hombre la contemplaba de la manera en que lo hacía en ese momento, sentía que el Cielo podría ser simplemente un beso caliente y lúbrico.

Pero era terco, demasiado bello para la tranquilidad de espíritu de cualquiera, una variable salvajemente imprevisible en una ecuación riesgosa, y ella sabía que esos eran los que podrían hacer estallar el caos. El revoloteo nervioso en su estómago, el deseo que sentía, eran sensaciones demasiado nuevas para actuar sin reflexionar.

Aunque quería cambiar su vida y estaba decidida a perder su virginidad, comenzaba a darse cuenta de que no era tan fácil como había pensado que sería. Pensar en tener relaciones sexuales con un virtual desconocido era por completo diferente a realmente zambullirse directamente en el ardor y la desnudez y su falta de experiencia de ella. Especialmente cuando ese virtual desconocido era tan hombre, un poco extraño, y bastante abrumador. Sus recién descubiertos sentimientos de deseo la asustaron. La intensidad de la reacción de su cuerpo hacia él la asustaba.

Quizá ella lo podría _hacer_ con él en el último día de su viaje, caviló. Él estaba ciertamente dispuesto. Podría tener lo que se conocía por sexo casual, luego volver volando a casa y nunca tener que verlo otra vez. Había comprado condones antes de dejar los Estados Unidos, y estaban remetidos en un lugar seguro en su mochila.

¡Shh! ¿Era la locura contagiosa? ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando?

Una sacudida enérgica de cabeza restauró su cordura.

—Sigamos— dijo él.

_Me gustaría, pero tú eres demasiado peligroso,_ ella pensó con un suspiro.

Dado que él se dirigía hacia abajo de la colina en dirección general a la posada, ella lo siguió.

—No tienes que sostener mi mano— protestó la joven—. No voy a irme corriendo.

Sus ojos se arrugaron con diversión silenciosa mientras él la soltaba.

—Disfruto de sostener tu mano. Pero puedes caminar junto a mí— le informó.

—No caminaría en ningún otro sitio— ella masculló. Ir detrás alimentaría su ego, aunque ella lograría observar su cuerpo increíble, inadvertida. Adelante, se sentiría miserable, sintiendo su mirada fija en ella. A su lado era el único lugar aceptable.

Él daba largas zancadas, su paso natural demasiado largo para ella, pero se rehusó a quejarse. Mientras más rápido caminaran, más rápidamente se podría rodear en la seguridad del tumultuoso pueblo. Ella no había soñado nunca que estaría tan agradecida de ver un bus de ancianos en su vida.

Ocupada tramando su retirada educada pero apresurada de su presencia, no se percató de que él se había detenido hasta que estuvo a alguna distancia detrás de ella. La muchacha se volvió y gesticuló impacientemente, pero los ojos del hombre estaban en el pueblo debajo.

—Vamos— gritó ella. Él no pareció oírla. Lo llamó otra vez, agitando los brazos para llamar la atención, pero él permaneció inmóvil, su mirada fija en el panorama.

_Estupendo_, decidió, _éste es un buen momento para irse, y tengo ventaja_. Arrancó en una carrera rápida hacia abajo de la ladera sesgada. Estirando sus piernas al máximo, como si corriera por su vida, repentinamente se sintió tonta. Si el hombre verdaderamente había tenido intención de dañarla, podría haberlo hecho hacía mucho tiempo. A pesar de eso, no podía sacudirse la sensación de que estaba dejando algo increíblemente peligroso tras ella, más que un hombre común y corriente, y que era más sabio que se alejara ahora.

Corrió por varios segundos antes de que el misil la bombardera desde atrás. Ella tropezó y aterrizó en su estómago en un cantero bailarín de arvejas púrpuras, atrapada bajo su cuerpo. Él estiró sus manos por encima de su cabeza y la presionó contra el suelo.

—Dije que no corrieras de mí— la advirtió—. ¿Cuál palabra es la que encuentras difícil de entender?

—Pues bien, tú te congelaste— discutió Bella—. Te llamé. Y ay, demonios, ahora estoy magullada en todas partes.

Cuando él no respondió, y sólo apartó su cuerpo ligeramente fuera del de ella para que pudiera respirar, ella cayó en la cuenta de un cambio sutil en él. Su corazón sonaba estruendoso contra su espalda, su respiración era superficial, y sus manos temblaban encima de las de ella.

—¿Q-qué sucede?— preguntó débilmente. ¿Qué horror podría hacerle temblar las manos tan fuertemente?

Él apuntó hacia un coche que desaparecía en la carretera sinuosa bajo ellos.

—¿Qué en nombre de todo lo que es santo es eso?

Bella miró de reojo.

—Se parece a un VW pero que no puedo asegurarlo desde esta distancia. El sol me da en los ojos.

—¿Un qué?

—Volkswagen.

—¿Un… qué _vaguen_?

—Volkswagen. Un coche—. ¿Se había vuelto el hombre sordo?

—¿Y eso?

La mejilla del hombre rozó su sien mientras ella volteaba su cabeza para contemplar donde él apuntaba.

—¿Qué?— ella parpadeó con seriedad. Él parecía señalar la posada—. ¿La posada?

—No, esa cosa brillante con colores como nunca he visto. ¿Y qué hay de todos esos árboles deshojados? ¿Qué le ha ocurrido a los árboles? ¿Y por qué han atado cordones entre ellos? ¿Piensas que se escaparán en caso de que no los aten con una correa? ¡Nunca he visto robles tan abominables!

Bella contempló el signo del neón por encima de la posada y los postes telefónicos en un silencio cauteloso.

—¿Pues bien, muchacha?—. Él hizo varias profundas y lentas inspiraciones, luego dijo inestablemente—. Nada de esto estaba aquí antes. Nunca he visto tales rarezas. Se ve como si la mitad de los clanes de Escocia se hubieran reacomodado cerca del lago de Brodie, y estoy realmente seguro de que él no aprobaría todo esto. Es un hombre muy reservado—. Él comenzó a rodar fuera de ella y la volvió de cara al cielo, luego la levantó hasta que estuvo de rodillas de frente a él. Él ahuecó las manos sobre sus hombros y la sacudió—. ¿Qué es un coche? ¿Qué propósito tiene?

—¡Oh, por el amor de Dios, sabes lo que es un coche! Deja de fingir. Has estado bonito actuando como el lord arcaico, pero no juegues más conmigo—. Bellalo miró furiosamente, pero bajo su cólera, la asustaba. Tenía una expresión desconcertada en su cara, y creyó vislumbrar un indicio de miedo en sus ojos brillantes.

—¿Qué es un coche?— él repitió suavemente.

Bella comenzó a hacer un comentario cáustico, luego vaciló. Quizá estaba enfermo. Quizá esa situación fuera infinitamente más peligrosa de lo que había pensado.

—Es una máquina accionada por… _baterías_ y… er… y _gas_— abruptamente se decidió a llevarle la corriente, dándole una respuesta corta—. Las personas se transportan en ellos. Silenciosamente, sus labios formaron las palabras batería y gas. Permaneció muy quieto un momento, y luego dijo:

—¿Inglesa?

—Bella— ella corrigió.

—¿Eres verdaderamente inglesa?

—No. Soy americana.

—_Americano_. Sé que parece… verdaderamente, pero… ¿Bella?

—¿Qué?— sus preguntas comenzaban a asustarla.

—¿En qué el siglo me encuentro?

La respiración se le atoró en la garganta. Ella se masajeó las sienes, atacada por un dolor de cabeza repentino. Debería haberse imaginado que un hombre que emanaba tan crudo _sex-appeal_ tenía que ser fatalmente defectuoso. No tenía idea de qué decirle.

¿Cómo contestaba uno a esa pregunta? ¿Se atrevería ella a hacerlo y simplemente alejarse, o la acometería él otra vez?

—Dije, ¿qué siglo es este?— él repitió suavemente.

—Veintiuno— dijo ella, entrecerrando los ojos. ¿Estaba jugando? Las letras mayúsculas remarcadas de un titular de periódico florecieron contra el interior de sus párpados, excluyendo todo pensamiento racional:

_UNA UNIVERSITARIA QUE NO COMPLETÓ SUS ESTUDIOS, HIJA DE FÍSICOS RENOMBRADOS EN EL MUNDO, SECUESTRADA POR ENFERMO MENTAL FUGADO. _Subtitulado: _DEBERÍA HABER ESCUCHADO A SUS PADRES Y HABER PERMANECIDO EN EL LABORATORIO. _

Él permaneció silencioso, y cuando ella abrió los ojos, escudriñaba el pueblo debajo: los botes en el lago, los edificios, los coches, las luces brillantes y los letreros, los ciclistas en las calles. Irguió la cabeza, escuchando las bocinas, el zumbido de las motocicletas, y, de algún café, el bajo rítmico de un _rock and roll_. Frotó su mandíbula, su mirada fija y cautelosa. Después de algún tiempo asintió con la cabeza, como si hubiera resuelto un debate interno que había estado sosteniendo.

—Cristo— medio murmuró, sus aristocráticas fosas nasales dilatándose como los de un animal arrinconado—. No he perdido una luna escasa. He perdido siglos.

_¿Una luna escasa? ¿Siglos? _Bella pellizcó su labio inferior entre su dedo y el pulgar, pensando.

Luego él la miró de nuevo, observó su camisa, su mochila, su pelo, sus pantalones cortos y finalmente sus botas de excursionismo. Él sacó su pie fuera de ella, lo sostuvo en sus manos y lo estudió por un largo momento antes de levantar sus ojos hacia ella otra vez. Sus cejas oscuras se hundieron.

—¿Tú nombras tus medias?

—¿Qué?

Él pasó su dedo sobre la palabra _Polo Sport_ cosido en el puño de su calcetín de lana gruesa. Luego su mirada se fijó en la etiqueta pequeña de sus botas: _Timberland_. Antes de que ella pudiera formar una respuesta, él dijo:

—Dame tu bolsa.

Bella suspiró y comenzó a dárselo, luego bajó la cremallera principal de la mochila, sin humor para entrar en un debate acerca de las cremalleras. Considerando la que tenía en sus pantalones cortos, si él verdaderamente no sabía cómo funcionaban, no iba a apresurarse en enseñarle. Las mujeres deberían coser candados en sus cremalleras con él cerca.

Él tomó la mochila y echó el contenido sobre el terreno. Cuando su teléfono celular cayó, ella se sintió momentáneamente furiosa consigo misma por olvidarlo, hasta que recordó que no funcionaría en Escocia de cualquier manera. Mientras él lo extraía de la confusión de sus pertenencias, Bella se percató que no funcionaría nunca más en la vida. La envoltura plástica había sido aplastada en una de sus muchas caídas, y se hizo pedazos en las manos masculinas. Él contempló la tecnología diminuta de adentro con fascinación.

Buscó desordenadamente en sus cosméticos, abrió su polvera, y se contempló a sí mismo en el pequeño espejo. Sus barras de proteínas fueron arrojadas a un lado junto con la caja de condones, (gracias a Dios) y cuando él curioseó su cepillo de dientes, su mirada desconcertada pasó rápidamente desde el pelo largo y espeso de la muchacha hasta el cepillo diminuto y de regreso a su pelo otra vez. Una ceja se arqueó en una expresión de duda. Él recogió la última edición de Cosmopolitan, contempló la imagen de la modelo medio desnuda en la cubierta, luego pasó rápidamente las páginas, mirando estúpidamente las fotos brillantemente coloreadas. Pasó sus dedos sobre las hojas como si estuviera estupefacto.

—Y Silvan piensa que sus tomos iluminados son preciosos— masculló. Cuando empezó a buscar desordenadamente entre sus bragas de distintos colores, la joven consideró que ya había tenido bastante. Puso su puño sobre la braguita de seda lima que él examinaba entonces y firmemente meneó su cabeza.

Pero cuando él la miró, ella se dio cuenta de que por primera vez desde que se habían encontrado, la seducción no estaba en su mente. Su deseo de escapar fue abruptamente vencido por el aspecto de angustia en su cara, y ya no estuvo tan segura de que él estaba jugando. Si lo estaba, entonces era un actor consumado.

Arrancando la revista de sus manos, ella señaló la fecha en la esquina. Los ojos de Edward se ampliaron incluso más aún.

—¿En qué siglo creías estar?— preguntó ella, disgustada consigo misma por ser tomada como tonta por ese hombre tan guapo. No estaba en sus cabales, no tenía ninguna cualidad redentora, pero la atraía como una polilla suicida hacia una llama, ¿y qué ocurriría si hacía cenizas sus alas?

—El dieciséis— contestó huecamente.

Sonó tan perturbado que ella lo tocó, rozando con sus dedos la mandíbula cincelada, permaneciendo allí mucho más tiempo de lo que era sensato.

—McCullen, necesitas ayuda— lo consoló—. Y encontraremos ayuda para ti.

Él cerró su mano sobre la de ella, volteó su cabeza, y besó su palma.

—Mis gracias. Estoy encantado de que acudas tan velozmente en mi ayuda.

Ella retiró su mano rápidamente.

—Ven conmigo al pueblo y te conseguiré un doctor. Probablemente caíste y tienes

una contusión— dijo Bella, esperando que fuese cierto. La alternativa era que él hubiera estado vagabundeando, sólo Dios sabía cuánto tiempo, pensando que era algún lord medieval, y ella francamente no podía reconciliar al hombre poderoso y arrogante con un mentiroso paranoico y esquizofrénico. No quería que estuviera enfermo. Quería que fuera tal como parecía ser: competente, fuerte y saludable. Parecía mentira que un caso mental pudiera ser tan… dominante, tan regio.

—No— dijo él suavemente, su mirada flotando mansamente hacia la fecha en la revista otra vez—. No iremos a tu pueblo, sino a Ban Drochaid— dijo finalmente—. Y no tenemos mucho tiempo. Será un viaje duro, pero te compensaré cuando lleguemos. Serás generosamente premiada por tu ayuda.

Oh, Dios Santo, él tenía la intención de llevarla a su castillo. Realmente estaba de la cabeza.

—No iré a esas piedras contigo— dijo ella tan serenamente como pudo dadas las circunstancias—. Déjame llevarte a un doctor. Confía en mí.

—Confía en mí— dijo él, mientras la jalaba hasta ponerla de pie a su lado—. Necesito de ti, Bella. Necesito tu ayuda.

—Y trato de dártela…

—Pero tú no entiendes.

—¡Sé que estás enfermo!

Él meneó su cabeza oscura, y en la luz del atardecer sus ojos de oro eran claros, ecuánimes e inteligentes. Ningún indicio de locura acechaba allí, sólo preocupación y determinación.

—No. Estoy sano y de ningún modo loco como piensas. Simplemente tendrás que verlo por ti misma.

—No iré contigo— dijo ella firmemente—. Tengo otras cosas que hacer.

—Debes olvidarlo. El Cullen tiene prioridad, y con el tiempo entenderás. Ahora te pregunto una última vez, ¿vendrás conmigo por propia voluntad?

—Ni cuando se hiele el infierno, bárbaro.

Cuando él envolvió su mano en torno a su muñeca, ella se dio cuenta de que mientras discutían había quitado una cadena de cierto tipo de alguna parte de su cuerpo. Cuando él cerró los enlaces de metal alrededor de su muñeca y la sujetó a él, abrió su boca para gritar, pero el hombre aseguró una mano poderosa sobre su boca.

—Entonces vendrás conmigo por mi única voluntad. Así sea.

* * *

**La ha raptado jejejje de una manera ja entiede, la cogió en cotra de su voluntd. Ya nuestro edward se dio cuenta que no estaba en su tiempo, veremos que planea hacer y también si es que bella colaborara con él.**


	6. Capitulo 5

**Disclaimer: Esta historia ni sus personajes me pertenece, solo la estoy adaptando con alguno de los personajes de la saga de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5 **

_Casi quinientos años,_ cavilaba Edward. ¿Cómo podía ser? Sentía como si sólo el día anterior hubiera salido a cabalgar en los prados cargados de brezos de su hogar en las Highlands. Su mente se tambaleó de alarma, y aunque hizo un intento de negarlo, sabía que era cierto. Lo sabía con una conciencia visceral que era incuestionable. El tiempo de Bella se sentía diferente, el ritmo natural de los elementos era frenético, quebrado. Su mundo no era un mundo sano.

Los siglos habían pasado, y no tenía idea de cómo había ocurrido. Explorar su memoria no había proporcionado nuevos indicios. Cinco siglos de somnolencia parecían haber enmudecido su memoria, atenuando los acontecimientos que habían ocurrido justamente antes de su secuestro. Todo lo que sabía era que había sido llevado a algún tipo de emboscada en la cual un número indeterminado de personas había participado. Había habido hombres armados. Había habido cánticos y humo perfumado, lo cual apestaba a brujería o druidismo. Obviamente había sido drogado, ¿pero después qué? ¿Encantado por un hechizo de sueño? Y si había sido embrujado, ¿entonces por quién? Aún más importante, ¿por qué? Saber el por qué le diría si su clan entero había sido víctima también.

Un dedo helado de temor rozó su columna vertebral mientras consideraba la posibilidad de que hubieran sido atacados por la tradición que protegían. ¿Alguien finalmente había creído en los rumores y había ido buscando pruebas?

Los varones Cullen eran druidas, como sus antepasados lo habían sido a través de milenios. Pero lo que pocos sabían era que no eran druidas comunes, que basaban la mayor parte de sus artes en la tradición incompleta, desde la pérdida de cierta cantidad de ésta en las nefastas guerras de milenios atrás. Los Cullen poseían _toda_ la tradición y eran los únicos guardianes de las piedras estáticas.

Si después de que él hubiera sido secuestrado, su padre, Carlie, había sido asesinado por sus secuestradores, la tradición sagrada estaría perdida para siempre, y el conocimiento que protegían —para ser usado sólo cuando el mundo lo necesitara— se habría desvanecido completamente.

Recorrió con la mirada a Bella. ¡Si ella no lo hubiera despertado, bien podría haber dormitado por toda la eternidad! Murmuró una oración silenciosa agradecimiento.

Considerando cuidadosamente su situación, comprendió que por ahora el _cómo_ y _por qué _de su secuestro eran irrelevantes. No encontraría respuestas en ese tiempo. Lo que importaba era proceder: había sido lo suficientemente afortunado como para haber sido despertado y tenía la oportunidad y el poder para corregir las cosas. Aunque para hacer eso, debía estar en Ban Drochaid la medianoche de Mabon.

Él la recorrió con la mirada otra vez, pero ella se rehusó a mirarlo. El crepúsculo hacía tiempo había caído, y habían hecho buen tiempo, poniendo muchas millas entre ellos y el pueblo horrendo y ruidoso. A la luz de la luna, su piel suave brilló tenuemente con la cálida riqueza de las perlas. Él se permitió el placer de imaginársela desnuda, lo cual no era difícil cuando ella traía puesto tan poco. Era toda una mujer y sacaba a la luz al hombre más primitivo que dormía en él, con una necesidad aguda de poseer y aparearse. Sus pezones eran claramente visibles bajo su camisa delgada, y él deseó succionarlos dentro de su boca. Era una muchachita apasionada con una voluntad de acero y curvas que tentarían la mirada incluso de su devoto sacerdote Nevin. Había sido difícil reprimirse desde el momento en que había abierto los ojos y la había contemplado, y había estado incómodamente erecto desde entonces. Una mirada provocativa de ella lo regresaría a una condición dolorosa, pero no se preocupó demasiado de que pudiera lanzarle semejante mirada. No le había hablado en horas, no desde que él se había rehusado por centésima vez a soltarla. No desde que le había dicho que la lanzaría sobre su hombro y la llevaría de ese modo si tuviera que hacerlo.

Lo intrigó que ella no hubiera gritado, ni se hubiera desmayado o implorado su liberación. Su primera impresión de ella no había sido enteramente precisa; aunque era difícil de percibir, debido a su manera extraña de hablar, poseía una cantidad muy pequeña de inteligencia. Había demostrado habilidades sutiles de razonamiento al tratar de hacerle cambiar de opinión acerca de llevarla consigo, y cuando se había percatado de que no había posibilidad de hacerlo desistir, lo había tratado como si simplemente no existiera. _Bravo, Bella,_ pensó él. _Swan en irlandés significa listo. Isabella significa diosa de la luna. Realmente resultas ser una muchacha fascinante. _

Considerando que inicialmente había pensado que era una huérfana o la única sobreviviente de la masacre de su clan, una mujer que estaba dispuesta a canjear su cuerpo para asegurarse un protector porque ello explicaría su ropa y su conducta, desde entonces se le había ocurrido que ella simplemente podría ser normal en su tiempo. Podía ser que en cinco siglos las mujeres hubieran cambiado mucho más, convirtiéndose en tenazmente independientes. Entonces, ¿por qué, se preguntó, sentía él una tristeza muda, un ligero toque de vulnerabilidad en ella que desmentía sus bravatas?

Sabía que la chica pensaba que se la había llevado a la fuerza porque la deseaba, y ojalá fuera tan simple. No podía negar que la encontraba tentadora y estaba impaciente por compartir la cama con ella, pero las cosas eran, repentinamente, mucho más complicadas. Una vez que había descubierto que estaba atrapado en el futuro, había entendido que la necesitaba. Cuando llegaran a las piedras, si lo peor era cierto y su castillo estaba perdido, había un ritual que debía realizar con sus condenados conocimientos. Había una posibilidad de que el ritual saliera mal, y si eso ocurría, necesitaba a Bella Swan junto a él.

Ella estaba fatigada, y Edward sintió una punzada de arrepentimiento por haberlo causado. Cuando ella se tropezó con una raíz y cayó contra él, sólo para sisear y avanzar dando tumbos para alejarse, se ablandó. Le cedería esa única noche, pero al día siguiente no habría descansos. Ella casi cayó donde estaba parada; entonces él ahuecó un brazo detrás de sus hombros, el otro detrás de sus rodillas, y la depositó en el tronco musgoso de un árbol enorme que había caído en el bosque. Sentada al borde del tronco macizo, con sus pies colgando varias pulgadas por encima del suelo, se veía pequeñita y delicada.

Los corazones guerreros no siempre venían en cuerpos fuertes de guerrero, y aunque él podía caminar tres días sin descanso o comida, ella no soportaría tales condiciones.

Se dejó caer encima del tronco, a su lado.

—Bella— dijo él quedo.

No hubo respuesta.

—Bella, verdaderamente no te haré daño— dijo él.

—Ya lo hiciste— replicó ella.

—¿Me hablas otra vez?

—Estoy encadenada a ti. Tenía la intención de no volver a hablarte nunca, pero he decidido que no tengo ganas de hacerte las cosas fáciles, así que voy a decirte incesantemente y con vívidos detalles qué tan miserable me siento. Voy a atiborrarte las orejas con mis quejas. Voy a hacerte desear haber perdido el oído cuando naciste.

Él rió. Ésa era su inglesa desdeñosa otra vez.

—Estás en libertad de atormentarme en cualquier oportunidad. Lamento causarte incomodidades, pero debo hacerlo. No tengo alternativa.

Ella arqueó una ceja y lo contempló con desdén.

—Déjame estar segura de que entiendo la situación. Piensas que eres del siglo dieciséis. ¿Qué año, exactamente?

—Mil quinientos dieciocho.

—Y en mil quinientos dieciocho, ¿tú viviste cerca de aquí?

— Sí.

—¿Y eras un lord?

—Sí.

—¿Y cómo es que terminaste en estado de letargo en una caverna en el siglo veintiuno?

—Eso es lo que debo descubrir.

—McCullen, es imposible. Me pareces relativamente cuerdo, esta falsa ilusión excluida. Un poco chauvinista, pero no demasiado anormal. No hay forma de que un hombre pueda quedarse dormido y despertar casi cinco siglos más tarde. Fisiológicamente, es imposible. He tenido noticias de Rip Van Winkle y la Bella Durmiente, pero esos son cuentos de hadas.

—Dudo que las hadas tengan que ver con esto. Sospecho de los gitanos o la brujería— confió él.

—Oh, bueno, eso es más reconfortante— dijo ella, también dulcemente—. Gracias por aclararlo.

—¿Te burlas de mí?

—¿Tú crees en hadas?— ella contrarrestó.

—Hada es solamente otro nombre para los _Tuatha De Danaan._ Y sí, existen, aunque guardan sus distancias con el hombre mortal. Nosotros los escoceses siempre hemos sabido eso. Has vivido una vida protegida, ¿verdad?— cuando ella cerró sus ojos, él sonrió. Era tan ingenua.

Cuando la muchacha abrió los ojos otra vez, lo privilegió con una sonrisa condescendiente, y cambió el tema como si no quisiera presionar demasiado su mente frágil. Él se mordió los labios para impedir un bufido sarcástico. Al menos le dirigía la palabra otra vez.

—¿Por qué vas a Ban Drochaid, y por qué insistes en llevarme contigo?

Él sopesó lo que podría decirle con seguridad sin ahuyentarla.

—Debo llegar a las piedras porque es donde mi castillo está…

—¿Está, o _estaba_? Si planeas convencerme de que eres verdaderamente del siglo dieciséis, vas a tener que engañarme un poco mejor con tus tiempos verbales.

Él la recorrió con la mirada con reprobación.

—_Estaba_, Bella. Rezo por que perdure todavía—. Tenía que estar, pues si llegaban a las piedras y no había señal de su castillo, su situación ciertamente sería escalofriante.

—¿Así que esperas visitar a tus descendientes? Asumiendo, claro está, que te sigo la corriente en este juego absurdo— agregó ella.

No, no a menos que su padre, a los sesenta y dos años, en cierta forma hubiera logrado engendrar otro niño luego de que Edward hubiera sido secuestrado, lo cual era altamente improbable, ya que Carlies no había estado con una mujer desde que la madre de sus hijos había muerto, hasta donde sabía. Lo que esperaba era que perduraran algunos artefactos del castillo. Pero no le podía decir más que eso. No podía arriesgarse a ahuyentarla cuando la necesitaba tan desesperadamente.

No debería haberse molestado buscando una respuesta convenientemente evasiva, porque al vacilar demasiado tiempo para que ella le creyera, la muchacha simplemente siguió adelante con otra pregunta.

—¿Por qué me necesitas?

—No conozco tu siglo, y la región entre aquí y mi casa pudo haberse alterado— él ofreció serenamente la verdad incompleta—. Necesito un guía que tenga conocimientos de los caminos de este siglo. Puedo necesitar atravesar tus pueblos, y podría haber peligros que no percibiría hasta que fuera demasiado tarde—. Eso había sonado bastante convincente, pensó él.

Ella lo evaluaba con patente escepticismo.

—Bella, sé que piensas que me ha fallado la memoria, o estoy enfermo y tengo fantasías febriles, pero considera esto: ¿qué ocurriría si tú estás equivocada, y yo digo la verdad? ¿Te he dañado? Aparte de hacerte venir junto conmigo, ¿te he herido de alguna forma?

—No—. La chica hizo la concesión a regañadientes.

—Mírame, Bella—. Él ahuecó su cara con sus manos, así que ella tuvo que mirar directamente sus ojos. La cadena traqueteó entre ambas muñecas—. ¿Crees verdaderamente que yo te haría daño?

Ella sopló una hebra de pelo de su cara con una bocanada suave de respiración.

—Estoy atada con cadenas a ti. Eso me preocupa.

Él tomó un riesgo calculado. Con un movimiento impaciente soltó los eslabones, contando con el lascivo calor entre ellos para continuar uniéndolos.

—Muy bien. Eres libre. Te juzgué mal. Creí que eras una mujer amable y compasiva, no una muchacha cobarde que no puede soportar nada que no entienda de inmediato…

—¡No soy cobarde!

—… Y que si un hecho no se apega a su apreciación de cómo deberían ser las cosas, entonces no es posible—. Él dio un bufido burlón—. Qué visión estrecha del mundo tienes.

—¡Oh!— Bella frunció el entrecejo, alejándose de él en el tronco del árbol caído. Columpió una pierna a cada lado, montando a horcajadas el tronco macizo, y sentándose para enfrentarlo—. ¿Cómo te atreves a tratar de hacerme sentir mal por no creer en tu historia? Te lo aseguro, no tengo una visión estrecha del mundo. Debo de ser una de las pocas personas que no lo tiene. Podrías asombrarte de qué tan amplia y bien informada es mi visión del mundo—. Ella dio masaje a la piel en su muñeca, mirándolo furiosamente.

—Qué contradictoria eres— dijo él suavemente—. En algunos momentos pienso que veo coraje en ti, luego en otros no veo nada excepto cobardía. Dime, ¿eres siempre tan paradójica contigo misma?

Una mano voló hacia la garganta femenina y sus ojos se ampliaron. Él había golpeado algo sensible. Cruelmente, continuó esa veta:

—¿Sería demasiado pedir que des un poco de tu precioso tiempo para ayudar a alguien que lo necesita, de la manera en que quiere ser ayudado, en vez de la forma en que piensas que debería serlo?

—Lo haces sonar como si todo fuera mi culpa. Lo haces sonar como que si fuera yo la que está loca— protestó ella.

—Si lo que digo es cierto, y juro que lo es, entonces me pareces más irrazonable a mí— dijo él serenamente—. ¿Se te ha ocurrido que encuentro tu mundo, sin ningún conocimiento del pasado, con árboles desmembrados, sin hojas, y ropa con nombres formales, tan antinatural como tú encuentras mi historia?

Duda. Él la podía ver en su cara expresiva. Sus ojos tempestuosos se ensancharon más aún, y vislumbró ese destello misterioso de vulnerabilidad bajo su exterior duro. Le desagradó provocarla, pero la joven no sabía cuánto había en juego y posiblemente no podría decírselo. No tenía tiempo para salir en su mundo y buscar a otra persona. Además, no deseaba a ninguna otra persona. Él la quería a _ella_. Ella lo había descubierto, lo había despertado, y su convicción de que estaba de alguna manera destinada a ayudarlo a corregir las cosas, aumentaba con cada hora que pasaba. _No hay coincidencias en este mundo, Edward, _su padre le había dicho. _Debes ver con el ojo de un águila. Debes abstraerte, debes levantarte por encima del acertijo, y trazar un mapa de él. Todo ocurre por una razón, aunque al principio no puedas percibir el patrón. _

Ella se dio un masaje en las sienes, frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Me das dolor de cabeza—. Después de un momento, hizo estallar un suspiro resignado, apartándose el flequillo de los ojos—. Okay, me doy por vencida. ¿Por qué no me cuentas sobre ti? Digo, quién piensas que eres.

Una invitación más bien dada de mala gana, pero trabajaría con lo que pudiera obtener. No se había percatado de cuán tenso había estado, aguardando su respuesta, hasta que sus músculos se relajaron bajo su piel.

—Te he dicho que soy el laird de mi clan, a pesar del hecho de que mi padre, Carlies,todavía vive. Él se rehúsa a seguir siendo laird, y con sesenta y dos años apenas puedo culparlo. Es un tiempo demasiado largo para soportar tal responsabilidad—. Él cerró sus ojos y aspiró profundamente—. Tenía un hermano, Edmund, pero murió recientemente.

Él no mencionó que su prometida había sido asesinada mientras viajaba con Edmundde regreso al Castillo Cullen para la boda. Mientras menos dijera acerca de cualquiera de mujer, mejor. Él era muy susceptible acerca del tema.

—¿Cómo?— preguntó ella con delicadeza.

—Él regresaba de la propiedad Elliott cuando fue asesinado en una batalla entre clanes, que ni siquiera era nuestra, sino entre los Campbell y los Montgomery. Probablemente, él vio que los Montgomery estaban severamente excedidos en número e intentó hacer la diferencia.

—Lo siento tanto— dijo ella suavemente.

Él abrió sus ojos para encontrar la compasión brillando tenuemente en su mirada, y eso lo entibió por dentro. Cuando se bajó del tronco del árbol caído y sacó la pierna de ella de sobre el tronco para que lo enfrentara, la joven no se resistió. Con él de pie sobre la tierra y ella sentada al borde del tronco, estaban en un nivel de visión igual, y pareció hacerla sentirse más cómoda.

—Edmund era así— le dijo con una mezcla de pesar y orgullo—. Él era siempre el primero en librar las batallas de otros. Recibió una espada que le atravesó el corazón, y un amanecer amargo desperté para ver a mi hermano, amarrado a través del lomo de su caballo, siendo escoltado a casa por el capitán de la guardia Elliott—. _Y la pena rompió mi corazón. Hermano mío, les fallé a ambos, a ti y a pa. _

Las cejas de ella se arrugaron, reflejando su pesar.

—¿Tu madre?— preguntó amablemente.

—Mi padre es viudo. Ella murió en el parto cuando yo tenía quince años de edad; ni ella ni el bebé sobrevivieron. Él no se ha vuelto a casar. Jura que hubo un único amor verdadero para él—. Edward sonrió. El sentimiento de su pa era uno que él entendía. El encuentro de sus padres había sido hecho en el cielo: él, un Druida, y ella, la hija de un inventor excéntrico que se había mofado de las conveniencias y educado a su hija mejor que a la mayoría de los hijos varones. Desafortunadamente, las muchachas educadas no abundaban en las Highlands, o en cualquier otra parte si se pusiera a pensarlo. Carlies había tenido suerte indudablemente. Edward había anhelado un encuentro parecido para sí mismo, pero el tiempo se había agotado, y él había desistido de la esperanza de encontrar a tal mujer.

—¿Estás casado?

Edward negó con la cabeza.

—No. No habría tratado de besarte si estuviste prometido o casado.

—Bien, acumulas un punto para los hombres en general— dijo ella secamente—. ¿No estás demasiado mayor para no haber estado casado nunca? Usualmente cuando un hombre no se ha casado a tu edad, hay algo mal con él— ella lo provocó.

—He estado prometido— protestó él indignado, sin decirle el número de veces. No era una buena manera de impresionarla, y ella estaba más cerca de la verdad de lo que a él le habría gustado. Había ciertamente algo malo en él. Una vez que las mujeres pasaban un poco de tiempo a su lado, empacaban sus cosas y se iban. Eso era suficiente para hacer a un hombre sentirse dudoso de sus encantos. Podía ver que ella estaba a punto de presionar sobre el asunto, así que dijo precipitadamente, esperando acabar el debate del tema:

—Ella murió antes de la boda.

Bella se sobresaltó.

—Lo siento mucho.

Estuvieron silenciosos unos pocos momentos, luego ella dijo:

—¿Tú quieres casarte?

Él arqueó una ceja burlona.

—¿Me lo estás ofreciendo, muchacha?— ronroneó. Si solamente lo hiciera, le encantaría tomarla y casarse con ella antes de que pudiera cambiar de idea. Se encontraba más intrigado por ella de lo que alguna vez había estado con cualquiera de sus prometidas.

Ella se sonrojó.

—Claro que no. Es simple curiosidad. Sólo trato de sacar en claro qué tipo de hombre eres.

—Sí, tengo el deseo de casarme y tener niños. Simplemente necesito una buena mujer— dijo él, regalándole su sonrisa más encantadora.

Ella no era inmune a eso. Vio sus ojos ampliarse ligeramente en respuesta y pareció olvidar la pregunta que había hecho. Él suspiró un agradecimiento mudo a los dioses que lo habían dotado de una cara bien parecida y dientes blancos.

—¿Y qué considera un hombre como tú una buena mujer?— dijo ella después de un momento. Levantó una mano cuando él empezó a hablar—: Espera... déjame adivinar. Obediente. Fiel. Definitivamente no demasiado brillante— se burló—. Oh, y deberá ser la mujer más bella de los alrededores, ¿verdad?

Él irguió su cabeza, encontrando su mirada al mismo nivel.

—No. Mi idea de una buena mujer sería una que adorara mirar, no porque otro la encontrara preciosa, sino porque sus rasgos únicos significaran algo para mí—. Él rozó la esquina de la boca femenina con sus dedos. Deslizó su mano hasta el lunar pequeño en su pómulo derecho—. Tal vez tendría un hoyuelo al lado de su boca cuando sonriera. Puede que tuviera una marca de bruja en una mejilla. Tal vez tendría ojos tempestuosos que me recuerden al mar que tanto amo. Pero hay otras características mucho más importantes que su apariencia. Mi mujer sería alguien curiosa acerca del mundo, y a la que le gustara aprender. Querría a los niños y los amaría cueste lo que cueste. Tendría un corazón valiente, coraje y compasión.

Él habló desde el corazón, su voz haciéndose más honda con la pasión. Liberó lo que estaba reprimido dentro de él y le dijo exactamente lo que deseaba.

—Ella sería quien hablaría conmigo en las horas pequeñitas acerca de cualquier cosa y todo, quien saborearía todos los climas de las Highlands, quien apreciaría la familia. Una mujer que pudiera encontrar belleza en el mundo, en mí, y en el mundo que construiríamos juntos. Ella sería mi compañera venerada, mi amante adorada, y mi preciosa esposa.

Bella inspiró profundamente. El aire escéptico en sus ojos se desvaneció. Cambió de pposición con inquietud, apartó la vista de él, y guardó silencio por un tiempo. Edward no la interrumpió, curioso por ver cómo ella respondería a su declaración honesta.

Sonrió sardónicamente cuando ella despejó su garganta y decididamente cambió de tema.

—Bien, si eres de las Highlands del siglo dieciséis, ¿por qué no hablas gaélico?

_No cedes en nada, muchacha,_ él pensó. ¿_Quién o qué te causó tanto daño que te obligas así a ocultar tus sentimientos? _

—¿Gaélico? ¿Tú quieres gaélico?—. Con una sonrisa lobuna, él le dijo exactamente lo que deseaba hacerle una vez que le quitara la ropa, primero en gaélico, luego en latín, y finalmente en un lenguaje que no había sido hablado en siglos incluso en su tiempo. Lo hizo endurecer sólo decir las palabras.

—Esa podría ser jerigonza— ella contestó bruscamente. Pero tembló, como si hubiera sentido la intención detrás de sus palabras.

—¿Entonces por qué me probaste?— preguntó él quedamente.

—Necesito alguna prueba— respondió ella—. Simplemente no puedo seguirte con fe ciega.

—No— él estuvo de acuerdo—. No pareces una mujer que pudiera hacerlo.

—Bueno, tienes pruebas de mi mundo— contestó, luego agregó precipitadamente—: Por supuesto, pretendiendo que lo que afirmas es cierto. Viste los coches, el pueblo, mi teléfono, mi ropa.

Él gesticuló hacia su propio atavío, su espada, y se encogió de hombros.

—Eso podría ser un disfraz.

—¿Qué considerarías suficiente prueba?

Ella se cruzó de brazos.

—No sé— admitió.

—Te lo puedo probar en las piedras— dijo él finalmente—. Más allá de cualquier duda, te lo puedo probar allí.

—¿Cómo?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Debes venir y verlo.

—¿Piensas que tus antepasados podrían tener algún registro de ti, un retrato o algo por el estilo?— ella adivinó.

—Bella, tú debes decidir si estoy loco o digo la verdad. No te lo puedo probar hasta que alcancemos nuestro destino. Una vez que lleguemos a Ban Drochaid, si todavía no crees en mí, allí en las piedras, cuando haya hecho lo que pueda para ofrecerte evidencias, entonces no te pediré nada más. ¿Qué tienes que perder, Bella Swan? ¿Tu vida es tan exigente y llena que no le puedes ceder nada a un hombre que necesita algunos días de tu tiempo?

Él había ganado. Lo podía ver en sus ojos.

Ella lo miró en silencio por mucho tiempo. Él encontró su mirada firmemente, esperando. Finalmente ella inclinó la cabeza.

—Me aseguraré de que llegas a tus piedras sin ningún problema, pero eso no significa ni por un minuto que creo en ti. Siento curiosidad por ver qué prueba me puedes ofrecer de que tu cuento increíble es cierto, porque si es… — se interrumpió completamente y negó con la cabeza—. Es suficiente decir que esa prueba valdría atravesar las Highlands para verlo. Pero en el momento que me muestres lo que sea que tienes que mostrarme, si todavía no creyera en ti, he terminado contigo. ¿Okay?

—¿Okay?— él repitió. La palabra no significaba nada para él en ningún idioma.

—¿Estás de acuerdo con nuestro trato?— ella aclaró—. Un trato que estás de acuerdo en honrar completamente— acentuó.

—Sí. En el momento que te muestre la prueba, si tú todavía no crees, te librarás de mí. Pero debes prometer quedarte conmigo hasta que realmente veas la prueba—. Profundo en su interior, Edward se sobresaltó, odiando el uso equívoco del lenguaje cuidadosamente expresado.

—Acepto. Pero no me encadenarás, y debo comer. Y ahora mismo voy hacia un camino pequeño en el bosque, y si tú me sigues me harás muy, muy infeliz—. Ella brincó hacia abajo del tronco del árbol caído y dio un rodeo alrededor de él.

—Como gustes, Bella Swan.

Ella se inclinó y trató de alcanzar su mochila, pero él se movió velozmente y envolvió su mano alrededor de su muñeca.

—No. Si tú vas, entonces esto se queda conmigo.

—Necesito algunas cosas— ella siseó.

—Puedes llevar un artículo contigo, entonces— dijo él, renuente a interferir si ella tenía necesidades femeninas. Podría ser su ciclo lunar.

Rabiosamente, ella buscó dentro del bolso y retiró dos artículos. Una barra de algo y una bolsa. Provocadoramente, ella metió la barra en la bolsita y dijo:

—¿Ves? Es una sola cosa ahora— se volvió abruptamente y se dirigió hacia el bosque.

—Lo siento, muchacha— él murmuró cuando estuvo seguro de que estaba fuera de su alcance.

No tenía alternativa excepto hacerla su víctima involuntaria. Asuntos más importantes que su vida dependían de ello.

.

.

Bella rápidamente usó las _instalaciones_, escudriñando ansiosamente el bosque alrededor de ella, pero no parecía que él la hubiera seguido. A pesar de ello, no confiaba en nada acerca de su situación presente. Después de desahogarse, devoró la barra de proteínas que había tomado. Registró su carterita de cosméticos, luego untó un poco de pasta dentífrica en su lengua. El sabor a menta revivió su estado de ánimo cada vez más débil. Un golpetazo del parche medicado sobre su nariz, sus mejillas y la frente casi la hizo desmayarse de placer. Sudorosa y exhausta, se sintió más viva que en toda su vida.

Comenzaba a temer por su cordura, porque había una parte de ella que quería creer en él, quería desesperadamente experimentar algo que no estuviera clarificado por la existencia de la ciencia. Ella quería creer en la magia, en hombres que la hicieran sentir caliente y con las rodillas temblorosas, y en cosas locas como los hechizos.

La naturaleza o la educación: ¿cuál era el factor determinante? Había estado obsesionada con esa pregunta últimamente. Sabía lo que la educación le había hecho. A los veinticinco, tenía un serio problema con la intimidad. Ansiaba algo que no podía nombrar, y que la aterrorizaba al mismo tiempo.

¿Pero cuál era su naturaleza? ¿Era verdaderamente brillante y fría como sus padres? Recordaba demasiado bien el tiempo en que había sido lo suficientemente tonta como para preguntarle a su padre qué era el amor. _El amor es una ilusión para cambiar fiscalmente de estado civil, Bella. Les hace sentir que la vida podría tener valor para vivirla. Escoge a tu consorte por el cociente intelectual, la ambición y los recursos. Mejor aún, escojámoslo por ti. Ya tengo en mente varias parejas adecuadas. _

Antes de que ella se hubiera permitido el gusto de su Gran Ataque de Rebelión, obedientemente había salido con unos cuantos de los elegidos de sus padres. Esos hombres áridos e intelectuales la habían evaluado, la mayoría de las veces, a través de ojos enrojecidos de estar constantemente mirando en un microscopio o un libro de texto, con poco interés en ella como persona, y un gran interés en lo que podrían hacer sus formidables padres por sus carreras. No habían habido apasionadas declaraciones de amor imperecedero, sólo confirmaciones fervientes de que harían un equipo brillante.

Isabella Sean, la privilegiada hija de científicos famosos que se habían elevado por sí mismos de la pobreza extrema de su niñez hasta los codiciados puestos en _Los_ _Álamos National Laboratory_ haciendo investigación cuántica altamente secreta para el Departamento de Defensa, había tenido por casi imposible obtener una cita fuera de la elitista comunidad científica en la que se había criado. En la universidad había sido incluso peor. Los hombres se habían citado con ella por tres razones: para tratar de congraciarse con sus padres, para ver si tenía cualquier teoría que valiera la pena robar, y, no menos importante, por el prestigio de salir con el _prodigio_. Esos pocos a los que les habían llamado la atención sus otras cualidades (traducido: la generosa talla C de su sujetador) no se habían detenido demasiado después de saber quién era y qué cursos aprobaba con honores mientras ellos apenas lograban arañar para aprobarlos.

Se había hecho temiblemente cínica a los veintiuno.

Se había dado de baja del programa de doctorado a los veintitrés, abriendo un cisma irrevocable entre ella y sus padres.

Sola como el infierno a los veinticinco. Una auténtica isla.

Dos años atrás, había pensado que con cambiar de empleo, con tener un trabajo bonito, normal y común con personas agradables, normales y comunes que no eran científicos se vengaría de sus problemas. Había hecho un duro intento para encajar y construir una vida nueva. Pero finalmente se había percatado de que el problema no era su elección de carrera.

Aunque se había dicho a sí misma que había ido a Escocia para perder su virginidad, la cruel verdad era que había ocultado sus motivos más profundos y mucho más frágiles.

El problema era que Bella Swan no sabía si tenía corazón.

Cuando Edward había hablado tan apasionadamente acerca de lo que buscaba en una mujer, casi se había arrojado sobre él, loco o no. La familia… hablar… obtener placer de la belleza exuberante de las Highlands… tener niños que serían amados. La fidelidad, la unión, y un hombre que no besaría a otra mujer si estuviera casado. Sospechaba que Edward era un poco como una isla también.

Oh, ella sabía por qué realmente había ido a Escocia: necesitaba saber si el amor realmente era una ilusión. Estaba desesperada por cambiar, encontrar algo que la sacudiera con fuerza y la hiciera _sentir_.

Bien, esto ciertamente calificaba. Si ella quería convertirse en una persona nueva, entonces qué mejor forma de empezar que obligarse a suspender completamente la incredulidad, lanzando la cautela al viento. Echar a un lado todo lo que había sido educada para creer y zambullirse en la vida, tan desordenada como ésta fuera. Para rescindir el control sobre lo que ocurría a su alrededor y confiar ese control a un loco.

Criada en un ambiente donde el intelecto era apreciado por sobre todo lo demás, allí estaba su oportunidad para actuar impulsivamente, con instinto visceral.

Con un loco guapísimo, si fuera el caso.

Sería bueno para ella. ¿Quién sabía qué podría salir de eso?

Era como sentir un cigarrillo divinamente perverso llamándola.

.

.

—Ven— dijo él, cuando ella regresó. Había encendido fuego en su ausencia, y la joven consideró pedirle su encendedor, pero estaba demasiado exhausta para armarse de la energía suficiente para una potencial disputa sobre la propiedad. Violando totalmente su privacidad, él había registrado su mochila y había creado una cama insignificante esparciendo su previamente limpia ropa sobre el suelo. Una reciente adquisición, una vibrante tanga carmín, adornada con siluetas del terciopelo negras de gatitos que retozaban, asomaba entre una sudadera y un par de pantalones vaqueros. Ella pasó un momento calculando las posibilidades por las que él expondría la única tanga que había comprado en su vida, pero nunca había usado: la tanga que tenía la intención de llevar puesta cuando perdiera la virginidad.

Inconcebible. Lo miró suspicazmente, segura de que había exhibido sus bragas a propósito, pero si era así, era la imagen de la inocencia.

—No puedo obtener comida para ti esta noche— él se disculpó—, pero comeremos en la mañana. Por ahora, debes dormir.

Ella no dijo nada, solamente lanzó una mirada irritada en sus ropas, esparcida a través de varitas de leña, hojas y tierra. Irritándola todavía más, él permanecía de pie en el perímetro de luz lanzado por las llamas, dificultando que ella lo viera claramente. Pero no se perdió esa sacudida leonina y perezosamente sensual de la cabeza masculina, echando hacia atrás su pelo cobrizo y sedoso por sobre su hombro. Gritaba ven aquí a pedir más.

Él encontró su mirada furiosa con una sonrisa provocativa y gesticuló hacia su ropa.

—Te hice un camastro para dormir. En mi época, extendería mi plaid para ti. Pero también te calentaría con el calor de mi cuerpo desnudo. ¿Me quito el _plaid_?

—No hay ninguna necesidad de tomarse la molestia— ella barbotó precipitadamente—. Mis ropas están bien. Maravillosas. Realmente.

A pesar de las tierras bajas abismales de sus emociones y las tierras altas febriles de sus hormonas, estaba rendida hasta los huesos y desesperada por alcanzar la altiplanicie del sueño. Bella había hecho más ejercicio ese día que en un mes en casa. El montón pequeño de ropa cerca del fuego repentinamente parecía tan invitador como una cama.

—¿Y tú?— preguntó ella, renuente a dormir si él iba a estar despierto.

—Aunque no me creas, dormí por un tiempo larguísimo y encuentro que estoy más que renuente a cerrar mis ojos otra vez. Mantendré la vigilancia.

Ella lo evaluó recelosamente y no se movió.

—Me agradaría darte algo para ayudar a que te relajes— ofreció él.

Las cejas de la mujer se unieron.

—¿Como qué? ¿Una droga o algo por el estilo?— preguntó indignada.

—Me han dicho que tengo un efecto tranquilizador con mis manos. Frotaría tu espalda, acariciaría tu pelo hasta que flotaras pacíficamente…

—Creo que no— dijo ella con frialdad.

Un destello rápido de dientes blancos fue la única indicación que tuvo de que se estaba divirtiendo.

—Entonces recuerda que te lo ofrecí. Acuéstate antes de que te caigas. Debemos cubrir una gran cantidad de superficie mañana. Aunque te podría cargar, siento que tú no lo apreciarías.

—Condenadamente correcto, McCullen— ella masculló, mientras se dejaba caer al suelo cerca del fuego. Arrugó su camisa convirtiéndola en una especie de almohada y la acolchó bajo su cabeza.

—¿Estás lo suficientemente caliente?— él preguntó suavemente en la oscuridad.

—Estoy definitivamente tostada— mintió ella.

Y en verdad, tembló sólo un poco antes de avanzar lentamente más cerca del fuego y caer en una profunda inconsciencia sin sueños.

.

.

Edward observó el sueño de Bella Swan. Su cabello castaño, veteado con toques de luz más oscuros y más claros, brillaba tenuemente a la luz del fuego. Su piel era suave, sus labios exuberantes y rosados, el inferior mucho más lleno que el superior. _Para besarlos de lleno._ Por encima de sus ojos en forma de almendra, sus cejas castañas se arqueaban hacia arriba en los bordes exteriores, añadiendo una arrogancia aristocrática al semblante ceñudo que tan frecuentemente exhibía. Yacía sobre su costado, y sus pechos generosos se presionaban juntos en curvas peligrosamente tentadoras, pero no eran sus atributos físicos por sí solos los que lo conmovían.

Era la mujer más inusual que alguna vez había encontrado. Lo que fuere que hubiera forjado su temperamento, era una aleación curiosa de audacia y cautela, y había comenzado a percibir que tenía una mente lista y rápida. Tan pequeñita, y sin embargo sin miedo de empujar su barbilla en el aire y gritarle. Él sospechaba que la audacia era más propia de su naturaleza, mientras su cautela era una cosa aprendida.

La audacia le serviría bien en las pruebas que llegarían, y habría muchas. Edward escarbó en sus fragmentos de memoria, que era aún frustrantemente incompleta. Tenía dos días para recuperar perfectamente sus recuerdos. Era imperativo que aislara y estudiara cada detalle de qué había ocurrido antes de su encantamiento.

Con un suspiro pesado, dio su espalda al fuego y se quedó mirando la noche en un mundo que no comprendía y del que no tenía deseo de formar parte. Encontraba ese siglo inquietante, sus sentidos hostigados por el ritmo antinatural de ese mundo, y se sentía animado por la idea de que no tendría que pasar demasiado tiempo en él. A medida que escuchaba los sonidos poco familiares de la noche —un zumbido en el aire que pocos lograrían oír, un trueno intermitente extraño en el cielo— reflexionaba en su entrenamiento, examinando cuidadosamente los compartimentos de información almacenada en su mente.

La precisión era necesaria, y se sobrepuso a un arranque de ansiedad. Nunca había hecho lo que pronto tendría que hacer, y aunque su educación lo había preparado para eso, la posibilidad de cometer un error era inmensa. Su memoria era formidable, pero el propósito para el cual había sido adiestrado nunca había tenido en cuenta la posibilidad de que no estuviera en el Castillo Cullen cuando realizara el rito, y que no tendría acceso a las tablillas o cualquiera de los libros.

Aunque se creía ampliamente que el Druidismo había languidecido —dejando sólo practicantes ineptos de hechizos inferiores— y que los estudiosos antiguos habían prohibido escribir algo de ellos, ambas creencias eran mitos que habían sido cultivados y propagados por los mismos pocos druidas restantes. Eso era lo que deseaban que el mundo creyera, y los druidas habían sido siempre expertos en la ilusión.

Al contrario de esa creencia, el Druidismo había prosperado, aunque los druidas británicos, propensos al melodrama, apenas poseían el conocimiento para lanzar un hechizo efectivo de sueño, según los cálculos de Edward.

Muchos milenios atrás, después de que los _Tuatha De Danaan_ hubieran dejado el mundo mortal por lugares más excepcionales, sus druidas, mortales e incapaces de acompañarlos, habían competido entre ellos mismos por el poder. Entonces había acaecido una batalla prolongada que casi había destruido el mundo.

En la secuela espeluznante, una estirpe había sido seleccionada para conservar lo más sacro de la tradición Druida. Y así el propósito de los Cullen había sido diseñado. Sanar, enseñar, proteger. Enriquecer el mundo por el mal que ellos le habían hecho.

El conocimiento fabuloso y peligroso, incluyendo las guías estelares y la geometría sacra, había sido cuidadosamente entintado en trece volúmenes y en siete tablillas de piedra, y los druidas Cullen guardaban ese banco de conocimiento con sus almas.

Cuidaban de Escocia, usaban las piedras sólo cuando era necesario para el mayor bien del mundo, y hacían lo mejor para sofocar los rumores acerca de ellos.

El ritual que realizaría en Ban Drochaid precisaba ciertas fórmulas que debían recitarse sin error, y estaba inseguro de tres de ellas. Las tres más cruciales. ¿Pero quién habría creído que estaría atrapado en un siglo futuro? Si arribaban a las piedras, si el Castillo Cullen ya no existiera y las tablillas estuvieran perdidas... bien, por eso él necesitaba a Bell Swan.

Ban Drochaid, sus piedras tremendamente amadas, eran el puente blanco, el puente de la cuarta dimensión: el tiempo. Milenios atrás, los druidas habían observado que el hombre podía moverse en tres formas: hacia adelante y hacia atrás, de lado a lado, arriba y abajo. Luego habían descubierto el puente blanco, después de lo cual podían moverse en una cuarta dirección. Cuatro veces al año el puente podría ser abierto: los dos equinoccios y los dos solsticios. Ningún hombre común podía valerse del puente blanco pero ningún Cullen jamás había sido común. Desde el principio del tiempo, habían sido educados para hacer cualquier cosa, excepto poseer tal poder: la habilidad para viajar a través del tiempo, pues era una responsabilidad inmensa. Estaban obligados a obedecer infaliblemente sus muchos juramentos.

Ella pensaba estaba loco ahora; seguramente lo abandonaría si sobrecargara su mente con más de sus planes. No podía arriesgarse a decirle nada. Sus métodos druidas ya habían hecho huir de él a demasiadas mujeres.

Durante el tiempo que permanecieran juntos en el siglo de ella, le gustaría seguir viendo esa luz tenue de deseo en su mirada, no de repulsión. Le gustaría sentirse como un hombre sencillo con una mujer preciosa que lo deseaba. Porque en el momento en que terminara el ritual, ella le temería, y tal vez… no, seguramente, lo odiaría.

Pero no tenía otra elección. Sólo el ritual y las esperanzas de un tonto. Sus juramentos exigían que retornara para evitar la destrucción de su clan. Sus juramentos exigían que hiciera todo lo que hiciera falta para lograrlo.

Él cerró sus ojos, odiando sus opciones.

Si Bella hubiera despertado durante la noche, entonces lo habría visto, la cabeza echada hacia atrás, contemplando el cielo, hablándose suavemente en un lenguaje muerto por miles de años.

Pero una vez que él había dicho las palabras del hechizo para intensificar el sueño, ella durmió pacíficamente hasta la mañana siguiente.

* * *

**Ay Dios me derrito, no se si fui la unica que soltó suspiro cuando leyo la respuesta que edward le dio a bella con respecto a que mujer querría el para casarce? Yo lo ame totalmente me derritio *suspiro***

**Que me dicen ustedes con respecto a lo que siente y desean edward y bella, no en el ámbito sexual o de deseo, sino en el emocional, eso lo que sienten y piensan me conmueve y me llegamuchísimo, realmente que los comprendo.**


	7. Capitulo 6

**Disclaimer: Esta historia ni sus personajes me pertenece, solo la estoy adaptando con alguno de los personajes de la saga de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 6**

_20 de septiembre _

_10:02 a.m. _

Bella nunca había sentido tan agudamente sus cinco pies y veintitrés pulgadas en su vida, mientras se arrastraba detrás del Behemoth que no entendía el concepto de _limitaciones físicas_.

Mientras estiraba al máximo sus piernas, meciendo sus brazos para generar más impulso, completamente consciente qué tan inútil era el esfuerzo, porque el impulso era dependiente de la masa, y la masa de ese hombre era tres veces mayor que la de ella —ergo, él podía andar más que ella hasta el infinito— excepto cualquier complicación imprevista: su temperamento, por ejemplo, que sufría una crisis nerviosa.

—McCullen, voy a matarte si no reduces la velocidad.

—Estoy intrigado por saber cómo tienes la intención de hacer eso, cuando no puedes siquiera mantener mi paso— bromeó él.

Ella no estaba con ánimos para bromear.

—¡Estoy cansada y tengo hambre!

—Comiste uno de esas barras de tu paquete hace apenas un cuarto de hora, cuando nos detuvimos para examinar tu mapa y planear el curso más rápido— le recordó él.

—Estoy hambrienta de comida real—. Y voy a necesitarla, pensó con una sensación de hundimiento, pues el mapa turístico en su mochila había indicado que el recorrido más rápido desde su posición presente hasta Ban Drochaid era de ochenta millas de carrera a campo traviesa.

—¿Cazo y despellejo un conejo para ti?

¿Un conejito? ¿Hablaba en serio?

—Eww. No. Deberías detenerte en el siguiente pueblo. No puedo creer que no me dejaste entrar en Fairhaven. Estábamos justo allí. Había café— ella agregó lastimeramente.

—Para alcanzar Ban Drochaid por la mañana, debemos viajar sin pausa.

—Bien, sigues insistiendo en recoger esas piedras estúpidas— ella se quejó.

—Entenderás el propósito de mis piedras estúpidas mañana— dijo él, palmeando su sporran, donde él había amontonado varias piedras del camino.

—_Mañana_. Tú me lo mostrarás mañana. Todo será explicado _mañana_. No estaré viva para mañana, y tú requieres un montón de fe, McCullen— dijo ella, exasperada.

Él la miró por encima de su hombro.

—Sí, lo hago Bella Sean. Pero doy mucho a cambio a las personas que tienen fe en mí. Te podría cargar, si lo deseas.

—Creo que no. ¿Por qué no reduces simplemente la velocidad un poco?

Él se detuvo, evidenciando el primer indicio de impaciencia que le había visto.

—Muchacha, si ese mapa que tienes es correcto, tenemos hasta la víspera de mañana para hacer una distancia de casi ochenta millas. Eso son tres de tus millas por hora, sin parar para dormir. Aunque yo podría correr mucho del camino, sé que tú no puedes. Si puedes hacer cuatro millas por hora, entonces puedes descansar más tarde.

—Eso es imposible— Bella se quedó sin aliento—. La "_milla más rápida"_. Una vez corrí en un circuito de una milla en diez minutos y medio, casi morí. Y fue sólo una milla. Tuve que descansar por horas y comer chocolate para reanimarme. McCullen, necesitamos alquilar un coche— ella hizo otro intento. Más temprano, al averiguar el largo de la caminata que él tenía pensado que hicieran, había propuesto la alternativa, pero el hombre simplemente había tirado de ella y se la había llevado a la fuerza en un paso enérgico—. Podríamos hacer ochenta millas en una hora en coche.

Él la recorrió con la mirada y se estremeció.

—Confío en mis pies. No en los carromatos.

—Vamos— ella casi gimió—. No puedo mantener el mismo paso que tú. Sería un asunto simple. Podemos ir al siguiente pueblo, alquilar un coche, conducir hasta tus piedras, y me puedes mostrar cualquier cosa que sea esta misma tarde.

—No te puedo mostrar nada hasta mañana. No tendría ningún sentido llegar hoy.

—Dijiste que necesitabas detenerte en el castillo. Si recorremos el camino entero, entonces eso no va a dejarte nada de tiempo para visitar tu vieja tierra con tus enfurruñamientos— apuntó ella.

—Yo no me enfurruño, ni allí ni en ningún lado, mujer. Tú me haces enfurruñar—. Un músculo en su mandíbula saltó—. Debes caminar más rápidamente.

—Tendrás suerte si me muevo del todo. ¿No has tenido noticias de la Primer Ley de Newton del Movimiento? Es inercia, McCullen. Un objeto que está en reposo quiere quedarse en reposo. No puedes esperar que venza las leyes de la naturaleza. Por eso es que hacer ejercicio es tan difícil para mí. Además, creo que tú tienes miedo—. Bella se sintió un poco culpable para jugar rápida e imprecisamente con Newton, pero la mayoría de la gente no tenía idea qué hablaba cuando traía a colación las leyes del movimiento, y en vez de revelar su ignorancia y discutir con ella, usualmente cambiaban de tema. Un método sucio, pero impresionantemente efectivo. Se valdría de cualquier cosa que la pudiera salvar de andar ochenta espantosas millas.

Él clavaba los ojos en ella extrañamente, con una mezcla de sobresalto y confusión.

—No conozco nada de ese Newton, pero, claro, pasó por alto lograr una comprensión completa de los objetos y el movimiento. Y difícilmente tengo miedo a uno de tus carromatos tontos.

¿Él nunca había tenido noticias de Isaac Newton? ¿Dónde había estado viviendo ese hombre? ¿En una caverna?

—Maravilloso— ella saltó al ataque—. Si no tienes miedo, entonces regresemos a Fairhaven y alquilaré un coche. Incluso lo pagaré yo. Estaremos en tu castillo para la hora del almuerzo.

Él tragó saliva. _Realmente tiene aversión a los coches_, reflexionó ella. Exactamente el tipo de aversión que un hombre de hacía quinientos años podría evidenciar. O, pensó cínicamente, el tipo de aversión desplegado por un actor que había tenido en cuenta su actuación hasta los mínimos detalles. Una parte pequeña y malvada dentro de ella deseaba aplastar el paquete extragrande de testosterona en un rudimentario y compacto coche, simplemente para saber hasta dónde él llevaría su interpretación.

—Déjame ayudarte, McCuulen— lo sedujo con la voz—. Tú pediste mi ayuda. Todo lo que trato de hacer es llevarte al castillo más rápido de lo que posiblemente podrías llegar allí por tus propios medios. Además, claramente no hay forma de que yo sea capaz de caminar por dos días. O conseguimos un coche, o simplemente puedes olvidarte de mí.

Él apagó un suspiro frustrado.

—Bien. Me transportaré en uno de tus carromatos. Tienes razón al pensar que necesito tiempo para prepararme, y es francamente obvio que no tienes la intención de hacer ningún esfuerzo para incrementar tu paso.

Bella sonrió todo el camino de regreso a Fairhaven. Colocaría tiritas sobre las ampollas en sus talones, donde sus botas de excursionismo la habían irritado. Tomaría café y chocolate y bollos para el desayuno. A él le compraría ropa, alquilaría un coche, y lo regresaría a su familia, que seguramente sabría lo que estaba mal con él. Empezaba a parecer un día sobradamente bueno después de todo, pensó, robando una mirada al hombre atractivo que la guiaba mucho más lento ahora… que, en realidad, estaba arrastrando los pies a su lado. Se veía miserable. Ella no se rió, porque sabía que debía haber llevado puesta una expresión idéntica cuando habían estado viajando en la dirección opuesta.

La mañana estaba mejorando positivamente. El parche de nicotina que se había puesto más temprano mientras se refrescaba en el bosque funcionaba bastante bien. La nicotina canturreaba a través de sus venas y ya no le preocupaba que pudiera, en un ataque de irritabilidad, herir a la siguiente persona que viera, o peor, sufrir una angustia oral, que la obligara a hace algo con, o para, alguna parte de Edward McCullen que después lamentaría. Iba a sobrevivir y tenía otra vez el control.

_El control lo es todo. _Su madre, Renne, a menudo se lo había dicho con su británica voz seca y fría. _Si controlas la causa, entonces posees el efecto. Si no lo haces, los acontecimientos evolucionarán como fichas de dominó que se vuelcan y no tendrás a nadie a quien culpar excepto tú misma. _

_Oh, cállate, madre_, Bellapensó testarudamente. Sus padres habían muerto, y todavía parecían querer controlar su vida. Aún así, Renne había demostrado un punto válido.

Sólo porque Bella había estado distraída por el estado de sus emociones —una cosa que Renne nunca hubiera permitido—, descuidadamente había dejado caer su mochila sin primero examinar sus alrededores. Si hubiera prestado atención, entonces no habría colocado el bolso en una posición tan precaria. Sin embargo lo había hecho, y se había caído fuera de su alcance, y ella había ido a dar a una caverna. Ese único momento de descuido la había atascado en las Highlands con un hombre muy enfermo o muy desquiciado.

Era demasiado tarde para el arrepentimiento. Ahora sólo podía hacer el control de los daños. En ese momento ella era la que estaba estirando las piernas, urgiéndolo a que caminara más rápido. Él lo hizo en un silencio amenazante, así que la joven usó esos momentos tranquilos para afirmar su determinación de que él no era una _desmontadora de cerezas_ potencial.

Lograron regresar a Fairhaven en menos de una hora, y la joven suspiró aliviada ante la visión de las posadas acogedoras, bicicletas y agencias de rentas de autos, las cafeterías y las tiendas. Ya no estaba sola con él, enfrentada por la constante tentación de separarse de su virginidad o empezar a fumar otra vez, o ambas cosas. Correrían a las tiendas y juntarían… ¡oh!

Ella se detuvo y lo observó con súbita desilusión.

—No puedes ir más allá, McCullen. No hay forma de que puedas entrar andando en el pueblo viéndote de esta manera—. Pecadoramente guapo, un guerrero medio desnudo que no podría entremezclarse con los turistas viéndose como un terrorista medieval.

Él bajó la mirada y se recorrió a sí mismo, luego la dirigió a ella.

—Estoy más cubierto que tú— dijo con una indignada y completamente aristocrática exhalación por la nariz.

Suponiéndose que el hombre incluso exhalaría por la nariz como un miembro de la aristocracia.

—Tal vez. Pero tú estás cubierto _incorrectamente_. No sólo eres una fábrica ambulante de armas, sino que no llevas nada más que una manta envuelta alrededor de ti—. Cuando él frunció el entrecejo, ella se apresuró a consolarlo—. Es una manta muy bonita, pero ese no es el punto.

—Tú no me dejarás, Bella Swan— dijo él quedamente—. No lo permitiré.

—Te di mi palabra de que te ayudaría a llegar a tus piedras— recordó ella.

—No tengo forma de calibrar la sinceridad de tu palabra.

—Mi palabra es buena. Además, no tienes otra elección.

—Pero la tengo. Caminaremos— él tomó su mano y comenzó a arrastrarla de regreso al camino por el que habían venido.

Bella se aterrorizó. No había manera en que ella caminara por dos días. Ninguna forma en el maldito infierno.

—Bien— ella gritó—. Puedes venir. Pero tienes que librarte de esas armas. No puedes pasearte tranquilamente en Fairhaven con un hacha en tu espalda, una espada en tu cintura y cincuenta cuchillos.

Su mandíbula se puso tirante y ella podía ver que él preparaba una lista de protestas.

—No— dijo ella, levantando una mano para interrumpirlo incluso antes de que empezara a hablar—. _Un_ cuchillo. Puedes conservar un cuchillo y eso es todo. El resto se queda aquí. Regresaremos por ellos una vez que tengamos un coche. Puedo explicar tu disfraz diciendo que estás trabajando en una de esas recreaciones de batallas, pero no podré explicar tantas armas.

Con un suspiro ventoso, él se quitó las armas. Después de depositarlas bajo un árbol, se movió a regañadientes hacia el pueblo.

—Uh, perdóname— dijo ella señalando hacia su espalda.

—¿Ahora qué?—. Él se detuvo y miró hacia atrás, significativamente exasperado.

Ella contempló con mordacidad la espada, que él no se había quitado.

—Tú dijiste _un cuchillo_. No especificaste de qué tamaño debería ser.

Hubo un peligroso destello de luz en su mirada y, percatándose que lo había empujado hasta el límite de lo que estaba dispuesto a ceder, ella accedió. Simplemente diría que la espada era parte del disfraz. Ella recorrió el arma con la mirada, deseando que esas gemas brillantes en la empuñadura se viesen menos reales. Podrían terminar por ser asaltados por una tonta espada falsa.

.

.

En la agencia de alquiler, Bella arrendó el último automóvil disponible, un coche pequeño y destartalado, y acordó recogerlo en una hora, lo cual les daría tiempo suficiente para comprar ropa, comida y café antes de salir para Alborath. Guiándolo más allá de las miradas curiosas de los espectadores, y ocasionalmente tirando fuertemente de su brazo cuando él se detenía para quedarse con la mirada fija en algo, finalmente lo metió en _Barrett's, _una tienda de artículos deportivos que tenía una variedad de otros artículos obligatorios para los turistas.

Inmediatamente él estaría presentable. Las personas dejarían de mirarlo estúpidamente mientras él pasaba antes de desviar su escrutinio hacia ella, como si trataran de sacar en claro lo que una perfectamente normal, si bien un poco mugrienta, americana, estaba haciendo al pasearse junto a tal bárbaro. Dejarían de atraer la atención hacia ellos —una cosa que Bella aborrecía— y se dedicarían a un bonito paseo en coche hacia Alborath. Quizá almorzaría con la familia de Edward mientras ella explicaba cómo lo había encontrado. Lo confiaría a su hogar familiar y luego alcanzaría a su grupo de excursión en el siguiente pueblo.

_¿Quieres realmente dejarlo? ¿Regresar con los ancianos? _

Después de la última noche, no estaba segura de poder dejarlo. Quizá se retrasaría por un tiempo cerca de su casa y vería cómo estaba antes de seguir adelante. No era como si hubiera algo en los Estados Unidos por lo que ella tuviera prisa por regresar. Ni su trabajo, ni la exquisita casa edificada en Canyon Road en Santa Fe —que evitaba desde la muerte de sus padres—. Demasiados recuerdos, todavía frescos y dolorosos.

Quizá se alojaría en un _bed-and-breakfast_ cercano a la casa de Edward durante algún tiempo; sería la cosa más caritativa que podía hacer.

—¿Dónde vas?— siseó Bella cuando él pasó rápidamente más allá de ella, arrastrando su mano sobre una percha de equipos de gimnasia color pú ó su mano sobre una sudadera de color lavanda, luego clavó los ojos en una badana lila, ignorándola. Ella negó con la cabeza pero, después de vacilar un momento, decidió que él debería ser lo suficientemente inofensivo para vagar por la tienda mientras ella seleccionaba algo para que pudiera ponerse encima.

Bella se concentró en escoger ropa para un hombre que tuviera el cuerpo excesivamente desarrollado de un atleta profesional. Aunque _Barrett's _tenía una variedad de vestimentas, pocos hombres tenían su altura y corpulencia. Remetió algunos pantalones vaqueros bajo un brazo, ojeó una camisa de tela de jean, y recorrió con la mirada sus hombros anchos. Nunca se ajustaría. Una camisa playera de cuello en V podría hacerlo, en algodón elástico, pero definitivamente no color blanco. Haría contraste demasiado bien con su pelo cobrizo sedoso y su piel profundamente dorada. La visión de una blanca T estirada a través de su pecho musculoso la podría persuadir de catapultar su _cereza_ en él.

Lo sintió volverse hacia ella. El pelo al dorso de su cuello zumbó en el momento que él dio un paso a su lado, pero ella se rehusó a mirarlo. Al mismo tiempo, un ronroneo femenino del otro lado preguntó:

—¿Puedo ayudarte?

Bella miró hacia arriba del montón de camisas playeras para encontrar una dependienta alta, patilarga y treintañera, con unas gafas de bibliotecario posadas sobre la nariz por encima de una exuberante boca fruncida, mirando más allá de ella, contemplando al McCullen con fascinación.

—Traes puesta una vestimenta antigua, ¿verdad?— ella habló con un zumbido rítmico, ignorando a Bella enteramente—. Un tejido tan precioso. No tengo visto el patrón antes.

Edward dobló sus brazos a través de su pecho, su cuerpo ondeando bajo las bandas de cuero.

—Y no lo harás— dijo él—. Este Cullen es único.

Allí volvió el lanzamiento leonino de su cabeza, lo cual en una mujer se habría visto como un gesto tímido, pero que en él era un irresistible _ven-acá-si-piensas-que-puedes-controlarme_. Bella no esperó que la dependienta empezara a babear incontroladamente. O fuera más allá. Empujó una pila de pantalones vaqueros y camisas a los brazos de Edward, obligándolo a desdoblar sus brazos y descartar la postura de macho.

—Permíteme mostrarte un cuarto de pruebas— ronroneó la dependienta—. Estoy completamente segura de que encontraremos algo para satisfacer tus… deseos… en _Barrett's_.

_Oh, ahórrame las insinuaciones,_ pensó Bella, sin compadecerse del interés en los ojos de la mujer. Él podría estar chiflado, pero era _su_ chiflado. Ella lo había encontrado.

Bloqueando el pasillo para impedir que —buscó con la mirada el nombre de la mujer en la etiqueta— _Miriam_ lo mirara, dio un codazo a Edward hacia el vestidor. Miriam inhaló por la nariz y trató de rodearla, pero Bella la interceptó en un irritado y pequeño baile en el estrecho pasillo hasta que oyó a Edward cerrar la puerta del vestidor detrás. Dejando caer pesadamente sus puños en su cintura, Bella miró bajo su nariz hacia arriba, a la patilarga Miriam y dijo:

—Perdimos nuestro equipaje. Su disfraz era todo lo que tenía en el portátil. No necesitamos ninguna ayuda.

Miriam recorrió con la mirada la casilla de prueba, donde las pantorrillas musculosas de Edward eran visibles bajo la corta puerta blanca, luego desdeñosamente examinó a Bella, desde sus cejas no muy recientemente depiladas hasta los dedos de los pies de sus enlodadas botas de excursionismo.

—Encontraste un escocés, ¿verdad, pequeña _nyaff_? Ustedes los americanos son dados a saltar sobre nuestros hombres con la misma sed que demuestran por nuestro whisky, y no creo que puedan maniobrar con nuestro whisky tampoco.

—Con toda seguridad puedo maniobrar a _mi marido _para sacarlo de aquí— espetó Bella, más fuerte de lo que a ella le habría gustado.

Miriam dirigió una mirada apuntando a su mano sin anillo y arqueó una ceja meticulosamente moldeada que hizo que Bella sintiera que tenía arbustos pequeños y revoltosos creciendo por encima de sus ojos, pero se negó a sentirse humillada y devolvió la mirada en un silencio helado. Cuando no hizo esfuerzos para explicar por qué no lucía un anillo de matrimonio y no demostró ninguna inclinación a abandonar su bloqueo del pasillo, Miriam se puso en camino para mullir y poner en orden los suéteres que Bella había desparramado en la mesa de despliegue.

Tragándose un gruñido gatuno, Bella se movió a su posición de guardia fuera del cuarto de pruebas, golpeando ligeramente su pie con impaciencia. Un sonido de swoosh de tela la alertó de que él estaba quitándose su _plaid_, y Bell puso empeño para nnopensar en él parado detrás de la frágil puerta, desnudo. Fue más duro que probar no pensar en un cigarrillo, y sus pensamientos desobedientes lo manejaron aún peor: mientras más trataba de no pensar en la idea, más lo hacía.

—¿Bella?

Arrastrándose de una fantasía en la cual ella chorreaba jarabe de chocolate en él, dijo:

—¿Um?

—Estos _trews _(1)… ¡och! ¡Por Amergin!

Bella bufó. El McCullen fingía descubrir las cremalleras, y si llevaba puesto un verdadero _plaid_ del siglo dieciséis (según lo que su guía de excursión les había dicho), no tenía ropa interior encima. Oyó unas pocas maldiciones masculladas más, luego un _zzzzzp_. También otra maldición. Él sonaba tan convincente…

—Sal y déjame verte— dijo ella, luchando para mantenerse seria.

Su voz sonó estrangulada cuando él contestó:

—Tú tendrás que entrar.

Robando una mirada furtiva a Miriam, convenientemente acosada por un adolescente lleno de espinillas, Bella entró en el vestidor. Él se observaba a sí mismo en el espejo y le daba la espalda, y, Cielos, ella habría estado mucho mejor si nunca hubiera visto su musculoso trasero apretado en un par de ajustados pantalones vaqueros descoloridos. Su pelo cobrizo y largo ondeaba sobre sus hombros y su espalda, invitándola a pasar rápidamente sus dedos entre ellos y continuar hacia abajo por las cordilleras espléndidas de músculo.

—Date la vuelta— dijo ella, su boca repentinamente seca.

Él hizo eso, con una expresión ceñuda.

Ella contempló su pecho desnudo y, con esfuerzo, se obligó a recordarse que supuestamente debía tener la vista en los pantalones vaqueros. Su mirada pasó rozando hacia abajo sobre su abdomen ondeado y sus caderas delgadas y…

—¿Con qué has rellenado tus pantalones, McCullen?— demandó.

—Con nada que no me fue dado por Dios— él contestó rígidamente.

Bella se quedó con la mirada fija.

—No hay manera de que sea parte de ti. Has debido haber atascado un calcetín o… algo. Oh, caramba—. Ella levantó su mirada de su ingle. Un músculo latía en su mandíbula, y él estaba adorablemente incómodo.

—No creo que tuvieras la intención de torturarme, vi a otros hombres en la calle con esta ropa, así que no tomaré represalias. Sin embargo, pienso que el problema es casi el mismo que el de mis pies— le informó.

—¿Tus pies?— ella repitió casi en silencio, su mirada descendiendo. Eran grandes.

—Sí—. Él gesticuló hacia los de ella—. En tu tiempo metes tus pies en botas constrictivas, mientras que nosotros llevamos puestos cueros suaves y flexibles.

—¿Tu punto?— se las ingenió para decir Bella.

—Si no los constriñes, tienen más capacidad para crecer— dijo él, como si ella fuera ingenua.

Bella se sonrojó. De todas las cosas para hacerle una broma… ¡rellenando con calcetines sus pantalones, ciertamente!

—McCullen, no creo ni por un minuto que… que…— gesticuló hacia la protuberancia en sus pantalones vaqueros— _eso_ es tuyo. Puedo creer cualquier cosa, pero sé cuál es la apariencia de un hombre, y esa no es la apariencia de un hombre.

Él la aplastó contra la puerta del vestidor, y su boca sensual, demasiado cercana para su seguridad, se curvó en una sonrisa demasiado confiada.

—Entonces simplemente tendrás que verlo por ti misma. Tócame, muchacha. Toca mi… _calcetín_—. Su mirada de oro relucía con desafío, mientras él bajaba su cremallera.

—Uh-uh— ella meneó su cabeza para añadir más énfasis.

—Entonces encuéntrame un par de pantalones que no amenacen cortar mi hombría.

—Ajá— ella estuvo de acuerdo, haciendo un intento para no pensar en que había abierto la cremallera.

—No dejes que esto te asuste, muchacha. Nos adaptaremos muy bien juntos cuando haga el amor contigo— él ronroneó.

Su acento precioso, acoplado con su _calcetín_, era toda la persuasión que ella necesitaba para quitarle los pantalones vaqueros con los dientes. Bella cerró los ojos.

—Retrocede… o te ayudaré a encajar en ese pantalón— lo amenazó—. Con tu espada, si es necesario.

—Mírame, Isabella— dijo él suavemente.

—Bella— masculló ella.

—Bella— él accedió. Justo antes de besarla.

* * *

1. Trews: pantalones estrechos usados en el medioevo en algunos lugares de las Islas Británicas. (N. de la T.: bien podrían seguir usándolos, ¿eh?)

* * *

**De puta madre ahhhhhh mucho mucho ahhhh envidia tengo envidia de bella, carajos, quiero ese calcetín! Y miren que ella marcando su territorio! Ufff no me pueden negar que este a sido un capitulo muuuy bueno.**

**Pt: disculpenme por las malas palabras.**


	8. Capitulo 7

**Disclaimer: Esta historia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo la estoy adaptando con alguno de los personajes de la saga de Stephenie Meyer.**

**CAPÍTULO 7**

_Un relámpago caliente_, penso Bella. Su contacto era electrizante. La atracción crepitó entre los dos, y ella supo que él lo sentía también, porque se echó para atrás y la miró de una manera extraña. Entonces, aproximándose a sus labios y apartándolos con su pulgar, le abrió la boca y rozó sus labios firmes de nuevo sobre los de ella, creando una fricción ligera e irresistible.

_Sí_, ella pensó. _Esto es lo que necesitaba. Me siento… ¡ooh! _Él inclinó su cabeza en un ángulo perfecto, precisamente como Lancelot había hecho con Ginebra en ese único beso entre ellos en la película _First Knight_ y selló su boca sobre la de ella. Ella tembló cuando su lengua descendió rápidamente entre sus labios… un hombre ardiente y terso y salvaje.

_Toma eso, Miriam._

Mareada por una acometida de deseo, su cabeza hizo _plaf_ débilmente hacia atrás contra la puerta de vestidor. Ella deslizó sus manos sobre los músculos que ondeaban en sus brazos, sobre sus hombros, luego las cerró firmemente detrás de su cuello. No había ido a Escocia, caído en un hueco, y encontrado a un loco: había muerto e ido al cielo, y él era su recompensa por tratar de complacer a sus padres por tantos años. El hombre cerró sus manos en su cintura, luego las deslizó íntimamente hacia arriba mientras hacía más hondo el beso, demorándose sobre cada curva. Cuando aplastó sus palmas apenas sobre sus pechos, sus muslos se abrieron de pronto con un pequeño sonido explosivo tan lisamente que ella se preguntó si no llevaba un letrero a través de ellos que decía _APRIETA AQUÍ PARA _el _SEXO_. Arqueó su espalda, frotando sus pezones duros contra sus palmas callosas. El calcetín que lo había acusado de tener, era el calcetín más duro que ella alguna vez había sentido y peligrosamente cerca de apretarse entre sus muslos.

Y ella lo quería allí, por Dios.

Quería sentirlo sedoso y ardiente dentro de ella, desnudo, sin nada entre ellos.

Él rozó sus pezones con sus pulgares mientras su lengua se deslizaba más profundo, hábil y hambrienta, tan profundo que conquistó los pequeños ruidos suaves de ronroneo de su garganta. Con un movimiento sutil de sus cuerpos, él desvió su erección hacia la V de sus muslos y empujó sus caderas con el mismo ritmo cruel, insistente como con el que metía la lengua en su boca. Cuando él ahuecó las manos sobre su trasero y la elevó contra sí, ella se impulsó dichosamente encima de él, acomodó sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, y lo besó frenéticamente.

La muchacha se arqueó contra el hombre, tratando de estar lo más cerca posible, con tanta ropa irritante y restrictiva entre ellos. Ensartó los dedos en el sedoso cabello de Edward, sorbió su lengua, desesperada por obtener más de él. Edward hizo una suerte de risa, un sonido masculino de satisfacción desde lo profundo en su garganta, sujetó la cabeza de Bella entre sus manos, y la besó tan despiadadamente que le quitó la respiración. Su lengua se deslizó en su boca, se retiró y regresó. Ella tocó su piel, serpenteando con energía cinética donde él la tocaba; estaba empapándose y haciéndose cada vez más ardiente en el centro de sus sensaciones. Ese hombre conocía su frecuencia natural y la hacía resonar hasta alcanzar el tono perfecto. Y como el cristal fino, que al vibrar continuamente en su frecuencia natural se hace pedazos, atravesada por simples caricias ella se acercaba a una explosión similar.

—¿Te puedo encontrar un estilo o tamaño diferente?— pió Miriam más allá de la puerta del vestidor, inspirando el único sentimiento benévolo que Bella alguna vez tendría para ella, por rescatarla antes de que entregara su virginidad en el piso de un cuarto de pruebas con un loco. Con una puerta que acababa un pie por encima del piso.

Edward gimió, luego hizo más hondo el beso.

_¡Qué vergonzoso! _La cordura de Bella regresó en escalas. _El hombre me besa y yosimplemente monto de un salto sobre él, como si fue a el nuevo paseo más caliente en Disneyland. ¿He perdido el juicio?_ Ella clavó las uñas en sus hombros y le mordió la lengua.

—Ay. No creo que eso hiciera falta— murmuró él, la pasión resplandeciendo en sus ojos, junto con la irritación porque alguien se había atrevido a interrumpirlos. No era claramente un hombre al que le gustase detener cualquier cosa que hubiera empezado.

Se veía categórica y peligrosamente excitado.

—¿Señora?— dijo Miriam en un tono quisquilloso.

Bella estaba avergonzada al darse cuenta de que hacía ruidos suaves de jadeo. Hizo una respiración profunda, se obligó a sí misma a desenvolver sus piernas y se deslizó de su cuerpo. Las manos de Edward se cerraron herméticamente sobre sus caderas, hasta que ella amenazó sus hombros con sus uñas otra vez. A regañadientes, él la bajó hasta el piso, entonces ágilmente trató de besarla otra vez.

—Alto ahí— ella murmuró furiosamente.

Después de tomar otra respiración temblorosa, llamó a Miriam.

—Sí. Las ropas… hum… bien. Qué tal acerca de… uh… un par de esos caquis. Una marca de talla floja en treinta y dos… espera un minuto—. Ella negó con la cabeza, haciendo un intento para verlo objetivamente. Para acomodar sus muslos fornidos, tendrían que andarle sueltos en la cintura—. Trae un treinta y cuatro, treinta y seis, y con una cintura de treinta y ocho pulgadas—corrigió—. Y un cinturón— cerró sus ojos y tomó varias respiraciones profundas más. Su corazón tronaba como un ariete contra la pared de su pecho.

—¿Señora?— Miriam arrulló tan dulcemente que sólo otra mujer habría oído la malicia.

—¿Sí?

—Me percato de que los americanos son diferentes… y quizá sus pies no estaban en el piso porque subió a la silla para admirar las cámaras de vídeo de avanzada tecnología que recientemente instalamos, pero hay niños en la tienda, y en Escocia se toma su educación seriamente. Estos vestidores no son mixtos.

Su cara llameó.

—Quítate de mí, bruto— ella siseó, empujando su pecho. Él le dispensó una mirada que prometía continuar donde lo habían dejado, plenamente y pronto, antes de dar un paso atrás.

—Como gustes. _Esposa_— él ronroneó, luego abrió la puerta con un floreo y una reverencia cortés.

Bella se sonrojó. Era demasiado esperar que él no la hubiera oído contestar bruscamente a Miriam más temprano. Salió al instante, y allí estaba parada la infernal Miriam, clavando la mirada más allá de ella, en Edward McCullen vestido en unos estrechos pantalones vaqueros con la cremallera abierta y sin camisa.

—Oh, caramba— Miriam se remojó los labios—. Le alcanzaré esos caquis.

Pero Miriam no se movió una pulgada, y Bella quiso patearla. Mejor aún, devolver de un golpe sus globos oculares de vuelta a su cabeza.

—Ibas a alcanzar esos pantalones— Bella le recordó rígidamente.

—Oh, sí— dijo Miriam, aturdida—. Si los caquis no cubren la… er, si no le calzan bien… quizá podría probar los pantalones de jogging. Son muy… espaciosos— ella irradió una sonrisa brillante a Edward, su mirada pasando velozmente desde la protuberancia escasamente tapada en su ingle hacia su mano sin anillo.

—Muy bien. Trae algunos de esos también—. Bella miró encolerizadamente a Edward, luego jaló la puerta estrecha para cerrarla. Se apoyó contra ella y suspiró, tratando de recomponerse.

—Quiero el pantalón púrpura, muchacha— Edward llamó la puerta.

—No— dijo ella irritada.

—Y una camisa púrpura.

_Claro que no_, pensó ella. Su pelo cobrizo y su piel dorada tendrían un contraste increíble con un color tan vibrante. Tal vez el negro lo haría verse soso. Uno siempre podría tener esperanza. Cuando, después de unos pocos minutos y varias maldiciones ininteligibles, ella oyó los pantalones vaqueros caer al piso, lo imaginó desnudo y se preguntó si alguien podría haberle deslizado un afrodisíaco en las pasadas veinticuatro horas.

_Encuentra un hombre con quien quieres hablar en las horas pequeñitas, un hombre con el que puedas discutir en el momento que sea necesario, un hombre que te hagachisporrotear cuando te toca,_ había dicho Beatrice. Bien, el chisporroteo estaba allí, y ciertamente podían discutir.

Negó con la cabeza, rehusándose a solazarse con la idea de que un loco podría ser su potencial alma gemela.

Él podía tener un buen punto acerca de sus pies. ¿Aumentarían de tamaño las cosas verdaderamente si se las dejaba libres? Ciertamente _no_ se había sentido como un _calcetín_... más bien como esa lata de pelotas de tenis en el estante detrás de la caja registradora. Ella bajó la mirada hacia sus pechos. ¿Debería dejar de traer puesto un sostén y empezar a traer puestas bragas más ceñidas?

¿Cómo ella iba a mirarle ahora?

.

.

Los pantalones de jogging eran tolerables, decidió Edward, aliviado. El estrecho pantalón azul había sido un dispositivo de tortura y habría constreñido la simiente de un hombre. Tal vez los hombres estaban modelados de manera diferente en el tiempo de ella. Él no había visto otra _protuberancia_ fuera, en la calle; tal vez todos ellos tuvieran zanahorias diminutas en sus pantalones; tal vez existían centenares de mujeres insatisfechas en ese siglo. Aunque por el momento, sólo la satisfacción de una sola mujer era de interés supremo para él, y rápidamente se estaba obsesionando con ello.

Bella Swan le hacía algo increíble. Le hacía sentir las rodillas débiles, y poderoso al mismo tiempo. Lo hacía sentir la potencia y la virilidad de su sangre druida martillar en sus venas. Cuando la tocaba, todo en el mundo cobraba sentido perfecto, como si estuviera construido de elegantes ecuaciones matemáticas. Debería temerla porque, al sujetarla, había olvidado todo lo debería estar preocupándolo.

Los druidas sostenían que mientras mayor fuera un objeto, mientras más impacto el objeto tuviera en el espacio en el cual existía, mayor era la influencia que ejercía en otros objetos. Edward siempre se había considerado prueba andante de tal postulación; pero Bella, la diminuta Bella, tenía muy poca masa, pero un impacto monumental en su mundo. Ella desafiaba las leyes de la naturaleza.

Suspirando, echó a la fuerza de sus pensamientos su cuerpo pequeño y firme y se estudió a sí mismo en el espejo. El pantalón de jogging (llamado Adidas) era ajustado pero flojo, con cosas notables y elásticas en la cintura y los tobillos. Eran por lejos la selección más adecuada. Admiró la tela negra, densamente tejida; sospechó que podría repeler el agua. El púrpura habría sido mejor, pero el negro era aceptable. No un color de la realeza, pero tampoco de un siervo.

El pantalón azul había sido doloroso, y un trabajo de coloración terrible de la tela, como si el color no se hubiera asentado. Ningún tejedor en su clan habría confesado un arte tan terrible. Y ese pantalón blando —_caqui_—, aunque con un ajuste razonable, lo habría distinguido como un agricultor, lo que el Cullen no era. Su _plaid_ de púrpura imperial y negro, entrelazado con costosos hilos de plata, estaba enrollado pulcramente con tres de sus bandas de cuero y acolchado bajo su brazo. La gente de ese siglo claramente no se apegaba a la ley del _brehon_. Había habido estantes con atuendos púrpura, para que simplemente cualquiera pudiera comprarlos, formados en orden a todo lo largo de la tienda. Los Cullen, en siglos pasados y con mucha pompa y ceremonia, habían sido dotados del uso completo de los siete colores por un rey gaélico.

Los lairds McCullen tenían derecho a llevar puesto el púrpura siempre que un Cullem vivía.

Y por Dios, él estaba vivo, claro que sí. Tal vez ningún otro de su clan lo estaba, pero él estaba vivo, y una vez que llegara a sus piedras, encontraría lo que fuera que se había desviado del camino correcto. Estaba receloso acerca de ese mundo en el que ella vivía, ese carromato, pero para llegar a Castillo Cullen ese mismo día, él habría montado un dragón que respirara fuego.

Rezó que por algún milagro Carlies pudiera haber vivido y engendrado niños a su edad avanzada, lo que no era imposible, y que encontraría descendientes vivitos y coleando. Rezó que en caso de que no, al menos encontraría su castillo intacto por el tiempo, con las tablillas en lugar seguro, y que por la medianoche de la mañana siguiente estuviera parado sin ningún daño en su siglo otra vez. Ninguno de los ruidos ásperos, ninguno de los olores horribles, ningún ritmo antinatural de Gaea(1) misma…

Apartando de una patada los duros zapatos blancos con cuerdas que ella había empujado bajo la puerta hacía unos momentos, se puso de nuevo sus propias botas. Apretó sus puños dentro de la camisa playera, sin tener idea de por qué se llamaba _playera_ a distinción de una _camisa_ o una _camiseta_, y estiró la tela para que no fuera tan apretada alrededor de su cuello y su pecho.

Abriendo la puerta, hizo una pausa un momento y acarició con la mirada el pequeño y bien proporcionado cuerpo de ella. Encajaban, aunque sospechaba que ella no lo creería hasta que él se lo demostrara, y esperaba demostrárselo muchas veces.

A él le gustaba Bella Swan, espinosa, terca, un poco dominante y mandona por añadidura, hasta que sentía dolor por arrancarle de un tirón sus ropas y derribarla sobre el brezo dulce. Extender sus piernas y provocarla hasta que ella implorase por él. Enterrar su cara entre sus pechos y saborear su piel. El beso que habían compartido sólo había aguzado su apetito por ella, y él gimió, recordando qué tan difícil había sido desprenderse ese estrecho pantalón azul sobre su miembro hinchado.

Se mantuvo de pie en la entrada, acomodó su _sporran_ en torno a sus caderas, sujetó una de sus bandas del cuero encima, y empujó la espada a través de ella. Él se movió silenciosamente detrás de la joven y apoyó sus manos en el tramo delgado de su cintura.

Sonriendo abiertamente, deslizó sus manos más bajo. Ella tenía un trasero delicioso, suave y femenino y con la forma de un corazón definitivamente cabeza abajo, y aprovecharía cada oportunidad para tocarlo. Estaba a punto de presionar un dedo íntimamente entre sus globos gemelos cuando ella se tensó y salió disparada de su sujeción.

Él arqueó una ceja a la dependienta.

—Mi esposa todavía no se acostumbra a mí. No hemos estado casados mucho tiempo.

_Esposa_… Hmm, realmente le gustaba la forma en que sonaba, pensó, observando a Bella.

—Bonita espada— ronroneó la dependienta, mirando casi un pie a la izquierda del arma.

Bella giró sobre sus talones.

—Vamos— dijo a Edward—. _Esposo_—. La mirada que él le dirigió crujía de pasión, y ella comenzaba a preguntarse simplemente cuánto tiempo iba a ser capaz de mantenerlo bajo control. Si es que alguna vez realmente lo había tenido bajo control, para empezar.

—Me gustaría acostumbrarme a ti— murmuró Miriam, mientras observaba al hombre imponente guiar a su esposa fuera con una palma posesiva posada en la parte pequeña de su espalda.

Él le lanzó una sonrisa provocativa por sobre su hombro.

.

.

El estado de ánimo de Bella se elevó a unas pocas manzanas de la cafetería, animado por el aroma tentador de granos de café recién molidos flotando en el aire sobre una brisa suave. En cuestión de instantes estaría encargando _cappuccino_ y pan de chocolate. Bollos de naranja agria y arándanos. Bella soltó un sincero suspiro de placer mientras entraban en el café.

—Muchacha, allí hay tantas personas— dijo Edward ansiosamente—. ¿La totalidad de este pueblo pertenece a un solo laird?

Bella lo recorrió con la mirada y decidió que debería haber ido con la playera blanca, porque Edward McCullen, vestido de pies a cabeza de negro, era, como su mejor amiga Angela diría, categóricamente _follable_. Todavía experimentaba escalofríos por su beso, que no iban a detenerse a menos que dejara de mirarlo, así que paseó la mirada precipitadamente alrededor de la tienda. Familias con niños, ancianos y parejas jóvenes, en su mayor parte turistas, estaban sentados en docenas de mesas pequeñas.

—No, deben de ser todos de familias diferentes.

—¿Y son pacíficos? ¿Todos estos clanes diferentes comen conjuntamente y están contentos de eso?— exclamó él, con el suficiente volumen para que varias personas empezaran a mirarlos.

—Shh… estás llamando la atención sobre nosotros.

—Siempre llamo la atención. Aún más esta vez. Son personas pequeñas… pequeñitas, aparte de ti.

Ella lo miró furiosamente.

—Simplemente guarda silencio, compórtate bien, y déjame hacer el pedido.

—Estoy comportando— él masculló, luego se alejó para mirar estúpidamente las máquinas de plata brillantes moliendo y alzando café y lanzando humo.

_¿Estoy comportando? _Su control del lenguaje la desconcertó. Pero entonces pensó en ello un momento: Ser bueno = _siendo bueno_; estar quieto = _estando quieto_; compórtate = _comportando_. Había una consistencia inquietante en su locura. ¿Qué era lo que Newton había dicho? _Puedo calcular el movimiento de los cuerpos celestes pero no la locura de las personas. _

Mientras Bella hacía el pedido, Edward rodeó el interior de la cafetería, sin perderse nada. Pareció fascinado por todo, recogiendo jarras de acero inoxidable, dándoles vueltas de un lado a otro y cabeza abajo, inhalando las bolsas de granos de café, escarbando en las pajillas y las servilletas. Luego encontró las especias. Ella lo atrapó en el quiosco de condimentos precisamente mientras él se deslizaba los tarros pequeños de canela y chocolate en el bolsillo de sus pantalones de jogging.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?— murmuró ella, quitando las cubiertas de los vasos de café.

Se puso en el ángulo adecuado para que los dueños del establecimiento no pudieran ver que él infringía la ley—. ¡Saca eso de tu bolsillo!

Él se burló.

—Éstas son especias valiosas.

—¿Cometerías un robo?

—No, no soy ladrón. Pero ésta es canela y cacao. Nada de eso es fácil de conseguir por ahí, estamos demasiado lejos, y Carlies lo adora.

—Pero no es tuyo— dijo ella, tratando de tener paciencia.

—Soy el McCullen— dijo él amablemente, tratando de tener paciencia—. Todo es mío.

—Devuélvelos.

Su risa burlona era puro desafío masculino.

—Devuélvelos tú.

—No meteré las manos en tus bolsillos.

—Entonces se quedan donde están.

—Eres tan terco.

—¿Lo soy? ¿Yo? ¿Lo dice la mujer que insiste en que todo sea a su manera?—. Él cerró las manos en su cintura, e intercambiado su voz en una octava superior, la imitó—: _Debes traer puestos zapatos blancos. Debes quitarte tus armas. Debes transportarte en un coche. No debes besarme aunque envuelva mis piernas alrededor de ti cuando lo haces_—. Encogiéndose irritado, volvió a su acento profundo—. _Debes. Debes. Debes._ Estoy hastiado de esa palabra.

Las mejillas de Bella flamearon al escuchar la pulla acerca de sus piernas ingobernables. Metió la mano en el bolsillo de él y cerró sus dedos alrededor de las pequeñas botellas de vidrio.

—Carlies estará descontento— dijo él, dando un paso más cerca con una sonrisa lobuna.

—Carlies murió cinco siglos atrás, según tú—. En el momento que dijo las palabras, lo lamentó. Un destello de dolor cruzó la cara del hombre, y ella se pudo haber pateado así misma por ser tan insensible. Si él estaba enfermo, entonces realmente podía creer en todo lo que le decía, y si era así, la muerte de su padre, real o imaginado, lo lastimaría

—Lo siento— dijo ella rápidamente. Roció canela en sus _cappuccinos_ espumosos.

Luego, para enmendarse por sus palabras crueles, resbaló la botella de regreso en su bolsillo, tratando de ignorar dos hechos perturbadores: que estaba ayudando e instigando un acto criminal y que estaba muy cerca de su _calcetín_, que rimaba con gallo(2), y oh, hubiera deseado una vista completa dentro de esos pantalones vaqueros.

Coléricamente, él zambulló su mano en su bolsillo, arrancó ambas botellas, y las dejó caer pesadamente en el pequeño quiosco de condimentos. Sin chistar, le dio la espalda y salió con paso impetuoso por la puerta.

Bella se apresuró a salir después de él, y mientras pasaba por una mesa donde un hombre de apariencia distinguida estaba sentado con su esposa y su hijo, oyó el punto de vista del niño:

—¿Puedes creer que iban a robar la canela y el chocolate? No se veían pobres. ¿Viste su espada? ¡Cáspita! ¡Estaba mejor que la de _Highlander_!

Bella, avergonzada, remetió el paquete de confites bajo su brazo, balanceó en el aire ambas tazas de café, y luchó contra la puerta.

—Edward, espera. Edward, lo siento— lo llamó viendo su espalda ancha y terca.

Él detuvo a mitad de un paso, y cuando se dio la vuelta, sonreía. ¿Tan breve era la duración de su cólera? Ella aguantó la respiración y la sostuvo. Era simplemente el hombre más hermoso que alguna vez hubiera visto, y cuando él sonrió…

—A ti te gusto yo.

—No es cierto— mintió ella —. Pero no tuve la intención de herir tus sentimientos.

Él permaneció impávido.

—Sí, a ti te gusto, muchacha. Puedo decirlo. Me llamaste por mi nombre de pila y frunces el ceño, con los ojos húmedos. Te perdono por ser cruel e irreflexiva.

Ella cambió de tema precipitadamente y se ocupó de algo que la había estado molestando desde que habían dejado _Barrett_'s y a esa Miriam esnob.

—¿Edward, qué significa _nyaff_?

Él pareció alarmado, luego se rió.

—¿Quién se atrevió a llamarte pequeña _nyaff_?

—Esa mujer babosa en _Barrett's_. Y deja de reírte de mí.

—Och, muchacha—. Más risa.

—¿Bien, qué quiere decir?

—¿Deseas la explicación entera, o un simple resumen? No puedo pensar en uno por el momento— agregó—. Es una palabra excepcionalmente escocesa.

—La explicación entera— ella murmuró.

Los ojos centelleando, una ceja traviesamente arqueada, él dijo:

—Como gustes. Quiere decir algo que irrita, como un mosquito, cuya aptitud para molestar e inspirar desprecio no depende de su tamaño diminuto sino del engreimiento que lo acompaña.

Bella bullía cuando él terminó. Dio la vuelta y emprendió el regreso hacia _Barrett's _para contar a la estirada Miriam precisamente lo que pensaba de ella.

—Detente, muchacha— dijo él, alcanzándola y cerrando su mano en la parte superior de su brazo—. Es fácil distinguir que sencillamente estaba celosa de ti… por tener a un hombre tan espléndido como yo a tu lado, especialmente después de que me contempló en ese pantalón estrecho— le dijo apaciguadoramente.

Bella dejó caer pesadamente sus puños en su cintura.

—Oh, ¿no puedes estar más contento contigo mismo?

—Tú no eres _nyaff_, muchacha— dijo él, remetiendo amablemente una hebra de pelo detrás de su oreja—. Ella estaba mucho más envidiosa de la mirada en mi cara cuando te contemplo.

Bien. Sus velas se desinflaron. Bella se sintió repentinamente mucho más benigna hacia Miriam, y debía notársele en su cara porque él sonrió arrogantemente.

—Ahora te gusto aún más.

—No es verdad— dijo ella rígidamente, jalando su brazo para soltarse—. Vamos a conseguir ese auto de alquiler y salir de aquí.

Que Dios la perdonara, comenzaba a sentir más que eso por él. Se sentía territorial, protectora y categóricamente lujuriosa.

* * *

1. Gaea: o Gea, la Tierra en la mitología griega. (N. de la T.)

de palabras intraducible: Calcetín, en inglés, se escribe sock, palabra parecida a cock (gallo o pene), que es una forma familiar de llamar al miembro masculino. (N. de la T.)

* * *

**Grrr a mi este capitulo me parece exqusitamente picante, ahhhh y y ahhh edward por Dios ese trozon de hombre es tan tan ahhh me derrite jejjee algo engreído, aunque tal vez esa no sea una palabra adecuada, solo que sabe ver bien las cosas... Pero pufff Dios lo amo completa y totalmente así como es, no le cambio nada!**

**Y si que comprendo a Bella,como no sentirse territorios y posesia con él al lado *suspiro* quiero un Edward así :3**

**Ya saben no es difícil quecompartan su opinion :D**


	9. Capitulo 8

**Disclaimer: Esta historia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo la estoy adaptando con alguno de los personajes de la saga de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 8**

_20 de septiembre_

_7:32 p.m._

Un reventón de un neumático en compañía de un hombre que no tenía idea de cómo cambiar uno, y ni siquiera accionar un gato mecánico, un alto para recoger sus armas, tres estaciones de descanso, cuatro cafés, y un tardío almuerzo retrasado más tarde, llegaron a las afueras de Alborath, justamente mientras el crepúsculo caía.

Bella lo miró de reojo y se preguntó si el color alguna vez regresaría a su cara. Había ascendido la velocidad del tembloroso coche a setenta pero rápidamente había disminuido la marcha cuando él se había agarrado los lados de su asiento tan apretadamente que si ella lo hubiera golpeado ligeramente con una uña, él podría haberse destrozado.

Había sido bueno que hubiera bajado la velocidad, porque la llanta se había vuelto plana dos millas fuera de Fairhaven, y hubieran tenido que caminar de regreso y traer a una persona de la agencia de alquiler para arreglarla, además de un técnico para cambiar la llanta. Había tratado de alquilar un vehículo diferente, pero como todo estaba bajo contrato, era ése o ninguno hasta el día siguiente por la tarde.

Una vez con la llanta cambiada, habían reanudado su paseo, y eventualmente él se había relajado lo suficiente como para fijar la atención en los vasos de café y las golosinas. Después de quejarse porque ella no había llevado arenques y _tatties_(1), había consumido el café y el chocolate con gusto. El placer que él había exhibido con artículos tan normales la había irritado más aún. Que Dios la ayudara, pero casi comenzaba a creer en él. No habían hablado mucho durante el paseo en coche, aunque no por no hacer un intento. Él simplemente no había parecido capaz de relajarse lo suficiente como para hablar.

Ahora, a medida que las luces de Alborath aparecían a la vista, anidada en un valle exuberante, su tez era fantasmal en el crepúsculo.

—¿Te gustaría detenerte en el pueblo?

—No— contestó él concisamente. Despegó a la fuerza sus dedos del borde del asiento y apuntó hacia una carretera del norte del pueblo—. Debes guiar esta bestia de metal hacia la cima de esa montaña.

Bella observó la montaña hacia la cual él apuntaba. Había doscientas setenta y siete montañas en Escocia, o algo así decía su folleto, que excedían los tres mil pies, y él señalaba hacia una de ellas. Suspirando, rodeó el pueblo, disminuyendo la velocidad cuando alcanzó la montaña. Había estado esperando convencerlo de tomar la cena y asegurarse un descanso temporal antes de enfrentar la inmensidad de sus falsas ilusiones.

—Cuéntame sobre tu casa— lo urgió. El día había sido una prueba para los dos, y sintió una repentina descarga de interés. Estaba a punto de llevarlo a casa, ¿y qué ocurriría si no había una allí? ¿Qué ocurriría si las siguientes pocas horas perjudicaran críticamente su mente ya dañada? Estaba dispuesta a quedarse con él hasta la noche siguiente para ver su prueba, aunque técnicamente había cumplido a cabalidad el pacto: lo había acercado sin ningún daño a Ban Drochaid. Pero tenía el presentimiento de que técnicamente no significaba demasiado para un hombre de su temperamento.

—No creas que me dejarás ahora— dijo él, colocando su mano encima de la de ella en la palanca de cambios.

Bella lo recorrió agudamente con la mirada.

—¿Qué eres tú? ¿Un adivinador de pensamientos?

Él medio sonrió.

—No. Solamente te recuerdo que tu convenio conmigo fue que te quedarías a ver mis pruebas. No te dejaré fallarme ahora.

—¿Qué vas a hacer, encadenarme otra vez?— dijo ella secamente.

Cuando él no contestó, ella lo miró de nuevo. Por Dios en el Cielo, el hombre se veía peligroso. Sus ojos de metal de oro eran fríos y terriblemente calmados… y sí, la encadenaría otra vez. Por una fracción de segundo, en la luz extraña y morada del crepúsculo, la miró como si él verdaderamente hubiera dado un paso delante de cinco siglos, un guerrero bárbaro concentrado en su búsqueda, y que no permitiría que nada ni nadie se metiera en medio.

—No tengo intención de dar marcha atrás— dijo ella rígidamente.

—¿Asumo que _dar marcha atrás_ significa actuar con deshonra?— dijo él rotundamente—. Bien, pues no lo permitiría. Condujeron en silencio por un tiempo.

—¿Disfrutas tú las rimas de un bardo, Bella?

Ella lo recorrió agudamente con la mirada.

—He sido acusada de disfrutar la poesía de vez en cuando—. La poesía romántica, el tipo que nunca le leía Charlie Swan cuando era una niña.

—¿Me concederías un favor?

—Seguro, por qué no— dijo ella con un suspiro que un mártir envidiaría—. Ya he hecho cincuenta, ¿qué podría perjudicar uno más?

Él le cedió una sonrisa débil, luego habló queda y dulcemente:

—_Donde tú te derrumbes, allí es donde estaré yo, dos llamas brillando desde una sola ascua; ambos hacia adelante y atrás volando en el tiempo: si se marchita tu arte, recuerda. _

Ella se encogió de hombros, confusa. Había comenzado más bien romántico, pero no había acabado de ese modo.

—¿Qué quiere decir?

—¿Tienes buena memoria, Bella Swan?— evadió él.

—Por supuesto que sí—. Oh, Dios Santo, a él le estaba fallando la suya.

—Dímela de nuevo.

Ella lo miró. Su cara estaba pálida, sus manos hechas puño en su regazo. Su expresión era mortalmente seria. Por ninguna otra razón que para apaciguarlo, ella se lo hizo repetir, y luego lo repitió a su vez sin error.

—¿Hay un propósito para esto?— preguntó cuando ella ya lo había dicho tres veces, perfectamente. Estaba permanentemente grabado en su mente.

—Me hizo feliz. Gracias.

—Ese parece haberse convertido en mi propósito en la vida— dijo ella secamente—. ¿Ésta es otra de esas cosas que se harán evidentes para mí con el tiempo?

—Si todo sale bien, entonces no— él contestó, y algo en su voz hizo un temblor besar su columna vertebral—. Reza porque no necesites nunca entenderlo.

Ella cambió el tema ansiosamente, y durante el resto del paseo hablaron de cosas innocuas mientras la tensión se acumulaba. Él describió su castillo cariñosamente, primero los terrenos, luego el interior y algunas de las recientes renovaciones. Ella habló de su trabajo de autómata pero dijo pocas cosas significativas. Bella estaba condicionada para no sobreexhibirse: mientras más un hombre supiese de ella, menos terminaba por gustarle, y por razones que no podía explicar siquiera para sí misma, ella quería gustarle a Edward McCullen. Parecía que ambos estaban repentinamente ansiosos de llenar el silencio, o los tragaría vivos.

En el momento que alcanzaron la parte superior de la montaña, las manos de Bellatemblaban en el volante, pero cuando Edward levantó una mano para apartarle el pelo de la cara, vio que las de él también lo hacían. No se perdió el significado de ese hecho: él no jugaba con ella. Verdaderamente esperaba encontrar su castillo en lo alto de esa montaña. Firmemente encallado en su falsa ilusión, él también tenía miedo de que ya no pudiera existir. Echándole furtivamente algunas miradas, a regañadientes concedió que el hombre no estaba sufriendo amnesia o jugaba algún juego extraño. Él creía ser lo que había dicho. Esa certeza estaba muy lejos de reconfortarla. Una lesión corporal cicatrizaba, una aberración mental era mucho más difícil de curar.

Endureciéndose, bajó la velocidad, renuente a completar el viaje. Deseó haber caminado con él, así no tendría que encarar ese momento ahora. Si ella lo hubiera hecho a su manera, entonces lo podrían haber pospuesto por otras veinticuatro horas.

—Vuélvete hacia el norte.

—Pero no hay carretera allí.

—Ya lo veo— dijo él desagradablemente—. Y considerando que hemos llegado hasta aquí, pensaría que podría ser, de hecho, algo que me concierne.

Ella dio vuelta a la izquierda, y los focos delanteros del coche iluminaron la cima de una colina cubierta de hierba.

—Arriba de la colina— él urgió suavemente.

Inspirando profundamente, Bella obedeció. Cuando él ordenó detenerse, ella no necesitó escucharlo casi, porque ya empezaba a fallar el embrague y estaba a punto de atascarse de cualquier manera. Las puntas de las piedras de altura imponente de Ban Drochaid se cernían sobre la cresta de la colina, negras contra un brumoso cielo púrpura.

—Hum, yo no veo un castillo, McCullen— dijo ella con vacilación.

—Está más allá del _fell_, el _mon_ lo oculta porque está situado en la parte más lejana, después de las piedras. Ven. Te mostraré—. Él tocó nerviosamente el picaporte de la puerta, luego salió del coche.

El _fell_ y el _mon_ debían significar colina o cresta, ella decidió mientras apagaba las luces y se unía a él. El pequeño temblor en sus manos se había propagado por el resto de su cuerpo, y estaba repentinamente helada.

—Un momento, déjame agarrar mi sudadera— dijo ella. Él esperó impacientemente, su mirada fija en la cimas de las piedras, y ella supo que estaba desesperado por levantarse sobre la cumbre a ver si su castillo todavía se mantenía de pie.

No más ansioso de lo que ella estaba para retrasarlo.

—¿Quieres un poco de comida antes de que vayamos?— dijo radiantemente, tratando de alcanzar las empanadillas de salmón y apio que habían metido en una caja en la última estación.

Él sonrió débilmente.

—Ven, Bella. Ahora.

Con un resignado encogimiento de hombros, ella cerró de golpe la puerta del coche y anduvo con paso fastidiado hasta su lado. Cuando él tomó su mano en la suya, no trató de apartarse, sino que avanzó lentamente más cerca, casi demasiado para soportarlo.

Caminaron el resto de la pendiente en silencio, apenas roto nada más que por el canto de los grillos y el zumbido melódico de las ranas arbóreas. En la cima, ella inspiró profundamente. Contra del telón de fondo de púrpura rosado del cielo, una brisa suave rizaba la hierba dentro del círculo de piedras. Ella contó trece de ellas, alineadas alrededor de una losa grande en medio. Los megalitos erigidos e inmóviles, eran negros contra el horizonte brillante.

No había nada más allá de las piedras.

Oh, unos pocos pinos, y, concedido, varias cuestas suaves que podrían bloquear una vista, pero nada detrás de la cual un castillo podría encorvarse traviesamente.

Avanzaron en silencio, atravesando el círculo de piedras, mucho más lentamente ahora, por delante de ellos, después de unos muñones de lo que una vez habían sido robles elevados y antiguos, hasta la base clara de un castillo que ya no se levantaba allí.

Ella se rehusó a mirarlo. No lo miraría.

Cuando alcanzaron el perímetro del muro, él se hincó de rodillas.

Bella contempló la hierba alta en medio de las ruinas, los trozos de piedra y argamasa en pilas derrumbadas, el cielo anochecido más allá de la tumba apenas visible del castillo, cualquier cosa excepto a él, temiendo lo que vería. ¿La angustia? ¿El horror? ¿La comprensión de que él verdaderamente era un perturbado mental, titilando en esos bellos ojos de oro que parecían tan falsamente lúcidos?

—Och, Cristo, ellos están todos muertos— él murmuró—. ¿Quién destruyó a mi gente? ¿Por qué?— suspiró trémulamente—. Bella—. La palabra era estrangulada.

—Edward— dijo ella suavemente.

—Ordeno que regreses a tu carromato por un momento.

Bella vaciló, desgarrada. La mitad de ella buscando nada más que volverse y correr; la otra mitad, sintiendo que él la necesitaba desesperadamente allí y ahora.

—No me iré ahora…

—Vete.

Él sonó tan afligido que Bella se sobresaltó y lo miró. Sus ojos eran oscuros e ilegibles, una luz trémula de humedad.

—Edward…

—Te suplico, déjame ahora— él murmuró—. Déjame llevar luto por mi clan a solas.

La debilidad de su voz la conmovió.

—Prometí precisamente no abandonarte…

—¡Ahora!— él resolló de furia. Cuando aún así ella no se movió, sus ojos resplandecieron—. Obedéceme.

Bella advirtió tres cosas en el tiempo que le llevó pronunciar la orden. Primero, aunque ella sabía que era imposible, sus ojos dorados parecieron resplandecer desde dentro, como una vez había visto en una película de ciencia ficción. En segundo lugar, su voz era diferente, sonaba como una docena de voces amontonadas unas sobre otras, borrando cualquier posibilidad de no obedecerlo, y tercero… sospechaba que si él le hubiera ordenado caminar hacia un acantilado con semejante voz, ella lo haría.

Sus piernas arrancaron en una carrera rápida incluso mientras su cerebro tramitaba esas observaciones sorprendentes.

Pero a unos pocos pasos dentro de las piedras, la compulsión extraña amainó y ella se detuvo y miró hacia atrás. Él había entrado en las ruinas y había escalado el montón más alto de piedras derrumbadas; una silueta negra de rodillas, arqueada hacia atrás, su pecho apuntando hacia el cielo, él meneaba su puño al firmamento de color añil.

Cuando echó hacia atrás la cabeza y rugió, la sangre se le heló en las venas.

¿Era éste el mismo hombre que la había besado en el cuarto de pruebas? ¿El que la había puesto más caliente que un volcán y tan cerca de una explosión inminente y la había hecho pensar que podría haber una ecuación para la pasión que sus padres nunca le habían enseñado?

No. Ese era el hombre que traía puestas cincuenta armas en su cuerpo. Ése era el hombre que llevaba un hacha de cuchilla doble y una espada.

Ése era el hombre por quien ella había empezado a perder un pedazo de un órgano que había sido criada para creer era meramente una bomba eficiente.

La comprensión la sobresaltó. Loco o no, temible o no, él la hacía sentir cosas que nunca antes había sentido.

_McCullen_, ella pensó, _¿qué demonios voy a hacer contigo?_

.

.

Edward lloró.

Lo peor era cierto. Apoyaba su espalda en donde debería estar el Gran Hall, una rodilla doblada, los brazos extendidos, sus dedos enroscados en la hierba alta, y pensó en Carlies.

_Tú tienes solamente un propósito, hijo, como yo. Proteger la estirpe Cullen y el conocimiento que guardamos. _

Había fallado. En un momento de descuido había sido tomado desprevenido, había sido encantado, robado de su tiempo y enterrado durante siglos. Su desaparición había provocado la destrucción de su castillo y su clan. Ahora Carlies estaba muerto, la línea Cullen extinguida, ¿y quién sabía dónde estaban las tablillas y volúmenes? La posibilidad de que tal conocimiento hubiera desembocado en las manos equivocadas lo hundió en un lugar negro y profundo más allá del miedo. Él sabía que un hombre ambicioso podía cambiar de forma, controlar, o destruir el mundo entero con esos conocimientos.

_Protege la estirpe. Protege la tradición. _

Era imperativo que él tuviera éxito en regresar a su tiempo.

Aunque no se había alterado siquiera un pelo, habían pasado quinientos años, y nada quedaba para hablar de su existencia o la vida de su padre y el padre de su padre antes de él. Miles de años de entrenamiento y disciplina, todo desaparecido en el parpadeo de un ojo.

Mañana por la noche él entraría en las piedras y realizaría el ritual.

Mañana por la noche él no saldría de las piedras. De una u otra manera, ya no estaría adentro del _aquí y ahora_.

Y Dios mediante, mañana el siglo de Bella no tendría importancia otra vez, porque con suerte, en lo alto de Mabon él habría deshecho todo lo que había sido hecho malignamente.

A pesar de eso, por el tiempo que él tuviese que quedarse en el siglo veintiuno, su gente estaba tan muerta como su castillo destruido, nada más que un antiguo soplo de polvo de sueño a través de Escocia. Apenas arrastrando el dorso de su mano a través de sus mejillas, se empujó a sí mismo para levantarse y pasó la siguiente hora vagando por las ruinas. No descubrió ningún indicio nuevo en el patio de la capilla. ¿Dónde se había ido su clan? Si habían muerto, ¿dónde habían sido enterrados? ¿Dónde estaba el indicio de Carlies? Carlies le había dicho cuidadosamente que deseaba ser enterrado bajo el serbal detrás de la capilla, pero ningún rotulador de piedra proclamaba su nombre.

_Edmund McCullen, hijo y hermano amado. _

Él barrió con dedos temblorosos la piedra que señalaba la tumba de su hermano.

Incapaz de comprender el pasaje de cinco siglos, Edward sufrió la pena caliente como una fiebre de haber enterrado a Edmund sólo unas dos semanas atrás. La muerte de su hermano lo había hecho enloquecer. Habían sido tan cercanos como dos personas podrían serlo. Cuando había perdido a su hermano, había discutido horas interminables con su padre.

—_¿Qué bien significa tener el conocimiento de las piedras si no puedo regresar y deshacer la muerte de Edmund?_— había gritado a Carlies.

—_Nunca debes viajar a un punto dentro de tu propia vida—_ Carlies había contestado bruscamente, rendido y con los ojos rojos de llorar.

—_¿Por qué no puedo regresa a un momento dentro de mi pasado? _

—_Si estás demasiado cerca de tu personalidad pasada, entonces un único "tú", ya sea el pasado o el presente, puede sobrevivir. No tenemos forma de predecir cuál vive. Ha habido veces cuando ni uno ni el otro sobrevivían. Parece alterar el orden natural de las cosas, y la naturaleza lucha para corregirse a sí misma. _

—_Entonces escogeré un tiempo en el pasado cuando estaba al otro lado de la frontera de Inglaterra_— Edward gruñó, rehusándose a aceptar que Edmund se hubiera ido irrevocablemente.

—_Nadie sabe hasta dónde es lo suficiente lejos, hijo. Además, olvidas que nunca podemos usar las piedras por razones personales. Deben ser usada sólo para el bien del mundo o en condiciones extremas para asegurar la descendencia de los McCullen. Uno de nosotros siempre debe vivir. Pero éstas no son condiciones extremas, y tú sabes qué pasaría si usara indebidamente el poder. _

Sí, lo sabía. La leyenda transmitida durante siglos, afirmaba que un Cullen que usaba las piedras por razones personales se convertía en un Druida Oscuro desde el momento que las atravesaba. Perdidos hasta el honor y la compasión, renunciaba a su misma alma por las fuerzas más negras del mal. Se convertía en una sacrílega criatura de destrucción.

—_¡Al infierno con la leyenda!_— él había resollado de furia, turbulentamente. Pero incluso en su pena, había tenido mejor criterio. Si la leyenda fuera o no cierta, no sería el primer McCulle en entrar por la fuerza en ese territorio sagrado. No, él lo aceptaría, como todos sus antepasados habían aceptado, y honraría sus juramentos. No había recibido ese poder insondable para abusar de él o usarlo para ganancia personal. No podía justificar usar las piedras para reparar su corazón.

Si él salvaba a Edmund y se convertía en un Druida Oscuro, ¿entonces qué haría cuando Carlies envejeciera alguna vez? ¿Cambiar el destino otra vez? Un hombre podría volverse loco con tanto poder sin límites. Una vez que él cruzara la línea, no habría ninguna vuelta atrás; ciertamente se convertiría en un maestro de las artes negras.

Y así había dicho adiós a Edmund y restaurado su juramento para su padre.

—_Nunca usaré las piedras por razones personales. Sólo para prestar servicio y proteger, y conservar nuestra estirpe, si está amenazada con la extinción. _

Como ahora.

Edward pasó una mano por su pelo, exexhalando. Edmund estaba muerto. Carlies estaba muerto. Él era el único restante, y su deber era claro. Puesto que el mundo había estado por quinientos años sin la protección de un Druida Cullen, tenía que regresar y hacer lo que fuera necesario para restaurar una descendencia correspondiente de Cullens. A cualquier precio.

_¿Y qué acerca del precio que la mujer pagará?,_ su conciencia lo amonestó.

—No tengo alternativa— él masculló oscuramente. Sumergió las manos en su pelo y masajeó sus sienes con la base de sus palmas.

Sabía por rutina las fórmulas para las trece piedras, pero no sabía las tres decisivas, las que especificarían el año, el mes, el día. Era imperativo que regresara al siglo dieciséis poco después de su secuestro. Quienquiera que lo hubiera sacado con engaños más allá de las paredes del castillo, no podía penetrar en la fortaleza de Castillo Cullen con un ejército completo durante al menos varios días. El castillo estaba demasiado bien fortificado para ser tomado fácilmente. Siempre que regresara un día, o aún dos, después de su secuestro, todavía debería estar a tiempo de salvar a su clan, su castillo, y toda la información dentro de sus paredes. Derrotaría a su enemigo, se casaría, y tendría una docena de niños. Con Edmund muerto, finalmente entendía la urgencia que Carlies había tratado de impartir en sus hijos para reconstruir la línea Cullen.

_Edward, debes aprender a disimular tus artes de las mujeres y tomar una esposa…cualquier esposa. Fui dichoso con tu madre; eso fue una cosa milagrosa y rara. Aunque deseo lo mismo para ti, también es peligroso ser tan pocos Cullens. _

Sí, él había aprendido eso de la forma más difícil. Frotó sus ojos y exhaló. Tenía un blanco minúsculo al cual apuntar, y nunca había estudiado los símbolos que ahora necesitaba. Le había sido prohibido viajar dentro de la duración de su vida, de modo que no había habido razón para que aprendiera de memoria los símbolos pasados a través de generaciones.

A pesar de todo… en un momento de debilidad oscuro y anhelante, hubiera buscado los que le habrían llevado a la mañana de la muerte de Edmundo, y de esos símbolos prohibidos, podría tratar de derivar las formas y las líneas de las tres que necesitabaahora.

Aún así, era una adivinanza. Una adivinanza increíblemente riesgosa, con consecuencias horrendas si no las acertaba.

Lo que lo llevaba de regreso a las tablillas. Si Carlies había podido esconderlas a alguna parte en los cimientos antes de que hubiera sufrido lo que fuere que el destino le había deparado, entonces Edward no tendría que especular: podría calcular los símbolos que necesitaba de la información en las tablillas, sin miedo de cometer errores. Se sintió medianamente seguro de que si se devolvía a sí mismo al día siguiente de su abducción, los lazos entre su personalidad futura y la de su cuerpo encantado, atrapado entre las paredes gruesas de piedra de la caverna, pondrían bastante distancia entre ellas.

No tenía más alternativa que creer en eso.

Edward derramó su mirada alrededor de las ruinas. Mientras había estado ensimismado pensando, la noche había caído y era demasiado oscura para dirigir una búsqueda cabal, lo cual le dejaba sólo la mañana siguiente para ir en busca de las tablillas y tratar de recordar los símbolos.

¿Y si las tablillas no estaban allí?

Bien, entonces, aún estaba la pequeña, simpática, ingenua Bella.

.

.

La pequeña, simpática, ingenua Bella, estaba sentada sobre el capó del coche, comiendo ruidosamente varas de apio y pastelillos de salmón y absorbiendo el calor remanente del motor.

Dio un vistazo a su reloj pulsera. Casi dos horas habían pasado desde que había dejado a Edward en las ruinas.

Podría irse ahora. Simplemente brincar en el coche, acelerar en reverso, y desaparecer como el viento hacia el pueblo debajo. Dejar solo a ese loco para sortear sus problemas.

¿Entonces por qué no lo hacía?

Considerando cuidadosamente las Leyes de Newton de Gravitación Universal, consideró la posibilidad de que dado que la masa de Edward era tanto más grande que la suya, estaba condenada a ser atraída hacia él a un grado similar a su proximidad, tan víctima de la gravedad como la Tierra orbitando alrededor del sol.

Ensimismada, canturreó distraídamente mientras se arrebujaba en el capó, temblando a medida que el cielo color añil se hacía más hondo, hasta hacerse de cachemira negra, riñendo consigo misma y sin poder llegar a conclusiones firmes.

No podía sacudirse el sentimiento de que pasaba por alto uno o más hechos críticos que la podrían ayudar a conjeturar lo que le había sucedido. Nunca había dado mucho crédito al instinto visceral; creía que las vísceras controlaban el hambre y desechaban los desperdicios, eran gnósticos carentes de importancia. Pero en las pasadas treinta y seis horas, algo en sus vísceras había encontrado una voz para reñir con su mente, y estaba perpleja por la discordia.

Se había quedado en las piedras y lo había vigilado algún tiempo antes de buscar el calor del capó del coche. Lo había estudiado con la franqueza remota de un científicoobservando un tema de prueba en un experimento, pero su estudio de él sólo había revelado más contradicciones en vez de resolver alguna de las preguntas.

Su cuerpo era poderosamente desarrollado, y un hombre no alcanzaba un cuerpo como ese sin disciplina extraordinaria, esfuerzo y una mente capaz de continua concentración. Dondequiera que él hubiera estado antes de que ella lo hubiera encontrado en la caverna, había vivido una vida activa y equilibrada. Él o había trabajado duro o había jugado duro, y ella decidió que se debía más al trabajo que al juego, porque sus manos eran callosas, y ningún atleta aristócrata tenía callos en los dedos y las palmas. Su sedoso pelo cobrizo era demasiado largo para ser considerado adecuado en un caballero y lord del siglo veintiuno, pero era lustroso y sano. Sus dientes eran parejos y blancos, una prueba más del cuidado de su cuerpo. Las personas que dedicaban atención a su salud física eran usualmente igual de saludables en mente.

Él caminaba con un modo de andar que daba indicios de confianza, fuerza y habilidad para tomar decisiones difíciles. Era razonablemente inteligente y bienhablado, su extraña modulación de voz y su vocabulario aparte.

No había sabido la salida de la caverna, y cuando habían emergido, a Bella no se le había perdido el significado del túnel derrumbado y el crecimiento excesivo de follaje.

_Och, Cristo, ellos están todos muertos_, él había murmurado.

Ella tembló. El motor se había enfriado, los retazos de calor ya desaparecidos.

El principio de la hoja de afeitar de Occam promulgaba que la explicación más simple que se ajustaba a la mayoría de los hechos era, más probablemente, la verdadera. La explicación más simple aquí era… _que él estaba diciendo la verdad_. En cierta forma había sido metido en un sueño profundo quinientos años atrás contra su voluntad, quizá por alguna ciencia perdida, y ella lo había despertado cayendo sobre él.

_Imposible_, su mente exclamó.

Cansada de tratar de instar al jurado para dar un consenso, aceptó a regañadientes el veredicto suspendido y admitió que no lo podía dejar. ¿Y si lo imposible fuera posible? ¿Qué ocurriría si al día siguiente él ofreciese alguna prueba concreta de que había estado congelado en el tiempo por casi quinientos años? Quizá tenía intención de mostrarle cómo había sido hecho, algún adelanto en materia de criogenia que se había perdido con el paso del tiempo. Ella no abandonaría las premisas si había aún una remota posibilidad de encontrar tal cosa. _Oh, admítelo, Bella, a pesar haberte dejado "caer fuera" de la profesión que te han inculcado desde siempre y te ha llenado hasta arriba de tu garganta, a pesar de rehusarte a mantener tu investigación, estás fascinada por la ciencia, y te gustaría saber cómo podría dormir un hombre en cierta forma durante cinco siglos y despertarse saludable y vigoroso. Tú nunca lo publicarías, pero aún así, te gustaría saber. _

Pero había más que simplemente curiosidad científica, y ella sospechaba que tenía algo que ver con su _calcetín_ y sus óvulos y un deseo que no podía atribuir solamente al mandato programado en sus genes que pedían a gritos la supervivencia de su raza.

Ningún otro hombre alguna vez había incitado tal respuesta en ella.

La ciencia no podía explicar la ternura que había sentido al ver las lágrimas en sus ojos. Ni el deseo que había tenido de acunar su cabeza contra su pecho, no para ofrecer su cereza para ser de una vez verdaderamente arrancada, sino para su consuelo.

Oh, su corazón estaba comprometido, y estaba a la vez alarmada y exaltada por ello.

Remetiendo su flequillo detrás de una oreja, se deslizó del capó y se dirigió a la colina. Él había tenido tiempo de sobra a solas. Era hora de hablar.

.

.

—Edward—. La voz de Bella atravesó como una luz la oscuridad alrededor de él.

Él encontró su mirada. La pobre y diminuta muchacha se veía aterrorizada, pero erguida con determinación.

Ella examinó directamente sus ojos, y, si sintió miedo, se sobrepuso a ello. Admiraba eso de ella, ese desafío a sus dudas que forjaba con el valor de un caballero entrando en la batalla. Cuando la había ahuyentado, se preocupó de que ella simplemente pudiera saltar a su bestia de metal e irse. El alivio que había sentido al vislumbrarla ir hacia él a través de las piedras había sido ardiente. Lo que fuere que había decidido pensar de él, había decidido permanecer a su lado, lo podía ver en sus ojos.

—¿Edward?—. Indecisa, pero a pesar de todo firme.

—¿Sí, muchacha?

—¿Te sientes mejor ahora?— preguntó cautelosamente.

—He hecho una tregua provisional con mis sentimientos— dijo él secamente—. No tengas miedo, no tengo pensado levantarme y vengar la pérdida de mi gente.

_Aún_.

Ella asintió con la cabeza con energía.

—Bien.

Él podía distinguir que ella no tenía deseos de discutir, y en vez de acusarlo de ser un iluso cuando estaba claramente perturbado, iba a rodear eso de alguna manera indirecta.

Él estrechó sus ojos, preguntándose lo que ella haría.

—Edward, aprendí de memoria tu poema, ahora es tu turno de concederme un favor.

—Como gustes, Bella. Sólo dime lo que quieres de mí.

—Unas cuantas preguntas simples.

—Las contestaré en la medida de mi habilidad— él contestó.

—¿Cuánta tierra hay en un hueco de un pie de ancho, nueve pulgadas de largo, y tres pies y medio de profundidad?

—¿Esa es tu pregunta?— Él preguntó, perplejo. De todas las cosas que ella podría haber preguntado…

—Una de ellas— dijo ella precipitadamente.

Él sonrió con debilidad. Su pregunta era uno de sus acertijos favoritos. Su sacerdote, Nevin, había agonizado por media hora tratando de suponer exactamente cuánta tierra había dentro de tal espacio antes de ver lo obvio.

—No hay tierra en un hueco— él contestó fácilmente.

—Oh, bien, ese fue un acertijo de truco y no me dice mucho. Lo pudiste haber oído antes. Qué hay acerca de esto: un bote echa en ancla con una escalera de cuerdas colgando sobre un lado. Los escalones en la escalera de cuerdas están a nueve pulgadas de distancia entre ellos. La marea aumenta en una estimación de seis pulgadas por hora y luego cae a la misma velocidad. Si un escalón de la escalera toca el agua cuando la marea comienza a aumentar, ¿entonces cuántos escalones estarán cubiertos después de ocho horas?

Edward examinó rápidamente una serie veloz de cálculos, luego se rió suavemente, al mismo tiempo que pensaba que no podría reírse otra vez. Repentinamente entendió por qué ella había escogido esas preguntas, y su aprecio hacia ella aumentó. Cuando un aprendiz presentaba una petición a un Druida para ser aceptado y adiestrado, se lo hacía pasar a través de una serie similar de problemas, diseñados para revelar cómo trabajaba la mente del muchacho y de lo que era él capaz.

—Ninguno, muchacha, la escalera de cuerdas se levanta con el bote en el agua. ¿Te convencen mis usos de razón de que no estoy loco?

Ella lo evaluó extrañamente.

—Tus habilidades de razonamiento parecen no estar afectadas por tu… enfermedad peculiar. ¿Qué tal esto? ¿Cuánto es 4.732,25 multiplicado por 7.837,50?

—37.089.009,375.

—Mi Dios— dijo ella, simultáneamente impresionada y enfurruñada—. ¡Tú...! Hice la primera pregunta en su mayor parte para ver si pensabas claramente, la segunda para comprobar si la primera había sido un evento fortuito. Pero tú hiciste esas matemáticas en tu cabeza en cinco segundos. ¡Incluso yo no lo puedo hacer tan rápido!

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Siempre he tenido una afinidad para los números. ¿Te probaron tus preguntas algo?—. Le habían probado algo a él. Bella Swan era la muchacha más inteligente que alguna vez había encontrado. Joven, aparentemente fértil, un extraordinario calor sensual entre ellos… y _lista_ .

Su certeza de que el destino la había traído hasta él por alguna razón aumentó diez veces.

Tal vez, pensó, ella no podría no temerlo después de mañana en la víspera. Tal vez _hubiese_ tal amor para él como su padre había conocido.

—Bien, si eres un candidato para Bedlam(2), entonces eres el loco más listo que alguna vez he conocido, y tus falsas ilusiones parecen confinados hacia una sola cuestión—. Ella resopló—. Entonces, ¿ahora qué?

—Ven, muchacha—. Él tendió sus brazos hacia ella. La joven lo miró cautelosamente—. Och, muchacha, dame algo para sujetar en mis brazos, algo que sea real y dulce. No te dañaré.

Ella caminó lentamente y se hundió en la hierba al lado de él. Dejó que sus caras estuvieran apartadas por varios instantes, contemplando las estrellas, luego sus hombros bajaron bruscamente y ella lo miró.

—Oh, qué diablos— le dijo, y lo dejó estupefacto al extender la mano para acunar su cabeza entre sus brazos, jalándolo hacia su pecho.

Los de él se deslizaron alrededor de su cintura y la halaron para acomodarla encima de su regazo.

—Deliciosa Bella, debo agradecértelo otra vez. Eres un regalo de los ángeles.

—No estaría tan segura acerca de eso— ella masculló contra su pelo. Parecía sentirse torpe sujetándolo, como si no hubiera tenido mucha práctica. Su cuerpo estaba tenso, y él sintió que si se movía repentinamente, ella se levantaría a la velocidad de un rayo, así que respiró lentamente y guardó la calma, permitiéndole el tiempo para acostumbrarse a esa intimidad.

—Adivino que esto quiere decir que no podrás probarme nada mañana, ¿huh?

—Como he prometido, en la mañana te probaré que mi historia es cierta. Esto no cambia nada, o al menos lo cambia poco. ¿Te quedarás por tu propia voluntad? ¿Tal vez ayudándome a explorar las bases mañana?

Con vacilación, ella resbaló sus manos pequeñitas en su pelo y él medio suspiró, medio gimió placenteramente cuando sus uñas rozaron su cuero cabelludo.

—Sí, Edward McCullen— dijo ella, con tan buen acento como cualquier muchacha escocesa—. Estaré aquí mañana y te ayudaré.

Él se rió en voz alta y la atrajo cerca. Deseaba ardientemente su contacto, quería desesperadamente hacer el amor con ella, pero sintió que si la presionaba ahora, perdería la comodidad de su abrazo.

—Eso está bien, muchacha. No eres ninguna tonta, y creo que aún podremos hacerte una muchacha pequeñita y dulce de las Highlands.

.

.

Bella durmió esa noche ensortijada en los brazos de un Highlander, en un campo de flores y brezos, bajo la cuchara plateada de la luna, tranquila como un cordero. Y si Edward se sentía lobuno, se ordenó a sí mismo estar contento solamente con abrazarla.

* * *

1. Papas, patatas. (N. de la T.)

2. Famoso hospital psiquiátrico de Inglaterra; en una oportunidad, Oscar Wilde fue encerrado allí para "curarlo" de sus inclinaciones homosexuales. (N. de la T.)

* * *

**Ahhhhh ufff no se pero creo que siempre al final de un capitulo termino es gritano jejejje, bueno en el transcurso elcapitulo hago varias exclamaciones, y sonidosmy pues aja ya saben lo típico cuando se siene lo que se leese :-) **

**Pero que tal les pareció el capitulo, ya saben más cosas sobrsobre nuestro druida, y se han podido dar cuenta de la inteligencia que posee bella. **

**Y saben que me fascina como habla edward esos poemas *suspiro* les aseguaro los amo mucho, me encandilan. Y miren que se han mmostradoun poco más de los sentimientos que estan empezando a tener el uno por el otro.**


	10. Capitulo 9

**Disclaimer: Esta historia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo la estoy adaptando con alguno de los personajes de la saga de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Mi Naii este capitulo es mi regalo para ti, sabes todo lo que hablamos de todo, no solo de esta historia sino de muchas otras, fics y libros referente a diferentes temas ;) Mi loquilla que me soporta y entiende. Pero también quero hacer mención a Marieisahale sabes te agradezco, tu junto con Naii son las que han estado allí conmigo en cada caps compartiendo conmigo todo lo que piensan, eso para mi es un incentivo más para seguir. Así que disfruten de este delicioso capitulo.**

**Y aun así gracias a todas aquellas que leen la historia, se que son muchas aun sin dejar review, se por la gran cantidad de alertas y favoritas que tiene la historia, que ustedes chicas son muchas. Gracias, este capitulo a todas les va a fascinar.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 9**

_21 de septiembre_

_10:23 p.m. _

Registraron todo el día pero no encontraron las tablillas.

Cuando el cielo se ensombreció hacia el índigo, horadado por las estrellas brillantes, Edward se rindió y montó una hoguera dentro del círculo de piedras para tener luz para realizar el ritual.

Si lo peor ocurría esa noche, él necesitaría que ella supiera tanto como fuera posible sobre lo que habría de suceder. Y su mochila sería una ventaja añadida. Mientras excavaban en las ruinas, él le había dicho todo lo que había acontecido justamente antes de su secuestro.

Aunque con una incrédula ceja arqueada, ella había escuchado mientras él explicaba cómo había recibido una nota que lo convocaba a ir urgente al claro detrás del lago pequeño si _deseaba conocer el nombre del Campbell que había ase inado a su hermano._Su tristeza haciéndolo arder en la fiebre de la venganza, él había vestido sus armas y se había apresurado a ir sin convocar a sus guardias; la sed por vengar la muerte de su hermano había pasado por encima de todo pensamiento inteligente.

Le contó cómo se había sentido extraño y cansado mientras corría a toda velocidad hacia el lago, y que ahora creía que en cierta forma había sido drogado. Le dijo cómo simplemente se había derrumbado fuera del bosque, a orillas del lago, cómo había sentido sus extremidades agarrotadas y sus ojos se habían cerrado como oprimidos por pesadas monedas de oro. Le dijo que había sentido que retiraban su armadura y sus armas, luego los símbolos siendo pintados en su pecho… después nada más hasta que ella lo había despertado.

Luego le dio cuenta de su familia, de su padre brillante y despeinado, de su querida ama de llaves y madre substituta, Esme. Le contó sobre su joven sacerdote, cuya madre era una fastidiosa adivinadora de la suerte y solía perseguirlo incesantemente alrededor de la propiedad tratando de echarle un vistazo a su palma.

Había olvidado su pesar por un tiempo y le había regalado cuentos de su infancia con Edmund. Cuando había hablado de su familia, la mirada escéptica de la muchacha se había suavizado un poco, y había escuchado con marcada fascinación, riéndose de las travesuras de Edward y su hermano, sonriendo amablemente con los usuales altercados entres Carlies y Esme. Él dedujo por su expresión triste que, aún cuando su familia había estado viva, no había habido mucha risa y amor en su vida.

—_¿No tienes ningún hermano o hermana, muchacha?_— había preguntado él.

Ella había negado con la cabeza.

—_Mi madre tuvo problemas de fertilidad y me tuvo a una edad avanzada. De pués de que me tuvo a mí, los doctores dijeron que no podría tener más. _

—_¿Por qué no te has casado para tener tus propios niños? _

Ella había cambiado de posición y había evitado su mirada.

—_Nunca encontré al hombre correcto. _

No, ella no había tenido mucho placer en su vida, y a él le gustaría tener la oportunidad para cambiar eso. Le gustaría hacer destellar sus ojos de felicidad.

Deseaba a Bella Swan. Él quería ser su _hombre correcto._ Sólo su perfume mientras caminaba atrapaba cada pulgada de su atención. Él quería que ella se familiarizara tanto con su cuerpo y el placer que podría darle, que con una simple mirada le hiciera temblar de deseo. Quería pasar unas dos semanas, ininterrumpidas, en su dormitorio, explorando su pasión escondida, desatando el erotismo que hervía bajo su superficie.

Pero nunca sucedería, porque una vez que realizara el ritual y ella descubriera lo que era, y lo que le habría hecho a ella, tendría todas las razones para despreciarlo.

A pesar de todo, no tenía otra elección.

Lanzando una mirada preocupada hacia el arco de la luna contra el cielo negro, él respiró a fondo, codiciosamente, el aire dulce de la noche Highland. El tiempo estaba casi sobre ellos.

—Déjalo ya, Bella— llamó. Estaba emocionado porque la joven se rehusara a rendirse. Aunque pudiera pensar que estaba loco, ella todavía cavaba en las ruinas—. Ven a unirte a mí en las piedras— le hizo señas para llamar su atención. Quería pasar lo que podría ser su última hora juntos cerca del fuego, sosteniéndola en sus brazos.

Deseaba desnudarla de sus ropas y enterrarse dentro de ella, marcándose hondamente en su memoria en la hora que les quedaba, pero era tan probable como que las tablillas se materializaran repentinamente en sus manos.

—Pero no hemos encontrado las tablillas—. Ella giró hacia él, manchándose con polvo la mejilla cuando empujó su pelo hacia atrás.

—Es demasiado tarde ahora, muchacha. El tiempo está casi sobre nosotros, y ese tubo de luz— él gesticuló hacia su linterna— no nos ayudará a ver lo que no está allí para ser encontrado. Era una esperanza vana y tonta pensar que hubieran sobrevivido intactas en la propiedad. Si no las hemos encontrado aún, entonces la siguiente hora no servirá de nada. Ven. Pásala conmigo— él le tendió los brazos.

Ella había dormido entre ellos la noche anterior, y él se había despertado teniendo la preciosa visión de su rostro, confiado e inocente en el reposo. Había besado sus labios llenos, exuberantes, y cuando se había despertado, sonrojada de sueño, con marcas de arrugas en su mejilla presionada contra su playera arrugada, él había sentido una acometida de ternura que no había sentido por una mujer antes.

La lujuria, siempre a punto de ebullición dentro de él cuando ella estaba cerca, había hervido a fuego lento en una más intensa y compleja sensación, y había reconocido ante sí mismo que si tuvieran más tiempo, podría enamorarse profundamente de ella. No de sentir exclusivamente el dolor de desear mantenerla en la cama sin respirar, sino de desarrollar una emoción real yduradera, una pasión hecha en partes iguales de respeto yaprecio, el tipo de sentimiento que unía a un hombre y una mujer de por vida. Ella era todo lo que él deseaba en una mujer.

Bella caminó pesadamente dentro del círculo, claramente renuente a rendirse cuando había aún una piedra sin voltear, otro rasgo que admiraba en ella.

—¿Por qué no me cuentas lo que tienes intención de hacer?—. Todo el día ella había tratado de persuadirlo, pero él se había rehusado a decirle más que buscaban siete tablillas de piedra inscritas con símbolos.

—Dije que te daría pruebas, y lo haré—. Una cantidad abrumadora, irrevocable de pruebas.

Las horas se habían hecho interminables mientras buscaban, aventando rocas y escombros, y su firme esperanza se había desvanecido con cada pedacito quebrado de cerámica, cada recuerdo de su clan muerto.

En una oportunidad la insignificancia de sus esfuerzos casi lo había abrumado, y él la había enviado al pueblo con una lista de artículos para conseguir un poco de tiempo para pensar sin distracciones. Durante su ausencia, había meditado en los símbolos, resolviendo cálculos complicados, y haciendo su mejor intento en los últimos tres, suposición que sería puesta a prueba en menos de una hora. Él tenía como meta las dos semanas siguientes a la muerte de su hermano, más un día. Estaba casi seguro de estar en lo correcto y creía que sólo había una pequeña oportunidad de que lo peor ocurriera.

Y si lo peor ocurría, entonces la había preparado bien, y sólo necesitaba que ella recordara qué decir y hacer para restaurar su memoria completa, asociada a la versión pasada de sí mismo. Ese era el por qué él le había ordenado aprender de memoria el hechizo.

Ella había recogido varias jarras de agua, junto con linternas, café y comida, y se había sentado a su lado cerca del fuego, cruzada de piernas, limpiándose las manos con toallas humedecidas, emitiendo pequeños suspiros de placer mientras fregaba en su cara las almohadillas diminutas de su paquete.

Mientras ella se refrescaba, él despedazó las piedras que había recolectado durante su caminata. Dentro de cada una había un corazón de polvo brillante, que raspó cuidadosamente en una hojalata y mezcló con agua para formar una pasta espesa.

—Pintura de rocas— dijo ella, lo suficientemente intrigada como para hacer una pausa en sus abluciones. Nunca había visto una, pero sabía que los antiguos las habían usado para pintar con ellas. Eran pequeñas y granuladas, y profundo en el centro, un polvo formado por el tiempo hacía que los colores brillaran cuando se mezclaban con agua.

—Sí, así es como los llamamos también— dijo él, poniéndose de pie.

Bella observó como él se desplazaba hacia uno de los megalitos y, después de vacilar un momento, empezaba a grabar un diseño complicado de fórmulas y símbolos. Ella estrechó los ojos, estudiándolo. Parte de ellos le parecieron en cierta forma familiares pero ajenos, una distorsionada ecuación matemática que bailaba justo fuera de su alcance, y había pocas que lo hacían.

Una pulsación de aprensión cayó pesadamente en su pecho, y observó fijamente como él se trasladaba hacia la siguiente piedra, luego la tercera y la cuarta. En cada una de las piedras, él grabó una serie diferente de números y símbolos en sus caras interiores, haciendo una pausa ocasionalmente para mirar hacia arriba en las estrellas.

El equinoccio de otoño, reflexionó ella, era el momento en que el sol cruzaba los estratos del ecuador de la Tierra, haciendo que el día y la noche tuvieran aproximadamente una duración similar en el mundo entero. Los investigadores por mucho tiempo habían discutido sobre el uso preciso de las piedras estáticas. ¿Estaba a punto de averiguar su propósito real?

Miró los megalitos y consideró cuidadosamente lo que sabía de arqueoastronomía(1).

Cuando él terminó de esbozar en la decimotercera piedra, la final, su respiración parecía atrapada en su garganta. Aunque reconocía sólo algunas cosas, él con gran cariño había acariciado el símbolo del infinito: el 8 acostado. Bajo él, el _lemniscate_. La tira _Mobius_. _Apeiron_. ¿Qué conocimientos tenía Edward de eso? Ella escudriñó las trece piedras y sintió una peculiar sensación urticante en su mente, como si un punzón intentara excavar en su cerebro superpoblado.

Vigilándolo, fue golpeada por una posibilidad abrumadora. ¿Era posible que él fuera más listo de lo que _ella_ era? ¿Era esa su locura?

¿Bien parecido e inteligente? _Quédate quieto, corazón. _

A medida que él volvía la espalda a la última piedra, ella empezó a temblar. Físicamente, él era irresistible. Llevaba puesto su atuendo original de _plaid_ y armadura otra vez, ya que se había despojado del estrecho pantalón _que no dejaba a un hombre colgar correctamente y ni siquiera tenía espacio para un maldito cuchillo_, tan pronto como se había despertado esa mañana. Pendía correctamente, por cierto, pensó ella, su mirada dejándose caer a su _kilt_, la boca seca al imaginar lo que colgaba bajo eso. ¿Él estaba de esa condición siempre, en apariencia perpetuamente semiexcitado? Le gustaría besarlo hasta que no hubiera nada "semi" en él.

Con esfuerzo, arrastró su mirada hacia su cara. Su cabello liso y brillante era una cascada salvaje que descendía en torno a sus hombros. Era el hombre más intenso, excitante y erótico que ella alguna vez había conocido.

Cuando estaba cerca de Edward McCullen, cosas inexplicables le ocurrían. Cuando lo miraba, con su cuerpo poderoso, su mandíbula cincelada, los ojos relampagueantes y la boca sensual, oía las cítaras distantes de Pan y sufría una compulsión irresistible para rendir tributo a Dionysus, el dios antiguo del vino y las orgías. La melodía era seductora, urgiéndola a arrojar a un lado la abstinencia, vestir su tanga roja del gatito, y bailar descalza para un imponente hombre que pretendía ser un laird del siglo dieciséis.

Él miró hacia atrás, hacia ella, y sus miradas colisionaron. Bellq se sentía como una bomba de tiempo lista para estallar, haciendo tictac, haciendo tictac...

Su rostro habría debido traslucir sus sentimientos, porque él inspiró vivamente. Las ventanas de su nariz se acampanaron, sus ojos se estrecharon y él se quedó quieto, con la quietud perfecta de un gato montés antes de lanzarse sobre su presa.

Ella tragó.

—¿Qué estás haciendo con esas piedras?— se obligó a sí misma a preguntar, azorada por la intensidad de lo que sentía—. ¿No piensas que es hora de que me lo digas?

—Te he dicho todo lo que podía—. Sus ojos estaban llenos de calma, la luz cristalina que usualmente bailaba dentro de ellos atenuada.

—No confías en mí. Después de todo lo que he hecho para ayudar, aún no confías en mí—. Ella no trató de disimular que se sentía herida.

—Och, muchacha, nunca pienses algo semejante. Es que simplemente hay algunas cosas que son… prohibidas—. _No realmente_, enmendó en silencio, pero simplemente no podía arriesgarse a revelar sus planes aún, por temor a que ella lo abandonara.

—Tonterías— dijo ella, impaciente con sus evasivas—. Si confías en mí, entonces nada está prohibido.

—Confío en ti, muchachita. Confío en ti mucho más de lo que imaginas—. _Con mi vida, posiblemente aún con la misma existencia de mi clan. _

—¿Cómo puedo creer en ti, cuando tú no confías en mí?

—Siempre la escéptica, ¿verdad, Bella?— la regañó él—. Bésame, antes de que dibuje los símbolos finales. Para la buena suerte— la urgió. Los fragmentos de cristal brillaban intensamente en sus ojos, recordándole a ella que aunque algunas veces él aplacaba su naturaleza apasionada, ardía siempre apenas bajo la superficie.

Bella comenzó a hablar, pero él colocó un dedo sobre sus labios.

—Por favor, muchacha, simplemente bésame. No más palabras. Ha habido suficientes entre nosotros—. Él hizo una pausa antes de añadir quedamente—: Si tienes algo que decirme, deja que tu corazón hable ahora.

Ella aspiró profundamente.

No había preguntas en su corazón. Más temprano esa tarde, cuando había bajado al pueblo, había extraído su tanga roja de su paquete y, después de lavarse, se la había puesto. Luego se había quitado de la piel su parche de nicotina, prefiriendo su retiro categórico antes de tener que explicar su presencia en su cuerpo. Ella no iba a hacer el amor por primera vez con un parche encima. Además, una vez que había tomado la decisión, una calma notable se había instalado sobre ella.

Sabía lo que iba a hacer.

La verdad fuera dicha, probablemente había sabido desde el momento en que él había abierto sus ojos que iba a darle su virginidad. Los pasados dos días no habían sido más que su forma de acostumbrarse al pensamiento, para estar menos aprensiva cuando finalmente lo hiciera. No se sentía simplemente atraída por él, estaba conquistada por él en cada cosa y todas: mental, emocional y físicamente.

Lo deseaba de un modo que no tenía rima o ni razón. Sentía cosas cuando él le hablaba y la tocaba que se originaban de un lugar único dentro de ella. Ya no tenía importancia que él pudiera ser un perturbado mental. Durante aquel día, cavando a su lado en las ruinas del castillo mientras él hablaba de los diversos miembros de su clan, se había dado cuenta de que iba a esperar por él hasta que resolviera no importaba qué problema pudiera tener en realidad. A _ella le gustaba él. _Quería saber más acerca de él. Había comenzado a respetarlo, a pesar de sus falsas ilusiones. Si tenía que llevarlo a un hospital, sujetar su mano, y sentarse a su lado hasta que se recuperase, iba a hacerlo. Si tenía que pasear alrededor de Escocia por meses agarrando firmemente una foto de él hasta que encontrara a alguien que lo pudiera identificar y verter luz sobre su condición, entonces iba a hacerlo.

Ella remetió su flequillo detrás de su oreja y lo miró al mismo nivel. Su voz apenas tembló cuando dijo:

—Haz el amor conmigo, Edward.

Loco o no, ella quería que él fuera su primer amante, aquí y ahora, encima de una montaña en las Highlands, bajo un millón de estrellas, rodeados por piedras antiguas.

Quizá hacer amor tuviese algún poder de cicatrización. Dios lo sabía, ella probablemente necesitaba alguna cicatrización también.

Sus ojos destellaron y él se quedó perfectamente inmóvil.

—Oí eso, ¿verdad?— dijo él cuidadosamente—. ¿Dijiste lo que creo que dijiste? ¿O me he vuelto verdaderamente tan loco como me acusas de ser?

—Haz el amor conmigo— ella repitió quedamente. No hubo ni un pequeño temblor en su voz la segunda vez.

Sus ojos de oro brillaron intensamente.

—Muchacha, me honras—. Cuando abrió los brazos, ella brincó en ellos, y él la meció sin esfuerzo alguno en su abrazo, jalando sus piernas alrededor de su cintura.

Ambos se quedaron sin aliento por la intensidad del contacto. Una corriente de deseo crepitó entre ellos, desintegrándolos desde el corazón. Con zancadas poderosas, él retrocedió con ella hasta el perímetro de las piedras, hasta que la columna vertebral de la joven descansó contra uno de los megalitos. Él agachó su cabeza y la besó, amoldando sus caderas contra ella, y cuando la mujer gimió, él atrapó el sonido en su lengua.

—Te he deseado desde el momento en que te vi— dijo él bruscamente.

—Yo también— confesó ella, con una risa jadeante.

—Och, muchacha, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?— preguntó él, besando su mandíbula, sus mejillas, su nariz y sus pestañas, acunando su cara con sus manos—. ¿Por qué te resististe? Podríamos haber pasado tres _días_ haciendo esto— dijo él, su acento espeso por el deseo.

—No si teníamos la intención de llegar a tus piedras, entonces— ella jadeó, preguntándose por qué simplemente no se callaba y la besaba con fuerza en la boca—. Cállate y bésame— dijo.

Él se rió y la besó tan duro que desató la ferocidad en su diminuto cuerpo. Ella había visto películas donde las personas hacían el amor lentamente, enrollándosesinuosamente uno en torno al otro, pero el de ellos fue un apareamiento de fiereza.

Dada su propensión a discutir apasionadamente, ella no había esperado que su forma de hacer el amor fuera menos intensa. No podía tener bastante de él: quería más lengua y más manos y más de su musculoso trasero. Lo quería desnudo contra su cuerpo. Quería sentirlo martillando dentro de ella. Había esperado toda su vida para eso, y estaba lista. Simplemente _mirarlo_ la hacía mojar.

Él jaló la camisa de Bella de dentro de sus pantalones cortos y tocó nerviosamente su bragueta, besándola urgentemente todo el tiempo.

—Tus pantalones, muchacha, quítatelos— dijo él a duras penas.

—No puedo. Mis piernas están envueltas alrededor de ti— refunfuñó ella—. Y tu cuchillo se me está hincando en el pecho.

—Mmm, lo siento—. Él mordió su labio inferior y lo chupó despiadadamente—. Te debo bajar al suelo, muchacha, desnudarte. Y es necesario que me desnude yo también.

Pero él no hizo ningún movimiento para bajarla, rehén de su boca deliciosa que lo mordisqueaba, de sus manos pequeñitas arañando su espalda.

—Entonces ponme en el suelo, McCullen— ella jadeó algunos minutos más tarde contra su boca, desesperada por sentir su piel contra la de ella—. ¡Llevo puesta demasiada ropa!

—Lo intento— dijo él, arrastrando sus besos hacia abajo por su cuello y raspando con su lengua aterciopelada de regreso hacia arriba, sólo para llegar a sus labios otra vez, una posición de la que él apenas podía evitar tomar ventaja llena.

—No me sueltes— lloriqueó la joven cuando él dejó de besarla. Sus labios se sentían desnudos y fríos sin él, su cuerpo despojado.

En el instante en que los dedos de sus pies tocaron tierra, ella trató impacientemente de alcanzar la ropa de Edward, pero él buscaba sus pantalones cortos al mismo tiempo, maldiciendo cuando chocaron el uno con el otro: la mandíbula del hombre contra la cabeza de la joven, y ella enredada en su pelo.

Bella tocó nerviosamente su pelo cobrizo, luego encontró su camino a las bandas de cuero atravesadas en su pecho pero fue incapaz de averiguar cómo los había sujetado él.

Apartándose de la atención de sus manos, él jaló la camisa de la joven sobre su cabeza, y se quedó mirando su sostén. Tocó la tela de encaje con fascinación.

—Muchacha, muéstrame tus pechos. Aparta esta cosa, no sea que la haga trizas en mi prisa.

Ella abrió velozmente, con un pequeño sonido explosivo, el broche delantero y se zafó de la prenda. El aire fresco convirtió sus pezones en cumbres endurecidas, y él hizo un sonido bien definido al contener el aliento. Por un momento, pareció no poder moverse, simplemente permaneció parado y se quedó con la mirada fija en ella.

—Tienes pechos espléndidos, muchacha— ronroneó, ahuecando las manos sobre los montículos regordetes—. Espléndidos— repitió estúpidamente, y ella casi se rió. A los hombres les gustaban los pechos de cualquier talle o cualquier forma; simplemente les encantaba.

Y a él ciertamente le encantaban los suyos. Los sostuvo en la palma de la mano, levantando y apretando, y con un gemido ronco enterró la cara entre ellos, frotándose hacia atrás y adelante antes de atraer un pezón profundamente dentro de su boca.

Bella jadeó suavemente cuando él esparció besos abrasadores sobre sus pechos. Se contorsionó y retorció en sus brazos, queriendo su boca allí… y allí… y allí, diciéndole con su cuerpo precisamente cómo y dónde lo necesitaba. Los dedos de Edward se dedicaron a sus pantalones cortos, con poco éxito, y gruñendo su frustración él tiró de su cremallera pero logró sólo atascarla fuera de la trayectoria correcta. Encontrando una resistencia similar en la vestimenta del hombre, ella gimió frenéticamente. Quería sentir piel contra piel; necesitaba cada última pulgada, presionada hábil e íntimamente contra ella.

—Oh, simplemente encárgate de tu propia ropa y yo lo haré de la mía— dijo la joven bruscamente, el deseo frustrado volviéndola totalmente irritable. Lo necesitaba desnudo _ahora_.

Él se vio tan aliviado como ella por la eficiente solución, y mientras ella tiraba fuertemente de la retorcida cremallera, y luego pateaba fuera de sus pantalones cortos, él se quitó su _plaid_, echando cuchillos a diestra y siniestra, quitándose su hacha y su espada y finalmente su armadura de cuero. Se quedó de pie, lanzando su pelo oscuro sobre sus hombros, y mirándola.

—_Cristo, McCullen_— suspiró Bella, atontada. Seis pies y medio de cincelado guerrero desnudo se levantaban ante ella, inconsciente de lo que su desnudez le provocaba. Orgulloso, de hecho, y bien que debería estarlo. Era recio y masculino y poderoso más allá de toda comparación, y ahora sabía con seguridad que no había habido un calcetín —o veinte— en sus pantalones vaqueros. Era impresionante, y tenía una cantidad notable de masa que ella no había factorizado en su ecuación mientras pensaba en él, pero con seguridad influiría en el futuro. Explicaba mucho.

Los ojos de Edward flotaron suavemente sobre sus pechos, bajaron a su vientre, y luego se iluminaron al ver su tanga del gatito, e hizo un sonido estrangulado.

—Pensé que ese era algún tipo de listón extraño para recogerte el pelo. Por eso lo puse en la cama de ropa esa noche, pensando que podrías trenzártelo con él antes de dormir. Pero, ah, muchacha, lo prefiero allí— dijo él a duras penas—. Fue sabio que no me dijeras que eso estaba bajo tu pantalón, pues habría caminado duro todo el día pensando en quitártelo con la lengua.

_A él le gusta mi tanga,_ ella pensó, radiante. Siempre había sabido que si escogía al hombre correcto para _recolectar_ su cereza, apreciaría su buen gusto.

Resbalándose hasta quedarse de rodillas ante ella, él procedió a hacer lo que había amenazado, levantando la tira de su tanga sobre la curva suave de su cadera con los dientes y lamiendo la piel sensible bajo ella. Jaló la seda hacia abajo con unos pocos pellizcos, curvando su lengua bajo ella. Bella clavó sus dedos en los hombros de Edward mientras él lamía una y otra vez, creando esa música mágica bajo su piel. Chupó su nudo sensitivo a través de la seda, haciéndola arquearse contra él, mendigando más.

Cada pulgada que él desnudaba era rápidamente explorada con un golpe caliente de su lengua, alternando mordiscos diminutos de amor. Sus manos callosas se deslizaban arriba de sus muslos, y la fricción deliciosa creada por sus palmas ásperas contra su piel suave despertó zonas erógenas que nunca había sabido que tenía. Sus rodillas temblaron y ella se agarró firmemente de sus hombros musculosos como soporte.

—Eres preciosa— él ronroneó, resbalando sus manos entre sus muslos, acariciando y lamiendo—. No sé qué parte de ti saborear primero.

—Edward— gimió ella, empujando hacia abajo, contra él.

—¿Qué, Bella? ¿Me deseas?

—¡Dios Santo, sí!

—¿Me deseabas cuando me viste en ese pantalón estrecho azul?— la presionó—. ¿Me deseabas entonces también?

—Sí.

—¿Sientes el calor cuando te toco? ¿Te golpea como un rayo también?

—_Sí_.

Él le quitó la diminuta prenda y se puso de pie. Bebió la visión de su cuerpo desnudo por un momento largo antes de arrastrarla a sus brazos.

Gritaron al unísono a medida que la piel encontraba piel, aturdidos por la intensidad del contacto, echando chispas donde se tocaban. Él la besó profundamente, su lengua caliente y hambrienta, saqueando su boca. Ella arqueó la espalda, frotando sus pechos contra él. Cuando Edward ahuecó sus manos bajo su trasero, la joven unió sus propias manos detrás del cuello del hombre y envolvió sus piernas apretadamente alrededor de él, atrapando su erección firmemente en la V de sus muslos. Bella se retorció, queriéndolo dentro de ella _inmediatamente_, pero o él no cooperaba o ella era demasiadotorpe para colocarlo en el ángulo correcto, lo cual, se lamentó la muchacha, dada su inexperiencia, era perfectamente posible. _Pero no parece que él sea particularmente de ayuda_, pensó la joven casi con enfado, rompiendo el largo beso lo suficiente como para mirarlo. La mirada dorada era malvada… y arrogantemente divertida.

—¿Estás torturándome?

—A _mi_ ritmo, muchacha. Tú eres la que dijo que no y desaprovechó todos estos días. Podríamos haber hecho esto ayer cuando me rellenaste en ese torturante pantalón estrecho. Y más tarde esa tarde. Y más tarde esa noche, y esta mañana, y…

Cuando trató de contestar, él la besó tan concienzudamente que ella olvidó lo que iba a decir. Él se meció contra ella, imitando el ritmo del sexo, deslizándose de atrás hacia adelante en la V resbaladiza de sus muslos. Millones de diminutos nervios pidieron a gritos más. _Bien, si él no lo hace, lo haré yo_. Ella sabía mejor que la mayoría de las personas que las fuerzas de la naturaleza no debían ser resistidas o doblegadas. Se contorsionó contra él, frotándose lascivamente, empujándose a sí misma hacia la culminación.

A medida que su jadeo suave se volvía más frenético, Edward rompió el beso y la miró. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, sus ojos brillantes y salvajes, sus labios magullados por los besos y abiertos.

—Eso es, muchacha, toma tu placer—. Él estaba tan fascinado por su osada hambre por él; lo ponía más ardiente y más duro con cada empuje insistente de sus caderas. Si no tenía cuidado, se derramaría sin entrar en ella siquiera. Dudaba que una mujer alguna vez lo hubiera deseado tan intensamente.

Ella lloriqueó a medida que llegaba; ronroneó, se rozó contra él como un gatito hambriento de amor.

—_Sí_— él exhaló, inundado de un triunfo puramente masculino y posesivo. Cuando sus estremecimientos se apaciguaron y ella se relajó contra él, la bajó al suelo sobre su _plaid_, luego se sentó hacia atrás en sus rodillas y la contempló por un el momento largo.

Lo suficientemente largo para que ella comenzara a retorcerse, y surtiera un efecto caótico en su control fugaz. Bella arqueó su espalda, levantando sus pechos hacia él, sus pezones convertidos en bayas oscuras, implorando ser besados.

—Tócame— ella murmuró.

—Och, muchacha, te tocaré— prometió él. Él tocó con el codo sus piernas para abrirlas más, luego bebieron esa visión, de ella yaciendo en la espera de él, sus pechos llenos inflamado de sus besos, sus muslos abiertos y resbaladizos con su deseo.

Él dirigió la mano hacia arriba, al interior de sus muslos, a través de la humedad de su mujer, luego hacia abajo por la otra pierna. Una vez, dos veces, y una media docena de veces más, demorándose entre sus muslos, dando un golpecito a su nudo sensitivo, hasta que ella arqueaba sus caderas hacia arriba sobre el plaid.

—Voy a hacerte el amor como nunca te lo han hecho antes, chica.

Bella estaba realmente segura de eso, pues nunca le habían hecho el amor antes.

—Promesas, promesas, McCullen— lo provocó—. Una mujer podría morir de vejez antes de que tú tuvieses tiempo para ella.

Sus ojos se agrandaron de sorpresa, luego él se rió, una risa ronca llena de oscuro erotismo.

_Finalmente_, ella ronroneó, cuando, ondeando los músculos de sus hombros, él cubrió su cuerpo con el de él.

—¿No tienes sensatez en absoluto, no sabes lo que me provocas? Soy dos veces tu tamaño, lo sabes— él murmuró contra su oreja.

—Entonces dime algo que no sepa—. Ella se quedó sin aliento cuando él mordió su lóbulo.

—¿Te gusta esto?— preguntó su amante, cambiando de posición entre sus muslos—. ¿O te gusta esto?— frotó la cabeza de su pene una y otra vez en sus pliegues resbaladizos.

Bella se derritió a medida que él le hablaba en un lenguaje que nunca había oído pero sabía eran palabras de elogio por la admiración ronca en su voz. Los acentos extraños la convirtieron en un ser salvaje mientras él ronroneaba cumplidos contra su piel caliente. Ella se preguntó a medias si él no estaba embrujándola, porque mientras más él hablaba en esa lengua extraña, más ardiente ella se sentía. O quizá era la profunda voz humeante y la forma que sus manos se movían sobre cada pulgada de su cuerpo, como si estuviera aprendiendo de memoria las sutilezas de cada plano y hueco.

Él le dedicó generosa atención a sus pechos, apretándolos, liberándolos y acariciándoloshasta que ella se sintió casi delirante de necesidad, revoloteando en la orilla de otro orgasmo.

Él se aseguró sobre sus antebrazos y succionó cada pezón, moviendo su cabeza hacia atrás y hacia adelante, irritándola con su sombra de barba, y precisamente cuando ella pensaba que no podría soportar otra provocación erótica más, él fijó su atención en el otro. Besó sus pechos, los lados de sus pechos, el lugar caliente y suave bajo ellos, los empujó para juntarlos y besó la hendidura generosa, arrastrando su lengua entre ellos; luego regresó a sus pezones duros y los tomó alternativamente con sus dientes.

Mordiendo y chupando y tirando de ellos en su boca. Ella casi gritó ante el placer exquisito de esas sensaciones.

Edward trazó besos sobre sus costillas, hacia abajo por su abdomen, luego hizo deslizar su lengua a través de su vientre, juguetonamente moviéndose en su ombligo tembloroso. Luego, repentinamente, deslizó su lengua sobre su brote hinchado y ella gritó.

—Allí, mi muchacha—ronroneó él, enterrando la cara entre sus muslos.

_El hombre tiene una lengua mágica_, pensó ella, contorsionándose bajo él.

Él ahuecó sus manos bajo su trasero, la levantó hacia su boca, y Bella llenó la noche con quejidos diminutos mientras él la besaba y la lamía, para luego hundir rápidamente la lengua en su profundo interior. A medida que su lengua caliente la acariciaba en lugares que nunca habían sido tocados antes, ella entró en espasmos, y él le dio lengüetadas mientras la joven se estremecía repetidas veces. Luego, cuando ella pensó que había terminado, él la mordió delicadamente, exprimiendo una serie más diminuta de espasmos de su cuerpo tembloroso.

_La resonancia… soy de cristal y me haré pedazos_, ella pensó febrilmente.

Mientras arqueaba sus caderas contra él, gritando, Edward gruñó y se presionó a sí mismo contra la tierra. Deseaba que la experiencia durara mientras pudiera. Quería darle tanto placer como ningún otro hombre alguna vez lo había hecho. Apretando los dientes, se apretó contra el _plaid_, permaneciendo perfectamente quieto, tratando de convencer a su miembro que necesitaba esperar solamente un poco más, porque al menos le podía conceder eso a ella.

Al menos podría tener eso: ese momento perfecto con ella, antes que no tener nada.

Ella lloriqueó suavemente a medida que los espasmos se detenían, y él dulcemente le dio calientes lengüetadas otra vez, advirtiéndole provocativamente que tendría muchos más picos de placer antes de que él hubiera terminado con ella.

Ella era tan bella y abierta a él. Era la mujer más sensual que alguna vez había encontrado en su vida, cada pulgada de su cuerpo sensible a sus caricias, y aunque él se había acostado con una buena cantidad de mujeres lujuriosas en su vida, ninguna lo había empujado tanto al borde de la razón, hasta ahora. Su estómago estaba tembloroso por la intensidad de su deseo, y su pene estaba tan duro que era doloroso. Su respiración sonaba ruda hasta para sus orejas, la pulsación de su corazón como un trueno de cien caballos, la sangre hervía en sus venas y la realidad se reducía a simplemente… una… cosa…

_Ella_.

No podría esperar mucho más tiempo.

Él llovió besos por encima de la oleada suave de su estómago, sobre sus pechos, y arrastrado el borde de sus dientes de regreso a través de sus pezones. Situándose entre sus piernas, no la tomó inmediatamente pero la besó a fondo, un beso de demanda y dominio, de posesión cruda.

—Dime— exigió él. Ella no fingía ser tímida o recatada, una cosa que a él le gustaba.

La joven le dejaba leer el hambre en su cara, en sus expresivos ojos tempestuosos, sin esconder nada. ¿Pero ella hablaría de su deseo? ¿Sería tan audaz y le murmuraría palabras que le dirían cómo cumplir a cabalidad sus necesidades más descabelladas?

—Dime— insistió él.

Su diminuta Isabella le dijo una cosa que hasta entonces nunca había oído a una mujer decir, ni noble ni prostituta, y la bajeza de sus palabras se estrelló contra él como si se hubiera tragado una dosis doble de una poción afrodisíaca de los Rom.

Él nunca había hecho a una mujer decirle eso. Usaban palabras que también lo expresaban, pero lo que había respondido Bella era exactamente lo que él quería hacer.

Su atracción mutua era primitiva e iba más allá de la razón.

Si ella podría expresar tan abiertamente esos deseos crudos, ¿qué más podría enfrentar valientemente? ¿Quién y qué era él? ¿Podría poseer ella tal coraje?

Ella yacía bajo él, temblorosa de deseo, sus labios refulgiendo a la luz de la luna, mojados de sus besos, y Edward se percató de que se había enamorado de ella más duramente que un roble poderoso partido en dos por un rayo choca contra el suelo del bosque.

Se zambulló dentro de su calor.

Y se detuvo.

No por elección —oh, no, no por su elección—, sino porque había algo en su camino.

—Oh, simplemente _empuja_— gimió ella—. Sé que va a doler al principio. ¡Simplemente hazlo! Atraviésalo.

Él quedó aturdido. Los fragmentos de pensamientos colisionaron en su cabeza:

_Ningún hombre la ha tocado nunca; ¿cómo pudo sobrevivir esta mujer siendo virgen por tanto tiempo? ¿Son los hombres en su siglo absolutos tontos? Luego, ¡Ah, ella no escogió otro, pero me escogió a mí! _

¡Qué regalo!

Un hombre más noble podría haberse echado atrás, un hombre más noble que supiera que existía por lo menos una ínfima posibilidad de que pudiera desaparecer esa noche, seguramente se habría rehusado, pero había algo acerca de Bella Swan que lo conducía más allá de la nobleza. Él la deseaba, por las buenas o por las malas. Y si lo peor ocurría esa noche, entonces el deseo entre ellos podría hacerla más capaz de afrontar lo que podía tener que afrontar. Tal vez la ayudaría a completar todas las cosas que él podría necesitar hacer, y tal vez podría agradarle el sueño extraño de poder persuadirla a encontrar un futuro feliz en su pasado. Pero ahora, por las buenas o por las malas, el único futuro que ella iba a tener después de esa noche estaba de su pasado.

Él la compensaría, se juró. Su felicidad sería su primera prioridad. Le daría cualquier cosa que quisiera, la llenaría de montañas de regalos, atención y devoción, como hubiera sido apropiado para una reina. La cuidaría de pies a cabeza. Y tal vez hacer el amor podría resolver las cosas dudosas en su plan como ninguna cantidad de meticulosa organización podría lograr.

—Puedo ser pequeña— lo persuadió suavemente, cuando él vaciló—, pero soy más fuerte de lo que piensas—. Y ella repitió su petición previa, aquella que había enviado toda la sangre de su cuerpo en una carrera desenfrenada a su ingle.

Enardecido, él se zambulló a través de la barrera, reclamándola.

—Sí— gritó ella, y él bebió el grito en su boca, besándola salvajemente, empujando profundo dentro de ella. Ella acompañó su ritmo urgente, y aunque él sabía que le había causado dolor, su deseo rápidamente sobrepasó el desgarramiento de su virginidad.

Él se entregó a ella con una intensidad que no había sentido con una mujer antes, enterrándose tan profundamente en su interior que pensó que debía estar tocando el borde de su útero; luego deslizándose fuera, lentamente, sólo para empujar otra vez. Su mundo entero, cada respiración y cada latido, estaban enfocados en la mujer en sus brazos.

Deslizando las piernas de la muchacha sobre sus hombros, buscó el ángulo adecuado para impulsarse de vuelta dentro de ella. Él marcó el doloroso movimiento lentamente, sabiendo qué tan pequeñita ella era y que la estiraba hasta sus límites, pero necesitaba estar así, tan profundo en su interior que ya no supiera dónde empezaba él y acababa ella. Se deslizó en ella, poquito a poco, su cuerpo esforzándose por esa dulce tortura.

—Edward— sollozó ella, echando hacia atrás la cabeza de un lado a otro, enredando su pelo sedoso. Él chupó sus pezones mientras se retiraba y regresaba, y cuando la sintió contraerse alrededor de él, sujetó entre sus dientes ligeramente un pezón y tiró con fuerza. Se impulsó a sí mismo dentro de ella dura, rápida y profundamente, repetidas veces, hasta que se sintió casi enloquecido por la necesidad salvaje.

—Och, muchacha— dijo él apenas, atrapado en las contracciones femeninas—, nopodré sobrevivir a este arrebato otra vez—. Y mientras se empujaba dentro de ella tan ferozmente que casi la lastimó, su voz ronca se entremezcló con sus gritos dulces.

Alcanzaron el orgasmo en un ritmo perfecto, cada contracción trémula del cuerpo de la mujer extrayendo su simiente.

Él ronroneó para ella mientras llegaba, en una lengua antigua que sabía que no entendería. Dijo cosas tontas, cosas sinceras, cosas profundas y graves que nunca podría admitir de otra manera. La llamó su diosa de la luna y alabó su fuego y su espíritu valiente. Le pidió bebés. Cristo, habló como un tonto.

Bella se estremeció contra él, escuchando sus cadencias extrañas, y en cierta forma supo que cada palabra que él pronunciaba era una alabanza. Cuando Edward finalmente se calmó contra ella, la joven acarició su espalda y sus hombros, maravillándose, sintiéndose ligera, exaltada y saciada más allá de toda comparación.

—Eres bella, muchacha— él murmuró, acariciando con sus labios los de ella tiernamente.

Ella gritó cuando él golpeó dentro de ella, en una flexión final de su juego de amor.

—¿Te lastimo, dulce Bella?— preguntó él, con tal preocupación en sus ojos que tocó su corazón.

—_Un poco _— confesó ella—. Pero no más de lo que esperaba después de ver ese…_calcetín_ que tienes allí.

Él sonrió, sus ojos bailando.

—Te dije que fue dado por Dios. No querías escuchar nada de eso—. Él chupó su labio inferior—. No tenía la intención de lastimarte, muchacha. Temo que por un momento estuve enloquecido.

—No más que yo. Creo que dije algo realmente perverso— se preocupó ella, mordiéndose el labio.

—Me excitó inmensamente— él gruñó—. Nunca hice a una mujer decirme algo semejante, y me endureció como una piedra.

—Tú estás _siempre_ duro, McCullen— ella bromeó—. No pienses que no veo esa protuberancia permanentemente en tu ropa.

—Lo sé— dijo él con aire satisfecho—. Tu mirada flota suavemente por allí a menudo—. Él se desembriagó repentinamente—. Pero ahora sé por qué siempre me decías que no. Bella, ¿por qué no me mencionaste que no habías conocido a nadie antes de mí?

Ella cerró sus ojos y suspiró.

—Tuve miedo que dijeras que no— finalmente admitió la joven—. No estaba segura de que harías el amor con una virgen.

_Hacer el amor,_ había dicho ella. Se había preservado de todos los otros, pero había preferido darse a él. _Sientes algo por mí_, pensó él, esperando que ella dijese las palabras.

Se sintió desilusionado cuando no lo hizo, pero el tacto de sus manos trazando círculos suaves en su pecho lo hizo sentir una ternura que significaba mucho para él.

Y ella le había dado su virginidad.

Se sintió endurecerse otra vez, emocionado por la profundidad de su regalo. Aunque no había dado su prueba de que decía la verdad, ella se le había entregado libremente, le había dado eso que no le había dado a ningún otro hombre. Tenía sentimientos por él, estaba seguro de eso, tan seguro como estaba que Bella Swan no se daba a sí misma ligeramente.

Ella lo había honrado de tantas formas.

No había interrogantes en su mente: ella era la única para él. La mujer que había buscado toda su vida… ¿y qué si había tenido que ir quinientos años en el futuro para encontrarla? Él le daría a ella las palabras, y empezaría con las ataduras del Druida, y tal vez en unas pocas horas, si todo iba bien, ella libremente le podría devolver las palabras.

_¿Y si no va todo bien? _

Él se encogió de hombros mentalmente. Si todo no iba bien, y él no sobrevivía esa noche, la versión de siglo dieciséis de él encontraría su personalidad irresistible, aún antes de que ella dijese el hechizo para reunir sus recuerdos. No podía ver qué daño habría en eso, no podía dudar de que llegaría a pasar de cualquier manera.

Ella le había dado un regalo precioso; eso era todo lo que él tenía para ofrecerle a cambio. El regalo de su amor eterno.

Él colocó la palma de la mano derecha de la joven en su pecho, sobre su corazón, la palma de su izquierda por encima de la de él, y se vio profundamente reflejado en sus ojos. Cuando habló, su voz era baja y firme:

—Si algo debe perderse, entonces sea mi honor por el tuyo. Si uno debe ser desamparado, entonces sea mi alma para la tuya. Si la muerte llega pronto, entonces sea mi vida para la tuya—. Él tomó una respiración profunda y terminó, completando el encantamiento que lo hechizaría de por vida—. Soy dado.

Se estremeció mientras sentía el lazo irrevocable tomar raíz dentro de él, en un enlace que nunca podría ser cortado. Estaba ahora conectado a ella por hebras de la telaraña de la conciencia. Si él entrara en un cuarto lleno de personas, sería atraído a su lado. Si entrara en un pueblo, sabría si ella estaba también allí. La emoción fluyó dentro de él, y luchó por detenerla, asombrado por su intensidad. Los sentimientos chocaron sobre él, sentimientos que nunca había imaginado.

Ella era tan bella… mil veces más que antes, al haberse abierto a sí mismo completamente a ella.

Los ojos de Bella eran enormes.

—¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?— preguntó, con una pequeña risa temblorosa. Él había hablado en esa voz extraña otra vez, la que tenía la resonancia de una docena de voces, el suave ruido sordo de un trueno primaveral. Había sonado terriblemente romántico, un poco serio y espeluznante también. Sus palabras habían sido casi como algo vivo, rozándola con dedos calientes. Tenía una sensación molesta de que había algo que ella debería decir, pero no tenía idea de qué o por qué.

Él sonrió enigmáticamente.

—Oh, entiendo. Es otra de esas cosas…

—…Que se aclararán con el tiempo— él terminó por ella—. Sí. Es algo así como que te protegeré si la necesidad alguna vez surge—. Es más bien, que eres mía por siempre, si tú estás de acuerdo y me devuelves las palabras. Y ahora soy tuyo por siempre, estés de acuerdo o no. Era una cosa riesgosa la que había hecho, por cierto, porque si ella nunca estuviera de acuerdo, entonces Edward McCullen la ansiaría interminablemente. Su corazón, atrapado por el hechizo de las ataduras, la sentiría eternamente, la amaría eternamente. Pero ella debía elegir libremente devolver las palabras, y la unión se intensificaría multiplicada por mil. Él podía vivir por esa esperanza.

Los ojos de Bella se ensancharon aún más cuando lo sintió a endurecerse dentro de ella.

—¿Otra vez?

—¿Estás demasiado dolorida?— él preguntó tiernamente.

Ella arqueó una ceja.

—Te lo dije, soy mucho más fuerte de lo que piensas— respondió, pasando la punta de su lengua rosada sobre su labio inferior.

Él gimió y la atrapó entre sus labios.

—Entonces, sí, muchacha, una y otra vez— dijo él, mientras comenzaba a deslizarse hacia atrás y adelante dentro de ella—. Nosotros los McCullen fuimos educados para resistir.

Y dado que él sabía ella era del tipo incrédulo, una mujer poco dispuesta a aceptar cualquier cosa excepto la prueba firme, él procedió a dar la evidencia sólida de su aseveración, diciéndole con su cuerpo todas las palabras que anhelaba decir con la voz.

* * *

1. Arqueoastronomía: el estudio de los conocimientos de Astronomía de las culturas antiguasespacialmente las americanas y asiáticas. (N. de la T.)

* * *

**Me derretí me derretí me derretí, estan justamente ahora leyendo las palabras escritas de el charco de su adaptadora. Que no se derritio unicamente a causa del exquisitamemte delicioso y embriagante lemmon, sino que se derritio por lo más importante para ella, *redobles* los votos que él ha pronunciado, los pendamientos que edward tiene, esos sentimientos que tiene por ella, para ese charco eso es lo que la derritio completamente, lo que edward penso antes de decirle los votos a bella y todo lo que penso despues. **


	11. Capitulo 10

**Disclaimer: Esta historia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo la estoy adaptando con alguno de los personajes de la saga de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 10**

_21 de septiembre_

_Tres minutos para la medianoche _

Bella se desperezó indolentemente, sus manos rozando los músculos de la espalda de Edward. Se sentía sexy, saciada, soñolienta y sensible y, oh… mucho más compleja de lo que era antes. Se sentía marcada de nuevo en cierta forma.

Bella Swan finalmente había sido adecuada y verdaderamente amada.

Un sentido indefinible de paz y certeza anidaban en su vientre, su corazón estaba lleno, su mente a gusto.

Pero respirar bajo su peso era un desafío para el que incluso la nueva y perfeccionada Bella no estaba preparada, así con un codazo tierno lo empujó para liberarse. Él se puso boca arriba y ella se deslizó a horcajadas sobre él, en la misma forma que el día que lo había encontrado, pero con una diferencia altamente erótica y deliciosa: estaban ambos desnudos. Había tanto que quería hacer con él. Quería hacer el amor encima de él, al lado de él, con él detrás de ella...

—Edward— murmuró la muchacha, estudiando su cara, tan bella a la luz plateada de la luna. Sus ojos de metal, calientes y plateados, se abrieron, perezosamente seductores.

—Gracias— dijo ella suavemente. Él había hecho de su primera vez una experiencia bella, apasionada, intensa, y si por alguna razón insondable nunca lograse hacer el amor con él de nuevo, sabía que él sería el estándar por el cual ella juzgaría a los hombres por el resto de su vida.

Ella estaba cayendo de cabeza en un apasionado enamoramiento. Y se sintió increíble.

Él atrapó su cara en sus manos y la haló hacia abajo para un beso hambriento.

—Nunca me lo agradezcas, muchacha. Sólo pídeme más. Esa es la mejor alabanza que un hombre puede oír de una mujer. Eso y el rocío de esa mujer— él resbaló una mano entre sus piernas— que cuenta a un hombre cuánto ella lo desea.

Él le sonrió, y precisamente al mismo momento, advirtió la postura de la luna en el cielo. Su sonrisa se desvaneció abruptamente y su cuerpo se tensó bajo el de ella. La pasión se aplacó en sus ojos, reemplazado por el pánico.

—¡Cristo!— juró—. ¡Es casi demasiado tarde!—. Rodándola fuera de él, se incorporó, agarró su plaid, y corrió hacia la laja—. Ven— ordenó.

Aturdida por su rápido cambio, todavía sintiéndose erótica y somnolienta y suave, ella clavó inexpresivamente los ojos en él.

—Es casi medianoche— dijo él urgentemente—. Ven.

Ella trató de alcanzar su ropa, y él negó bruscamente: —No hay tiempo de vestirse. Pero debes traer tu mochila Bella.

Desconcertada por su comentario, y no completamente cómoda con su desnudez, ella agarró su mochila y se apresuró a reunirse con él en la losa, ya que sin embargo, el científico dentro de ella sentía inmensa curiosidad por descubrir cómo tenía intención de probar sus objetivos. Además, se dijo Bella a sí misma, habría tiempo para hacer el amor luego.

Él trabajó velozmente, robando miradas intermitentes en el cielo mientras sumergía sus dedos en la pintura y trazaba los símbolos finales en la tabla.

—Toma mi mano.

Ella deslizó su mano en la de él. Él estudió los diseños un momento, luego meneó su cabeza y exhaló ruidosamente.

—Pide a Amergin que sean los correctos. Quédate cerca de mí, Bella. Aquí.

Bella se posicionó donde él indicaba y trató de mirar con atención alrededor para ver los últimos símbolos, pero el hombre anguló su cuerpo entre ellos, bloqueando su vista.

—¿Qué piensas que va a ocurrir, Edward?— preguntó la joven, recorriendo con la mirada su reloj de pulsera, sorprendida de que algo hubiera permanecido en su cuerpo en el frenesí de su manera de hacer el amor. Casi rió cuando se percató de que eso, y la correa de la mochila sobre su hombro, era todo lo que ahora traía puesto. La manilla de los segundos se movía con un audible _tick-tick-tick._

—Bella, yo…— él se interrumpió y la miró.

Su mirada voló hacia la de él. ¿Lo había sentido él también cuando habían hecho el amor? Teniendo poca práctica en ese arte, estaba insegura de si la emoción que sentía cuando lo miraba era un efecto secundario y temporal de la intimidad física. Sospechaba que era algo de duración más significativa, pero no tenía ninguna prisa en ponerse en ridículo. Pero si él lo sentía también, la joven podría creer que lo que existía entre ellos era tan real y válido como cualquier ecuación matemática. La mirada de Edward pasó rápidamente sobre su cuerpo, de tal manera que la hizo sentirse bella, no pequeña y… bien, un poco regordeta. Siempre se había sentido inadecuada en un mundo lleno de chicas altísimas y modelos delgadas en las cubiertas de cada revista y cada película.

Pero no con él. En sus ojos, ella vio un reflejo de sí misma que era muy cercano a la perfección.

—Ojalá tuviésemos una eternidad— dijo él tristemente.

Los dedos de la joven se apretaron alrededor de su mano, silenciosamente animándolo a continuar. Cuando su reloj pulsera repicó la hora de la medianoche con diminutos tintineos metálicos, ella se sobresaltó. _Uno. Dos. Tres… _

—Eres gloriosa, muchacha— dijo él, trazando su dedo hacia abajo por la curva de su mejilla—. Un corazón tan valiente.

_Cinco. Seis. Siete_.

—¿Te importo, aunque sea sólo un poco, Bella?

Bella asintió con la cabeza, su garganta constreñida repentinamente, sin confiar en sí misma para hablar. Él se veía tan triste que ella tuvo miedo de expresar impulsivamente tontas cosas sentimentales y quedar como una estúpida. Ya había dicho algo mientras hacían el amor que nunca había pensado que saldría de sus labios, y si no tenía cuidado, se pondría repugnantemente pegajosa con él.

_Nueve_.

—Eso, y mi fe en ti, debe ser suficiente. ¿Me auxiliarías, si corriese peligro?

—Por supuesto— dijo ella instantáneamente. Luego, más con vacilación—: ¿Y tú?

—Daría mi vida por ti— dijo él con sencillez—. Muchacha, no me temas. Pase lo que pase, prométeme que no me temerás. Soy un buen hombre, te juro que lo soy.

Afligida por el dolor en su voz, ella rozó su mandíbula con los dedos.

—_Sé_ que lo eres, Edward McCullen— dijo ella firmemente—. No te temo.

—Pero las cosas podrían alterarse.

—Nada puede alterar eso. Nada me podría hacer temerte.

—Ojalá pudiera ser cierto— dijo él, sus ojos oscuros.

_Doce_.

_¿Trece? _

Él gritó entonces, la arrastró rudamente a sus brazos, y la besó, un beso profundo desde el alma, y el mundo como Bella Swan lo conocía comenzó a desenredarse en las costuras.

Ella empezó a girar en sus brazos, a oscilar de arriba a abajo y dar vueltas como un corcho en un remolino, a lo largo y a lo ancho, hacia un lado, hacia atrás y adelante… luego en una dirección nueva que no fue una dirección del todo.

El espacio-tiempo cambió, su misma existencia dentro de ella se alteró, y en cierta forma Bella se derritió en los brazos de Edward.

Su mochila se zafó de su hombro y rebotó sin rumbo en un vórtice de luz.

Como desde una gran distancia, ella vio las manos del hombre tratando de alcanzarla, pero había algo mal con ellas. Tenían una dimensión añadida que su mente no podía comprender. Ella contoneó sus dedos, luchando para captar su calidad nueva. Sus palmas, sus muñecas, sus brazos eran tan… diferentes.

Creyó ver a Edward dando vueltas más allá, y luego oír un estampido supersónico distante, pero un estampido supersónico habría querido decir que ella estaba moviéndose a la velocidad del sonido, y no se movía en absoluto, a menos que uno contase el hecho de que se sentía tan poco efectiva como una mariposa batiendo sus alas frágiles contra vientos con la fuerza de un tornado. Imaginó que podría sentir las puntas de esos apéndices delicados arrancándose a rasgones. Además, pensó débilmente, concentrándose en algún punto de cordura, las personas aceleradas a la velocidad del sonido no oían el estampido supersónico. Sólo las que estaban quietas lo hacían.

Luego un destello blanco la envolvió, tan deslumbrante que la hizo perder todo sentido de tiempo, espacio e individualidad. La blancura la llenó: se sofocó en ella, la respiró, la sintió bajo su piel, empapándose en sus células y reacomodándolas según algún diseño extraño. _La velocidad terminal del paracaidista en caída libre,_ el científico dentro de ella recitó con un voz fría, _a un promedio de noventa y tres a cientoveinticinco millas por hora. El sonido se traslada a setecientas sesenta millas por hora en un día húmedo. La velocidad de escape es la velocidad requerida para egresar de la atmósfera de la Tierra y lograr un viaje interplanetario, o veinticinco mil millas por hora. La luz lo hace a ciento ochenta y seis mil millas por segundo. Luego un pensamiento peculiar: Un gato siempre cae de pie. Mantén una velocidad angular decero. _

No hubo ninguna sensación de movimiento, pero sí un vértigo horrible. No había sonidos, pero el silencio era ensordecedor. No hubo plenitud de cuerpo, pero tampoco hubo vacuidad. La velocidad de escape lograda y excedida, blanco y más blanco… y de pronto estaba en —¿delante? ¿fuera?— de un túnel o puente largo. Pero no tenía cuerpo al cual dirigir.

El blanco se fue tan abruptamente que la oscuridad la golpeó como una pared de ladrillos. Entonces, benditos fueran, hubieron sonido y visión, y la sensación de sus manos y sus pies.

_Tal vez no tan benditos_, decidió. El sabor era una bilis metálica amarga en el fondo de su garganta; el peso era una presión repugnante después del vacío terrible. Reprimiendo el deseo de vomitar, levantó una cabeza que pesaba dos toneladas y se sintió tan hinchada como un tomate demasiado maduro.

Alrededor de ella, la noche estalló. El granizo apedreó la tierra, levantando guedejas de niebla del terreno. El viento aulló y rugió, arrojando hojas y rompiendo ramas. Los grandes trozos de hielo picaron su piel desnuda.

—¡Edward!— gritó.

—Aquí, muchacha—. Él tropezó tratando de llegar a su lado, luego resbaló en el suelo cubierto de granizo y cayó de rodillas.

—Edward, ¿qué está ocurriendo?—. Mientras él trataba de enderezarse en posición vertical, la joven vio que su cara estaba pálida y desdibujada; líneas que nunca antes había visto marcaban surcos afilados alrededor de su boca. Él miraba hacia abajo, a sus propias manos, con espanto. La mirada de Bella voló hacia ellas, preguntándose lo que estaba mal, pero lo que fuere que él viera, ella no podía hacerlo. Parecían desaparecer en la niebla.

—Cometí un error cuando esbocé los símbolos finales— él gritó roncamente. Una pelota grande de hielo golpeó su pómulo, poniendo a la vista un verdugón inmediato—. Regresé demasiado lejos. Pensé que podría ir contigo, pero no puedo. ¡Perdóname, muchacha, se supone que no debería ser de esta manera!

—¿Qué?— Bella apenas lo podía oír, tan ensordecedor era el viento. Las hebras de su pelo le picaron la piel del cuello mientras el viento lo fustigaba salvajemente en torno a su cara. El vendaval la azotaba, sintiendo que raspaba la piel de sus pómulos. El granizo magullaba su cuero cabelludo; su cabeza dolía en docenas de lugares. Ella avanzó con indecisión hacia él y se agarró a su brazo. Lo sintió curiosamente insustancial bajo sus dedos, aunque podía ver los músculos en sus brazos hinchándose.

Él trató de cerrar su mano brumosa alrededor de la de ella, pero la muchacha la sintió deslizarse entre sus dedos.

—¿Qué te está ocurriendo?— gimió Bella.

—Sálvame. Salva a mi clan, muchacha— él gritó—. Preserva la tradición.

_Cristo, él podía sentirse a sí mismo siendo desgarrado en dos. Hablándole a ella, ysimultáneamente haciendo un intento para razonar con su personalidad pasada. No funcionaba. Le tomaba un esfuerzo inmenso solamente mover sus labios y forma palabras. Él estaba partido… en dos lugares a la vez, tambaleando porque finalmente entendía la siguiente dimensión… ¡y tenía que decirle a ella qué decir y hacer! ¡Debía decirle cómo usar el hechizo que le había enseñado! _

—¿De qué estás hablando?— gritó la muchacha—. ¡Ay!— gritó, mientras un trozo de granizo golpeaba su frente.

Pero él no contestó, simplemente titiló de un modo que la aterrorizó, como si se estuviera desvaneciendo, pero peleando por quedarse. Casi histérica, Bellq trató de pegarse a él, pero él se deslizó de entre sus manos.

Sus ojos de oro relampaguearon… él pareció salvaje, adusto, un brujo tenebroso de épocas pasadas… Empujó su _plaid_ hacia ella, demandando sin palabras que lo tomara.

Ella cerró los dedos temblorosos sobre la tela.

—Escucha— gritó él. Su mirada pasó rápidamente sobre ella y la pasión resplandeció en sus ojos. Luego irguió su cabeza como escuchando algo que ella no podía oír y bajando la mirada más allá de ella, como viendo algo que la joven no podía ver. Sus labios se movieron una última vez.

_En el momento que lo veas debes decirle… muéstrale… _

—¿Qué?— lloró ella—. ¿Qué le diga qué cosa a quién?—. Las hojas voladoras y las ramas cayeron como lluvia sobre ellos. Cuando él se agachó rápidamente y escudó su cara para evitar un golpe de una rama particularmente grande, ella se perdió más de lo que él decía._ ¿Decirle y mostrarle a quién qué? _

Abruptamente, él se fue. Se desvaneció tan completamente como los símbolos habían desaparecido de su pecho en la caverna días atrás.

Con su desaparición, la vorágine murió y el granizo cesó abruptamente. La noche cayó silenciosa, la niebla se disipó en una última y amarga ráfaga de viento.

Bella permaneció congelada, en estado de choque, magullada y quemada por el viento y... dolorida.

No confiaba en sí misma para dar un paso sobre unas piernas que momentos atrás no habían sido sus piernas del todo, sino sus piernas y alguna otra cosa, algo que el científico dentro de ella todavía meditaba, caminando de arriba abajo en una bata blanca de laboratorio protestando estridentemente. No estaba segura de que cualquier parte suya obedecería órdenes simples, tan anudada estaba su mente.

—Edward— ella llamó débilmente. Entonces más fuerte—:_ ¡Edward! _

Un silencio terrible la saludó. Tembló incontrolablemente, recordando tardíamente que estaba desnuda. Distantemente, jaló su _plaid_ alrededor de ella y gateó a través de la tierra resbaladiza hacia el fuego.

Pero no había fuego. La tormenta habría debido apagarlo.

Se dejó caer de rodillas en la tierra recubierta de granizo, agarrando firmemente su _plaid_, acuclillándose dentro de él para entrar en calor. Ciegamente, echó una mirada alrededor y se sintió asombrada al ver que el granizo era tan grueso sobre la cima que parecía como si los cielos se hubieran abierto y simplemente hubieran helado la parte superior de la montaña. Podría tomar horas para que se derritiera en la cálida noche otoñal. Y luego permaneció inmóvil, sin pensar más acerca de la tormenta extraña, como si volviera a revivir su encuentro entero a través de su mente, finalmente viendo el patrón.

Él había dicho que le probaría que decía la verdad, pero sólo lo podría hacer en las piedras. Había dicho que si ella no creyese en él entonces, sería libre. Ella ahora se percató de que él siempre había escogido sus palabras cautelosamente, implicando dobles significados.

Ahora entendía exactamente lo que había querido decir él.

—_Me dejaste_— murmuró—. Tú realmente me lo demostraste, ¿huh?— bufó, y empezó a llorar al mismo tiempo—. La prueba indiscutible. Ajá. Si alguna vez hubo un escéptico aquí, ese soy yo.

Él la había intimidado para que lo guiara a través de su tiempo hasta las piedras, le había hecho el amor de una manera increíble, había probado que su historia era verdadera, y luego había vuelto a su tiempo dejándola en el siglo veintiuno, sola.

Él no había estado loco después de todo. Ella había tenido a un genuino guerrero del siglo dieciséis que había viajado a través del tiempo en sus brazos, y se había burlado de él a cada paso. Lo había tratado con incredulidad, hasta con condescendencia en ocasiones.

Oh, ella lo había echado a perder regiamente. Se había enamorado de él a la velocidad de la luz. En el espacio de tres días, se había atado a él como nunca había pensado posible. Había estado construyendo una vida con él en su mente, racionalizando sus falsas ilusiones, entrelazándolo en su mundo.

Y él la había dejado. ¡Incluso no se había ofrecido a llevarla con él!

_¿Irías? ¿Habrías dicho que sí?_, el científico preguntó secamente. _¿Descendido rápidamente a un siglo del que no sabes nada? ¿Dejarías atrás esto para siempre? _

_¡Caramba, sí, habría dicho que sí! ¿Qué tengo aquí? ¡Estaba enamorándome, e iría dondequiera por eso! _

Para variar, el científico dentro de ella no tuvo una respuesta cáustica.

Bella lloró, sintiéndose repentinamente vieja, lamentando la pérdida de algo que no había verdaderamente apreciado y entendido el tiempo que lo había mantenido en su mano.

No tuvo idea de cuánto tiempo permaneció pensando, volviendo a vivir todo a través de su mente, permaneciendo mucho tiempo sobre su manera de hacer el amor, mirando todo con otros ojos.

Cuando finalmente se incorporó, temblaba. Sus rodillas estaban congeladas de acuclillarse en el hielo, y los dedos de los pies le picaban. _Siento, McCullen. Me enseñaste eso. Espero que estés feliz contigo mismo al mostrarme que tengo corazón, lastimándome. _

Se empujó hacia arriba y se deslizó del círculo, buscando sus ropas en la oscuridad.

Quitándose de encima una nueva acometida de llanto, resopló. ¿Dónde diablos estaban sus botas? Y ya puestos en el asunto, ¿dónde estaban su mochila y su linterna? Comenzaba a sentir una severa falta de nicotina; el desasosiego emocional siempre la hacía desear ardientemente un cigarrillo.

¿Cómo lograría alguna vez sobreponerse? ¿Cómo haría frente al conocimiento de que el hombre de quien se había enamorado estaba muerto desde hacía centenares de años?

El pánico la apresó a medida que rodeaba la losa, buscando sus pertenencias. No estaban. ¿La violenta tormenta de viento podría habérselo llevado todo?

Atontada, recorrió la mirada alrededor, luego la levantó al cielo, y percibió una visión, por primera vez desde que Edward había desaparecido, de lo que existía más allá de las piedras.

Donde previamente no había habido nada, toneladas y toneladas de piedra se levantaban desde la Tierra.

Se quedó con la boca abierta de asombro, su mirada flotando suavemente desde cada torre y torrecilla, hasta una torre de piedra más grande, después por las paredes encasquetadas con esas piedras dentudas que se veían en todos los castillos de Escocia, para ir a otra torrecilla y otra torre cuadrada de nuevo. Parpadeando, miró de izquierda a derecha y de regreso otra vez.

Una alarma detonó en su cerebro, pero no podía responder. No podía responder a nada. Empezó a hiperventilar; las respiraciones diminutas se estrellaron unas contra otras y se apilaron en su garganta.

Un castillo monstruoso se extendía más allá del círculo de piedras.

Enorme, adusto, a pesar de todo bello, modelado de paredes grises y macizas de piedra que se catapultaban rectamente hacia el cielo. Una torre rectangular central se levantaba más alta, con dos torres redondas más pequeñas flanqueándola. Las alas se extendían por el este y el oeste consumiendo el horizonte, con grandes torres cuadradas en el este y el oeste. Una niebla lechosa polvoreaba las cordilleras y tapaba las torrecillas.

Su mandíbula cayó.

A semejanza de las piedras frías que la rodeaban, ella se quedó inmóvil.

¿Podía ser que no lo hubiera perdido después de todo?

Con una oleada dolorosa de adrenalina que hizo su corazón batir demasiado rápido, se escapó del círculo de piedras e irrumpió en un patio terraplenado. Los caminos se bifurcaban en varias direcciones, una línea recta conducía hacia las escaleras de la parte delantera del castillo mismo.

Dio vuelta en un círculo lento, sin prestar atención a sus pies helados. Débilmente, su mente registró el hecho de que el granizo había caído sólo dentro del círculo de piedras.

La tierra más allá de él estaba caliente y seca.

Él le había mencionado que en su siglo, las piedras de _Ban Drochaid_ habían estado adjuntas dentro de las paredes del perímetro de la propiedad, pero el _Ban Drochaid _dentro del que ella se había introducido una hora atrás había residido en el centro de un páramo de hierbas y piedras desmoronadas.

Aún ahora, estaba completamente rodeada por paredes altas, dentro de una auténtica fortaleza.

Recorrió con la mirada el cielo nocturno. Era de un negro espeso, sin siquiera remotas incandescencias en el horizonte en cualquier dirección, lo que era imposible, porque Alborath estaba en el valle más allá, y sólo la noche anterior, sentada sobre el capó del auto de alquiler, se había lamentado de que las luces del pueblo echaran a perder su panorama de las estrellas.

Retrocediendo hacia el castillo que no había estado allí cinco minutos atrás, ella manoseó los pliegues de su plaid. Repentinamente, las palabras que él había gritado palabras que había ignorado porque no tuvieron sentido en ese momento— cobraron un significado perfecto.

_Regresé demasiado lejos. Pensé que podría ir contigo, pero no puedo. _

_Salva a mi clan. _

_Oh, Dios Santo, Edward, _pensó ella_; no entraste de nuevo en el tiempo. ¡Me enviaste de regreso a salvarte!_

* * *

**Taratatam-Tatam! Y que mis chicas? Genial cierto! Que creen que pase de ahora en adelante?**


	12. Capitulo 11

**Disclaimer: Esta historia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo la estoy adaptando con alguno de los personajes de la saga de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 11**

—_Cuando considero la pequeña parte en la que se extiende mi vida, amortiguada en la eternidad de todo el tiempo, o la parte pequeña de espacio que puedo tocar o puedo ver, engullido por la inmen idad infinita de espacios que no sé y que no conozco, me siento asustado y asombrado por estar aquí en lugar de allí … ahora en lugar de luego.— _

—_**Blaise Pascal. **_

—_Para aquéllos de nosotros que creen en la física, esta separación entre el pasado, el presente y el futuro es sólo una ilusión, por muy tenaz que sea.— _

— _**Albert Einstein. **_

_18 de julio _

_1518 _

La pesadilla estaba más allá de cualquier cosa que la mente adormecida de Edward McCullen alguna vez había logrado llamar por medios mágicos, repleta con un sabor tan vil, que lo conoció por lo que era: el sabor de la muerte.

Las imágenes oscuras lo tentaban desde el margen de su visión, sintiendo una sanguijuela monstruosa succionarlo, y luchar cuerpo a cuerpo. Entonces, repentinamente, hubo dos seres distintos pero similares dentro de su cuerpo.

_Estoy poseído por un demonio,_ pensó el Edward dormido, luchando para arrojar la atrocidad lejos de él. _No permitiré esto_. Enfurecido, se resistió a la presencia nueva violentamente, repartiendo golpes para destruirla sin incluso tratar de identificarla. Era extraña y tan fuerte como él mismo, y eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber.

Enfocó su mente, aislando al intruso, rodeándolo con su voluntad, y con un esfuerzo inmenso lo empujó de su cuerpo.

Entonces, repentinamente, hubo dos de él en su pesadilla, pero el otro _él_ se veía mayor, y desesperado. Mortalmente cansado.

—_Vete pues, demonio_— Edward gritó.

—_Escúchame, tonto._

Edward sujetó sus manos sobre sus orejas.

—_No oiré ninguna de tus mentiras, demonio. _

En alguna parte en la distancia, en el lugar de pesadilla que desafiaba la capacidad de su mente para comprenderla o fabricarla, Edward sintió el olor de una mujer. Era poco clara, pero podía sentirla, incluso percibir el calor fragante de su piel. Una acometida de deseo lo consumió, casi destrozando su determinación de sujetar al otro _él_ a raya.

Sintiendo la debilidad, la réplica se lanzó de un salto hacia adelante, pero Edward endureció su voluntad y lo derrumbó a un lado.

Se miraron furiosamente el uno al otro, y Edward se admiró del juego de emociones en la cara de la copia. El miedo. Un pesar tan intenso que podría partir a un hombre en pedazos. Y mientras lo observaba, una comprensión repentina titiló en los ojos del falso Edward, al mismo tiempo que la copia pareció perder solidez.

—_Peleas contra mí hasta la muerte_— los labios de la falsificación se movieron silenciosamente—._Ya veo. Veo ahora que sólo uno vive. Esto no es obra de la Naturaleza, ya que le es congénitamente indiferente, sino que es nuestro propio temor el que nos impulsa a destruirnos mutuamente. Te ruego, acéptame. Déjanos a ambo vivir. _

—_Nunca te aceptaré_— Edward rugió.

La copia se hizo indistinta, luego se puso más sólida, luego se desvaneció alrededor de las orillas otra vez.

—_Estás en peligro terrible…_

—_¡No hables más! ¡No creeré nada de lo que dices!_—. Edward repartió golpes a la sombra de sí mismo cruelmente.

La sombra levantó la mirada hacia atrás sobre su hombro y le gritó a alguien que Edward no podía ver:

—_En el momento que lo veas debes decirle la primera rima que te enseñé, ¿podrás recordarla? El verso en el coche, y cómo funciona la mochila y todo estarán bien._

—_¡Vete, demonio!_— Edward rugió, apartando de un empujón a _él_ con su voluntad.

El otro _él_ atravesó a Edward con su mirada fija.

—_Ámala_— la falsificación murmuró, y luego dejó de existir.

.

.

Edward se incorporó como un rayo en la cama, jadeando en busca de aire.

Se arañó la garganta, golpeó sus puños en su pecho, y finalmente logró beber una respiración dolorosa. Sudaba. Helado y febril al mismo tiempo, había hecho trizas su ropa de cama en su sueño. Las pieles de animales anteriormente suaves eran ahora meros penachos de pelaje goteados en sudor, y su cabeza martillaba.

Buscó a tientas el jarro de vino en su lado de la cama. Le llevó varios intentos antes de lograr rodearlo con sus dedos. Temblando, bebió mucho, hasta que el jarro estuvo vacío.

Pasó lentamente el dorso de su mano a través de su boca.

Su corazón tronaba y se sentía como si hubiera estado más peligrosamente amenazado que nunca en toda su vida. Como si algo hubiera avanzado a rastras sobre su cuerpo y tratado de afirmar derechos territoriales.

Hundió sus manos temblorosas en su pelo, se levantó de la cama, y comenzó a pasearse. Derramó la mirada con cautela hacia atrás en la cama, esperando que un súcubo lo acechara en el montón de ropa destruida.

¡Por Amergin! ¿Qué sueño extraño lo había visitado? No podía recordar nada de él ahora, excepto una sensación amarga de violación, y un sentido vacío de victoria.

Su atención fue atraída por un destello de luz brillante más allá de la ventana de su dormitorio. Un gruñido bajo, como un trueno, lo siguió, y él tiró fuertemente a un lado del tapiz y contempló la noche a través del vidrio.

Edward permaneció de pie al lado de la ventana por mucho tiempo, tomando respiraciones lentas, profundas, y tratando de recobrar una medida de calma. Raramente sufría pesadillas y prefería olvidarse de esta en especial, pues el sueño apestaba a locura. Lo acorraló firmemente en un lugar profundo, oscuro de su mente, para enterrarlo donde nunca vería la luz.

El arrebato murió tan repentinamente como se había originado, y la noche en las Highlands quedó quieta y silenciosa otra vez.

.

.

_Piensa, piensa, piensa,_ se recriminó Bella. Se _supone que tienes inteligencia, úsala. _

Pero su cerebro se sentía entumecido y torpe. Después de un día de pasión increíble, tras la tormenta bizarra, y una mente sin nicotina, no estaba en condiciones de ser genial. Estaba apenas en condición de ingeniarse a medias.

Caminando cautelosamente sobre el granizo que se fundía, llevó la cuenta de los hechos tangibles, porque los intangibles, por el momento, la asustaban demasiado. Estaba desesperada por encontrar alguna conclusión objetiva y lógica para explicar su paradero ilógico.

Tembló, observando el castillo. La perspectiva de enfrentarlo la mantenía al mismo tiempo fascinada y aterrorizada.

Pero había algo que tenía que hacer primero. No porque fuese del tipo incrédulo, de ninguna manera, no ella. Pero prefería ver la evidencia sólida con sus dos ojos.

Sacando una respiración fortificante, se zambulló en la oscuridad más allá del círculo de piedras y se alejó velozmente del castillo. Cuando alcanzó la pared de la propiedad, subió a una pila de barriles, presionó su mejilla contra una raja estrecha en la pared, y miró con atención fuera, en el valle, a la ciudad de Alborath.

No estaba allí. Sospecha confirmada.

Sus hombros bajaron bruscamente. No había esperado que el pueblo estuviera, pero su ausencia era chocante, sin embargo.

_Regresé demasiado lejos. _

_En otras palabras, _meditó, buscando desordenadamente en lo que sabía acerca de las teorías de viajes en el tiempo, _él probablemente había tratado de ir hacia atrás poco después de que hubiera sido secuestrado, pero había puesto los símbolos ía regresado hasta un tiempo, hasta un pasado donde él estaba en el castillo, y si la teoría común tuviese aplicación, si los viaje por el tiempo fuesen posibles, entonces la red del universo no soportaría dos personalidades idénticas en un solo momento. El futuro "él" en cierta forma había sido anulado. _

_¡Viaje por el tiempo!_, el científico gritó en su cabeza._ ¡Analiza! _

_Tenemos que salvarlo. Analiza eso. Contemplaremos las ramificaciones de multiuniversos más tarde. _

_Si el futuro "él" había sido anulado, eso quería decir que el Edward del que se había enamorado ya no existía, pero lo encontraría en el castillo, antes de ser encantado, y sin conocimiento de ella en absoluto. _

Ese pensamiento hizo doler su corazón. No sentía ninguna prisa para mirar en sus ojos dorados, que la habían contemplado tan íntimamente hacía apenas una hora, y ver una absoluta falta de reconocimiento.

_Prométeme que no me temerás. _

¿Temerle? ¿Por qué le temería ella? ¿Porque él podía manipular el tiempo? ¡Ja, tan solamente había aumentado su fascinación por él!

_Salva a mi clan. _

Ella no le fallaría.

Cuadrando los hombros, volvió rápidamente a través de las piedras, hacia el castillo, y subió rápidamente las escaleras. Convirtiendo su mano en un puño, dio un golpe a una puerta enorme que la hizo sentirse como una Alicia encogida en un País De Las Maravillas hostil. Una vez, dos veces, y luego otra vez.

—¡Hooola!— gritó. Lanzó su pequeña estructura contra la puerta, golpeándola con el hombro.

No hubo respuesta. Ningún conveniente timbre en la puerta, claro. Su mente apuntó debidamente una nueva prueba tangible de que no se trataba de una puerta del siglo veintiuno. Pero contemplaría la puerta medieval más tarde. Desde el interior. Por el momento, se sentía como si pudiera desfallecer de un momento a otro. La extrañeza de todo lo que la rodeaba dejaba sus impresiones completamente abrumadas. Y para tratarse de una física, supuestamente capaz de una comprensión intensificada, estaba totalmente alucinada.

—¡Oh, por favooor!— gritó, dando la vuelta y usando su trasero como un carnero golpeador en la puerta gruesa. Thump-thump, thump-thump. Se lastimó más de lo que dañó la puerta, e hizo casi tanto ruido como una almohada blanda. Pero que la condenaran si la habían enviado de regreso a salvarlo, sólo para serle negada la entrada.

Dio un paso atrás y contempló las ventanas. ¿Quizá podría lanzar algo a través del vidrio?

No, no era exactamente una forma sabia para peticionar refugio a unos desconocidos, decidió. Alguien le podría disparar. Flechas, o algo igualmente arcaico. Quizá aceite hirviendo lanzado hacia abajo de las paredes.

Echó una mirada alrededor y observó una pila de madera picada en trocitos. Corrió a toda prisa a la pila, desbloqueó un tronco, y golpeó ruidosamente un extremo contra la puerta.

—Por favor, abran— llamó.

—Ya voy— contestó una voz somnolienta—. Te oí la primera vez. Eres impaciente, ¿verdad?—. Hubo un sonido de metal resbalando contra la madera, y la puerta fue finalmente, dichosamente, abierta. Bella se hincó de rodillas con alivio.

Una mujer de carnes prietas y cuarentona, cubierta con un vestido largo y una gorra parecida al encaje estaba de pie en el portal, parpadeando, con sueño en sus ojos. Éstos se ampliaron mientras se detenía ante la visión de la joven acuclillada en el umbral, casi desnuda.

Se movió rápidamente; atrajo a Bella a través de la puerta con una sujeción fuerte y la cerró de un golpe detrás de ellas.

—Och, muchacha— la arrulló dulcemente, recogiéndola en sus brazos—. Esme está contigo ahora. Por el amor de Columba, ¿qué te ha obligado a vagar tan lejos en una noche como ésta? ¡Una chica inglesa, nada menos! ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? ¿Te ha tomado un hombre? ¿Te ha hecho daño, muchachita?

Mientras la mujer la acercaba a su pecho amplio, Bella pensó, _Así que ésta es la Esme de Edward_, y se cimbró contra ella. Era tal cual él la había descrito. Del tipo agresivo y brusco, bonita, ya pasado el rubor de la juventud, pero con una belleza eterna que nunca se desvanecería.

Más allá de todo pensamiento coherente, se sintió apenas asombrada al percatarse de que su cerebro estaba desconectado, como si alguien hubiera alcanzado el interruptor principal y, circuito por circuito, todos los sistemas hubieran sido dados de baja.

¡No podía derrumbarse ahora! Necesitaba saber qué fecha era. Pero su cuerpo, abrumado y locamente desbalanceado por su viaje a través de los siglos, tenía otras ideas.

—Esme, ¿qué es toda esta conmoción?—. Un hombre llamó desde alguna parte del perímetro de su conciencia.

—Ayúdeme con la muchacha, Carlies— murmuró Esme—. Es muy rara, pero está fría y sus pies están casi congelados.

Bella hizo un intento desesperado de preguntar _¿Qué fecha es?_ y _¿Está bien él?_, pero condenado fuera todo, se sentía desmayar.

Su conciencia mortecina se rió ahogadamente cuando pensó ver a Albert Einstein, el máximo físico teórico de todos los tiempos, inclinándose sobre ella, sus canas tiesas y la cara traviesa arrugada, con una luz saltarina en sus ojos. Si se estaba muriendo, entonces iba a estar en buena compañía, ciertamente. Él acercó su cara a la de ella y la joven logró murmurar:

—Edward.

—Fascinante— pensó que lo oyó comentar—. Llevémosla arriba y metámosla en la Cámara De Plata.

—Pero esa cámara es anexa a la de Edward— protestó Esme—. No sería correcto.

—La conveniencia sea condenada. Es lo más adecuado.

Bella no escuchó más.

Edward estaba vivo y la pondrían cerca de él. Ella descansaba por el momento.

* * *

***¡Sonidos de cornetas!* Que tal están mujeres?, espero que perfectamente, yo por mi lado sigo disfrutando el adaptar y con esto volver a leer la historia :D **

**Aja y entonces que tal la disputa de los dos Edward? ¿Sufrieron tanto como yo que el Edward que nos acompaño desde el inicio, ese que nos enamoro haya desaparecido? Bueno todo lo que quieran decir lo pueden dejar en un Review :-) **


	13. Capitulo 12

**Disclaimer: Esta historia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo la estoy adaptando con alguno de los personajes de la saga de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 12**

_La mañana siguiente. _

—¿Por qué debe vivir todo el tiempo aquí arriba, Carlies? Parece un águila calva anidando en la montaña— dijo Esme, codeando la puerta abierta de su cámara de la torre, ciento tres escalones por encima del propio castillo, con su cadera—. Tenía que establecerse en la rama más alta, ¿verdad?

Carlies McCullen asomó su cabeza por sobre un libro con una expresión aturdida.

Una melena blanca y plateada se derramaba alrededor de su cara, y Esme lo encontró terriblemente bien parecido en un modo muy maduro, pero nunca le diría eso.

—No soy calvo. Tengo muchísimo pelo—. Él agachó su cabeza otra vez y reanudó la lectura, corriendo su dedo a través de la página.

El hombre estaba completamente en su mundo la mayoría de las veces, pensó Esme. Muchas eran las veces que se había preguntado cómo había logrado concebir hijos con su esposa. ¿La mujer le habría cerrado de golpe sus tomos encima de los dedos y llevado a la fuerza por la oreja?

Ahora, esa era una buena idea, pensó, observándolo a través de unos ojos que ni siquiera una vez, en los doce años que vivía allí, había dejado traslucir una onza de sus sentimientos por él.

—La bebida—. Ella tiró con violencia el jarro sobre la mesa al lado de su libro, cuidando de no derramar una gota en su precioso tomo.

—No es otro de tus brebajes viles, ¿verdad, Esme?

—No— dijo ella, con una mueca pedregosa—. Este es otro de mis brebajes espléndidos. Y lo necesita, así que beba. No saldré hasta que el jarro esté vacío.

—¿Has puesto algo de cacao en él?

—Sabe que estamos casi sin existencias.

—Esme— dijo él con un suspiro desengañado, pasando una página en su libro—, puedes irte. Lo beberé más tarde.

—Y también podría saber que su hijo está levantado— añadió ella, las manos a sus caderas, su pie taconeando, esperando que él bebiera. Cuando él no contestó, ella siguió adelante—. ¿Qué desea hacer con la muchacha que apareció la última víspera?

Carloes cerró su tomo, rehusándose a mirarla para no traicionar lo mucho que disfrutaba hacerlo. Se serenó a sí mismo con la promesa de que con toda seguridad robaría varias miradas subrepticias cuando ella caminara hacia la puerta.

—¿No vas a salir?

—No hasta que beba.

—¿Cómo está ella?

—Duerme— dijo Esme a su perfil. El hombre raramente la miraba, que ella supiera; había estado hablando a su perfil por años—. Pero no parece haber sufrido daño duradero—. Gracias a los santos, pensó Esme, con un sentimiento ferozmente protector hacia la muchacha que había llegado sin ropas y con sangre de su virginidad en los muslos. Ni ella ni Carlies lo habían pasado por alto cuando habían arropado a la pequeña muchacha inconsciente en la cama. Habían intercambiado miradas ansiosamente, y Carlies había tocado la tela de la _plaid_ de su hijo con una expresión perpleja.

—¿Ha dicho ella algo acerca de lo que sucedió la última noche?— preguntó él, frotando su pulgar ociosamente sobre los símbolos grabados en relieve en el cuero del libro.

—No. Aunque refunfuñó en sueños, nada de eso tenía sentido.

Las cejas de Carlies se levantaron.

—¿Crees que ella fue… er, dañada de algún modo que haya afectado su mente?

—Creo— dijo Esme cuidadosamente— que mientras menos le pregunte ahora será mejor. Es fácil ver que necesita un lugar donde quedarse, ya que no tiene posesiones ni ropa. Sugiero que le conceda refugio como lo hizo conmigo esa noche, largos años atrás. Deje que cuente su historia cuando esté lista.

—Bien, si se parece a ti, entonces eso significa que nunca lo sabré— dijo Carlies con estudiada despreocupación.

Esme contuvo el aliento. En todos esos años, ni una vez Carlies había preguntado lo que había sucedido la noche que ella había encontrado santuario en el Castillo Cullen.

Por eso aunque fuera una tan casual referencia a esa noche era más rara que una marta púrpura. La privacidad era siempre sagrada para los McCullen, lo que algunas veces era una bendición, pero frecuentemente una maldición. Los hombres Cullem no solían curiosear. Y muchas habían sido las veces que ella había deseado que uno de ellos lo hiciera.

Cuando, una docena de años atrás, Carlies la había encontrado tumbada en el camino, golpeada y dejada por muerta, ella no se había sentido con ánimos de hablar de eso.

Cuando se había curado y estaba lista a confiar, Carlies, que había sostenido su mano y luchado por ella mientras había yacido febril, se había retirado serenamente de su lado de la cama y nunca había hablado de eso otra vez. ¿Qué debía hacer una mujer? ¿Expresar impulsivamente su triste historia como si estuviera buscando compasión?

Y así, una distancia educada e infinita se había formado entre el ama de llaves y el laird. Como debía ser, se recordó a sí misma. Irguió su cabeza calculadamente, advirtiéndose a sí misma no leer nada más en su sencilla declaración.

Cuando ella no dijo nada, Carlies suspiró y la instruyó para obtener ropa adecuada para la muchacha.

—Saqué algunos de los vestidos viejos de su esposa. Ahora, ¿podría beber, por favor? No crea que no he notado que no se siente bien últimamente. Mi brebaje lo ayudará si deja de echarlo en el _garderobe_.

Él se sonrojó.

—Carlies, apenas come, apenas duerme, y un cuerpo necesita ciertas cosas. ¿Simplemente lo probará y verá si no ayuda?

Él levantó una ceja blanca, dándole una apariencia satírica.

—Chica insistente.

—Viejo zorro irritable.

Una sonrisa débil jugó en los labios de Carlies. Él levantó el jarro, acercó su nariz, y bebió el contenido echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Ella miró el movimiento de su garganta por varios minutos antes de que él hiciese una mueca y lo dejara caer pesadamente. Por un momento breve, sus ojos se cruzaron.

Ella dio la vuelta y fue rápidamente hacia la puerta.

—No se olvide de la muchacha— ella recordó rígidamente—. Necesita verla, asegurarle que tiene un sitio aquí tanto tiempo como necesite.

—No me olvidaré.

Esme inclinó su cabeza y dio un paso fuera del portal.

—Esmi.

Ella se congeló, de espaldas a él. El hombre no la había llamado Esmi en años.

Él se aclaró la voz.

—¿Has hecho algo diferente contigo misma?—. Cuando ella no contestó, él despejó su garganta otra vez—. Te ves… er, esto… es que te ves más bien… — él se interrumpió completamente, mientras lamentaba incluso haber comenzado.

Esme se giró para mirar hacia él, sus cejas en una línea recta, los labios fruncidos. Él abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, su mirada flotando sobre su cara. ¿Pudo advertir él verdaderamente el pequeño cambio que ella había hecho? Pensaba que él _nunca_ la advertía. Y si él lo hacía, ¿pensaría entonces que era una mujer vieja y tonta preocupándose continuamente de sí misma?

—¿Más bien _qué_?— demandó la mujer.

—Er… que yo creo que… la palabra… sería _sacando_— y parecía más suave en cierta forma, pensó él, su mirada paseándose de arriba a abajo. Dioses, pero la mujer era tentadoramente suave para empezar.

—¿Ha perdido el juicio, viejo?— lo interrumpió ella, aturdida, y cuando Esme estaba aturdida, ejercía la irascibilidad de una espada—. Me veo igual que cada día— mintió.

Enderezando su columna vertebral, se obligó a sí misma a deslizarse regiamente por la puerta.

Pero en el momento que supo que estaba fuera de vista, bajó rápidamente las escaleras, las faldas volando, el resonante pelo suelto, las manos en su garganta.

Pasó las manos sobre las hebras etéreas de pelo que había cortado un poco más ese amanecer, igual que los de la pequeña muchacha, admirando su apariencia. Si un cambio tan menor atraía —¡por Dios, un cumplido!— de Carlies McCullen, podría coser para sí misma ese vestido nuevo de lino más suave de color lapislázuli que había estado considerando.

¡Y lo iría a buscar, ciertamente!

.

.

Bella se despertó lentamente, saliendo a la superficie de un montaje de pesadillas en las cuales había estado corriendo de un lado a otro desnuda (naturalmente, en su mayor peso, _nunca_ después de una semana de dieta exitosa), cazando a Edward. para perderlo a través de unas puertas cerradas antes de que lo pudiera alcanzar.

Hizo una respiración profunda, buscando desordenadamente entre sus pensamientos.

Había dejado los Estados Unidos porque despreciaba su vida. Se había embarcado en un viaje a Escocia para perder su virginidad, ver si tenía un corazón, y sacudir su mundo.

Bien, ciertamente había consumado todas sus metas.

_Ninguna sencilla desmontadora de cerezas para mí,_ pensó. _Sino un genio viajando por el tiempo que llega con un mundo de problemas y me devuelve a su tiempo para arreglarlos. _

No es que a ella le importara.

Había decidido que las palabras _alma gemela_ y _Edward McCullen _eran sinónimos.

Finalmente había encontrado a un hombre que la hacía sentir cosas con una intensidad que nunca había supuesto, era brillante, pero no frío en su brillantez. Sabía cómo bromear y ser ardiente y apasionado. La encontraba bella, y era un amante fenomenal y sexy. Simplemente, había encontrado al hombre perfecto y lo había perdido, todo en tres días. Él había despertado más emociones en ella en ese corto tiempo de lo que había sentido en su vida entera.

Lentamente, Bella abrió sus ojos. Aunque el cuarto estaba oscuro, la quieta luz dorada de un fuego se derramaba alrededor de la cámara. Ella parpadeó ante la profusión de púrpuras rodeándola, luego recordó la fascinación de Edward por los trajes púrpura en _Barrett's_. Su insistencia por los _trews_ púrpuras o una camisa playera, una petición que ella había rehusado.

Eso lo selló. Estaba definitivamente en el mundo de Edward ahora.

Una suntuosa colcha violeta de terciopelo estaba remetida bajo su barbilla. Por encima de ella, un dosel de color lavanda con diáfanas cortinas rodeaba la cama elegantemente esculpida en madera de cerezo. Una piel de oveja lila —_oh realmente_, ella pensó, _no sabía que hubiera ovejas lilas_— estaba extendida sobre sus pies. Las almohadas púrpuras con adornos tejidos de plata estaban diseminadas alrededor del cabecero.

Las mesas pequeñas estaban encortinadas en sedas de color orquídea y ciruela.

Brillantes cortinas color ciruela y tapices negros con patrones complicados adornaban las dos ventanas altas, y entre ellas colgaba un enorme y ornamentado espejo de marco dorado. Dos sillas estaban dispuestas ante las ventanas, centradas alrededor de una mesa que sostenía platos y copas de plata.

_Púrpura_, reflexionó, con comprensión repentina. Un hombre tan electrizante y enérgico naturalmente preferiría rodearse a sí mismo del color que tenía la frecuencia más alta en el espectro.

Era un color caliente, vívido y erótico.

Como el hombre mismo.

Ella presionó su nariz en la almohada, esperando atrapar su perfume en la ropa de cama, pero si él había pasado la noche en esa cama, habría sido mucho tiempo atrás, o las cubiertas se habían cambiado. Ella fijó su atención en el marco de la cama exquisitamente tallada en la cual yacía. El cabecero tenía numerosas gavetas y armarios pequeños. Un pie de cama impresionante estaba tallado con un delicado trabajo de nudos célticos. Había visto una cama como esa una vez antes.

En un museo.

Esa era tan nueva como cualquier cosa que se pudiera encontrar en una galería de mobiliarios actuales. Apartando el flequillo de su cara, continuó examinando el cuarto. _Saber_ que estaba en el siglo dieciséis y _ver_ eran dos cosas muy diferentes. Las paredes estaban modeladas de piedra gris pálida, el cielo raso era alto, y no había ninguna de esas molduras o rodapiés que siempre parecían tan fuera de lugar en los "renovados" castillos frecuentados por los turistas. Ni un tomacorriente, ni una lámpara, solamente docenas de tazones de vidrio llenos de aceite, coronados por mechas llenas de grasa, ennegrecidas. El piso estaba cubierto con tablones de madera clara como la miel, pulida para lograr un alto brillo, con alfombras esparcidas alrededor. Un baúl precioso estaba colocado cerca del pie de la cama, coronado con una pila de mantas dobladas. Más sillas acolchonadas estaban organizadas ante el fuego. La chimenea estaba modelada de suave piedra rosada, con una maciza repisa tallada por encima de ella. Allí, un fuego de turba humeaba, cubierto de brezo, apilado encima de los ladrillos, secándose para perfumar el cuarto. A todo esto, era un cuarto deliciosamente caliente, rico y lujoso.

Buscó con la mirada su muñeca para ver qué hora era, pero aparentemente su reloj pulsera había volado también, en la misma espuma cuántica que había devorado su ropa y su mochila.

Permaneció momentáneamente distraída por la prenda que llevaba puesta: un camisón largo, blanco, sujeto con cordones, que parecía positivamente pasado de moda y frívolo.

Negó con la cabeza, meció sus piernas por el borde de la cama, y se sintió abruptamente dolorida cuando los dedos de los pies le colgaron un pie por encima del piso. Con un brinco exasperado, salió fuera de la cama alta y se apresuró a ir a la ventana. Jaló el tapiz a un lado para encontrar el sol brillando intensamente más allá de las ventanas. Tocó nerviosamente el picaporte un momento, entonces la empujó para abrirla y respiró profundamente del aire fragante.

Estaba en la Escocia del siglo dieciséis. _Wow_.

Bajo ella se estiraba un precioso patio terraplenado, cercado por los cuatro contramuros del ala del castillo donde estaba alojada. Dos mujeres batían alfombras contra las piedras, charlando mientras vigilaban a una nube de gansos y de niños pateando una especie de excéntrica pelota por los alrededores. Los miró fijamente, entornando los ojos. _Eeew_, pensó, recordando que Bert había dicho que había leído que los niños medievales habían jugado a la pelota con bolas modeladas de vejigas de animales o algo semejante.

Se sacudió a sí misma abruptamente. Necesitaba saber qué fecha era. Mientras estaba parada boqueando fuera de la ventana, el peligro podía estar más cerca que nunca de su amante Highland.

Estaba a punto de jalar la colcha fuera de la cama y ponérsela encima a modo de toga, cuando advirtió un vestido —de color de lavanda, por supuesto— yaciendo sobre un sillón acolchado cerca del fuego, a un lado de una miscelánea de otros artículos.

Se apresuró a ir a la silla, donde manoseó los productos, tratando de decidir el orden en el cual se suponía que debía ponérselos.

Y no había bragas, se percató con súbita desilusión. Apenas podía esperar a andar por allí, con el trasero desnudo bajo su vestido. Miró encolerizadamente la ropa, como si sólo la irritación pudiera conjurar un par de bragas desde el aire delgado. Recorrió con la mirada el cuarto, con el ojo de un empresario, pero a regañadientes concluyó que aún si arrebatase un mantel de la mesa, tendría que anudársela alrededor como un pañal.

Se quitó el camisón, luego deslizó la prenda de ropa interior blanca y suave sobre su cabeza. Con un movimiento simple, se le pegó al cuerpo y cayó a media eso quedó el vestido, luego la sobre-túnica sin mangas de un púrpura más oscuro, bordado con hilos de plata. Anonadada de que no llegara al piso, se subió la bastilla y bufó cuando vio que había sido pulcramente acortada. Aparentemente las personas ya habían notado qué bajita era. Ató los cordones de la sobre-túnica bajo sus pechos.

Las zapatillas eran una broma, de tamaño demasiado grande, pero tendrían que servir. Robó la ringlera de seda de una mesa y desgarró la tela. Mientras lo estaba enrollando y rellenando las zapatillas en la parte de los dedos de los pies, su estómago gruñó poderosamente, y recordó que no había comido nada desde el día anterior por la tarde.

Pero simplemente no podía pasearse allí afuera, en el corredor, sin un plan.

La agenda: un baño, un café, luego, lo más pronto posible, descubrir dónde estaba Edward y decirle lo que había sucedido.

_Dile… en qué peligro se encuentra,_ habría sido probablemente lo que él había estado diciendo antes de que se hubiera derretido en el círculo de piedras. _Muéstrale_… obviamente, había querido decir su mochila. Ella suspiró, deseando tenerla. Pero Edward era un hombre brillante con una mente lógica. Seguramente, él vería la verdad en su historia.

Retrospectivamente, la enfureció que Edward no le hubiera dicho toda la verdad. Sin embargo, a regañadientes, reconoció que aunque las oportunidades hubieran sido buenas, si él _le hubiera dicho_, con condescendencia infinita, ella le hubiera discutido la imposibilidad del viaje por el tiempo y lo habría llevado al distrito psiquiátrico más próximo.

Nunca hubiera creído que él sabía cómo moverse en la cuarta dimensión. ¿Quién y qué debía ser ese hombre al que ella había dado su virginidad?

Había solamente una forma de averiguarlo. Encontrarlo y hablarle.

_Verás, Edward. Tú no me conoces, pero en un futuro serás embrujado, te despertarás en el siglo veintiuno, y me enviarás de regreso a salvarte y proteger a tu clan de ser destruido. _

Ella frunció el ceño. No era algo en lo que ella creería, si un hombre apareciera en su tiempo con tal historia, pero Edward habría debido saber acerca de qué hablaba. Estaba claro que él había querido que ella le contara a su pasado "_él_" toda la verdad. No había ninguna otra cosa que hubiera tratado de decir.

Estaba muerta de hambre, de comida y de una visión momentánea de Edward.

Y era urgente que averiguara la fecha. Metiendo a la fuerza las zapatillas en sus pies, salió corriendo a la galería.

* * *

**Jejeje que tal Hi! :-) bueno leo sus hipótesis, ¿Que creen que pasara ahora?, ¿Que tal lo que leyeron sobre Carlies y Esme?**


	14. Capitulo 13

**Disclaimer: Esta historia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo la estoy adaptando con alguno de los personajes de la saga de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 13**

Dormir después de la salida del sol no era una cosa que Edward hiciese a menudo, pero los sueños atormentados habían perturbado su sueño profundo y había dormido hasta bastante después del amanecer.

Había apartado a la fuerza las memorias vagas y en lugar de eso se había concentrado en los pensamientos agradables de su próxima boda. Carlies deseaba oír el castillo lleno de nuevo de voces, a Esme le deleitaría ver pequeñitos corriendo alborotadamente, y Edward McCullen quería tener su propio niño. Enseñaría a sus hijos a pescar y calcular el movimiento de los cuerpos celestes. Les enseñaría a sus hijas lo mismo, se juró.

¡Él quería niños, y por Amergin, llevaría a su novia al altar esa vez! Sin importar que él no supiera nada de ella. Ella era joven, de edad fértil, y él la trataría respetuosamente y con cortesía. Multiplicadas por dos, para tener esos niños.

Y tal vez un día ella podría llegar a tener compasión de él. Tal vez era lo bastante joven para ser… er, _domesticable_ como un potro joven. Si no podía leer y escribir, le podría gustar aprender. O podría ser débil de vista y no advertir las excentricidades de los ocupantes del Castillo Cullen.

_Y tal vez sus perros lobos navegaran veleros a travé del lago, luciendo atavíos vikingos. Ondeando bandera de rendición. Ja. _

Anya era su última oportunidad, y él lo sabía. Porque eran Highlanders que se protegían mucho a sí mismos, por siglos de rumores, por la seguidilla de compromisos matrimoniales arruinados, los padres de las doncellas bien educadas eran reacios a dar a sus hijas en matrimonio. Buscaban para sus hijas hombres respetables y seguros, a quienes los rumores no se aferraran tan tenazmente como erizos en la lana.

Hasta que el Elliott, laird de un clan de antiguo abolengo, había decidido a pasar por alto todo (por dos feudos y una cantidad considerable de monedas) y el matrimonio había sido arreglado. Ahora Edward solamente tenía que distorsionar sus habilidades inusuales lo suficiente como para hacer a Anya Elliott interesarse por él, o al menos lo suficiente como para traer a algunos niños al mundo. Él tenía mejor criterio que esperar amor. El tiempo le había enseñado eso bien.

_Amor_, reflexionó. ¿Cómo sería tener una mujer que lo contemplara con admiración? ¿Que lo apreciara por lo que era? Cada vez que había comenzado a creer que una mujer podía interesarse por él, ella había visto u oído algo que la había asustado estúpidamente y lo había abandonado, gritando, _¡Pagano! ¡Brujo! _

Bah. Él era un cristiano perfectamente respetable. Simplemente ocurría que era un Druida también, pero no sufría conflictos de fe. Dios estaba en todo. Como Él había concedido Su belleza a los robles poderosos y los lagos de cristal, también había cepillado las piedras y las estrellas con eso. Absorto en la perfección simple de una ecuación, la fe de Edward se hacía más honda, no se debilitaba. Recientemente, había empezado regularmente a oír misa otra vez, intrigado por el joven e inteligente sacerdote que había asumido el control de los servicios en el castillo. Talentoso de una manera compasiva, con un ingenio rápido, una madre perturbada por la que no podía ser culpado, y una liberalidad rara en hombres de la iglesia, Nevin Alexander no condenaba a los McCullen por ser diferentes. Él veía tras los rumores, a los hombres honorables de dentro. Tal vez en parte porque su madre practicaba algunos ritospaganos.

Edward estaba contento de que el joven sacerdote realizara la ceremonia matrimonial. El trabajo de reconstrucción de la preciosa capilla del castillo había sido acelerado, para tenerlo todo listo con prontitud.

En previsión de la llegada de su futura esposa al Castillo Culpen, él había tomado precauciones. No sólo había advertido a Carlies y Edmund sobre despliegues inusuales de talento y conversaciones mentalmente impactantes, sino que había quitado los "heréticos" tomos de la biblioteca y los había guardado arriba en un seguro almacenamiento en la cámara de la torre de Carlies. Dios mediante, ella estaría tan ocupada con sus tías y las criadas que la acompañarían que no advertiría nada extraño acerca de cualquiera de ellos. No cometería los mismos errores con Anya Elliott que con sus primeras tres prometidas. ¡Seguramente su familia podría presentar sus mejores cualidades sólo por unas dos semanas!

No fallaría esa vez, se juró con optimismo.

Desafortunadamente, nadie más en el castillo parecía optimista ese amanecer.

Al despertarse, hambriento, e incapaz de detectar a una sola muchacha de la cocina alrededor, había vagado por el corredor hacia las cocinas, llamando a Esme, hasta que finalmente ella había asomado su cabeza de la despensa para ver lo que quería.

_¿Qué necesita cualquier hombre en la mañana,_ él había bromeado, _además de una lucha enérgica en medio de las sábanas? Comida. _

Ella no había sonreído y había bromeado en respuesta. Lanzándole miradas de soslayo y extrañamente acerbas, Esme había accedido, siguiéndolo de regreso al Gran Hall y dejando caer un pan costroso, de una semana de antigüedad, cerveza insípida, y un pastel de carne de cerdo que él había comenzado a sospechar contenía partes de cerdo en las que preferiría no pensar. ¿Dónde estaban sus amados arenques y sus _tatties_, fritas, crujientes y doradas? ¿Desde cuándo tenía él, el favorito de Esme, que servirse comida magra en la mañana? En ocasiones, Edmund había sido tratado de tal manera —usualmente cuando había hecho algo que Esme no había apreciado, implicando a una muchacha— pero no Edward.

Así que ahora él se sentaba a solas, deseando que alguien, cualquiera, aún el joven Tristan, el muchacho sabihondo que entrenaba en el Druidismo básico, pudiera entrar tranquilamente con un _hullo_, o una sonrisa. Él no era un hombre dado a los humores sombríos, pero esa mañana su mundo entero se sentía fuera de balance, y no podía sacudirse una molesta sensación de presentimiento de que estaba a punto de empeorar.

—¿Entonces?— dijo Carlies, asomando la cabeza en el Gran Hall, ensartándolo con su mirada intensa—. ¿Dónde estuviste anoche?—. El resto de él surgió detrás con un paso más flemático. Edward sonrió débilmente. Aunque viviera hasta tener cien años de edad, nunca se acostumbraría al modo de andar de su padre. La cabeza primero, el resto de él quedándose atrás, como si tolerara su cuerpo sólo porque acarreaba su cabeza de un sitio para otro.

Él tomó un trago de cerveza insípida y dijo secamente:

—Buenos días para ti también, _pa_—. ¿Todo el mundo estaba fuera de balance ese amanecer? Carlies incluso no había perdido el tiempo en un saludo. Simplemente una pregunta que sonaba más como una acusación y lo había hecho sentirse como un muchacho otra vez, atrapado volviendo sigilosamente de un coqueteo nocturno con una chica del servicio.

El viejo Cullen hizo una pausa dentro del portal, se apoyó contra la columna de piedra, y cruzó sus brazos a través de su pecho. Demasiado ocupado considerando cuidadosamente los misterios del universo y garabateando en sus diarios para permitirse el gusto del entrenamiento o la esgrima, Carlies era casi tan alto como Edward, pero con una constitución mucho más delgada.

Edward se obligó a sí mismo a tragar un bocado del que estaba convencido era pastel de cola de cerdo. _Crunch-crunch_. Por Amergin, ¿qué había echado Nell en esa cosa?, se preguntó, haciendo un intento para no mirar demasiado el relleno. ¿Horneaba cosas hórridas por adelantado para emplearlas en quienquiera que la contrariase en alguna costumbre?

—Dije, ¿dónde estuviste?— repitió Carlies.

Edward frunció el ceño. Sí, Carlies estaba definitivamente de mal humor.

—Durmiendo. ¿Y tú?

Sacó algo difícil de identificar de su plato y lo ofreció a uno de los perros de caza bajo la mesa. Frunciendo los labios, el animal gruñó y se echó hacia atrás. Edward miró dudosa y ceñudamente el pastel antes de llevar la mirada de regreso a su padre. Carlies lucía su edad esa mañana, y eso deprimió e irritó a Drustan.

Lo deprimió porque _tenía_ esa edad, sesenta y dos. Lo irritó porque recientemente su padre se había dedicado a llevar su pelo suelto alrededor de sus hombros, lo cuál, en opinión de Edward, lo hacía parecer aún más viejo, y a él no le gustaba recordar la mortalidad de su padre. Quería que sus niños tuvieran a su abuelo alrededor por un tiempo larguísimo. El pelo de Edward ya no era el negro grueso de su juventud, pero sí largo hasta el hombro, blanco nevado, y poseído de una personalidad propia. Acoplado con la túnica azul fluida que lo favorecía, proyectaba una apariencia descuidada de filósofo alocado.

Jalando la correa de cuero de su pelo, Edward la lanzó a su padre y se sintió aliviado al ver que su _pa_ todavía tenía los reflejos suficientes como para atraparla con una mano por encima de su cabeza.

—¿Qué?— Carlies preguntó malhumoradamente, recorriéndolo con la mirada—. ¿Qué quieres con esto?

—Átalo hacia atrás. Tu pelo me pone de mal humor.

Carlies arqueó una ceja blanca.

—A mí me agrada así. Para tu información, a la madre del sacerdote realmente le gusta mi pelo. Me lo dijo justamente la última semana.

—_Pa_, mantente lejos de la madre de Nevin— dijo Edward, sin hacer el intento de embozar su aversión—. Juro que esa mujer trata de leer mi fortuna cada vez que la veo. Siempre avanzando a rastras alrededor, proyectando tristeza y condena. Besseta está como una cabra. Hasta Nevin cree que sí—. Él negó con la cabeza e hizo estallar una corteza de pan en su boca, luego lo lavó con un trago de cerveza. El pastel de carne de cerdo lo había derrotado. Apartó a empellones la bandeja, rehusándose a mirarla.

—Hablando de mujeres, hijo, ¿qué tienes que contarme sobre la pequeñita que apareció aquí la última víspera?

Edward bajó su jarra hacia la mesa con un golpe, sin humor para una de las conversaciones secretas de su padre. Deslizó el pastel de carne de cerdo por la mesa hacia él.

—¿No te interesa un poco de pastel, _pa_?— ofreció. Carlies probablemente no advertía cualquier cosa mala en eso. Para él, la comida era comida, necesaria para conservar el cuerpo que acarreaba su cabeza alrededor—. Y no sé de qué muchacha hablas.

—La que sufrió un desmayo en nuestra escalinata anoche, sin nada puesto excepto su piel y tu _plaid_— dijo Carlies, ignorando el pastel—. El _plaid_ del laird, el único que se teje con hilos de plata.

Edward dejó de cernerse sobre su insignificante desayuno, su atención completamente comprometida.

—¿Desmayo? ¿De verdad?

—Ciertamente. Una muchacha inglesa.

—No he visto a ninguna muchacha inglesa esta mañana. Ni la última víspera—. Tal vez la muchacha a quien Carlies se refería era la razón por la que había obtenido el desagradable pastel de carne de cerdo. Esme tenía un corazón blando, y habría apostado una de sus preciadas dagas de Damasco que si una muchacha violada había comparecido en el umbral, ella habría sido la única en comer arenques dorados y _tatties_ y huevos escalfados. Tal vez los bollos rellenos que hacía Clootie, las tortas de harina de avena, y la mermelada anaranjada. En más de una ocasión, las mujeres de otros clanes habían buscado refugio en el castillo, buscando empleo o la oportunidad de comenzar nuevamente con personas que no las conocieran. Esme misma había encontrado ese refugio allí.

—¿Qué dice la muchacha que le ocurrió?— preguntó Edward

—Estaba indispuesta para responder preguntas cuando apareció, y Esme dice que aún no ha despertado.

Edward contempló a su padre un momento, sus ojos estrechándose.

—¿Estás insinuando que soy responsable de su presencia?—. Cuando Carlies no lo negó, Edward bufó—. Och, _pa_, ella pudo haber encontrado uno de mis viejos _plaids_ en cualquier parte. Quizá la tela estaba tan harapienta que la han lanzado a los establos para ser cortado en pedazos para el parto de las ovejas.

Carlies suspiró.

—Ayudé a llevarla a su cámara, hijo. Tenía la sangre de su virginidad en los muslos. Y estaba desnuda, y se había envuelto tu _plaid_ alrededor de ella. Uno nuevo crujiente, no uno viejo. ¿Puedes ver por qué estoy perplejo?

—Así que por eso es que Esme me sirvió comida de una semana—. Edward empujó hacia atrás su silla y se levantó, encrespándose con indignación—. Seguramente no crees que tuve que ver con eso, ¿verdad?

Carlies frotó su mandíbula cansadamente.

—Solamente trato de entender, hijo. Ella dijo tu nombre antes de que se desmayara. Y la semana pasada Besseta dijo…

—No pienses en decirme nada de alguien que adivina leyendo ramitas…

—…que hay una oscuridad alrededor de ti que la preocupa.

—Una elección fortuita de palabras. Una _oscuridad_. La cuál, convenientemente, podría ser cualquier cosa que llegara a pasar. Un estómago descompuesto por un pastel de carne de cerdo, un corte pequeñito en una pelea de espadas, ¿no ves qué tan vago es? Deberías tener vergüenza de ti mismo, un hombre de ciencia, el Cullen de mayor categoría nada menos.

Se miraron furiosamente el uno al otro.

—Terco, ingrato, y de mal genio— espetó Carlies.

—Confabulando, interfiriendo, y con el pelo como con espinos— replicó Edward.

—Irrespetuoso e impotente— Carlies empujó pulcramente.

—¡No lo soy! Soy perfectamente viril.

—Bien, ciertamente no podrías poner a prueba eso por tu semilla, la cual si estuviera siendo desparramada, no se arraiga.

—Tomo medidas de previsión— Edward resolló de furia.

—Bien, _detente_. Tú tienes treinta, yo tengo el doble de eso. ¿Crees que viviré por siempre? A estas alturas, daría la bienvenida a un bastardo. Y puedes estar seguro de que si la muchacha resulta estar embarazada, llamaré al niño McCullen.

Se miraron con ceño, luego Carlies repentinamente se sonrojó, su mirada fija en un punto más allá del hombro de Edward.

Edward se congeló, como si _sintiera_ una presencia nueva en el cuarto. El pelo de su nuca se erizó.

Dio vuelta lentamente, y el tiempo pareció detenerse cuando la vio. Su respiración se detuvo de un golpe en su pecho, y él ciertamente chisporroteó bajo el calor de la mirada de ella.

_Cristo_, pensó Edward, con la mirada fija en unos ojos que eran tempestuosos y preciosos como el feroz mar escocés, _es pequeñita, y se ve vulnerable, y absolutamente bella. No es extraño que haya metido a pa y Esme en tal problema. _

Ella era una canción andante de sirenas, canturreando con un calor sensual. Una mano estaba en el elegante pasamano de mármol de la escalera, la otra mano presionaba su abdomen, como al deliberar la posibilidad de que pudiera estar embarazada.

Ojalá él hubiera tomado su virginidad, pero no lo había hecho; no había tomado la virginidad de ninguna mujer, y además él nunca la habría dejado sola y vagando más tarde.

No, pensó, clavando los ojos en ella, él habría conservado a esa mujer metida firmemente en su cama, en sus brazos, caliente y resbaladiza después de haber hecho el amor. Y de volver a hacer el amor. Y más hacer el amor. Ella le hacía alguna cosa mágica a su sangre.

El pelo castaño casi rojizo caía en un brillo lacio hasta después sus hombros y a media espalda. Tenía longitudes extrañas, algunos mechones más largos que otros, con flecos de pelo sobre su frente que ella sopló de sus ojos con una exhalación suave, lo cual hizo que su labio inferior se viera incluso como si hiciera un puchero. Pequeña de estatura, pero con curvas que podrían hacer caer de rodillas a un hombre adulto, y ciertamente las de él habían empezado a temblar, ella llevaba puesto un vestido de su color favorito que hacía cosas adorables a sus pechos. Era lo suficiente escotado como para casi revelar sus pezones, cortado lo suficientemente bajo como para darle marco sus curvas en una tentación eterna. Sus pómulos eran altos, su nariz recta, sus cejas aladas hacia arriba en los bordes exteriores, y sus ojos...

Cristo, la forma en que ella lo miraba hacía arder su piel.

Ella lo contemplaba como si lo conociera íntimamente. Él dudó que alguna vez hubiera visto una mirada tan intensa y descarada de deseo en los ojos de una mujer.

Y, claro está, su siempre astuto padre no lo pasó por alto tampoco.

—Ahora, dime otra vez que no la conoces, muchacho— dijo Carliessardónicamente—. Porque es seguro que ella parece conocerte.

Edward negó con la cabeza, desconcertado. Se sentía como un tonto, de pie y con la mirada fija, pero aunque lo intentara no podía arrancar su mirada de la de ella. Los ojos de la muchacha eran encantadoramente implorantes, como si esperara algo de él o estuviera tratando de comunicar un mensaje silencioso. ¿De dónde había llegado una belleza tan pequeñita? ¿Y por qué estaba teniendo un efecto tan profundo en él? Concedido, era preciosa, pero él había conocido a muchas mujeres preciosas. Sus prometidas habían sido algunas de las mujeres más bellas en las Highlands.

Pero ninguna lo había hecho sentirse nunca tan posesivo, viril e intensamente hambriento.

Esos sentimientos no eran de buen agüero para sus planes de inminente dicha marital.

Después de un silencio interminable, él levantó sus manos, confundido.

—Lo juro, nunca la he visto antes en mi vida, _pa_.

Carlies cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y miró con ceño a Edward.

—¿Entonces por qué está ella clavando sus ojos en ti de esa manera? Y si tú no te acostaste con ella anoche, ¿cómo explicas la condición en que llegó?

—Oh, caramba— la muchacha barbotó entonces—. Tú piensas que él... _oh_. No había considerado eso—. Lanzó un suspiro enorme y pellizcó su labio inferior, clavando los ojos en ellos.

En cualquier momento ella quebraría el silencio para salvar su reputación, pensó Edward, esperando.

—¿Bien?— Carlies la animó—. ¿Te tomó él anoche?

Ella vaciló un momento, derramando su mirada entre los dos hombres, luego hizo un bamboleo incierto con la cabeza, que Edward prontamente interpretó como un "no".

—¿Ves? Te lo dije, _pa_— dijo Edward, aliviado de que ella finalmente hubiera apartado la vista de él. La justa indignación lo inundó—. No tengo que seducir a las vírgenes, no con tantas mujeres experimentadas compitiendo por el placer de mi cama—. Las mujeres podrían no querer casarse con él, pero eso ciertamente no las persuadía de gatear a su cama en cualquier oportunidad. Frecuentemente había sospechado que los mismos rumores que las desviaban del altar, eran los mismos atractivos que las seducía para buscar su cama. Después, las muchachas se iban. Atraídas por el peligro de una noche o dos, pero no para vivir constantemente con eso.

Cuando la muchacha diminuta lo miró furiosamente, él le dirigió una mirada desconcertada. ¿Por qué estaba ella ofendida por su experiencia con las chicas?

—Perdona la pregunta tan poco delicada, muchacha— dijo Caelies—, pero ¿quién te quitó tu… er, virginidad? ¿Fue alguien de nuestra gente?

Típico de su padre; no dejaría las cosas allí. No había sido _él_, y eso era todo lo que Edward necesitaba oír. Bajo condiciones normales él habría buscado por toda la propiedad al pretendiente que la había desvirgado e insensiblemente la había abandonado, y se había ocupado de que a ella le fuera concedida no importaba qué compensación deseaba: era su responsabilidad como laird, pero su _pa_ había pensado que _él_ había tomado su virginidad, y se sentía muy ofendido.

Para quitarla de sus pensamientos, en gran parte para probarse a sí mismo que _podía_, se marchó dando media vuelta para buscar a Esme, aclarar ese asunto con ella, y obtener un desayuno comestible, pero volvió sobre sus pasos cuando ella habló otra vez.

—_Él _ lo hizo— dijo ella, sonando al mismo tiempo petulante e irritada.

Edwad giró sobre sí mismo lentamente. Ella parecía casi tan conmocionada por sus palabras como lo estaba él.

La muchacha se amilanó bajo la tensión de su mirada, luego refunfuñó:

—Pero deseé que lo hiciera.

Edward estaba encolerizado. ¿Cómo se atrevía ella a acusarlo falsamente? ¿Qué ocurriría si su prometida la oyera decir eso? ¡Si el padre de Anya se enterara de que esa mujer pequeñita reclamaba que él insensiblemente la había desvirgado y luego abandonado, podría cancelar las nupcias!

Quienquiera que ella fuera, no iba a hacer estragos en sus niños nonatos.

Gruñendo, él cruzó el espacio entre ellos en tres zancadas veloces, la levantó con un solo brazo, y la lanzó sobre su hombro, una mano controladora extendida en su cadera.

Una mano controladora que no pasó por alto apreciar esa cadera, lo que lo puso más enojado todavía.

Ignorando las protestas de su padre, él se dirigió a la puerta, avanzó dando tumbos, y arrojó a la chica mentirosa, de cabeza, en una zarza.

Sintiéndose simultáneamente revindicado y como el bribón más arrepentido en toda Alba, cerró de golpe la puerta, deslizó el perno, se plantó a sí mismo contra ella, y plegó sus brazos sobre su pecho, como si hubiera puesto una tranca a la puerta contra algo mucho más peligroso que una simple muchacha mentirosa. Como si el Caos mismo estuviera golpeando con un ariete en sus cercos de protección, vestida en irresistible color de lavanda y emanando un ardor sensual.

—Y que sea el fin de _eso_— dijo a Carlies firmemente. Pero no sonó realmente tan firme como él había intentado. En verdad, su voz aumentó ligeramente al final, y su aseveración produjo una inflexión inquisitiva. Él arrugó el ceño para enfatizarla más propiamente, mientras Carlies lo miraba boquiabierto, mudo.

¿Había visto él alguna vez a su padre mudo antes?, se preguntó afanosamente.

En cierta forma, tuvo el presentimiento de que deshaciéndose de la embustera muchacha en la zarza no había puesto fin a nada.

Más bien, sospechaba que lo que fuere que pasaba, sólo había comenzado. Si fuera un hombre supersticioso, podría haber imaginado que oía las ruedas rechinantes del destino cambiando de dirección.

* * *

**Pum! Idiota jejejj pero divertio él jajajaja, esas discusiones de edward y carlies me dio tanta risa era tan cómico. Pero uhhh espero que bella o carlie o este hagan algo para hacer pagar al tonto de edward por haberla tirado en una zarza! Y más me fascino cundo bella dijo que él si había sido quien le arrebato la virginidad jajjaa porque es que después de que él dijo eso arggg se merecía que lo golpearan!**

**Hi! Saludos a todas queridas mias! Yo tambien quiero un saludo de su parte :-)**

**Y a la señorita anónima te digo me fascino tu Review! Es es sabes me recordó a la manera en la cual yo escribo los rr a las autoras jejejej :-) **


	15. Capitulo 14

**Disclaimer: Esta historia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo la estoy adaptando con alguno de los personajes de la saga de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 14**

Bella rechinó indignadamente mientras salía del arbusto, arrancando hojas espinosas de su pelo. Allí estaba ella, menos de doce horas más tarde, sobre sus manos y rodillas en el maldito umbral _otra vez._

Encolerizada, tiró hacia atrás su cabeza y gritó:

—¡Déjame entrar!

La puerta permaneció firmemente cerrada.

Se sentó sobre sus talones y golpeó con un puño la puerta. La discusión que había brotado dentro del castillo era tan fuerte que supo que nunca la oirían con tal alboroto.

Hizo una respiración profunda y reflexionó en lo que había hecho, pensando que un cigarrillo podría aclarar sus intenciones, y una buena taza de café podría restaurar su cordura.

_De acuerdo_, admitió, _eso fue absolutamente estúpido_. Había dicho de manera sobresaliente la peor cosa que podría haber dicho, lo que garantizaba disgustarlo mucho.

Pero ella había pasado a través de una gran cantidad de cosas en las pasadas veinticuatro horas, y exactamente la lógica no había sido el planeta gobernante en su pequeño universo cuando Edward le había vuelto la espalda. La emoción, ese enorme e inexplorado planeta, había estado ejerciendo un tirón irresistible en su juicio. No tenía suficiente práctica con las emociones para manipularloas con delicadeza, y por Dios, el hombre la hacía sentir tanto, que simplemente era desconcertante.

Cuando lo había visto primero, se había detenido en lo alto de las escaleras por varios instantes, contemplándolo con su corazón en los ojos, apenas oyendo la conversación debajo.

Él era devastador en cualquier siglo. Aún cuando lo había creído mentalmente desequilibrado, lo había encontrado peligrosamente atractivo. En su elemento natural, era veinte veces más irresistible. Ahora que sabía que era un genuino lord del siglo dieciséis, se preguntó cómo podría haber creído lo contrario alguna vez. Él derramaba autoridad regia tan palpablemente como ostentaba su sexualidad. Era un hombre que disfrutaba a fondo ser hombre.

Eufórica de que él estuviera sano y salvo y que ella hubiera llegado a tiempo de salvarlo, había bajado rápidamente las escaleras. Luego el padre de Edward, Carlies, el hombre que ella había confundido con Einstein, había mencionado algo acerca de que estuviera embarazada, pasmándola. Enfrentada a un posible embarazo antes de siquiera acercar a sus labios una taza de _Starbucks_, ella se había quedado de pie, alelada.

_No es suficiente comprar condones, Swan; tienes que usarlos. _

Y luego Edward había lanzado su melena sedosa sobre su hombro y la había mirado, y aunque sus ojos habían dado una llamarada como si la hubiera encontrado atractiva, no había habido ni una chispa de reconocimiento.

Ella lo había esperado.

Había sabido que él no la reconocería. Aún así, su corazón no había entendido qué tan horrible iba a sentirse cuando él volviera esa sexy mirada dorada en ella, tan distante y fría como un desconocido.

Racional o no, había dolido, y luego él había hecho ese comentario arrogante acerca de las mujeres que competían por el placer de su cama.

Luego, como si no hubiera atizado cada uno de sus nervios al rojo vivo, le había dado la espalda, despachándola.

En ese punto ella había reaccionado ciegamente. Había expresado impulsivamente la _única_ cosa que sabía lo haría volverse y mirarla otra vez. Había sacrificado metas de largo plazo por la gratificación instantánea.

Estaba consternada por lo que había hecho. No era extraño que su madre tan estridentemente la aconsejara en contra de ser emocional. La emoción aparentemente hacía tontos aún a los genios.

Necesitaba que la escuchara, y él no iba a estar de humor para oírla que habían sido amantes _antes_ de contarle la historia completa, lo había irritado y provocado.

—Déjame entrar— dio golpes a la puerta—. Necesito decirte la historia completa—. Pero todavía discutían tan ruidosamente que ella bien podría estar murmurando.

Sacudiendo hojas de su vestido, se levantó. Miró ceñudamente la puerta. Ya que nadie le respondía y la discusión no daba señales de menguar, ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás, ansiosa de ver el castillo a la luz del día, pero estaba demasiado cerca. Se sintió como una pulga tratando de obtener un buen vistazo de un elefante mientras se encaramaba en su frente. Curiosa, decidió que bien podría dar un corto paseo.

Remetiendo su flequillo detrás de la oreja, ella dio la vuelta.

Y se congeló.

Su corazón se estrelló contra su garganta. _Imposible_, su mente gimió.

Pero allí estaba, tan claro como el agua. Pecadoramente sexy, guapo... Edward.

Tranquilamente subiendo las escaleras hacia ella, vestido con _trews_ de cuero y una camisa de lino, casualmente desenlazada, revelando una cantidad esplendorosa de pecho duro y bronceado. Aunque el brillante sol matutino estaba detrás de él, oscureciendo sus rasgos, su sonrisa era deslumbrante.

No obstante, detrás de ella, en el castillo, Edward gritaba. Podía oírlo.

Según su noción de física, los dos no podían existir al mismo tiempo. Pero obviamente lo hacían. ¿Qué pasaría si se intersectaban? ¿Uno de ellos simplemente se apagaría como un punto de luz fuera de la existencia?

Si el Edward detrás de la puerta era el que no la conocía, razonó, entonces el Edwarden los escalones que se veía tan feliz de verla debía ser su Edward.

¿Qué iba a hacer con dos Edwards?

Una salvaje parte suya propuso algo inmencionable… y más bien fascinante. Realmente, si fuesen ambos _él_, entonces no sería como si ella lo engañara.

Ruborizada, lo miró fijamente de pies a cabeza. _Su_ Edward no le frunció el entrecejo.

Él arqueó una ceja de esa —oh, así— manera familiar y sonrió abiertamente, abriendo de par en par sus brazos.

Ella no vaciló.

Con un chillido de deleite, se lanzó sobre él. Él la atrapó a mitad del salto y jaló sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, igual que en el siglo XXI.

Él se rió cuando ella cubrió su cara con besitos. Bella no tenía idea de qué haría condos de ellos, o cómo podía ser posible; sólo sabía que lo había perdido más en las pasadas doce horas de lo que alguna vez hubiera perdido a alguien en su vida entera.

—Bésame— dijo ella.

—Och, inglesa, claro que te besaré— él ronroneó contra sus labios. Sujetando la cabeza de la joven entre sus manos, inclinó su boca ávidamente sobre la de ella.

Bella se derritió contra él, separando sus labios. Sin lugar a dudas, el hombre era un experto besador. Su beso era exigente, agresivo, sedoso, caliente, y hambriento… y de un momento a otro ella sentiría que chisporroteaba.

_De un momento a otro_, pensó, besándolo a su vez con todo su corazón.

Él sabía a canela y vino, y la besó con la intensidad de un solo propósito, y a pesar de eso… no chisporroteaba.

—_Mmph_— dijo ella contra su boca, queriendo decir _Espera un momento, algo no está bien_. Pero si él la oyó, entonces no prestó atención e hizo más hondo el beso.

La cabeza de Bella dio vueltas. Algo estaba seriamente mal. Algo acerca de Edwardera diferente, y su beso no la impresionaba como usualmente lo hacía. Lejanamente, oyó la puerta abrirse detrás de ellos y trató de echarse para atrás, pero él no la dejaba.

Luego oyó un rugido y fue arrastrada fuera de Edward por el otro Edward, con un brazo acerino rodeando su cintura, otro alrededor de su cuello.

Ella pasó la mirada rápidamente entre ellos, parpadeando y esperando que su visión doble se desvaneciera. Se miraban furiosamente uno al otro. ¿Pelearían? Si ella viese a su doble, probablemente estaría tentada a darle de puñetazos un par de veces.

Especialmente el día de hoy. Por ser tan estúpida.

—¿Qué está mal contigo?—. La pasión y la irritación brillaban intensamente en los ojos del Edward con _trews_ de cuero.

—¿Qué está el mal _conmigo_?— el Edward con _kilt_ contestó bruscamente—. ¡Lo que está mal conmigo es que esta chica aquí, quien te besaba tan vorazmente, me acusó de haber tomado su virginidad!— el Edward con _kilt_ se deshizo de ella parándola sobre sus pies, entre ellos—. Trato de salvarte, antes de que ella te atrape en su trama engañosa.

—A mí _me gustó_ su trama engañosa. Era caliente y atrevida, y todo lo que una muchacha debería ser— expresó con un gruñido el Edward de pantalones de cuero.

El Edward de _kilt_ se lanzó a una diatriba con un acento tan grueso que ella apenas podía entender una palabra de lo que él decía, y el Edward de _trews_ empezó a gritar a su vez, mientras Edward sacaba bruscamente su nariz del castillo para observar la gresca.

Ella había perdido el juicio, pensó, observando con ojos enormes. Estaban parados nariz a nariz, discutiendo, mientras ella tiraba nerviosamente de su vestido, retrocediendo unos pocos pasos, y oyendo, esperando percibir una o dos palabras que pudiera entender.

_Observa. Hay una explicación lógica para esto,_ el científico insistió.

—Edward. Edmund— dijo Carlies con reprobación—. Dejen de discutir en este momento.

_¡Edmund!_ Un rayo de iluminación perforó su confusión.

Las ventanas de su nariz se dilataron y sus ojos se estrecharon. Era una cosa más que Edward no se había molestado en decirle: que él y su hermano era gemelos idénticos.

Parecía que había montañas de cosas que había pasado por alto. Casi le había dado un ataque al corazón por eso. Ciertamente, él no había hecho su misión de salvarlo nada fácil.

Ella le metió al Edward real una patada la espinilla.

—No me dijiste que tú y tu hermano fueran gemelos.

Él continuó riñendo con Edmund como si ella apenas lo hubiera tocado, y no se maravillaba, con esas pequeñas y frágiles zapatillas. Lo que no daría ella por sus botas de excursionismo.

_Y ahora tengo dos problemas,_ pensó. Edmund estaba todavía vivo, lo que significaba que tenía que impedir su muerte también. Estaba eufórica por tener la chance de salvar a Edmundo, pero comenzaba a sentirse un poco abrumada. Descubrir la fecha era una prioridad seria, y tenía que colocar sus manos en el itinerario de Edmund. No habría manera de que él pudiera ir a alguna parte cerca del territorio de Elliott.

Ahora que estaban de pie uno al lado del otro, ella podía discernir las diferencias y no confundirlos otra vez. No eran muy idénticos, probablemente medio idénticos; gemelos polares de cuerpo, con cerca del setenta y cinco por ciento del mismo ADN. Si el sol no le hubiera dado desde atrás tan brillantemente cuando él había subido andando, ella no podría haber errado en primer lugar. Edmumd era ciertamente una pulgada o dos más pequeño, lo que todavía lo hacía al menos de seis pies y cuatro pulgadas de alto. Su pelo, que ella no había podido ver cuando había estado caminando, estaba sujeto hacia atrás por una correa, era mucho más largo, cayendo hasta su cintura, y tan cobrizo que era casi rojo. _Y sus ojos eran diferentes_, pensó, moviéndose más cerca entre ellos, evadiendo sus salvajes gesticulaciones de brazos, para obtener un buen vistazo. Oh, y de qué manera, pensó, porque tan dorados como eran los de Edward, los de Edmund eran de plata brillante.

_Wow_. Considerando todo, eran dos de los hombres más gloriosamente bien parecidos que ella alguna vez había visto.

Edward dejó de maldecir y la miró furiosamente.

—¿Quién eres _tú_?— demandó, finalmente frotando su espinilla.

—He estado tratando de decírtelo, pero en el momento que oyes algo que a ti no te gusta, ¿haces preguntas para tratar de aclararlo?— replicó ella, las manos en sus caderas y mirándolo furiosamente a su vez—. No. No, señor. Te comportas como un bárbaro—. No es que ella lo hubiera hecho mucho mejor, pero era más sabio ir a la ofensiva que justificar sus fallas—. Pensé que tú eras más listo que eso.

Edward abrió su boca y la cerró otra vez. _Ja_, pensó ella con aire satisfecho, la ofensiva había surtido efecto.

Las cejas de Edmund se levantaron y él se rió.

—Debo decir, para ser una tan pequeña...

—No soy una _nyaff_— dijo ella defensivamente.

—... muchacha, ciertamente tiene fuego.

—Y es un fuego que no puedes conservar en tus manos— Edward contestó bruscamente. Pareció desconcertado por sus palabras y agregó precipitadamente—: No quiero que caigas en su trampa. Es evidente que anda buscando que alguien se case con ella.

—No ando buscando que alguien se case conmigo— dijo firmemente—. Ando buscando a alguien con una mínima cantidad de intelecto.

—_Ejem_. Ese sería yo, mi querida— dijo Carlies suavemente, levantando una mano manchada de tinta.

Edward miró con ceño a su padre.

—Bien, lo sería— dijo Carlos, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho huesudo y recostando su espalda contra la jamba de la puerta—. Tú no me ves saltando por allí dando gritos cuando unas cuantas preguntas simples podrían aclarar las cosas bastante bien.

—Diría que eso califica— dijo Bella, remetiendo su brazo a través del de Carlies. No iba a lograr terminar nada tratando de dirigir la palabra a Edward ese esos momentos. Lo dejaría enfriarse afuera por algún rato. Se dirigió derecha al castillo, remolcando a Carlies consigo, y pateando la puerta para cerrarla con su talón.

.

.

—No puedo decirlo— dijo Bella a Carlies por tercera vez, ya lamentando haber ido adentro con él. Desde el momento que habían entrado al castillo la inquisición había comenzado, y hasta que no pudiera hablar con Edward, no se atrevía a decirle nada a Carlies. Ya había cometido un error esa mañana. No iba a cometer otro. Se lo diría a Edward y sólo a Edward. Él después podía decírselo a cualquiera en quien confiara.

—Bien, ¿qué me puedes decir? ¿Algo? ¿Cualquier cosa?

Bella suspiró. Le había tomado un instante encariñarse con Carlies McCullen, con otro de esos sentimientos instintivos y desconcertantes desde el momento ella lo había visto de pie en el vestíbulo interrogando a su hijo, con tanto amor en sus ojos.

Había sentido una punzada de envidia, preguntándose lo que debía sentirse ser el foco de tal preocupación paternal. No sólo se parecía a Einstein, con su cabellera blanca, su piel aceitunada, los curiosos ojos café rodeados de arrugas y los surcos profundos a los lados de su boca, sino que demostraba una agudeza de visión similar al de su mente.

Sentada al borde de la chimenea en el Gran Hall, ella dirigió la mirada a la puerta, esperando que Edward entrara. Enojada o no, necesitaba desesperadamente hablar con él.

—Le dije mi nombre— contestó ella evasivamente.

—Pamplinas. Eso me dice nada excepto que eres una inglesa con antepasados irlandeses, y un maldito acento extraño. ¿Cómo conoces a Edward?

Ella lo evaluó, sombría.

—¿Cómo se supone que pueda ayudarte, mi querida, si te rehúsas a decirme algo? Si mi hijo tomó tu virginidad, entonces él debe casarse contigo. Pero no lo puedo obligar si no me dices quién eres y un poco acerca de lo que sucedió.

—Señor McCullen...

—Carlies— él interrumpió.

—Carlies— enmendó Bella—, no quiero que obligue a Edward a casarse conmigo.

—¿Entonces qué quieres?— exclamó él.

—¿Más que nada ahora mismo?

—Sí.

—Me gustaría saber qué fecha es— odió preguntarlo tan francamente, pero necesitaba saberlo. La única posibilidad de que Edmund estuviera todavía vivo significaba que ella había llegado con tiempo. Pero no se sentiría enteramente segura hasta que supiera con exactitud, hasta el minuto, con cuánto tiempo contaba.

Carlies se quedó muy quieto, sus ojos oscuros se estrecharon, la cabeza erguida en ángulo. Ella repentinamente tuvo el presentimiento extraño de que él oía con más que sus orejas, y observaba con más que sus ojos.

Y supo que estaba en lo correcto cuando él murmuró suavemente:

—Och, mi querida, eres de un lugar muy lejano, ¿verdad? No, no hay ninguna necesidad de contestar. No entiendo lo que siento, excepto que sé que eres una extraña para esta tierra.

—¿Qué está haciendo, leyendo mi mente? ¿_Puede hacer eso_?—. Ella podría creer en cualquier cosa de un hombre que había criado un hijo que podía manipular el tiempo.

—No. Pero escucho un poco las palabras, en la antigua forma, algo a lo que ninguno de mis hijos son adeptos, aunque haya tratado de enseñarlos. Entonces es la fecha lo que tú necesitas— dijo él lentamente—. Intercambiaré respuestas, ¿que me dices, Bella Swan?

—¿No voy a conseguirlo de cualquier otra manera?

Él negó con la cabeza, una sonrisa débil jugando en sus labios.

—Contestaré sus preguntas tan honestamente como pueda— concedió ella—, pero hay cosas a las que no puedo dar contestación aún.

—Es justo. Mientras no mientas, mi querida, nos llevaremos muy bien. Si no me puedes decir lo que aconteció última víspera, entonces dime _por qué_ no puedes.

Eso era razonablemente seguro.

—Porque debo hablar con Edward primero. Una vez que hable con Edward, y si él lo desea, puede decirle todo.

Carlies sostuvo su mirada, midiendo la verdad en sus palabCarlos

—Es el decimonoveno día de julio— dijo él finalmente.

_Alrededor de un mes_, Bella pensó, aliviada. Cuando Edward había descubierto que estaba en el futuro, había dicho, _Cristo, no he perdido una mera luna. He perdido siglos. _Traducción: inicialmente él había pensado que había estado en la caverna por un mes o poco más o menos, lo cual quería decir que había sido secuestrado en alguna parte de mediados de agosto. También había dicho que Edmund había muerto "recientemente". Ella no había tenido idea de qué tan reciente su pena había sido y había asumido que él había querido significar varios meses o aún un año. Pero aparentemente Edmund moriría en algún punto en las siguientes pocas semanas. Ella necesitaba saber exactamente cuándo Edmund tenía intención de salir hacia lo de Elliott; tenía que advertirle de no ir en absoluto.

—¿Mil quinientos dieciocho?— odió desaprovechar una pregunta, pero tenía que estar segura. En vista de que Edward había errado el mes y el día, supuso que era posibleque hubiera equivocado el año también.

Los ojos de Carlies evidenciaron una pronunciada fascinación. Se inclinó hacia adelante, los codos en sus rodillas, y la miró fijamente.

—¿De dónde eres?— alentó.

Ella suspiró y evitó su mirada fija, medio asustada del hombre cauto que podía leer las respuestas en sus ojos. Parpadeó, momentáneamente distraída por su primera mirada real al Gran Hall. Cuando había bajado la escalera, Edward había sido lo primero que había visto. El vestíbulo era elegante y precioso como su cámara, el piso modelado de piedras inmaculadamente gris pálidas fregadas, las paredes revestidas con tapices brillantes. Dos perros de caza roncaban suavemente debajo de una mesa que parecía una gran obra maestra. Las cortinas pesadas de terciopelo estaban movidas hacia atrás de las ventanas altas, y la doble escalera rosada de mármol brillaba a la luz de la mañana. Un panel de vidrio con dibujos coloreados estaba encastrado por encima de la puerta maciza, y los escudos de plata y las armas adornaban las paredes de cada lado.

—Es un país del que nunca ha tenido noticias— ella objetó, casi a punto de decir _los buenos y viejos Estados Unidos._ Eso iniciaría otra conversación completamente nueva que podría durar indefinidamente.

—Dime, o no obtendrás respuestas de mí. Realmente, decirme de dónde eres no puede ser demasiado revelador, ¿verdad?

Ella resopló un resuello frustrado.

—América. Lejos a través del océano.

Otra vez, él la evaluó con su mirada inalterable.

—Mil quinientos dieciocho— él estuvo de acuerdo—. Y sé de las Américas. No le llamamos así, pero nosotros los escoceses lo descubrimos hace siglos.

—No lo hicieron— ella se mofó—. Fue Cristóbal Colón.

—Meramente siguió el camino de Sinclair, después de que llegaran a sus manos los mapas viejos de los templarios.

—Oooh. Ustedes los escoceses son de lo más arrogantes.

—Algo que tú pruebas.

—¿Habla siempre tan directamente de las personas?

Él bufó de risa.

—Eso lo haces más adecuadamente tú— dijo él, sonriendo y palmeándole a ella la mano—. Pienso que vas a gustarme bastante, muchacha. Entonces, ¿cuándo tienes intención de decírselo todo a Edward, así puedo oír la historia completa?

—En el minuto que él entre. Y gracias por hacerme una pregunta fácil.

—Eso no es justo, esa no fue una...

—Uh-uh. No hay forma de que se eche atrás ahora. Esa fue una pregunta.

—Sí, pero no realmente, y tú lo sabes—se quejó Carlies. Levantó la nariz, con un parpadeo de admiración en sus ojos—. Eres una muchacha lista, ¿verdad? ¿Entonces?— dijo secamente.

—¿Tiene Edmund intención de hacer algún viaje pronto?

—Qué pregunta tan extraña—comentó Carlies, acariciando su barbilla—. Debo decir que has picado mi curiosidad realmente. Sí, él debe ir hasta Elliott pronto. ¿Tomó Edward tu virginidad?

Ella suspiró lentamente.

—Es una historia muy complicada— se evadió ella—, y debo hablar con Edward tan pronto como sea posible. Su hijo corre peligro. Creo que él confía en usted completamente; sin embargo, él debe decidir lo que le diga. No puedo decir más quehasta que él y yo hablemos. Por favor, respete eso— ella agregó suavemente.

Él arqueó una ceja, pero asintió con la cabeza.

Cuando tomó su mano entre las suyas y la palmeó, ella se sintió curiosa por dentro.

No podía recordar que su padre alguna vez hiciera algo así. Él se detuvo por unos pocos momentos, sus ojos se estrecharon, su expresión pensativa. Ella tuvo una sensación distinta, inquietante, de que él miraba con atención en su propia alma. ¿Era eso posible?, se preguntó.

—Bien, mi querida— dijo Carlies—. Tú ganas. Ninguna pregunta más hasta que hables con Edward. Pero si conozco a mi hijo, entonces él no cooperará.

—Él debe hacerlo, Carlies— dijo Bella desesperadamente—. No tenemos mucho tiempo.

—¿Está verdaderamente en peligro?

Bella cerró sus ojos y suspiró.

—Todos ustedes lo están.

—Entonces lo haremos escucharte.

Bella abrió los ojos y lo miró con ceño.

—¿Y cómo tiene la intención de lograr eso? ¿Encerrándolo en un cuarto conmigo?

Carlies sonrió débilmente, haciendo más honda las líneas alrededor de su boca.

Aunque era muy mayor, era un hombre bien parecido con gran carisma. Ella se preguntó por qué él nunca más había otra vez... bueno, seguramente no por falta de mujeres que tuvieran interés.

—No es una mala idea, mi querida. ¿Harás lo que te diga?

Después de vacilar un momento, ella asintió.

Y él dobló su cabeza cerca de la de ella y empezó a cuchichear.

* * *

**Ahhh a mi me fascina Carlies, su forma de ser es fabulosa. Y como se han tomado que Edward tenga un hermao gemelo, Edmund :-).**

**En confidencia, no le contare a Edward, quien les parece más guapo? Carlies, Edmund o Edward? Me ha dado curiosidad, me pueden decir siii por favor **


	16. Capitulo 15

**Disclaimer: Esta historia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo la estoy adaptando con alguno de los personajes de la saga de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 15**

Horas más tarde, una Bella ansiosa se paseaba ante el fuego en la Cámara De día se había hecho interminable sin señales de Edward. Si sólo él regresara, entonces ella aclararía las cosas y podrían empezar a sacar en claro quién era el enemigo.

Después de un desayuno exuberante de huevos escalfados, patatas y pez desecado con sal en la galería con Carlies, Esme le había dado una excursión breve, señalando _garderobes_ y cosas por el estilo. Había pasado algunas horas en la biblioteca, luego se había retirado a su cámara para aguardar a Edward.

Edmund había cabalgado de regreso unas pocas horas atrás, sin él. Había dicho que habían dividido caminos en la taberna. Carlies había llamado a su hijo menor —más joven por unos meros tres minutos— y le había contado su plan, y Edmund, sonriendo abiertamente y lanzando miradas húmedas y calurosas a Bella —¿_tenía_ que chorrear tanta atracción sexual cruda como Edmund?—, estaba ahora manteniendo la puerta del corredor entreabierta, acechando la llegada de Edward. Lo había divisado cabalgando hacia el establo hacía un cuarto de hora.

—No puedo creer que la colocaras en la cámara anexa a la de Edward— dijo Edmund sobre su hombro.

Carlies se encogió de hombros defensivamente.

—Ella dijo su nombre anoche, y además, esta es la tercera habitación más agradable del castillo. Sólo la tuya y la de Drustan están más esplendorosamente amuebladas.

—No estoy seguro de que ella debiera dormir tan cerca de él.

—¿Dónde la debería mover? ¿Más cerca de tu cámara?— replicó Carlies—. Edward niega conocerla. Tú la besaste. ¿Quién plantea más amenaza para ella?

Bella se sonrojó, agradecida de que Edmund no dijera que ella había demandado que la besara. Él la recorrió con una mirada experta y tentadora. Dios Santo, era guapísimo, pensó ella, observando el lustroso deslizamiento de su sedoso pelo largo hasta la cintura cuando él inclinó su cabeza para discutir sobre su hombro con Carlies. ¿Cómo podían existir dos hombres tan devastadores en un castillo? No era que ella se sintiera atraída por él, pero tendría que estar muerta para no apreciar su cruda virilidad masculina.

—¿Por qué está ayudándome?— preguntó ella a Carlies, aproximándose a la conversación en una dirección menos desconcertante.

Él sonrió débilmente.

—No te preocupes sobre mis motivos, mi querida.

—Sería sabio que te preocuparas sobre sus motivos, muchacha— la alertó Edmund—. Cuando _pa_ se molesta en involucrarse a sí mismo, siempre obra con segunda intención. _Los esquemas dentro de los esquemas_, e inevitablemente, él sabe más de lo que deja ver.

—¿De verdad?— ella miró fijamente al hombre encantador y paternal, incrédula.

—Inocente como un cordero pequeño deambulando por la ladera, mi querida— dijo Carlied suavemente.

Edmund negó con la cabeza.

—No creas ni una palabra. Pero no deberías gastar saliva tratando de sacar más de él. Guarda silencio como una tumba sobre sus pequeños secretos.

—No soy el único que conserva secretos por aquí, muchacho— dijo Carlies con una mirada intencionada. Padre e hijo batallaron con sus miradas algunos momentos, luego Edmund dejó caer sus ojos y miró de nuevo fuera, en el corredor.

Un silencio embarazoso reinó, y Bella se preguntó qué se estaba perdiendo, qué secretos guardaba un hombre como Edmund. Sintiéndose como una intrusa asomándose, cambió de tema otra vez.

—¿Está seguro que él no escuchará? ¿Está seguro que necesitamos ir a tales extremos?—. Una pila de tablas de madera y cerrojos yacía cerca de la puerta contigua, y mientras Bella más la miraba, más nerviosa se ponía.

—Mi querida, tú lo acusaste de tomar tu virginidad. No, no te hablará si lo puede evitar.

Edmund inclinó la cabeza en concordancia.

—Ya viene— advirtió.

—Ve al tocador, mi querida— la urgió Carlies—. Cuando lo oigas entrar en su cámara, cuenta hasta diez, luego únete a él. Bloquearé esta puerta y Edmund lo hará con la otra. No le permitiremos salir hasta que no hayas dicho lo que necesitas decirle.

Enderezando los hombros, Bella tomó una respiración profunda y se zambulló en el tocador. Escuchó atentamente el sonido de la puerta de Edwad abriéndose y se ddiocuenta, para su desazón, que temblaba.

Se sobresaltó cuando oyó la puerta abrirse, y contó hasta diez lentamente, concediendo tiempo a Edmund para salir a hurtadillas de su cámara y bloquear la puerta del corredor.

Carlies se había reído ahogadamente cuando le había contado a ella que si Edward se rehusaba a oír, entonces Edmund y él harían lo mejor que pudieran para atrancarlo dentro, martillando una tabla o dos sobre las puertas del lado de afuera. ¡Dios Santo, ella esperaba que no llegasen a eso!

El momento había llegado. Dio vuelta el asa y quedamente abrió la puerta.

Edward le daba la espalda, orientado hacia el fuego, y ella se quedó con la mirada fija en él. El hombre se había cambiado y llevaba ahora pantalones de cuero ajustados, una camisa de lino ondulante y botas. Su sedoso pelo cobrizo, desatado, se derramaba sobre sus hombros y su espalda. Se veía como si hubiera salido directamente de la cubierta de una de esas novelas románticas que ella encargaba en , por Internet, para no tener que avergonzarse ante algún arrogante vendedor masculino en la librería.

_Ja_, pensó. Cuando retornara a su tiempo, iba a empezar comprarlos abiertamente, sin disculpas. Nunca había visto a un hombre sonrojarse mientras estaba comprando el _Playboy_.

Pero tenía que sobrevivir a la furia de Edward McCullen primero.

Murmurando una oración silenciosa, cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Él se volvió en el momento que escuchó el _clic_, y cuando la vio, sus ojos de plata brillaron intensa y peligrosamente.

Meneando un dedo, la miró fijamente, y ella se movió ligeramente más lejos de la puerta en caso de que él tuviera intención de lanzarla fuera otra vez. Él la siguió como un imán al acero.

—Ni siquiera pienses, inglesa, que toleraré una más de tus mentiras— dijo él con sedosa amenaza—. Y mejor sal de mi cámara, porque tengo encima bastante whisky como para estar dispuesto a saborear el delito del cual he sido acusado—. Su mirada flotó significativamente hacia la cama maciza, encortinada en seda y cubierta con almohadas de terciopelo.

Los ojos de Bella se ensancharon. Ciertamente, su expresión era una combinación de furia y lujuria cruda. La lujuria cruda era perfectamente maravillosa; la cólera, sin embargo, era algo de lo que alegremente prescindiría.

Iba a ser fría y racional esa vez. Nada de comentarios estúpidos, nada de despliegues emocionales. Ella le diría lo que había sucedido, y él entraría en razón.

Primero se apresuró a reconfortarlo.

—No trato de obligarte a casarte conmigo.

—Bien, porque no lo haré— gruñó él, acortando la distancia entre ellos, usando su cuerpo para intimidarla.

Ella plantó sus pies en el suelo y se mantuvo firme. Dado que su nariz alcanzaba sólo su plexo solar, no era tan fácil como parecía.

—¿Qué es esto?— ronroneó él suavemente—. ¿No me temes? Deberías hacerlo, inglesa—. Él cerró sus manos alrededor de la parte superior de sus brazos como bandas de acero.

Carlies y Edmund estarían presionando sus orejas contra las puertas, esperando su explosión, pensó ella, pero lo habían juzgado mal. Ése no era un hombre que explotara; cuando se enfurecía callaba y era infinitamente más peligroso.

—Contéstame— demandó él, sacudiéndola—. ¿Eres tan tonta que no tienes miedo de mí?

Ella había ensayado su discurso una docena de veces, pero cuando él estaba parado tan cerca, le era difícil recordar hasta dónde había decidido comenzar. Sus labios se abrieron mientras ella se quedaba con la mirada fija en él.

—Por favor...

—¿Por favor qué?— dijo él sedosamente, agachando su cabeza hacia la de ella—. ¿Por favor bésame? ¿Por favor tómame, de la forma que me acusas de haberte tenido? He tenido mucho tiempo para pensar hoy, inglesa, y debo confesar que me encuentro fascinado por ti. Monté por horas antes de detenerme en la taberna. Bebí por horas, pero temo que ni todo el whisky de la bella Alba te limpiaría de mi mente. ¿Me has hechizado, bruja?

—No, no te he hechizado, no soy una bruja, y por favor _no me beses_— ella se las ingenió para decir. ¡Dios Santo, lo deseaba! Aunque él la reconociera o no, era _su_ Edward, con mil diablos, simplemente un mes y cinco siglos más joven.

—Och, esa es una petición rara en una mujer— se burló él—. Especialmente de una que dice que ya ha probado mi manera de hacer el amor. ¿Menoscabas ahora mis atenciones íntimas?— Su mirada era hielo y oro, desafiante—. ¿Fui menos que satisfactorio? Afirmas que somos amantes; tal vez deberíamos probar otra ía que he dejado una impresión menos que favorable—. Él cerró su mano alrededor de su muñeca y la jaló hacia la cama—. Ven.

Ella clavó sus talones, toda una proeza con unas zapatillas suaves en un piso de madera.

Sus protestas se convirtieron en un silbido de sus pulmones cuando él la introdujo en sus brazos y la lanzó encima de la cama. Ella aterrizó sobre la espalda, se hundió profundamente en los colchones de plumas cubiertos de terciopelo, y, antes de que pudiera gatear fuera, él estaba encima de ella, su cuerpo exageradamente largo cubriéndola, inmovilizándola con su peso.

Ella cerró los ojos para no ver su cara bella y enojada. _Nunca_ podría llevar adelante una conversación significativa con él en esa posición.

—Edward, por favor, escúchame. No trato de atraparte en el matrimonio, y hay una razón por la que dije lo que dije esta mañana, si simplemente me escucharas— dijo ella, los ojos apretadamente cerrados.

—¿Hay una razón por la que mentiste? No hay _nunca_ una razón para mentir, muchacha— él gruñó.

—¿Eso quiere decir que _tú_ nunca mientes?— dijo ella sarcástica, abriendo sus ojos en una raja y ojeándolo. Todavía estaba de mal humor porque él no le hubiera dicho la verdad exacta antes de enviarla a su tiempo.

—No, no miento.

—Y un demonio. Algunas veces, no decir toda la verdad es exactamente lo mismo que mentir— espetó ella.

—Tal lenguaje en una señora. Pero tú no eres una señora, ¿verdad?

—Bien, tú no eres ciertamente un caballero. Esta señora no te pidió que la tiraras en tu cama.

—Pero a ti te gusta estar debajo de mí, muchacha— dijo él con voz ronca—. Tu cuerpo me dice mucho de lo que tus palabras niegan.

Bella se rigidizó, horrorizada al percatarse de que había enganchado sus tobillos sobre las piernas masculinas y frotaba una zapatilla contra una pantorrilla fornida. Ella empujó su pecho.

—Quítate de mí. No puedo hablarte cuando estás aplastándome.

—Olvídate de hablar— dijo él toscamente, inclinando su cabeza hacia la de ella.

Bella se echó atrás, hundiéndose más profundo en las almohadas, sabiendo que en el momento en que él la besara, ella se perdería.

Pero en el instante que sus labios acariciaron los de ella, la puerta del tocador se abrió y Carlies entró enérgicamente.

—_Ejem_— Carlies se aclaró la voz.

Los labios de Edward se congelaron contra los de ella.

—Sal de mi cámara, _pa_. Trataré esto como lo crea adecuado— gruñó.

—Pero no te acostaste con ella la última noche, ¿eh?— Carlies comentó suavemente, su mirada fija abarcándolos—. Las cosas se ven placenteras y agradables para mí, para ser desconocidas y todo lo demás. ¿No estás olvidando algo? ¿O debería decir a _alguien_? La muchacha me dijo que estabas corriendo peligro; el único peligro que percibo es que eches a perder un perfectamente buen...

—_¡Hand yer wheesht!_— Edward rugió. Tensándose, se empujó fuera de ella y se recostó en sus talones, sobre la cama—. _Pa_, no eres desde hace mucho tiempo el jefe aquí, ¿recuerdas? Yo lo soy. Así que vete. Fuera—. Él lanzó una mano impaciente hacia la puerta—. Ahora.

—Simplemente vine a ver si Brlla precisaba asistencia— dijo Carlies serenamente.

—Ella no precisa asistencia. Tramó esta red con mentiras, así que no me culpes por seguirla.

—¿Mi querida?— Carlies preguntó, observándola.

—Está bien, Carlis. Puedes irte— dijo ella suavemente—. Edmund también.

Carlies la evaluó un momento más, luego inclinó su cabeza y retrocedió. Cuando la puerta se cerró otra vez, Edward se bajó de la cama y se alejó varios pasos.

—¿Qué quiso decir Carlies con "_alguien_"?— preguntó ella—. ¿Echando a perder un perfectamente buen qué?

Él la observó en un silencio frío.

Ella se levantó y lo observó cautelosamente y, aunque ella podría ver deseo brillando intensamente en su mirada, también podía ver que él había cambiado de opinión acerca de tratar de tener relaciones sexuales con ella por el momento. La muchacha se sintió al mismo tiempo aliviada y decepcionada.

.

.

—Habla. ¿Por qué has venido aquí, y cuál es tu propósito?— preguntó él rígidamente.

Mientras ella se sentaba ante el fuego, Edward vertió whisky en un vaso y apoyó la espalda contra la chimenea, de cara a ella. Tomó un trago abundante, estudiándola discretamente sobre el borde de su vaso. Era condenadamente difícil pensar claramente en su presencia, en parte porque ella era tan malditamente bella y en parte porque lo había puesto a la defensiva con su escandalosa declaración desde el momento en que había puesto los ojos en ella. La intensidad de su atracción hacia esa mujer lo contrariaba considerablemente más que su mentira. Era lo último que necesitaba, justamente antes de su boda. Una tentación andante… no, una exuberante tentación deslizándose para embrollar las cosas.

Al principio, él había querido simplemente intimidarla empujándola hacia atrás en la cama, pero entonces la había tocado y ella había enroscado los tobillos sobre sus pantorrillas, y él se había perdido en la blandura acogedora de su cuerpo bajo el suyo. Si su padre no los hubiera interrumpido, entonces todavía estaría encima de ella. Desde el momento que había entrado al castillo esa noche, _había_ sentido a la pequeña inglesa dentro de sus paredes. Respondía ferozmente a ella; todo lo que necesitaba era mirarla para avivar sentimientos en él que no podía explicar.

Había dicho la verdad al decir que no la podía sacar de su mente. Ni por un momento. Su perfume parecía ordenarle que regresara aún mientras estaba sentado en medio de las mesas remojadas en cerveza maloliente en la taberna. La de ella era una fragancia limpia, fresca y sensual, una aleación de lluvia primaveral, vainilla y misterio. Mientras estaba en la taberna, se dio cuenta de que en cierta forma sabía que ella tenía un hoyuelo en un costado de su boca deliciosa cuando sonreía, aunque no podía recordar haberla visto sonreír.

—Sonríe— demandó.

—¿Qué?—. La joven lo miró como si él hubiera perdido el juicio.

—Dije: sonríe— gruñó él.

Ella sonrió débilmente. Sí. Tan claro como el agua. Un hoyuelo en el lado izquierdo.

Él suspiró pesadamente.

Su mirada flotó sobre sus rasgos, demorándose en la marca de bruja en su pómulo, y se preguntó cuántos otros tendría, en lugares más íntimos. Le gustaría buscarlas, conectar esos lunares con su lengua, pensó, su mirada permaneciendo mucho tiempo en el espacio cremoso de la hendidura por encima del corpiño escotado de su vestido.

Él negó con la cabeza impacientemente.

—Basta de eso. ¿Qué es tan importante, inglesa, que mentiste para ganar mi atención esta mañana?

—Bella— ella corrigió distraídamente. Se pellizcaba su regordete labio inferior entre el pulgar y el dedo índice, y el gesto lo hacía sentirse malditamente incómodo.

_La diosa de la luna_, tradujo silenciosamente, y ella parecía, cada pulgada, una diosa.

—Tú ya sabes mi nombre, y desde que afirmaste tal familiaridad conmigo, no me detendré en ceremonias e insistiré que me llamas 'milord'.

De inmediato ella frunció el entrecejo, haciendo que sus labios se crisparan, pero él dejó su cara impasible. La mujer no respondió a su comentario. Su autocontrol lo irritó; la prefería fuera de balance, reaccionando ciegamente. Así _él_ se sentiría más en control.

Ella lo miró de arriba abajo cautelosamente.

—No sé dónde comenzar, así que pido que me oigas completamente antes de que comiences a enojarte otra vez. Sé que una vez que oigas mi historia entera, entenderás.

—¿Vas a decirme alguna otra cosa para contrariarme? ¿Qué más has dejado? Ya me has acusado de tomar tu virginidad, pero afirmas que no tratas de atraparme en el matrimonio. ¿Qué buscas?

—¿Prometes escucharme bien? ¿Ninguna interrupción hasta el fin?

Después considerarlo un momento, él accedió. Carlies había dicho que ella afirmaba que estaba en algún tipo de peligro. ¿Qué daño habría en oír? Si él salía del cuarto sin dejarla presentar su caso, entonces tendría que estar en guardia constante para que Caelies no lo encerrara en el _garderobe_ y que ella pudiera gritar a través de la puerta. Y hasta que no hubiera aclarado las cosas, estaba realmente seguro de que no iba a ver una sola hornada de arenques y _tatties_ de Esme. Ni siquiera había habido nada de su café espeso, negro y exótico en todo el día. No, tenía que arreglar las cosas. Él disfrutaba sus comodidades y no tenía la intención de sufrir un día más sin ellas. Además, mientras más pronto aclarara las cosas, más pronto él la podría despedir y quitarla de su vista.

Encogiéndose de hombros, aceptó.

Ella se mordió el labio, vacilando un momento.

—Estás en peligro, Edward...

—Sí, me doy cuenta de eso, aunque sospecho que no nos referimos a lo mismo— él masculló hoscamente.

—Esto es serio. Tu vida corre peligro.

Él rió burlonamente, su mirada rozándola desde la cabeza a los dedos de los pies.

—Och, pequeña, y después me dirás que tienes intención de salvarme, ¿eh? ¿Tal vez pelear contra mis asaltantes por ti misma? ¿Los morderás en las rodillas?

—_Oooh_. Eso no es gracioso. Y si eres demasiado estúpido para escucharme, entonces tendré que hacer justamente eso— ella contestó bruscamente.

—Considérame advertido, muchacha— él la serenó—. Te he oído, así que puedes irte— dijo él abruptamente, despachándola—. Dile a Carlies que te escuché bien, así él cancelará su pequeño asedio. Tengo cosas que hacer.

A la primera oportunidad, le pediría a Esme que le asegurara a la muchacha una colocación en el pueblo, lejos del castillo. No, tal vez haría que Edmund se la llevara a Edimburgo y le encontrara un trabajo allí. De una u otra manera, tenía que sacar a la fascinante muchacha de su propiedad antes de que él hiciera algo tonto e irrevocable.

Como por ejemplo lanzarla a la cama y descargarse en ella hasta que ninguno de los dos pudiera moverse. Hasta que los músculos le dolieran de amarla. ¿Ella marcaría en sus hombros los signos diminutos de sus uñas?, se preguntó. ¿Arquearía su cuello y haría ruidos dulces de gatita? Se sintió endurecer instantáneamente con ese pensamiento.

Le volvió la espalda, esperando que pudiese disminuir cualquier hechizo que hubiera lanzado en él.

—¿No quieres saber siquiera qué tipo de peligro?— ella preguntó incrédulamente.

Él suspiró y la miró por encima de su hombro, una ceja sardónica arqueada. ¿Qué podría, se preguntó irritado, hacer a la muchachita acobardarse? ¿Una espada en su garganta?

—Dijiste que oirías la historia completa. ¿Era una mentira? ¿Y pretendes que no mientes?

—Muy bien— dijo él impacientemente, volviéndose—. Dime todo y termina con ello.

—Tal vez deberías sentarte— dijo ella ansiosamente.

—No. Estaré parado y hablarás—. Él cruzó sus poderosos brazos sobre el pecho.

—No facilitas esto.

—No tengo intención de hacerlo. Habla o sal, no desaproveches mi tiempo.

Ella aspiró profundamente.

—_Okay_, pero te estoy advirtiendo, va a sonar bastante inverosímil al principio.

Él exhaló impacientemente.

—Soy de tu futuro...

Él reprimió un gemido. La muchacha era una tontuela confundida. Andando de aquí para allá por el exterior, desnuda, acusando a los hombres de violarla, ¡pensando que era del futuro, ciertamente!

—Del siglo veintiuno, para ser precisos. Paseaba en las colinas cerca de Loch Ness cuando caí en una caverna y te hallé durmiendo...

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Termina esta tontería.

—Tú dijiste que no interrumpirías— la muchacha se levantó de un salto, demasiado cerca para su comodidad—. Es lo suficientemente difícil para mí contarte todo esto.

Los ojos de Edward se estrecharon, y retrocedió un paso, evitando que ella lo tocara y él se convirtiera en una bestia lujuriosa otra vez. Ella permaneció allí, la cabeza echada hacia atrás. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, sus ojos tempestuosos brillaban, y parecía lista para golpearlo con los puños, a pesar de su tamaño diminuto. Tenía valor, le concedía eso.

—Sigue— gruñó él.

—Te encontré en la caverna. Tú dormías, y tenías símbolos curiosos pintados en tu pecho. En cierta forma, mi caída sobre ti te despertó. Estabas confundido, no tenías idea de dónde estabas, y me ayudaste a salir de la caverna. Me dijiste la historia más extraña que alguna vez había oído. Afirmaste que eras del siglo dieciséis, que alguien te había secuestrado y encantado, y que dormiste por casi cinco siglos. Dijiste que lo último que recordabas era que alguien te había enviado un mensaje para ir algún valle cerca de un lago si tenías el deseo de saber quién había matado a tu hermano. Tú dijiste que fuiste, pero alguien te había drogado y empezaste a sentirte muy cansado.

—¿Encantado?— Edward negó con la cabeza con asombro. La muchacha tenía una imaginación que podría competir con el bardo más fino. Pero había cometido su primera equivocación: él no tenía un hermano muerto. Tenía únicamente Edmund, que estaba vivo y sano.

Ella hizo una respiración profunda y continuó, sin desanimarse por su patente escepticismo.

—No creí en ti tampoco, Edward, y estoy arrepentida. Me dijiste que si te acompañaba a _Ban Drochaid,_ me probarías que decías la verdad. Fuimos a las piedras, y tu castillo— ella señaló con una mano alrededor del cuarto—, este castillo era sólo ruinas. Me hiciste pasar al círculo—. Ella deliberadamente omitió la pasión intensa que habían compartido allí dentro, sin desear alienarlo adicionalmente. Con un suspiro triste, continuó—. Y me enviaste aquí, a tu castillo, en tu siglo.

Edward resopló con una exhalación exasperada. Sí, era verdaderamente una loca, y una que conocía al dedillo los viejos rumores. Él sabía que a los aldeanos les gustaba repetir el viejo cuento de que sus antepasados habían visto dos flotas enteras de templarios entrar en las paredes del Castillo Keltar hacía siglos, para nunca salir otra vez. Aparentemente ella había oído acerca de esos "paganos Highlanders", que podían abrir portales y lo había incorporado en su locura.

—Pero antes de enviarte— él se mofó, sin admitir semejante cosa—, usando las piedras en alguna costumbre pagana, tomé tu virginidad, ¿eh?— dijo secamente—. Debo confesar, has escogido una forma única para tratar de atrapar a un hombre en una boda. Escoge a otro del que abunden los rumores extraños. Afirma que él tomó tu virginidad en el futuro, así, él nunca podrá concluyentemente argumentar contra ella—. Negó con la cabeza y sonrió débilmente—. Te otorgo crédito por tu imaginación y tu audacia, muchacha.

Bella lo miró furiosamente.

—Por última vez, no trato de casarme contigo, arrogante troglodita cabeza dura.

—Cabeza dura— él sacudió la cabeza y parpadeó—. Bien, porque no puedo. Estoy prometido— dijo él rotundamente. Eso pondría fin a sus locas reclamaciones.

—¿_Prometido_?— repitió ella, atontada.

Los ojos de Edward se estrecharon.

—Es evidente que no te complace. Ten cuidado, no sea que te traiciones a ti misma.

—Pero eso no es verdad. Me dijiste que tú nunca…— ella se interrumpió, los ojos dilatados.

Otro hueco en su historia, meditó Edward. Él había estado prometido por más de medio año. Casi toda Alba sabía de sus próximas nupcias, y era, a lo mejor, observado ansiosamente para ver si realmente tenía éxito esa vez. Y él _tendría_ éxito.

—Lo estoy. La unión se acordó en la última Navidad. Anya Elliott llegará cerca de dos semanas antes de nuestra boda.

—¿Elliott?— ella exhaló.

—Sí, Edmund va a ir a buscarla y traerla aquí para la boda.

Bella le dio la espalda, para disimular la sacudida y el dolor que sabía debía estar grabado en su cara. ¿Prometido? ¿Su alma gemela iba a casarse con alguien más?

Él había dicho que Edmund había sido asesinado regresando de la propiedad Elliott. Le había contado que había estado prometido, pero ella había muerto. ¡Pero no se había molestado en decirle que ambos lo habían hecho al mismo tiempo!

¿Por qué? ¿Había amado tanto a su prometida, entonces? ¿Había sido demasiado doloroso para él hablar de eso?

Su corazón se hundió hasta los dedos de los pies. _No es justo, no es justo_, gimió silenciosamente.

Si ella salvara a Edmundo, salvaría a la futura esposa de Edward. La mujer con la que él quería casarse.

Bella dejó salir una respiración temblorosa, odiando sus opciones. Así no era como las cosas, se suponía, debían ir. Se suponía que ella le contaría su historia, juntos desenmascararían al villano, se casarían, y vivirían felizmente desde entonces. Había planeado todo lo que sucedería desde esa tarde, aún hasta los detalles de su traje de novia medieval. A ella no le importaría quedarse en el siglo dieciséis con él; voluntariamente, perdería el derecho a sus _Starbucks_(1), sus tampones y sus duchas calientes. De todas maneras, ¿qué si no pudiera depilarse las piernas? Él tenía dagas afiladas, y eventualmente ella habría aprendido a no lastimarse. Sí, eso podría ser un poco rústico, pero por otra parte, ¿a qué tenía que volver ella en su siglo?

A nada. Ni una maldita cosa.

Una vida vacía, sola.

Las lágrimas presionaron el fondo de sus ojos. Ella dejó caer la cabeza, escondiéndose detrás de su flequillo, recordándose a sí misma que no había llorado desde que tenía nueve años, y que llorar no la ayudaría ahora.

—Esto no está ocurriendo— masculló de manera deprimente.

_No puedes dejar que su clan se destruya, no importa el precio_, dijo su corazón suavemente.

Después de un tiempo, ella dio la vuelta y lo miró, tragándose el nudo en su garganta, admitiendo que no había manera de que pudiera quedarse ociosa y observarlo ser secuestrado y su familia destruida. Así que ¿qué tanto podía desgarrarse en pedazos durante el proceso?

Eso en cuanto a _enamorarse_, pensó de manera deprimente.

—Edward— dijo ella, luchando por imprimir el tono más calmo de voz que podía, cuando por dentro se sentía deshecha—, en el futuro, lo último que dijiste fue que le dijera al pasado "tú" la historia completa y te mostrara algo. Ese algo que se suponía debía mostrarte era mi mochila, porque tenía cosas de mi siglo que te habrían convencido...

—Muéstrame eso— demandó él.

—No puedo— dijo ella impotentemente—. Desapareció.

—¿Por qué eso no me sorprende?

Ella se mordió los labios para abstenerse de gritar de frustración.

—El futuro "tú" pareció pensar que serías lo suficientemente listo, créeme, pero comienzo a darme cuenta de que el futuro "tú" te dio más crédito del que mereces.

—Calla y desiste de tus insultos, muchacha. Provocas al mismo laird de quien depende tu refugio.

Dios Santo, eso era cierto, se percató ella. Dependía de él para su protección. Aunque era una mujer lista, tenía más que unas pocas preocupaciones acerca de cómo podría valerse por sí mismo un especialista en Física equivocadamente insertado en la Escocia medieval. ¿Qué ocurriría si él nunca creía en ella?

—Sé que no crees en mí, pero hay algo que debes hacer, ya sea que creas en mí o no— dijo ella desesperadamente—. No puedes dejar ir a Edmund para que escolte a tu prometida aún. Por favor, te lo ruego, pospón la boda.

Él arqueó una ceja oscura.

—Och, deja eso, muchacha. Pídeme que me case contigo. Diré no, luego puedes ir de regreso a donde sea estabas antes.

—No trato de conseguir que lo pospongas para que te cases conmigo. Te lo digo porque van a _morir_ si tú no haces algo. En mi tiempo, me dijiste que Edmund fue asesinado en una batalla de clanes, entre los Montgomery y los Campbell, cuando regresaba de lo de Elliott. También me contaste que te habías prometido, pero que ella había muerto. Pienso que pudo haber sido asesinada viniendo aquí con Edmund. Según tú, él trató de ayudar a los Montgomery porque ellos eran sobrepasados en número. Si él interfiere en esa batalla, entonces ambos morirán. ¿Y creerías en mí entonces? ¿Si predijera esas muertes? No hagas que ese sea el precio. Te vi entristecerte— ella se interrumpió, incapaz de continuar.

Demasiadas emociones mezcladas se derrumbaban sobre ella: la incredulidad de que él no creyera lo que le decía, el dolor de que estuviera comprometido, el cansancio excesivo y la tensión nerviosa de la dura experiencia.

Le lanzó una última mirada suplicante, luego salió rápidamente en su dormitorio antes de que se convirtiese en el equivalente emocional de Jell O(2).

Después de que ella hubiera salido y cerrado la puerta, Edward la contempló inexpresivamente. Su súplica por su hermano había sonado tan sincera que había sentido escalofríos y había sufrido un sentimiento extraño y desagradable de _deja vù. _

Su historia no podía ser cierta, se reconfortó a sí mismo. Muchas de las antiguas leyendas sugerían que las piedras eran usadas como portillas hacia otros lugares de leyendas nunca olvidadas, pasando a través de los siglos. A ella le habrían gustado tanto esos chismes que, en su locura, había hilado una historia que contenía un pedacito puramente coincidental de verdad. ¿Habría falseado la sangre de su virginidad? Tal vez estaba embarazada y necesitaba desesperadamente un marido.

Sí, él podía viajar a través de las piedras, eso era cierto. Pero todo lo demás que ella declaraba estaba plagado de errores. _Si_ él alguna vez hubiera quedado atrapado en el futuro, nunca se habría comportado de esa forma. Nunca habría enviado a una muchachita a través de las piedras. Ni siquiera podía comenzar a imaginar la situación en la cual él pudiera tomar la virginidad de una muchacha, cuando había prometido solemnemente nunca mentir y no tomar a una virgen excepto en la cama de matrimonio. Y _nunca_ la habría instruido para decirle a su personalidad pasada tal historia y habría esperado de sí mismo creer en ella.

Och, pensar en toda esa personalidad futura y personalidad pasada era suficiente para hacer que a un hombre le martilleara la cabeza, pensó, masajeando sus sienes.

No, si él hubiera estado en esa situación, simplemente habría vuelto hacia atrás y habría rectificado las cosas. Edward McCullen era infinitamente más capaz de lo que ella lo había acusado de ser.

No había razones para contrariar excesivamente las ideas de ella. Su primer problema era consigo mismo, porque confundida o no, él la deseaba ferozmente.

A pesar de todo, meditó, tal vez debería enviar un acompañamiento de guardias con Edmund en la mañana. Tal vez el país no estaba tan tranquilo como parecía desde la gran altura de la montaña de McCullen.

Negando con la cabeza, caminó a grandes pasos hacia la puerta del tocador y deslizó el cerrojo de su lado, poniéndola bajo llave. Luego agarró la llave de un compartimiento en el cabecero de su cama, dejó su cámara, y puso bajo llave el corredor también. _Nada_ haría peligrar su boda. Seguramente no una muchachita corriendo alborotadamente y sin cuidado, diciendo tonterías acerca de que él había tomado su virginidad. Ella no iría a ninguna parte de la propiedad sin estar acompañada de alguien, él mismo o su padre.

Edmund, por otra parte... él no tenía intención de permitir que estuviera dentro del lanzamiento de una piedra cerca de ella.

Él se volvió sobre sus talones y fue con paso impetuoso hacia el corredor.

.

.

Bella se acomodó en la cama y lloró. Lloró a moco tendido, realmente, con lágrimas calientes y un poco del ahogado ruido que le dejó una nariz congestionada y un dolor de cabeza serio.

No era extraño, porque no había llorado desde que tenía nueve años de edad. _Lastimaba_ llorar. No había llorado siquiera cuando su padre la había amenazado, asegurando que si no regresaba a la _Corporación Tritón_ y terminaba su investigación, nunca le hablaría otra vez. Tal vez algunas de esas lágrimas se filtraban ahora.

Confrontar a Edward había sido más horrible de lo que había supuesto. Él estaba _prometido_. Y salvando a Edmundo, salvaría a la futura esposa de Edward. Su cerebro hiperactivo afanosamente conjuró imágenes torturantes de Edward en la cama con Anya Elliott. Sin importar que ni siquiera supiera cuál era la apariencia de Anya Elliott. Estaba claro, por la forma en que estaban saliendo las cosas, que Anya sería la antítesis de Bella: alta y delgada y de piernas largas. Y Edward tocaría y besaría a la alta y pasilarga señora McCullen de la forma que había tocado y besado a Bella en las piedras.

Bella apretó sus ojos cerrados y gimió, pero las imágenes horribles eran más vívidas en el interior de sus párpados. Sus ojos abrieron de golpe otra vez. _Concéntrate_, se dijo a sí misma. _No ganas nada torturándote, tienes un problema mayor en tus manos. _

Él no había creído en ella. Ni una palabra de las que había dicho.

¿Cómo podía ser? Ella había hecho lo que él había querido que hiciera, le había dicho lo que había sucedido. Había creído que al contarle toda la historia, le haría ver la lógica inherente, pero comenzaba a darse cuenta de que el Edward del siglo dieciséis no era el mismo hombre que el Edward del siglo veintiuno había pensado que era. ¿La mochila podría haber hecho una diferencia?, se preguntó.

Sí. Podría haberle mostrado el teléfono celular, con su complicada maquinaria electrónica. Le podía haber mostrado la revista con la fecha y los artículos modernos, su ropa extraña, la tela impermeable de su bolso. Tenía caucho y artículos plásticos allí dentro; materiales que aún una persona medieval que no fuera un genio no habría podido descartar sin más consideración.

Pero la última vez que ella había visto la maldita mochila, subía vertiginosamente en la espuma cuántica.

_¿Dónde supones que acabó? _, el científico interrogó, con admiración inocente.

—Oh, quédate callado, no se quedó aquí, y nada más que eso realmente importa— masculló Bella en voz alta. No estaba con ánimos para pensar en teoría cuántica por el momento. Tenía problemas, toda clase de problemas.

Las probabilidades de identificar al enemigo sin su ayuda no prometían. La propiedad era enorme, y Carlies le había dicho que, incluyendo los guardias, había setecientos cincuenta hombres, mujeres y niños dentro de las paredes, y otros mil colonos dispersos alrededor. Sin mencionar el pueblo cercano… podría ser cualquiera: un clan distante, una mujer enojada, un vecino vencedor. Ella tenía aún la mayor parte del mes, y tan recalcitrante como él se mostraba, incluso renuente a admitir que podía viajar a través de las piedras, ciertamente no podía esperar que él la ayudara con otra información.

Parpadeando, se desvistió y gateó bajo las sábanas. Mañana sería otro día.

Eventualmente, lo convencería en cierta forma, y si no era así, simplemente tendría que salvar al clan McCullen por sí misma.

_¿Y entonces qué harás?_, demandó su corazón._ ¿Atrapar el ramillete en la boda? ¿Esperar que te contrate como su niñera? _

_Grrr_...

.

.

—¿Bien?— Carlies requirió, paseándose en el Gran Hall—. ¿Afirma todavía que tomaste su virginidad?

Edward se reclinó en su silla. Bebió de un trago los restos de su whisky y rodó el vaso entre sus palmas. Había estado mirando fijamente el fuego, pensando en su futura esposa, tratando de guiar su mente lejos de la mujer fascinante en la cámara contigua a la suya. Mientras el licor se deslizaba en su vientre, sus preocupaciones se habían aliviado un poco y había comenzado a ver el humor oscuro en la situación.

—Oh, sí. Ella tiene una razón por la que permanezco dichosamente ignorante de la grieta en mi honor. Parece que me acosté con ella en mi futuro.

Carlies parpadeó.

—¿Podrías repetirlo?

—Me acosté con ella dentro de quinientos años a partir de ahora— dijo Edward—. Y luego la envié de regreso a salvarme—. Él no pudo refrenarse más. Echó hacia atrás la cabeza y se rió.

Carlie le miró extrañamente.

—¿Cómo afirma ella que llegaste a estar en el futuro?

—Estaba encantado— dijo Edward, los hombros temblando de risa. Realmente tenía gracia, ahora que reflexionaba sobre eso. Desde que no la tenía a la vista, no se preocupaba de que le pudiera flaquear el control de su lujuria, y podía ver el humor más fácilmente.

Edward acarició su barbilla, su mirada absorta.

—¿Así que ella reclama que te despertó y tú la enviaste aquí?

—Sí. Para salvarme de estar encantado en primer lugar. También masculló alguna tontería acerca de que tú y Edmund corrían peligro.

Carlies entrecerró sus ojos y frotó su dedo índice en la arruga entre sus cejas, una cosa que hacía a menudo mientras pensaba profundamente.

—Edward, debes mantener una mente abierta. Eso no es enteramente imposible a primera vista— dijo él lentamente.

Edward se desembriagó velozmente.

—No en el fondo, no lo es— él estuvo de acuerdo—. Pero una vez que te detengas en los detalles, te darás cuenta que ella es un pequeña charlatana con poco agarre a la cordura.

—Admito que es inverosímil, pero...

—_Pa_, no voy a repetir todas las tonterías que ella dijo, pero para reconfortarte, la historia de la muchacha está tan llena de agujeros que si fuera un barco, estaría besando la cama arenosa del océano.

Carlies frunció el ceño considerándolo.

—No veo cómo podría perjudicar tomar precauciones. Tal vez deberías pasar algún tiempo con ella. Ver qué podrías averiguar acerca de ella.

—Sí— Edward estuvo de acuerdo—. Se me ocurrió llevarla a Balanoch en la mañana, comprobar si alguien la reconoce y nos pueda decir dónde se encuentran sus parientes.

Carlies inclinó la cabeza.

—La observaré un poco yo mismo, la estudiaré buscando signos de locura— le lanzó a Edward una mirada adusta—. Vi la forma en que la mirabas y sé que, a pesar de tus dudas, la deseas. Si ella está como una cabra como dices, entonces no permitiré que se tome ventaja de ello. Debes mantenerla apartada de tu cama. Tienes a tu futura esposa en quien pensar.

—Lo sé— Edward mordió, toda huella de diversión desaparecida.

—Necesitamos reconstruir la estirpe, Edward.

—Lo sé— él mordió otra vez.

—Entonces sabes dónde están tus obligaciones— dijo Carlies suavemente—. No en medio de los muslos de la muchacha.

—Lo sé— Edward gruñó.

—Por otra parte, si ella no estuviera como una cabra...— Carlies empezó, pero se detuvo y suspiró cuando Edward salió abruptamente del cuarto.

Carlies se sentó en un silencio pensativo después de que su hijo se hubo ido. Su historia estaba cerca de ser imposible para creer en ella. ¿Cómo debía uno ver con buenos ojos a alguien golpeando en la puerta, sosteniendo haber pasado el tiempo con uno en el futuro?

La mente que inmediatamente rechazó esa idea fue también la misma mente irritada que arguyó que era un concepto que incluso un Druida debía revisar. Con paciencia, Carlies había hecho unos pocos cálculos complicados, y la posibilidad existía. Era una posibilidad minúscula, pero un buen Druida sabía que era peligroso ignorar _cualquier_ posibilidad.

Si la historia de la chica fuera cierta, a su hijo le habría importado tanto la muchacha como para haber tomado su virginidad. Si la historia de la chica fuera cierta, entonces ella sabía que Edward tenía más poderes que la mayoría de los hombres mortales y él le habría importado lo suficiente como para darle su virginidad y regresar a salvarlo.

Él se preguntó cuánto sabía verdaderamente Bella Swan de Edwad. Hablaría con Esme y dejaria que ella mencionara casualmente unas pocas cosas, y observara la reacción de la muchacha. Esme era un buen juez de carácter. Él pasaría el tiempo con ella también, no para cuestionarla, pues las palabras podían convertirse en mentiras fáciles, sino para estudiar el funcionamiento de su mente como estudiaba a los aprendices. Entre los dos, discernirían la verdad. Claramente Edward no estaba demostrando una respuesta sensata hacia la muchacha.

Su hijo mayor podía ser tan terco algunas veces... Después de tres compromisos matrimoniales fracasados, estaba tan cegado por dudas acerca de sí mismo, tan decidido firmemente a casarse, que tenía pocos deseos de distraerse con cualquier cosa que pudiera amenazar sus inminentes nupcias. Él iba a casarse, y a no demorarse durante el proceso.

Aunque Carlies sabía que necesitaban reconstruir la línea Cullen, sospechaba que el matrimonio entre Edward y la muchacha Elliott conllevaría toda una vida de decepción, que inevitablemente resultaría en sufrimiento para los dos.

¿Una pequeña charlatana, esa Bella Swan? Carlies no estaba tan seguro acerca de eso.

* * *

1. Starbucks: Famosa línea de tiendas de café colombiano en Norteamérica, que además complementa su servicio con pasteles, galletas y distintos tipos de café (N. de la T.)

2. Jell-O: denominado el "más famoso postre de América", postre hecho en base a gelatina de diferentes sabores. (N. de la T.)

* * *

**Hi! Hola nuevamente, espero que estén pasando bien estos días :-). **

**Pero ahora vamos con las preguntas mías para ustedes, me fascina preguntar, espero y no les incomode eso. ¿Que piensan ustedes del trató de Edward con Bella? A mi me fastidia que le tenga tan nula consideracion -.- pero como dije en otro capitulo a mi Carlies me cae super bien, mucho realmente ¿Que creen que deba hacer Bella para que edward le crea, o si es el caso, ustedes creen que edward le creera a Bella?**

**Bueno me despido, hasta el próximo capitulo mis chicas!**


	17. Capitulo 16

**Disclaimer: Esta historia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo la estoy adaptando con alguno de los personajes de la saga de Stephenie Meyer.**

**CAPITULO 16**

Besseta Alexander anduvo a tientas por encima del manto frente a la chimenea con sus varas de tejo, el horror enrollándose como una serpiente venenosa en el hoyo de su estómago. Siendo una mujer profundamente supersticiosa, sus hechizos eran tan necesarios para ella como el aire que respiraba. Últimamente había sido atraída por la lectura diaria del futuro, frenética por descubrir qué amenaza se movía siempre cerca de su hijo.

Cuando Nevin y ella se habían mudado cerca del Castillo Cullen, había estado emocionada por regresar a las Highlands. Ningún terreno plano era para ella; se había lamentado por largos años para regresar a los peñascos brumosos, los lagos trémulos y los páramos llenos de brezo de su juventud. Las Highlands estaban cerca de los cielos, incluso la luna y las estrellas parecían a un tiro de piedra encima de las montañas.

El primer puesto de Nevin, sacerdote de un clan antiguo y rico. Allí él podría experimentar una vida de seguridad y satisfacción, sin riesgo de caer en el tipo de batallas en las cuales había perdido a sus otros hijos, pues los McCullen tenían la segunda mejor tropa en toda Alba, sólo inferior a la del Rey.

Sí, durante las primeras dos semanas había estado eufórica. Pero entonces, poco después de su llegada, había lanzado sus varas de tejo y había visto una nube oscura en el horizonte rodando inexorablemente cerca. Intentando de todas las formas que podía, había sido incapaz de persuadir a sus varas o sus runas o sus hojas de té para que le dijeran más.

Simplemente una oscuridad. Una oscuridad que amenazaba a su único hijo restante.

Y luego, la última vez que las había leído, la oscuridad se había extendido hacia uno de los hijos de Carlies, pero había sido incapaz de determinar cuál.

Algunas veces sentía que la gran oscuridad absorbente estaba tratando de alcanzarla, tratando de arrastrarla en ella. Se sentaba por horas, agarrando firmemente sus runas antiguas, trazando sus formas, meciéndose de acá para allá hasta que el pánico se aliviaba. El miedo vago había sido su compañero de toda la vida, incluso siendo una muchacha. No se arriesgaría a perder a Nevin, no fuera que esas sombras ganaran sustancia y la despedazaran con sus garras malvadas.

Suspirando, alisó su pelo con dedos temblorosos, luego lanzó las varas en la mesa. Si las hubiera lanzado con Nevin en la cabaña, habría soportado otra conferencia tediosa acerca de Dios y Sus formas misteriosas.

_Muchas gracias, muchacho, pero confío en mis varas, no en tu Dios invisible que se rehúsa a responderme cuando le pregunto por qué tiene a cuatro de mis hijos y yo sólo uno. _

Estudiando el diseño, la espiral en su barriga se hizo tirante. Sus varas habían caído en el patrón idéntico que habían formado la semana anterior. El peligro... pero ella no tenía forma de saber dónde se alojaba. ¿Cómo debía impedirlo si no sabía desde dónde venía? No se atrevía a fallar con su quinto y último hijo. Sola, esa negrura hambrienta la atraería, la llevaría a la fuerza en la que seguramente debía ser la inconsciencia del infierno.

—Dime más— ella imploró—. No puedo hacer nada hasta que sepa cuál muchacho representa el peligro para mi hijo.

Desesperándose, los recogió, luego repentinamente cambió de idea e hizo algo que un buen adivinador raramente se arriesgaba a hacer, no fuera que fuerzas malignas, siempre armonizadas para temerlas y respetarlas, astutamente emplearan un diseño falso en las ramas. Ella las lanzó otra vez, una segunda vez, y dejó que descendieran rápidamente.

Afortunadamente, los destinos tenían tendencia a ser amables y generosos, pues cuando las varas traquetearon en la mesa, a ella le fue concedida una visión, una cosa que había ocurrido sólo una vez antes en su vida. Grabada en su imaginación, claramente vio al muchacho mayor de los Mccullen, Edward —un Edward ceñudo—, oyó el sonido de una mujer llorando, y vio a su hijo, la sangre goteando de sus labios. En alguna parte de la visión, sintió a una cuarta persona, pero no podía enfocar su cara.

Después de un momento, decidió que la cuarta persona no debía estar relacionada con el peligro de Nevin, ya que no podía verla, o su presencia incierta era la de un espectador inocente.

La mujer llorando debía ser la mujer que sus varas le habían dicho mataría a su hijo, la dama con la que Edward McCullen se casaría. Apretó sus ojos, pero pudo vislumbrar sólo una forma pequeñita y un pelo castaño, no la mujer que siempre había visto antes.

La visión se desvaneció, dejándola sacudida y agotada.

Debía poner de alguna manera un alto a las cosas antes de que Edward McCullen se casara.

Sabía, toda Alba lo sabía, que él estaba comprometido por cuarta vez, y Nevin permanecía enfurecedoramente callado acerca de los ocupantes del Castillo Cullen. Ella no tenía idea de cuándo la boda se llevaría a cabo, o siquiera cuándo llegaría la novia.

Últimamente, mientras más husmeaba por noticias a través de su hijo, más recalcitrante él se volvía. Escondía cosas de ella, y eso la asustaba. Cuando habían llegado, él había hablado libremente acerca del castillo y sus ocupantes; ahora era raro en él que mencionara cualquier cosa acerca de sus días en el castillo excepto por los detalles tediosos concernientes a su trabajo en las capillas.

La cabaña Alexander se anidaba en un valle en las afueras de Balanoch, casi veinte estadios del castillo mismo. Nevin, supervisando la renovación de las dos capillas de la propiedad, caminaba cada día, pero un viaje tan exhaustivo estaba más allá de las articulaciones doloridas y las extremidades abotagadas de Besetta. Caminar hasta Balanoch, un estadio hacia el sur, era posible, y en los buenos días podía hacer cinco o más, pero veinte y de regreso otra vez, era imposible.

Si no podía engatusar a su hijo para recabar información, si el clima la acompañaba, podría caminar hasta el pueblo.

Nevin era que todo lo que le había quedado, y ningún McCullen, ni la iglesia, ni aún Dios se llevaría a su último hijo.

.

.

—Aquí, caballo, caballo, caballo— Bella arrulló.

La criatura en cuestión desnudó sus labios, mostrando unos dientes terriblemente grandes, y ella precipitadamente replegó su mano. Con las orejas aplastadas y la cola meneándose, Bella evaluó su gran constitución.

Diez minutos atrás, el mozo había sacado a la luz dos caballos del establo y los había amarrado holgadamente a un poste cerca de la puerta. Edward se había llevado el más grande sin volver la mirada hacia atrás, dejándola a solas con el otro. Había costado toda su voluntad caminar lentamente hasta él, y allí estaba ella, cerca de la puerta de los establos, cortejando a la bestia infernal.

Mortificada, miró por encima de su hombro, pero Edward estaba a varias yardas, conversando con el maestro del establo. Al menos no la observaba quedar como tonta.

Ella era citadina, nacida y criada en la ciudad, por Dios. ¿Cómo debía supuestamente saber qué hacer con unas mil libras de músculo, pelo y dientes?

Hizo un nuevo intento, esta vez sin agregar seducción, meramente un murmullo de voz dulce, pero la criatura obstinada, despreocupadamente, levantó su cola y una corriente caliente siseó en la tierra.

Precipitadamente arrebatando su pie calzado con sandalias de la línea de fuego, ella arqueó una ceja, las ventanas de su nariz ampliadas. Eso en cuanto a pensar que ese día iba a ser mejor que la noche anterior.

Había comenzado prometedoramente. Una media docena de criadas habían llevado una bañera llena de vapor y ella agradecidamente había remojado su cuerpo todavía dolorido de hacer el amor. Luego Esme había traído el desayuno y café a su cámara. Dándose alas por el optimismo inducido por la cafeína después de tragar el brebaje oscuro y delicioso, se había vestido y se había paseado buscando a Edward, continuando sus esfuerzos de convencerlo del peligro en el que estaba. Pero en el momento en que había entrado al Gran Hall, Edward le había informado que iban al pueblo. En caballos. Bell lanzó una mirada dudosa a la bestia. Nunca había visto un caballo en persona, y ahora ella —suponía— ¿confiaría su pequeña persona a esa criatura monstruosa, fornida y arrogante? Le recordaba a Edward en la estatura y la conducta. Y esa no era garantía para que el animal le gustara más.

Oh, el caballo era bello, y al principio había admirado sus preciosos ojos y nariz sedosa, pero también tenía pezuñas afiladas, dientes grandes, y una cola que _¡ouch! _

—Aquí, caballo, caballo, caballo— masculló, tentativamente extendiendo su mano otra vez. Contuvo el aliento cuando el caballo relinchó suavemente y empujó la nariz hacia sus dedos. Pero en el último instante la determinación de Bella trastabilló y, visualizando enormes dientes blancos mordiendo pulcramente sus dedos, retiró de un tirón su mano, y el caballo, evidentemente, retrocedió y aplanó sus orejas otra vez.

_¡Swish! _

Detrás de ella, Edward observaba todo con asombro.

—¿No has visto un caballo nunca antes, muchacha? No contestan cuando los llamas "caballo". No tienen idea que son caballos. Es como pasear en el bosque, diciendo: "Aquí, jabalí, jabalí, jabalí. Me gustaría asarte para la cena".

Ella le lanzó una mirada alarmada y avergonzada por sobre su hombro.

—Por supuesto que he visto un caballo antes—. Sus cejas se arrugaron, y agregó tímidamente—: En un libro. Y no seas tan arrogante conmigo; deberías haber visto tu cara cuando viste un coche por primera vez.

—¿Un coche?

—En mi época tenemos… carromatos que no necesitan que los caballos los jalen.

Él se mofó y descartó su declaración completamente.

—Así que nunca has montado un caballo— comentó secamente, lanzándole hacia arriba en su silla de montar. Fue un movimiento precioso, lleno de gracia casual, confianza suprema y poder masculino elevado a la enésima potencia.

La irritó absolutamente.

—Creído.

Él le lanzó una sonrisa perezosa.

—Aunque no he oído eso antes, no parece que me estuvieras elogiando.

—Significa arrogante y presumido, ostentando así tu habilidad.

—Uno debe trabajar con lo que tiene—. Sus ojos se demoraron en sus labios, luego se dejaron caer hacia sus pechos, antes de que apartara su mirada.

—Vi eso. No me mires de esa manera. Estás prometido— dijo ella rígidamente, resintiendo a la querida Anya Elliott hasta la médula de sus huesos.

—Och, pero aún no estoy casado— él masculló, mirándola debajo de sus cejas.

—_Esa_ es una actitud despreciable.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Así somos los hombres—. No iba a discutir con ella sus opiniones verdaderas sobre ese asunto en particular. Esas opiniones eran una de las razones por las que su atracción hacia ella lo perturbara tanto. Él prefería ser casto al menos unas pocas semanas antes de su boda, y una vez casado, no se desviaría del rumbo. Pero ella era una tentación irresistible.

Pero él era fuerte. La resistiría. Para probarlo, le sonrió.

_¿Qué estaría tramando ahora?,_ Bella se preguntó suspicazmente. Sabía que él no había decidido creer en ella; lo había oído sin querer hablando con Edmund antes de que la hubieran visto entrar al vestíbulo. Él había dicho que la llevaría al pueblo para comprobar si alguien la reconocía.

—Puedo caminar— anunció ella.

—Es un camino que se tarda un día en hacer— mintió él, y se encogió de hombros otra vez—. Pero si tienes deseos de caminar, entonces veinte estadios… —. Sin decir más, volvió su montura y lentamente se puso en marcha. Ella se arrastró detrás de él, refunfuñando.

_Ja_, él pensaba que no sabía lo que era un estadio, pero ella sabía toda clase de medidas. Un estadio era apenas un octavo de milla, lo cual quería decir que el pueblo estaba aproximadamente a unas dos millas y media, y aunque ciertamente no le llevaría todo el día, tenía que considerar su predisposición hacia la inercia.

Él se detuvo y le lanzó una mirada que decía _última oportunidad_. Escudando sus ojos del sol con la mano sobre su frente, la muchacha lo miró con ceño fruncido. De nuevo, él llevaba esos _trews _de cuero que enfundaban sus muslos poderosos, una camisa de lino, sus bandas y sus botas de cuero. Había algo irresistible en un hombre de buenos músculos vestido de cuero. Su pelo oscuro se derramaba sobre sus hombros, y mientras ella lo contemplaba, él le dio a esa dolorosamente familiar sacudida leonina de su melena, y las hormonas le atronaron en respuesta. Se rehusó a pensar en lo que ella sabía yacía dentro del cuero ajustado de sus _trews_. Lo sabía por experiencia personal.

Porque había envuelto su mano alrededor. Porque le gustaría envolver también sus labios allí…

Remetió su flequillo detrás de su oreja con un suspiro sombrío.

Cuando él aproximó su montura, ella se movió errática y ligeramente hacia atrás.

Una esquina de los labios masculinos se levantó en una sonrisa burlona.

—Así que _hay_ algunas cosas a las que temes, Bella Swan.

Ella entrecerró sus ojos.

—Hay una diferencia entre el miedo y la falta de familiaridad. Cualquier cosa que uno hace por primera vez puede ser atemorizante. No tengo experiencia con caballos, por consiguiente aún no he desarrollado respuestas correctas. _Aún_ es la palabra importante.

—Entonces ven, oh, valiente—. Él extendió su mano—. Es evidente que no podrás ir montada sobre tu caballo. Si no cabalgas conmigo, tendrás que caminar. Detrás de mí— agregó él, simplemente para irritarla.

Su mano subió rápidamente hacia la de él.

Con un bufido de diversión, él sujetó sus dedos alrededor de su muñeca y la elevó, deslizándola hábilmente en la posición correcta en la silla de montar delante de él.

—Despacio— murmuró él para su montura. ¿O fue eso para ella? No estaba segura que cuál de ellas estaba más nerviosa.

Él ajustó su capa ligera y rodeó su cintura con sus brazos. Bella cerró sus ojos mientras una oleada de anhelo la inundaba. Él la tocaba. En todas partes. Su pecho se apretaba contra su espalda, sus brazos alrededor de ella para conducir las riendas, sus muslos presionando contra los de ella. Estaba en la gloria. Lo único que podría hacer mejor ese día sería para él la recordara, la conociera y la mirara en la misma forma que lo había hecho aquella anoche juntos en el círculo de piedras.

¿Era posible que la memoria estuviera en algún lugar dentro de él y, si ella encontrara sólo la palabra justa, recordaría? En un nivel celular, ¿él _no tendría que _poseer el conocimiento? ¿Quizá profundamente sepultado, olvidado y etéreo como un sueño brumoso?

Silenciosamente saboreó el contacto, luego se dio cuenta de que ni él ni el caballo se movían. Su respiración era cálida, abanicando su nuca. Necesitó de toda su voluntad para no volverse en la silla de montar y plantar un beso profundo y húmedo en esos labios que estaban a sólo una vuelta su cabeza de distancia.

—¿Bien? ¿No avanzamos o algo por el estilo?— preguntó ella. Si se quedaban de esa manera, tocándose así, ella no podría ser responsabilizada por sus acciones. Una parte del pelo sedoso de Edward había caído sobre su hombro, y ella entrelazó sus dedos para impedirles levantarse y acariciarlos. ¿Qué estaba haciendo él allí atrás? No le serviría de nada empezar a fantasear acerca de él. Ese Edward era un mes menor que el de ella y una vida entera de sentido común menos. ¡La llevaba a Balanoch para saber si alguien podía reconocerla, el imbécil!

—Sí— dijo él roncamente. Sus muslos se tensaron y él instó al caballo a moverse.

A Bella casi le flaqueó la respiración cuando el animal se movió bajo ella. Era atemorizante. Era vertiginoso. Era alentador. Con sus crines enrizándose en la brisa, el caballo hizo gruñidos suaves ocasionales mientras galopaba sobre el campo esmeralda lleno de brezos.

Fue una experiencia increíble. En su imaginación, se visualizó a sí misma doblada sobre la espalda del caballo, remontándose a través de los prados y las colinas. Siempre había querido aprender a montar, pero sus padres habían dictado su extenuante _curriculum_ educativo, y no había permitido actividades extracurriculares. Los Swans eran pensadores, no personas activas.

Había una forma más en que podría distanciarse de ellos, decidió Bella. Podría convertirse en una persona activa, y pensar lo menos posible.

—Me gustaría aprender a cabalgar— ella le informó sobre su hombro. Iba a estar allí un tiempo, después de todo, y ciertamente no podría ser perjudicial adquirir algunas habilidades medievales. No podría soportar estar sin la libertad de un transporte. En su siglo, cuando su coche estaba en reparaciones, se sentía atrapada. Sospechaba que sería sabio ganar toda la independencia que pudiera. ¿Qué ocurriría si él _nunca_ creía en ella? ¿Si se casara con su chica bonita y tonta y se rehusara a regresarla a su tiempo? El pánico la inundó ante ese pensamiento. Ella definitivamente necesitaba algunas habilidades básicas.

—Tal vez el maestro del establo te puede acomodar dentro de su horario— dijo él contra su oreja—. Pero he oído decir que él hace a sus aprendices palear las heces fuera de los establos.

Ella tembló. ¿La habían rozado sus labios deliberadamente, o el modo de andar del caballo lo había hecho rozarla sin querer?

—Quizá Edmund me podría enseñar— ella contrarrestó.

—No creo que Edmund te vaya a enseñar una condenada cosa— dijo él con una voz peligrosa, y esa vez sus labios rozaron su oreja—. Y te ordeno que mantengas tus labios lejos de mi hermano, no sea que deba confinarte en tus cámaras.

¿Qué juego estaba él jugando? ¿Había destellos de celos en su grueso y profundo acento, o sólo era lo que ella deseaba oír?

—Además, mientras temas al caballo, él lo puede sentir y no podrá responder adecuadamente. Debes respetarlos, no temerlos. Los caballos son criaturas sensitivas, inteligentes y llenas de espíritu.

—Como yo, ¿eh?— dijo ella descaradamente.

Él hizo un sonido de risa estrangulada.

—No. Los caballos obedecen las órdenes. Dudo que tú alguna vez lo hagas. Y ciertamente tienes una opinión elevada de ti misma, ¿verdad?

—No más que tú.

—Veo espíritu en ti, muchacha, pero no lo demuestras, y siempre que continúes mintiéndome, el respeto nunca será parte de nuestro trato. ¿Por qué no dices la verdad?

—Porque ya lo hice— espetó ella—. Y si no crees en mí, ¿entonces por que no me envías de nuevo a través de las piedras?— sugirió Bella, inspirada por un pensamiento repentino. Si él la llevara simplemente a una excursión de un día del futuro, ella le podría mostrar su mundo, sus coches, el lugar donde ella lo había encontrado. ¿Por qué no había pensado en eso la noche anterior?

—No— dijo él instantáneamente—. Las piedras _nunca_ pueden servir para razones personales. Está prohibido.

—¡Ja! Acabas de admitir que _las puedes usar_— ella saltó al ataque.

Edward gruñó cerca de su oreja.

—Además, ¿por qué otras razones las usarías? ¿En alguna misión secreta?— se mofó ella—. Y no eran razones personales; debías salvar a tu clan— agregó—. Pienso que eso es lo suficientemente importante como para merecer usarlas.

—Basta, muchacha. No mantendré este debate.

—Pero…

—Basta. No más peros. Y deja de retorcerte.

Montaron el resto de camino hasta el pueblo en silencio.

.

.

Balanoch, aunque la llamaran "pueblo", era en verdad una ciudad próspera. Edward creía que era la urbe más próspera y tranquila que nunca había existido, y los que residían en Balanoch callaban acerca de ella cuando viajaban, para preservar la serenidad de su hogar Highland.

Los druidas Cullen continuaban una vigilia meticulosa sobre Balanoch, realizando los rituales antiguos para asegurar la fertilidad del clan y los cultivos. También habían colocado formaciones estratégicas, conocidas como _wards_, alrededor de los campos, para disuadir a los viajeros curiosos de aventurarse demasiado lejos sobre la montaña.

Era su ciudad; siempre la sostenían y protegían.

_Sí_, pensó él, su mirada rozando los techos de paja, _es un pueblo precioso_. Siglos atrás, centenares de personas se habían asentado en el rico valle protegido por los Cullen. Al pasar los siglos, los centenares se habían convertido en miles. Lo suficientemente lejana para que tuviera pocas visitas, pero no tan lejos del mar para comerciar, Balanoch alojaba cuatro Iglesias, dos molinos, cereros, curtidores, tejedores, sastres, alfareros, herreros, un armero, zapateros y diversos artesanos.

Acudirían primero al establecimiento del orfebre, así Edward podría inspeccionar el intrincado trabajo de laminillas de oro con el cual el talentoso artesano embellecía uno de los atesorados tomos de Carlies.

Mientras entraban en los extramuros del pueblo, Edward observó a Bella tan desapasionadamente como era posible, lo cual era difícil con ella en ángulo recto entre sus muslos. Había temido colocarla en su caballo, pero simplemente no había habido otra alternativa. Estaba claro que la muchacha nunca se había sentado en un caballo antes.

Disciplinando sus lujuriosos pensamientos, él la estudió. Ella estiró el cuello en todas direcciones, bebiendo las escenas.

Cabalgaron hasta después de los puestos de la curtiduría y la carnicería, cuyas tiendas estaban en el perímetro de la ciudad, donde el olor del estiércol que solía suavizar los cueros podía disiparse más fácilmente y las chorreaduras de carne de los animales recién muertos podían ser con toda seguridad drenadas. En avenidas más adentro estaban los hornos abrasadores de los herreros, colocados lejos de los comerciantes más serenos, así el estrépito de metal contra metal no interferían con los negocios más tranquilos.

Las casas y las tiendas, construidos de piedra con techos de paja y tipa, tenían persianas en los frentes, abiertas hacia la calle. La vía principal alojaba a los cereros, los fabricantes de paños, tejedores, zapateros y cosas semejantes. Los postigos sobresalientes, abiertos horizontalmente, estaban levantados y sostenidos hacia arriba con palos para formar un toldo, mientras las persianas más bajas se movían hacia abajo, y las mercancías estaban colocadas encima en despliegues tentadores. El pueblo tenía su propio concejo que implementaba estrictamente el código establecido por los Cullen, por medio del cual regulaban el comercio, el saneamiento y otras materias de artesanía.

Ella parecía tan curiosa como si no hubiera visto esa ciudad antes, pensó Edward, mientras la muchacha trataba de mirar con atención a los cuatro vientos simultáneamente. En el momento en que habían entrado al pueblo, había empezado a lanzar preguntas. Los herreros, martillando acero caliente al rojo, haciendo volar las chispas, la fascinaron. Miró estúpidamente a un aprendiz joven haciendo alambre, sacando el metal ardiente a través de un hueco de molde con tenazas.

El carnicero casi la hizo descomponer, y negó su oferta de una tira de carne de venado con sal. Mientras pasaban al curtidor, vio vapor levantándose de varias tinas poco hondas y le ordenó hacer una pausa, así podía observar afeitar una piel con un cuchillo curtidor de dos asas.

Los ojos de Edward se estrecharon. Ella era la actriz más convincente que alguna vez había encontrado. Su locura parecía una cosa esporádica, manifestándose infrecuentemente, si bien de manera espectacular. Siempre que no hablara de ser del futuro o hacer reclamaciones descabelladas acerca de él, parecía solamente poco común, no loca.

Cuando ella se reclinó y presionó una mano contra su muslo cubierto de cuero, cada músculo en su cuerpo se contrajo y su pierna se puso rígida bajo su palma. Él cerró sus ojos, diciéndose a sí mismo que era solamente una mano, un apéndice, absolutamente nada para hacerlo excitar insensatamente, pero la lujuria había estado tronando a través de sus venas desde que la había colocado en el caballo. El calor de su cuerpo pequeñito, generosamente curvado, entre sus muslos, lo había mantenido en una condición permanente de excitación. Cuando ella estaba cerca, su mente se debilitaba, su cuerpo se endurecía, y se volvía inútil para todo excepto una cosa.

Los juegos de cama.

Le gustaría envolver sus puños en la tela de su traje y rasgarlo hasta abajo por el frente, desnudando todas esas curvas sonrosadas para su placer. Ella lo hacía sentirse tan primitivo como sus antepasados, que habían tomado mujeres tan barbáricamente y sin disculpas como habían conquistado reinos. Por un momento breve, se sintió inundado con la idea extraña de que él tenía _derecho_ a llevarla a su cama.

Habría apostado que ella no protestaría demasiado tampoco, pensó oscuramente. En absoluto.

—¿Hizo él tus… er, _trews_?—. Ella gesticuló hacia el curtidor.

—Sí— dijo él toscamente, apartando a la fuerza su mano.

—Perdóname por tocar tan glorioso personaje— dijo ella rígidamente—. Sólo por curiosidad, me preguntaba si tus _trews_ eran tan suaves como se ven.

Él se mordió los labios para impedir una sonrisa. _Glorioso personaje_, ciertamente. ¿De dónde venía ella con sus palabras? _Mis trews pueden ser suaves, muchacha, _él pensó, _pero lo que está debajo de ellos no lo es._ Si su mano hubiera avanzado un poco más alto, ella habría comprobado eso por sí misma.

—¿Puedo tener un par?

—¿De _trews_ de cuero?— dijo él indignado.

Ella volteó su cabeza para mirarlo, y puso sus labios a una respiración de distancia de los de él. El corazón de Edward palpitó erráticamente y él se quedó inmóvil, así no haría algo abyectamente estúpido, como saborear esos deliciosos labios mentirosos.

—Se ven cómodos, Edward— dijo ella—. No soy capaz de traer puestos vestidos.

La mirada del hombre parecía pegada en sus labios, y apenas había oído su respuesta.

Los labios de una bruja tan única tendrían que ser ardientes y suculentos, húmedos e indiscutiblemente hábiles para besar. Los rectos dientes blancos ligeramente divididos revelaban la punta de una lengua rosada. Por un momento, él observó sus labios moviéndose, pero no podía oír una palabra de lo que decía. Necesitó una sacudida cruel de su cabeza para hacer que la voz de la chica tuviera sentido.

—Siempre quise tener un par, pero en mi casa mis padres —ja— me habrían matado si alguna vez hubiera traído puestos un par de pantalones de cuero negros.

—Deberían, si su hija vistiera unos _trews_—. Si él vislumbrara su generosamente redondeado trasero cubierto en un pantalón estrecho negro con el calce ajustado del cuero, simplemente podría olvidar quién era él y que se casaría dentro de poco.

—¿Por favor? Simplemente un par. Ay, vamos. ¿Qué daño puede hacer?

Él parpadeó. Por primera vez desde que la había encontrado, sonaba como una mujer normal, pero no mendigaba un vestido bonito: la contradictoria chica quería un atavío de hombres.

—¿Dónde está tu sentido de aventura?— ella presionó.

_Enfocado en tus labios_, él pensó irritado, _junto con todos mis otros malditos sentidos. _

Una imagen suya vestida con un estrecho pantalón de cuero negro y nada más, su pelo castaño cayendo en desorden salvaje sobre sus generosos pechos desnudos, hizo aparición en su mente.

—Absolutamente no— él gruñó, hincando las espuelas en su caballo y saludando con la cabeza al curtidor—. Y no te vuelvas a mirarme.

—_Oooh_. ¿Ahora incluso no tengo permiso para mirarte?— bufó ella y permaneció disgustada hasta el puesto del orfebre, pero él advirtió que no reprimió su curiosidad.

No, simplemente ella atizó ese labio inferior delicioso suyo hacia afuera, haciéndolo cambiar de posición, con inquietud, en la silla de montar.

Cuando a fin de cuentas llegaron a lo del orfebre, él saltó del caballo, desesperado por poner distancia entre ellos. Estaba a punto de llamar a la puerta cuando ella se aclaró la voz imperiosamente.

Él lanzó la mirada cautelosamente hacia atrás.

—¿No vas a sacarme de esta cosa?— dijo ella dulcemente.

_Demasiado dulcemente_, él se percató. Ella estaba tramando algo. Era una visión, vestida en una de las capas de su madre de pálido color malva, su pelo de cafe trémulo derramándose de sus hombros, sus ojos brillantes.

—Salta— dijo él rígidamente.

Ella entrecerró sus ojos.

—Tú no has tenido muchas novias, ¿verdad? Acércate y ayúdame. Esta bestia es más alta que yo. Podría romperme un tobillo. Y luego tú te quedarías atascado llevándome de acá para allá por Dios sólo sabe cuánto tiempo.

¿Novias(1)? Él ponderó la palabra por un momento, la rompió en partes y la analizó. Ah, ella querría decir _liaisons_, amantes. Suspirando, calculó las probabilidades de que la joven pudiera permanecer montada y quieta y darle alguna paz, pero luego recordó su propósito para llevarla allí. Deseaba que los aldeanos la vieran, con la esperanza de que alguien la reconociera. Estaba seguro de que ella debía haberse detenido en el pueblo antes de caminar a su castillo. Mientras más pronto alguien la reconociera, más pronto él podría poner fin a su presencia en su torreón.

Iba a tener que bajarla del caballo, por pequeñita que fuera, porque ciertamente se lastimaría saltando, y entonces habría un infierno que pagar con Carlies.

—¿_Tú la hiciste saltar del caballo_?— Carlies exclamaría.

—_Tuve que hacerlo. Tenía miedo de que si la tocaba, no podría dejar de hacerlo._

Sí, eso tendría éxito. Su _pa_ se reiría salvajemente. Se lo diría a Edmund y se reirían hasta estallar. Nunca viviría en paz después de eso. Edward McCullen, asustado de tocar a una chica pequeñita que apenas alcanzaba sus costillas. Rezaba porque su futura esposa provocase sentimientos similares de deseo en él.

—Ven— a regañadientes levantó sus manos.

Ella se animó instantáneamente, se deslizó fuera del caballo, y brincó a sus brazos. Lo golpeó con el suficiente impacto como para que su respiración abandonara sus pulmones en un _whoosh_ suave de aire y lo obligó a envolver sus brazos alrededor de ella para no dejarla caer.

El cabello de la joven se derramó en el rostro de Edward, y olía como el jabón perfumado de brezo que Esme hacía en las cocinas. Sus pechos eran montículos suaves, aplastados contra su propio pecho, y sus piernas parecían… no, no parecían, _estaban_ envueltas alrededor de él.

No era extraño que Edmund no hubiera resistido. Era asombroso que su hermano no hubiera follado a la muchacha en el acto.

Los músculos en sus brazos desafiaron la orden de su cerebro de soltarla.

Perversamente, se cerraron herméticamente alrededor de ella.

—¿Edward?—. Su voz era suave, dulce su respiración, su cuerpo femenino y ágil contra el de él.

Era inútil, él pensó oscuramente. La cambió de posición abruptamente a fin de que sus labios fueran accesibles e hicieran lo que había deseado hacer desde el momento en que había puesto los ojos en ella. La besó. Sin piedad. En su mente, él borraba el beso de Edmund de sus labios, borrando la pizarra hasta dejarla limpia, imprimiéndose a sí mismo y sólo a sí mismo en ella.

En el momento que sus labios se encontraron, una energía frenética barbotó a lo largo y ancho de su cuerpo, con sabores que él nunca había sentido en su vida.

Y ella lo besó a su vez salvajemente. Sus pequeñas manos se hundieron en su pelo, sus uñas frotando su cuero cabelludo. Sus piernas estaban apretadas desvergonzadamente alrededor de su cintura, captando la dureza de él cómodamente contra su calor de mujer. El de ella era el beso más caliente y más carnal de la naturaleza, nada que él alguna vez había recibido.

Él respondió como un hombre muerto de hambre por el contacto de una mujer. Ahuecó sus manos bajo su trasero delicioso, deslizando la tela de su falda fuera de sus piernas. La besó y la besó y la besó, sujetando su cabeza firmemente entre sus manos, mordiendo y succionando y saboreando su boca caliente, mentirosa, preguntándose cómo podía ser tan dulce. ¿No debería saber una lengua mentirosa amarga? No como miel y canela.

Una imagen, sorprendente en su claridad y su extrañeza, pasó como un relámpago por su mente: esa mujer, vestida extrañamente con la mitad de las prendas de vestir: una _chemisse_ y unos trews rotos observándolo en un espejo plateado mientras él luchaba con un par descolorido y sucio de _trews_ azules.

Él nunca había usado _trews_ así en su vida.

Pero su lujuria por ella se triplicó ante la aparición de esa imagen. Zambullendo su lengua en su boca, él presionó la parte inferior de su cuerpo contra ella y la jaló más apretadamente contra su dura erección. Su cordura estaba drogada por el perfume de ella, su sabor, el calor crudo de su sensualidad.

—¿Milord?— dijo una voz débil y alarmada detrás de él.

La irritación titiló a través de sus venas, porque alguien se atrevía a interrumpir. ¡Por Amergin, era su elección si decidía ahorcarse a sí mismo! Esta mujer se había metido en su castillo, en sus brazos. ¡Él no estaba casado _aún_!

Allí estaba de nuevo el sonido de una garganta aclarándose, luego una risa delicada.

Él cerró sus ojos, echó mano de su disciplina Druida para rechazarla con fuerza, pero la pequeña bruja chupó su labio inferior mientras se separaba, causando que su deseo aumentara febrilmente. Las mejillas de la muchacha estaban ruborizadas, sus labios deliciosamente inflamados.

Y él estaba duro como una piedra.

Hondamente indignado consigo mismo, él empastó una sonrisa en su cara, ajustó su _sporran_ alrededor de su cintura, y empezó a saludar al hombre que lo había salvado de hacerle el amor a la muchacha en la calle sin dedicarle un solo pensamiento a su prometida.

—Tomas— él saludó al viejo orfebre de pelo gris. Jaló de la mano a Bella hacia adelante y la empujó bajo la nariz del herrero, esperando cualquier parpadeo de reconocimiento. No hubo ninguno.

El herrero simplemente resplandeció, su mirada pasando velozmente entre los dos.

—Carlies debe estar encantado, muy contento— exclamó él—. Ha estado anhelando nietos y finalmente va a obtener su boda. Vi que ustedes estaban fuera de la ventana y simplemente tuve que venir a presentarme por mí mismo. ¡Bienvenida, milady!

Mientras Tomas volvía una mirada beatífica a Bella, Edward se percató de que el herrero estaba suponiendo equivocadamente que Bella era su última prometida.

Edward apretó los dientes antes de dejar escapar lo que había estado a punto de decir para desengañarlo de la idea. Lo último que necesitaba era más rumores circulando en el pueblo que casualmente Anya podría oír un día. Quizá Tomas simplemente olvidaría lo que había visto o, después de ver a la verdadera novia, sabiamente se guardaría su opinión. Mientras menos dijera acerca de eso, mejor.

—Lo juro, en toda mi vida he visto a Edward McCullen escoltar a una muchacha alrededor del pueblo. Y por cierto nunca había besado a una chica en la calle a la vista de todo el mundo. Och, ¿pero donde están mis modales? Confundidos por ver al laird enamorado, seguro— dijo él, inclinándose precipitadamente de un modo respetuoso—. Les ofrezco la bienvenida otra vez, y si lo desean pueden venir adentro.

Bela le lanzó a Edward una mirada traviesa y caliente que lo hizo arder, antes de seguir a Tomas en la tienda.

Él permaneció afuera algunos momentos, tomándose más tiempo del necesario para amarrar su caballo, respirando profundamente del aire crujiente y fresco. _Enamorado, mi trasero_, él pensó oscuramente. _Estoy embrujado_.

* * *

1. En el original, girlfriend, designación moderna, y que no se confunde con bride, que también significa "novia", pero ya en un carácter formal en una ceremonia nupcial; de aquí que Edward "rompa en partes" la palabra y la analice: literalmente, girlfriend significa "amiga mujer". (N. de la T.)

* * *

**Grrrr beso candente! ME fascino ese besado de ellos! Y es que Edward diciéndose que con so borraba las huellas del beso que Edmundo le dio a Bella pufff!**

**Hi! Chicas, que tal? Yo pues bien, muy animada con ese beso y mas porque edward no se pudo contener! Uhhh me encanta! ¿Que les parecio a ustedesmel capitulo? ¿Chevere, les fastidio mmm que? Pero pero se me olvidaba, ¿que creen de Besseta?**

**Besos :***


	18. Capitulo 17

**Disclaimer: Esta historia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo la estoy adaptando con alguno de los personajes de la saga de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 17**

Bella estaba eufórica. Él la había besado. Besado de la misma manera en que la había en su siglo, y había vislumbrado a _su_ Edward en sus ojos. ¡Y el herrero había pensado que parecían estar enamorados!

Había esperanza, después de todo. En su siglo, él había afirmado que no besaría a una mujer si estuviera prometido o casado. Bien, pensó alegremente, él había roto esa regla.

Quizá si ella cavaba lo suficientemente profundo y le recordaba cosas que hubiesen hecho en su tiempo, él en cierta forma lo recordaría todo. Lo salvaría y él rompería su compromiso y se casaría con _ella_, pensó entre sueños.

Resistiéndose al deseo a abanicarse, recorrió la mirada la choza de Tomas. Edward estaba afuera atando al caballo, pero sabía que esa no era la única razón por la que él hubiera permanecido afuera. El hombre había respondido de la misma manera que lo había hecho en su siglo, y sabía que Edward era un hombre de intensa pasión. No le gustaba detenerse una vez que comenzaba.

Bella esperaba que estuviera malditamente incómodo en esos _trews_ de cuero ajustado que parecían tan cómodos y que se había rehusado a comprar para ella.

Era posible que el deleite distorsionara su impresión de la diminuta cabaña del siglo dieciséis, pero ella la encontró preciosa. Era acogedora y caliente, llena de un ligero perfume floral, probablemente de toda exposición de hierbas colgadas cabeza abajo en las ventanas, decidió. Un conjunto imponente y deslumbrante de exquisitos trabajos de plata, platos y copas, paternósteres de oro bellamente rotulados y _tableaux_ religiosos, estaban esparcidos por todos lados en mesas y estantes. Un manuscrito iluminado estaba abierto sobre una mesa larga y estrecha, rodeado por media docena de candelas de cera acomodadas a una distancia cuidadosa. No había globos de aceite en el cuarto, sólo candelas, y cuando preguntó, Tomas aclaró que el aceite producía un residuo de humo cuando se quemaba que era más dañino para sus escritos y trabajos de oro que las candelas finas que él compraba. Ciertamente, el orfebre quemaba sólo ciertos tipos de madera en su chimenea, para minimizar el hollín. Su oficio era tan detallado y tan amoroso para el laird McCullen, había explicado, que Carlies mismo había pagado para que tuviera las costosas ventanas de vidrio instaladas a fin de que pudiese trabajar a la luz más brillante del día.

—Éste es para Carlies— le dijo él, llamándola por señas para ver el tomo, ansioso por exponer su oficio.

—Es precioso— exclamó ella, levantando la cubierta grabada en relieve con el cuidado devoto de un ratón de biblioteca. Las páginas se veían antiguas y estaban escritas en otro lenguaje ininteligible, con todo lujo de símbolos que bailaban más allá de su comprensión. Los bordes habían sido cuidadosamente dorados con un delicado trabajo de nudos célticos. Bella miró con atención a Tomas.

—¿De qué se trata este… er, tomo?

Tomas se encogió de hombros.

—Verdaderamente, no tengo idea. Los tomos de Carlies están a menudo en idiomas inusuales.

Justo entonces, Edward entró como una tromba en la casa con una bocanada de aire caliente y perfumado de brezos y cerró la puerta con un golpe fuerte.

—¿Has acabado con eso?— dijo él abruptamente, ansioso por seguir hasta la consiguiente pausa para poder hallar a alguien que la reconociera.

Tomas negó con la cabeza.

—No. Tomará algunos días más. Pero aquí está el otro volumen que Carlies quería. No pienso decir que me lleva cerca de un año tener en mis manos una copia legible.

Cuándo él ofreció el volumen delgado a Edward, Bella reaccionó instintivamente y lo arrancó de su mano.

—Oh, Dios Santo— ella suspiró, clavando los ojos en él.

Sostenía una copia de la visión geocéntrica de Claudio Ptolomeo del universo, el cual

declaraba que los planetas y el sol orbitaban alrededor de la Tierra, y que no sería decisivamente sostenido en forma publicada hasta 1543, con _Sobre la Revolución de los Orbes Divinos_ de Copérnico. Sus ojos se ampliaron y su boca se abrió involuntariamente. Era todo lo que ella podía hacer para no _acariciar_ la copia de siglo dieciséis.

—Yo tomaré eso— contestó bruscamente Edward, tomándolo de sus manos.

Ella parpadeó, demasiado asombrada para protestar. Había sostenido una edición del siglo dieciséis del trabajo de Ptolomeo en sus manos, tocando su piel.

—Vendré de visita en unas dos semanas por el otro tomo— dijo Edward a Tomas—. Ven— dijo a Bella.

Despidiéndose de Tomas, Bella consideró cuidadosamente el significado de ese volumen. ¿El cosmólogo de siglo dieciséis Edward McCullen? _Demonios_, pensó, recordando los acordes musicales del universo. Ella había hecho un intento tan duro para volverle la espalda a la Física, pero cuando su corazón finalmente se decidía a quedar implicado, era con un hombre que estudiaba planetas y matemáticas.

Él iba realmente a tener que empezar a confiar en ella. Tenían demasiado para hablar… si él sólo confiara en ella.

.

.

Bella suspiró mientras entraban al Gran Hall. Había dado la bienvenida al día con optimismo, solamente para acabarlo en una derrota. Había logrado no mucho más que la noche anterior, y finalmente se dio cuenta de que aunque él era cortés, encontraba su historia divertida, nada más. Tres veces había hecho referencia a la "debilidad de juicio" de la chica. Pensaba que estaba chiflada, se percató tristemente. Y Bella comenzaba a ver que mientras más hablaba del futuro, más loca pensaría que estaba.

Incansablemente, él la había arrastrado de las tiendas de los comerciantes hasta el establo, asegurándose de que todo el mundo en el pueblo la viera, llevándola a cuestas hasta que ella sufrió sobrecarga medieval. Ni siquiera una vez la había tocado mientras lo hacía: apenas la había mirado.

Había sido una excursión estimulante y fascinante en el pasado, con perfumes y escenas que la habían dejado boquiabierta en más de una ocasión. Pero ni siquiera en una ocasión él le había permitido guiar la conversación hacia el asunto más importante: que él sería secuestrado y su clan destruido en aproximadamente un mes.

Cada vez que ella lo había llevado a colación, él la había empujado dentro de otra caseta o se había alejado en la multitud para saludar a alguien.

En el paseo de regreso al castillo había estado tan tenso detrás de ella, que finalmente la muchacha se había inclinado hacia adelante tan lejos como podía sobre la crin color negro. Se había rendido y simplemente había celebrado la belleza de la puesta de sol a medida que había teñido los campos de brezos de violeta profundo. Había vislumbrado a una marta traviesa saliendo rápidamente del prado, haciendo una pausa sobre sus pequeñas patas peludas, su nariz interrogando la brisa. Un luminoso búho nevado había ululado suavemente en las ramas del bosque más allá. El zumbido continuo de las ranas y los grillos había llenado el aire de canciones.

La noche plena había caído en el momento que entraron en las portillas abiertas del castillo.

—¿No cierras nunca las portillas?—. Ella había preguntado, frunciendo el ceño. La barbacana, construida de piedras macizas, lucía un rastrillo formidable que parecía no haber sido movido hacia abajo en un siglo. La portilla misma estaba modelada de madera de tres pies de grueso y calzada con acero.

Y permanecía totalmente abierta.

Ni _un_ guardia se sentaba en la barbacana.

Él se había reído, el epítome del varón arrogante.

—_No_— había contestado fácilmente—. _No sólo la casa Cullen tiene la tropa más grande después de la del rey, sino que ha habido paz en estas montañas durante años. _

—_Pues bien, deberías_— ella había dicho, inquieta—. _Simplemente cualquiera podría entrar. _

—_Justamente cualquiera puede_— él había contestado con una mirada afilada—. _La única cosa dentro de mi propiedad que me amenaza actualmente descansa a horcajadas sobre mi caballo. _

—No te amenazo— dijo ella, recogiendo el hilo de la conversación donde la habían dejado unos pocos momentos atrás—. ¿Por qué no puedes considerar simplemente lo que te he dicho? Tú viste por ti mismo que nadie me reconoció en Balanoch. Por el bien del Cielo, si parece una mofeta y huele como una mofeta, entonces probablemente es una mofeta— dijo ella, exasperada.

Edward desenfundó su espada, la sostuvo junto a la puerta, y la recorrió con la mirada con una expresión perpleja.

—¿Una mofeta?

—Un mamífero, de la familia de las comadrejas, bastante maloliente, aunque probablemente no fue la mejor metáfora—. Ella se encogió de hombros—. Lo que quise decir es que seas lógico. Si simplemente oyeras e hicieras las preguntas correctas, encontrarías que mi historia tiene sentido.

Él no dijo nada, y ella alzó otro suspiro.

—Me doy por vencida. No me importa si crees en mí, si solamente me prometes dos cosas.

—Mi mano en el matrimonio está ya dada, muchacha.

Bella entrecerró sus ojos y suspiró.

—No dejes que Edmund vaya a lo de Elliott.

—Es demasiado tarde. Salió este amanecer poco después de que nosotros lo hiciéramos.

Los ojos Bella se abrieron como platos.

—Debes ir tras él— gritó.

—No te asustes, muchacha. Envié un complemento de guardias con él…

—¿Pero qué si eso no es suficiente? ¡No sé qué tan grande fue la batalla!

—Él monta con más de doscientos de los mejores combatientes de Alba. Ninguna batalla trivial entre clanes tendrá esos números. Una disputa entre clanes es usualmente poco más que una rencilla entre dos hermanos enojados o sus parientes.

Bella lo observó.

—¿Estás seguro que no podría ser una batalla mayor?—. Después de todo, él conocía su siglo. En cierta forma, ella había elaborado la idea de que las batallas medievales eran tan grandiosas como había visto en _Braveheart_.

—Los Campbell y los Montgomery frecuentemente están en discordia, y nunca han enviado sus ejércitos completos el uno contra el otro. Aún si lo hicieran, ni más de doscientos en el lado de los Montgomery los harían ganar. Mis hombres están bien entrenados.

Bella se mordió el labio inquieta. Quizá eso era todo lo que se necesitaba hacer para mantener a Edmund a salvo. Ya las cosas habían cambiado. Inicialmente, según lo que le había dicho Edward en su siglo, Edmund había ido sólo con una docena de guardias.

—Además, previne al capitán que de ninguna manera Edmund debía involucrarse en alguna batalla. Robert amarraría fuertemente a Edmund a su caballo y escaparía de la batalla antes de desafiar mis órdenes—. Él suspiró antes de añadir—: También le dije a Edmund lo que tú afirmaste, antes de que él se marchara. Procederá con cuidado. No— dijo él, cuando ella lo miró esperanzadamente—, no porque crea en ti, sino porque no tomaré riesgos, por muy remotos que sean, con la vida de mi hermano. Ya veremos si la batalla que afirmaste sucedería, verdaderamente llega a pasar.

—¿Por qué no pensé en eso?— exclamó ella—. ¿Creerás en mí entonces? ¿Si sucede?

La expresión del hombre se volvió hermética.

—Ve a tus cámaras, muchacha. Diré a Esme que mande subir una bañera y comida.

—Oh, pamplinas, Edward. Realmente no crees que podría hacer que dos clanes fueran a la guerra uno contra el otro solamente para demostrar mi punto, ¿verdad? Eso es ridículo.

Su mirada la recorrió desde el cabello hasta las zapatillas y hacia atrás otra vez.

—Cuando te contemplo, muchacha, no sé en lo que creo y, por el momento, estoy condenadamente cansado de mirarte.

—Calculo que eso quiere decir que no obtendré un beso de buenas noches, ¿eh?— dijo ella, escondiendo sus sentimientos heridos tras un pequeño mohín provocativo.

Él se congeló, su mirada fija en sus labios. Luego se sacudió a sí mismo y frunció el entrecejo.

—Soy un hombre prometido, muchacha— dijo él rígidamente.

—Recuérdame que te lo mencione la próxima vez que me beses como lo hiciste hoy— dijo ella con mordacidad—. Simplemente no puedes andar de un sitio para otro besando un minuto y ocultándote detrás de una prometida al siguiente. Como dijiste: no estás casado _aún_.

—Y recuerdo que tú no te preocupaste por ello tampoco.

—He cambiado de idea.

—Y te besé sólo porque te lanzaste sobre mí.

—Oh, a duras penas. Me besaste porque quisiste— dijo ella serenamente—. Puedo no entender mucho acerca de las emociones, y puede que sea nueva para el sexo, pero una cosa sé, y es que tú quieres besarme.

Ella giró sobre sí misma y subió corriendo las escaleras.

Edward, con la boca repentinamente seca, la observó marcharse. Cerró sus ojos y aspiró profundamente. Ella estaba en lo correcto. Deseaba hacerlo. Una y otra y otra vez. Hasta que ella se derritiese contra él y le rogase que la tomara. ¿Nueva para el sexo?

A él le gustaría enseñarle a ella cualquier cosa y todo.

Y, además, no creía que _alguna vez _podría aburrirse de mirar a Bella Swan.

* * *

**Se que el capitulo es corto, pero yo no lo escribí jijiji así que culpa mía no es, pero bueno que la cosa es qu ha sido un buen capitulo, como todos los demás. No creen que Bella estaba como apunto de salar cuando vio el libro jejejje sintio lo que muchas de nosotras lectoras sentimos cuando vemos un libro importante para nosotras :-) **

**Bueno espero qie esten bien, y ya saben un saludito, su opinion, o que creen de lo que vendra en los demás capitulos son una subida de animos para mi :D Ey gracias a esas poquitas anónimas que con review tan a mi estilo me súper alegran jejeje y a esas tres queridas chicas mías que siempre dejan un review que me impulsa a no dejarlas esperando tanto tiempo :* creó que ya saben quienes son**


	19. Capitulo 18

**Disclaimer: Esta historia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo la estoy adaptando con alguno de los personajes de la saga de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 18**

Iba a seducirlo.

Esa era la solución.

Cuando la había besado el día anterior, ella había vislumbrado un pedacito diminuto de _su_ Edward en sus ojos. Simplemente iba a tener que besarlo hasta que recuperara sus sentidos. Quizá, con cada caricia, él rescataría un fragmento oscuro de memoria.

A ella le gustaba esa idea.

¿_Y su prometida_?, su conciencia murmuró.

_En el amor y la guerra todo está permitido_, su corazón gruñó. _Lo siento, Anya, añadió con aire de disculpa. No soy realmente una chica que roba hombres, pero me he enamorado de él y no me rendiré sin una pelea. _

Viéndose en el espejo, se alisó el vestido de seda y se examinó. El vestido de índigo profundo hacía que sus ojos se vieran más marrones de lo usual. Con su bolsa de cosméticos en sólo Dios sabía qué dimensión (el pequeño científico consideró breve y cuidadosamente esas dimensiones como una especie de terreno con altibajos y pequeñas variaciones de elevación, ¿no sería eso alucinante?), estaba agradecida de que sus pestañas fueran gruesas y oscuras y su piel suave. Pero daría mucho por su lápiz de labios _Chapstick_, su cepillo de dientes, e incluso un par de bragas.

_No está mal_, decidió, girando para verse desde todos los ángulos. Esponjó su flequillo con los dedos, desgreñándolos. Se sentía más bien… suave y curvilínea y bonita. No se había dado cuenta de que llevar puesto un sedoso vestido largo podría afectar la actitudde una mujer. La hacía sentirse mucho más inclinada a ser femenina que con el mono de laboratorio que alguna vez había tenido. Acentuaba todas sus curvas y enfatizaba su cintura delgada. El corpiño sacaba gran provecho de su escote.

Edward había adorado sus pechos, y ella tenía intención de asegurarse de que él pudiera ver bastante de ellos ese día.

No importaba cuáles fueran sus sentimientos por su prometida, no parecían haber disminuido su atracción hacia ella ni un poquito.

Inclinándose sobre la cintura, ahuecó su mano bajo un pecho, luego el otro, mulléndolos más alto dentro de la ajustada _chemisse_. Cuando dio un paso hacia atrás y se miró en el espejo, se sonrojó.

_Uno debe trabajar con lo que tiene_, se recordó a sí misma. Él había dicho eso justamente el día anterior.

.

.

—Buenos días, Carlies. ¿Dónde está Edward?— preguntó Bella radiantemente mientras se deslizaba en un asiento al lado de él en la mesa.

Con la nariz enterrada en un libro, Carlies no miró hacia arriba, solamente terminó de tragar de un mordisco sus gachas de avena, luego refunfuñó:

—Estaré contigo en un momento, mi querida.

Bella esperó pacientemente, sabiendo cuánto ella misma odiaba ser perturbada cuando estaba leyendo. Esperando que Edward entrara pronto, tiró la cabeza hacia atrás y admiró la elegante balaustrada que rodeaba el piso alto del Gran Hall, luego dejó caer su mirada para rozar los tapices brillantes que adornaban las paredes.

El castillo era precioso e igual de esplendorosamente sobresaliente como cualquiera de los castillos modernos que había visto en las excursiones. Cada pieza de mobiliario que había visto —desde la mesa del comedor hasta el surtido de cuberterías y sin pasar por alto los armarios de altura imponente, las cómodas, y las camas— estaban modelados de madera de cerezo bruñida y cuidadosamente embellecida con diseños intrincados. Las sillas eran altas, con brazos esculpidos y respaldos elevados, coronadas con brillantes almohadas y cojines luminosos trenzados con lanas suaves. Las alfombras eran pieles de cordero sedosas y tapetes tejidos. Las flores fragantes y las hierbas estaban cosidas en paquetes atadas con listones, y esparcidas en los antepechos.

Cuando había bajado, ella había pasado a docenas de criadas corriendo a toda prisa a través de los corredores, aireando los colchones y batiendo alfombras. El castillo Cullenestaba eficazmente en marcha y adecuadamente mantenido.

A pesar de todo eso, era asombrosamente acogedor y agradable. La única diferencia importante que podía ver era la falta de plomería y luces, y en el invierno, claro, la falta de calefacción central, lo que sería una molestia persistente.

Pero, reflexionó, con tantas chimeneas —la mayoría de ellas lo bastante altas para entrar de pie— y un Highlander grande y fornido en su cama, una mujer podía perdonar un montón de cosas.

Borró la sonrisa soñadora de su cara cuando Esme entró y colocó una bandeja de suaves huevos escalfados y las tiras de tocino en la mesa, al lado de un tazón de rebanadas de melocotón, bayas y frutos secos en un lago de crema dulce. Después, dejó caer una bandeja de miel y tortas de harina de avena calientes.

El estómago de Bella gruñó mientras observaba la mesa repleta. Si tuviese cinta Scotch, podría privarse de comer y simplemente pegar las cosas directamente en sus caderas y sus muslos, cediendo a lo inevitable. Su diario tazón de salvado con pasas de uva de antes del trabajo nunca había inspirado apetito, ni había inspirado las balanzas para que señalaran un aumento de peso.

—Baje el libro, Carlies— Esme regañó—. Tiene una invitada en la mesa.

Bella se mordió los labios para esconder una sonrisa. Todo lo que Edward le había contado sobre su padre y el ama de llaves era verdadero. Tenían una relación única, donde Esme no medía las palabras o se amedrentaba por su posición. Cuando Esme la recorrió con la mirada, Bella sonrió y preguntó esperanzadamente:

—¿Hay café otra vez esta mañana?

Carlies bajó su libro y recorrió distraídamente con la mirada a Bella. Su mirada se dejó caer hacia su escote, y una sola ceja blanca subió rápidamente. Él parpadeó varias veces.

—Ciertamente hay— dijo Esme, rodeando la mesa. Se detuvo detrás de Bella y dejó un lienzo sobre su hombro, así se volcaba de su cuello como un babero.

—Arranque sus ojos de los pechos de la muchacha— dijo Esme dulcemente a Carlies.

Bella se ruborizó con veinte tonos de rojo, deslizó una mano bajo el babero, y tiró de su corpiño, tratando de subirlo un poco. Mortificada, dedicó su atención a atisbar los platos medievales de loza del comedor y las copas hechas de plata pesada, una cuchara gorda y un cuchillo ancho, y los pesados tazones azules.

—Ella es quien los muestra— protestó Carlies indignado—. No tenía la intención de mirar, pero estaban… tan… _allí_. Como probar no ver el sol en el cielo.

Esme arqueó una ceja y dio vueltas alrededor de la mesa otra vez.

—No creo que ella los exhibiera para usted, ¿verdad, muchacha?

Bella miró hacia arriba y dio una sacudida avergonzada de su cabeza.

Esme se inclinó sobre el plato de Carles, cambiando su jarro vacío por otro lleno, y su corpiño se abrió en un boquete. Cuando Carlies miró con atención en él, Bella casi se rió, pero la risa murió en su garganta cuando vio el instantáneo cambio de los ojos de Carlies

_Oh, caramba,_ pensó, quedándose muy quieta. Carlies podría haber mirado sus pechos,pero los había mirado como un hombre podía observar una flor bonita o una yegua bien criada.

Ahora, recorriendo la mirada bajo el corpiño de Esme, él tenía una expresión de hambre pura, una mirada al mismo tiempo tierna y feroz.

La sonrisa de Bella se desvaneció y se quedó con la mirada fija, llena de una tristeza que no estaba segura aún de entender. Pero tenía algo que ver con un hombre deseando pechos que ya no eran jóvenes y firmes, por la mujer a la que pertenecían, no por los pechos en sí.

Carlies McCullen tenía sentimientos profundos hacia su ama de llaves.

Bella robó una mirada furtiva a Esme, que pareció inconsciente de lo que Carlies estaba haciendo mientras ella llenaba su jarro y volvía a la cocina.

Carlies debía haberla sentido mirarlo fijamente, porque se sacudió ligeramente, como al salir de un trance, y llevó la mirada hacia ella.

—No estaba mirando sus pechos— él empezó defensivamente.

—Guarde eso para alguien que no haya visto la mirada en su cara. Y si no hace ningún comentario chistoso acerca de mí exhibiéndome, no haré ningún comentario acerca de lo que siente por Esme.

—Lo que yo… lo que siento por…— él barbotó, luego asintió con la cabeza—. De acuerdo.

Bella fijó su atención en la bandeja de comida, preguntándose por qué la comida sabía mejor en el siglo dieciséis. ¿Era la falta de conservantes? ¿El sabor a humo de turba de la carne? ¿La crema y mantequilla genuinas? Resbaló un cuchillo bajo un huevo escalfado y lo transbordó a su plato.

—Entonces, ¿por qué hiciste… er…?— Carlies gesticuló hacia su babero de lino.

Ella suspiró.

—Porque pensé que Edward podría estar en el desayuno y esperaba que él me advirtiera.

—¿Te advirtiera, o te arrastrara afuera para poseerte?

—Podría haber hecho cualquiera de los dos— dijo ella sombría, sirviéndose otro huevo.

Carlies bufó con diversión.

—¿Eres siempre, mi querida, tan honesta?

—Trato de serlo. La deshonestidad aumenta el desorden exponencialmente. Es lo suficientemente duro comunicarse cuando dices la verdad.

Carlies hizo una pausa, su boca a medias cerrada alrededor de un poco de huevo escalfado. Sacó el tenedor lleno de su boca cuidadosamente.

—¿Qué acabas de decir?— preguntó suavemente.

—Las mentiras— dijo Bella, su mirada en la gruesa loncha de jamón que trataba de atravesar con un tenedor deformado. Lo perforó con una punta, pero se resbaló—. Aumentan el desorden. Es difícil predecir todas las variables cuando se continúa lanzando más variables adentro—. Ella lo recorrió con la mirada—. ¿No lo cree usted?— preguntó, con una inclinación para enfatizarlo.

—¿Exponencialmente?— preguntó él, sus cejas encontrándose en un solo punto.

—Cualquier cifra positiva elevada a una potencia— dijo Bella, acorralando el jamón contra el borde de la bandeja—. Es una función de matemáticas, usada para expresar un número grande. Como el número de Avogadro, 6.023 X 1023, y representa el número de átomos en un mol de cualquier sustancia…

—¿El átomo?

—El componente menor de un elemento que conserva las propiedades químicas del elemento, constando de un núcleo, con combinaciones de neutrones y protones y uno o más electrones… ¡_oiga_, tal vez no debería contarle todo esto!

Carlies bufó.

—Sé de lo que hablas. Es una partícula hipotética de materia tan pequeña que no admite división.

¡No, no, no, no _física durante el desayuno_!

—Sí, ¿pero a quién le importa? Mire esta comida maravillosa.

Él sonó tenso cuando preguntó:

—¿Juegas ajedrez, mi querida?

Ella se aclaró y, finalmente asegurando el jamón, sonrió.

—Por supuesto. ¿Le gustaría jugar?

—En la terraza. En dos horas, si quieres.

Bella resplandeció. El padre de Edward quería pasar tiempo con ella y jugar una partida. No podía recordar que alguna vez su padre hubiera hecho tal cosa. Todo había sido orientado al trabajo, y la única vez que lo había persuadido para jugar al Pente, él se había marchado a calcular cada resultado posible…

Ella negó con la cabeza, empujando ese recuerdo lejos, hacia el fondo de su mente, y contempló a Carlies especulativamente. Tal vez, si Edward le había contado la historia que ella le había relatado, podía trabajar con él. Quizá él podría estar más inclinado a oír. Ganarse su apoyo definitivamente ayudaría.

Todo mientras estaban sentados al sol y _jugando_…

.

.

—Usualmente no muestro tanto escote, Esme— Bella asomó su cabeza en la cocina y dijo con aire de disculpa a la espalda de Esme. Tenía un poco de tiempo antes de encontrarse con Carlies y quería familiarizarse con Esme. Sospechaba que el ama de lllavesprobablemente sabía todo lo que pasaba en el castillo y podría ser una inestimable fuente de información acerca de quién podría desear dañar a los McCullen. Además, no quería que Esme pensara mal de ella. La siguiente vez que dejara tanto al descubierto, se aseguraría de que era para Edward y sólo para Edwar. Sus pechos estaban ahora tímidamente remetidos bajo su corpiño.

Esme miró por encima de su hombro. La harina espolvoreaba su mejilla y su frente, y tenía sus manos en una montaña de masa.

—No pienso que lo hagas, muchacha— dijo ella con una sonrisa tierna—. A pesar de lo que muestras arriba, eres como un bebé. Sé que a menudo una muchacha siente que tiene pocas opciones. No necesitas canjearte a ti misma por refugio y comida. Sospecho que tienes más opciones de las que piensas.

—¿Qué tipo de opciones?— preguntó Bella, entrando en la cocina.

—¿Sabes algo acerca de hornear, Bella?—. Esme sacó sus manos de la masa.

Bella se mordió el labio, incierta.

—No realmente, pero soy audaz para probar—. ¿Qué quería decir Esme acerca de "opciones"? ¿Iban a ofrecerle un trabajo en la cocina? Una visión deprimente de sí misma cocinando para Edward y su esposa la hizo fruncir el entrecejo.

—Tienes dos buenas manos y, si no te importa, yo podría empezar con el cordero. Simplemente mete las manos allí dentro y amasa. Límpiate primero.

Bella se lavó y se enjugó las manos antes de atizar tentativamente el montículo. Una vez que había hundido sus manos en eso, decidió que era más bien entretenido. En cierto modo, como el Play Doh(1), que por supuesto ella no hubiera tenido permiso de tener. Ningún Silly Putty(2) tampoco. Sus tiras cómicas dominicales (pulcramente removidas del periódico antes de que ella alguna vez las atrapara) habían constado de dibujos agudos de su padre de agujeros negros absorbiendo obscenamente a todos los Demócratas que preferían destinar fondos a la conservación del ambiente por sobre los proyectos de investigación del Departamento de Defensa.

—Eso es, muchacha— la animó Esme, supervisándola, mientras ensartaba un asado grande en un pincho—. Ahora, ¿tienes deseos de hablar acerca de ello?

—¿Acerca de qué?— preguntó Bella incierta.

—Lo que sucedió la noche que llegaste. Si no deseas hablar, no curiosearé, pero tengo una oreja y un hombro si los necesitas.

Las manos de Bella se aquietaron profundamente hundidas en la masa y guardó silencio un momento largo, pensando.

—¿Cuánto tiempo has estado aquí, Esme?

—Cerca de doce años— contestó Esme orgullosamente.

—¿Y has advertido alguna vez cualquier cosa… er, inusual acerca de Edward? O cualquiera de los McCullen— agregó, preguntándose cuánto sabría Esme. Una parte suya deseaba confiar en Esme; no había dudas de cuán leal el ama de llaves era para sus hombres. A pesar de eso, era más seguro adquirir más información antes de revelar cualquiera.

Esme terminó de golpear duramente el asado, luego lo deslizó por encima del fuego antes de contestar. Enjugándose las manos en una tela, contempló a Bella.

—¿Te refieres a sus métodos mágicos?— dijo ella a secas.

_Magia_. Eso era exactamente lo que la inteligencia inusual y los conocimientos de cosmología de Edward parecerían a una mujer del siglo dieciséis. Córcholis, era exactamente lo que le parecía a ella. Aunque sabía que había una teoría científica detrás de su uso de las piedras, no podía siquiera comenzar a comprender cómo lo había hecho él.

—Sí, a eso quiero llegar. Como la voz que Edward puede usar…

—¿Lo has oído?— dijo Esme, asombrada, haciendo una nota mental a pasar ese _bocato di cardinali _a Carlies—. ¿El que suena como muchas voces?

—Sí.

—Él no la usó contigo, ¿verdad?—. Esme frunció el ceño.

—No. Bien, una vez, más o menos, cuando me ordenó que lo dejara solo por un poco de tiempo—. Y en otra oportunidad, pensó ella, recordando lo que había dicho él después de que hubieran hecho amor, pero decírselo a Esme definitivamente revelaría demasiado.

—Estoy sorprendida. Son extremadamente cautelosos de ese hechizo. Más a menudo usan la cicatrización y los hechizos "protectores".

Bella miró estúpidamente.

—Si has oído a Edward usar la voz, entonces no debes estar demasiado sorprendida. Los druidas tienen muchas habilidades inusuales—. Esme lo dejó deslizar casi casualmente.

¡_Druidas_! ¡Los míticos alquimistas y astrónomos, que habían estudiado la geometría sacra de los antiguos! ¿Realmente habían existido?

—Pensé que el Druidismo había desaparecido hacía mucho tiempo.

Esme negó con la cabeza.

—Eso es lo que desean los druidas que las personas crean, pero no. Los McCullen provienen de la línea más vieja de druidas que sirvieron a los _Tuatha De Danaan_.

—¿Las hadas?— chilló Bella, recordando que Edward había afirmado que eran uno y el mismo.

—Sí, las fae. Pero las fae hace mucho tiempo se han marchado a alguna otra parte y ahora los druidas nutren la tierra. Sirven a la Tierra y atraen las estaciones con sus rituales. Honran las viejas costumbres. Restriegan la tierra después de las tormentas cicatrizan a las criaturas perjudicadas por la tempestad. Protegen los pueblos, y las leyendas cuentan que si una amenaza grave se abate contra la Tierra, tienen poderes de los que ni siquiera hemos oído murmurar.

—Oh, Dios Santo— murmuró Bella, cuando las piezas comenzaron a colocarse calladamente en su lugar. Un Druida. Poseído de alquimia y magia y matemáticas sacras.

_No existe la magia_, el científico protestó.

_Bien, no existen los viajes por el tiempo tampoco_, ella replicó mordazmente. Lo que fuere que era, él tenía conocimientos más allá de su comprensión. Los druidas existían, y el hombre que había tomado su virginidad era uno.

—¿Quieres decir, muchacha, sabiendo que él es un Druida, que todavía sientes cariño por Edward McCullen?

Bella asintió con la cabeza sin titubear.

Esme limpió sus manos en su delantal y las sostuvo en su cintura.

—Tres veces hasta ahora el hombre se ha prometido, y tres veces la mujer lo ha abandonado antes de los votos formales. ¿Sabías eso?

La mandíbula de Beñña se dejó caer.

—¿Éste es su _cuarto_ compromiso matrimonial?

—Sí— dijo Esme—. Pero no porque él no sea un buen hombre— dijo ella defensivamente—. Es porque las muchachas le temen. Y aunque él desea que sea de otra manera, sospecho que Anya Elliott no será diferente. La muchacha ha estado protegida toda su vida—. Su labio se rizó desdeñosamente—. Och, pero arregló las cosas muy pulcramente esta vez. En el pasado, él se prometió en _handfasted_(3) primero, y cada una de las tres, después de pasar un tiempo en el Castillo Cullen, al oír sin intención algo que ellos "transmitían", empacaba las valijas y salía con apenas un adiós. Y tan espléndido y rico en monedas y tierra como ese hombre es, déjame contarte que todo eso lo ha dejado considerablemente inseguro de sus encantos. ¡Imagínate!

—Imposible de imaginar— Bella estuvo de acuerdo, con los ojos muy abiertos. Repentinamente, un buen número de cosas tuvieron sentido. Se había preguntado por que Edward no le había dicho toda la verdad mientras estaban en su siglo. Ahora lo sabía. Su sabio y poderoso guerrero había temido que ella lo abandonara. Él no podía haber sabido que ella era una de las pocas personas que lo podrían haber entendido; después de todo, ella le había escondido mañosamente el alcance de su inteligencia. En los años de trabajar en _Allstate_, se había vuelto algo instintivo. Uno no hablaba con entusiasmo acerca de quarks y neutrones y agujeros negros durante la hora feliz en Applebee con los vendedores de seguros.

Tres compromisos matrimoniales fracasados también explicaban que Edwardestuviera tan agresivamente determinado a casarse con su cuarta prometida. El Edward que ella había llegado a conocer no era un hombre que aceptara el fracaso, y le había dejado en claro que era un hombre que quería casarse y tener niños.

—Esta vez él hizo preparativos para casarse en una ceremonia cristiana, y Anya estará aquí solamente unas dos semanas antes de la boda. Temo que él tendrá éxito en esconder su naturaleza hasta después de los votos. Luego ella no estará capacitada para dejarlo. Sin embargo…— ella hizo una pausa y suspiró—, a lo mejor, no le impedirá despreciarlo más tarde en el matrimonio.

—¿Se le ha ocurrido que no es bonito engañar a una mujer de esa manera?— dijo Bella, agarrándose a un clavo ardiendo. Tal vez ella pudiera regañarlo furiosamente por sus métodos poco limpios y apelar a su sentimiento de culpa para cancelar el compromiso matrimonial. No obstante, pensó, _ella_ podría ser poco limpia, y una vez que Anya llegara, lo podría engañar para revelar algo de su magia delante de prometida, para conducirla por la misma ruta por la que las tres primeras habían salido. Sería poco justo, pero todo se valía en nombre del amor, y eso tenía que contar para algo, ¿verdad?

—Sospecho que él prefiere _creer_ que no está engañándola, esperando que ella algún día se enamore de él. O tal vez piensa que puede esconderse por siempre.

Bella removió la masa por un tiempo.

—¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo la conoce?— finalmente preguntó. ¿_La ama él muchísimo_?, era la pregunta que se enrollaba en la punta de su lengua.

—Él nunca ha visto a la muchacha— dijo Esme rotundamente—. El matrimonio fue arreglado entre Edward y Elliott a través mensajeros que llevaban la oferta de la novia.

—¿Él nunca la ha visto?— gritó Bella. Su corazón echó a volar; los sentimientos de culpabilidad acerca de tratar de romper el compromiso matrimonial desaparecieron en una bocanada de humo. Él no había mencionado a Anya porque amara a Anya; ¡no la había mencionado porque ni siquiera la conocía! ¡No era como si ella tratara de romper una relación _real_!

Esme sonrió débilmente.

—Och, tienes profundos sentimientos por él. Es simple de ver.

Sintiéndose repentinamente eufórica, Bella dijo impertinentemente:

—Hablando de sentir algo que es fácil de ver, ¿qué hay acerca de Carlies y tú?

La sonrisa de Esme se desvaneció instantáneamente y su expresión se hizo hermética.

—No hay nada entre ese viejo tejón cauto y yo.

—Bien, puede no haberlo de tu parte, pero ciertamente lo hay en la de él.

—¿De dónde sacas esas ideas chifladas?— contestó Esme bruscamente, lanzándose de un salto a una oleada de actividad, cerrando ruidosamente cazuelas y moviendo platos—. Déjame terminar ese pan, porque francamente será la mañana antes de que lo amases de verdad.

Bella no se sintió desconcertada. La reacción de Esme le dijo todo.

—Él miró a hurtadillas abajo de tu corpiño cuando tomaste su jarro.

—¡Él no hizo nada de eso!

—Lo hizo. Y confía en mí, a él no le gustó lo mío ni una décima parte. Esme, Carlies tiene sentimientos profundos por ti.

Esme hizo una pausa en su amasado frenético y se mordió los labios. Cuando miró a Bella, sus ojos estaban doloridos.

—No digas cosas así— dijo ella quedamente.

—En doce años Carlies y tú nunca…

—No.

—Pero a ti te importa él, ¿verdad?

Esme dejó escapar una respiración lenta.

—Amé a un laird una vez. Me costó mis bebés y casi mi vida.

—¿Qué sucedió? No tengo la intención de curiosear…— Bella se interrumpió completamente, dudosa.

—¿Qué sucedió? ¿Verdaderamente tienes el deseo de saber lo que sucedió?—. La voz de Esme ascendió. Perforó el montículo de masa varias veces antes de amasar de nuevo furiosamente.

—Er… sí— dijo Bella cautelosamente.

—Fui una tonta, eso es lo que sucedió. Amé a un laird que tenía su propia esposa, sin embargo no había amor entre ellos. Un encuentro arreglado, hecho en base a tierra y alianzas. Me resistí por años, pero el día que mi _mam_ murió, aturdida de dolor, me debilité. No era lo que creía correcto, pero… och, cómo amaba a ese hombre—. Ella hizo una respiración profunda y cerró sus ojos—. Sospecho que la muerte de mi madre me hizo comprender que nosotros no tenemos la eternidad.

_Qué verdadero_, pensó Bella. Ella ciertamente no había tenido la eternidad. Siempre habia pensado que sus padres y ella enmendarían las cosas; nunca había soñado que no vivirían otros veinte, treinta, cuarenta años más.

—Fuimos discretos; a pesar de todo, su mujer se enteró de nuestro enredo. Gritó y se enfureció, pero ella no le había dado herederos, y para esa fecha yo le había dado dos hijos—. Una sombra cruzó sus rasgos—. Luego, una tarde, él fue asesinado mientras cazaba. Esa misma víspera, ella se llevó a mis niños y envió a sus parientes sobre mí. Me dejaron dándome por muerta cerca de Balanoch.

—Oh, Esme— Bella susurró, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Perdí al que habría sido nuestro tercer niño en el polvo. Carlies me encontró. Nunca olvidaré estar mirando hacia arriba en el sol, esperando morir, _deseando_ morir, sólo para verlo— una sonrisa agridulce curvó sus labios— como un ángel feroz, sosteniéndome. Él me acogió y se mantuvo al lado de mi cama y me exigió que viviera, en tal voz que tuve miedo de morir y desafiarlo—. Su sonrisa se hizo más honda—. Él me cuidó por semanas…

—¿Qué hay acerca de tus niños?— Bella preguntó con vacilación.

Esme negó con la cabeza.

—Como ella no había tenido ninguno, los reclamó como suyos. Me dijo que ella es yerma, y mi hijo un día será laird, como su único heredero.

—¿Nunca los has visto otra vez?

—No, pero ocasionalmente oigo algunos chismes. Mi Jamie está criado fuera de Edimburgo. Puede que cuando ella ya no viva los vea otra vez, pero ellos no me conocen. Tenían uno y dos años cuando fui echada. Creen que ella es su _mam_ verdadera.

—¿Carlies no trató de recuperarlos para ti?

—¿Y qué les podría dar?— espetó Esme. Luego suspiró y masculló—: Nunca le dije lo que sucedió. Y ese condenado tonto nunca ha preguntado. ¡En doce años! Imagínate.

—Tal vez tuvo miedo de curiosear una vez que habías cicatrizado— sugirió Bella—. Él podría no haber querido traer a colación recuerdos dolorosos. Tal vez ha estado esperándote para mencionarlo.

—Tal vez— dijo Esme rígidamente, soplando un mechón de pelo de su cara— pones un matiz rosado en las cosas que hasta convierten a la arena en rosado. Sigue tú, ahora— dijo ella malhumoradamente—. Hay algunas cosas para las que es demasiado tarde. _Dinna fash yerself _sobre mí. He pasado un buen número de días tranquilos aquí. Si tienes el deseo de hacerme más feliz, enamórate de uno de esos muchachos y dame un niño para abrazar con suavidad otra vez.

—Humm… ¿qué ocurre si es Edward?— dijo Bella nerviosamente—. ¿Pensarías que sería terrible si tratase de hacerlo interesarse por mí antes de que se case con su prometida?

Esme irguió su cabeza y encontró la mirada fija de Bella.

—Sospecho que tengo algunos trajes de noche especiales que podría alterar para ti, muchacha. Él tiene afecto al púrpura, ¿sabías eso?

Bella resplandeció.

—Ahora ve— Esme la ahuyentó, lanzando una tela hacia ella.

La muchacha comenzó a caminar pero volvió la espalda abruptamente, apretó el hombro de Esme, y besó su mejilla enharinada. Luego salió disparada, avergonzada por su impulsiva demostración de afecto.

Esme parpadeó y sonrió, mirando el corredor vacío. Sí, a ella iba a gustarle mucho la chica. Ella y Carlies se habían estado preocupando por meses de que Edward se casara con la muchacha Elliott. Ninguno de los dos tenía mucha esperanza en esa unión.

Ambos sentían la callada desesperación de Edward y sabían que él se zambullía ciegamente en algo que podía convertirse en una vida desgraciada. El deber ponderaba en él; necesitaba herederos. Anya Elliott tenía quince años de edad, y Edward McCullen ciertamente aterrorizaría a la niña. Oh, él podría tener un niño o dos de ella, pero pagaría con toda una vida de sufrimiento. Como lo haría la inocente Anya. Edward necesitaba a una muchacha educada, una muchacha con fuego y temple y curiosidad.

El día anterior, Carlies le había pedido un favor (sin mirarla, claro, como si advertir el cambio en su pelo antes hubiera sido un pecado imperdonable), y ella había hecho su parte como se lo había pedido. Bella Swan ahora sabía que Edward era un Druida.

Apenas podía esperar para decirle a Carlies cómo Bella había reaccionado: con una amplitud de ideas y corazón imparcial, como Carlies había predicho. No había vislumbrado signos de locura en la muchacha; och, era extraña, pero eso no la hacía una persona loca, o el excéntrico Carlies sería el más loco de todos.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció al pensar en Carlies, mientras recordaba lo que había dicho Bella acerca de que él sentía algo por ella.

¿Podía ser? Carlies y ella apenas hablaban, excepto por la conversación acerca de los muchachos, los cultivos o el clima. Hacía mucho tiempo, había pensado que él había tenido interés, pero se había retirado y ella había tratado de olvidarse de eso.

Entrecerró sus ojos atentamente y bajó la mirada sobre su pecho. Era todavía mullible.

¿Él verdaderamente había recorrido con la mirada lo que había bajo su corpiño? Ella no estaba nunca a gusto mirándolo cuando estaba de pie frente a él. El hombre podría mirar a hurtadillas dondequiera que él quisiera y ella no lo advertiría.

Tal vez, reflexionó, al coser a Bella algunos modelos tentadores, podría hacer más hondo el corpiño de su vestido nuevo que estaba casi acabado.

.

.

Carlies esperaba en la terraza, en una mesa centrada en un charco de sol, bajo robles crujientes.

Bella tomó asiento frente de él y derramó su mirada alrededor con deleite.

—Es tan hermoso aquí— dijo ella con un suspiro de contento. Una brillante mariposa amarilla se abalanzó sobre el tablero, demorándose un momento antes de revolotear otra vez.

—Sí, nuestra montaña es la mejor en toda Alba— dijo Carlies orgullosamente, mientras acababa de acomodar las piezas.

Cuando terminó, Bella volvió el pesado tablero, poniéndolo al revés.

Él la recorrió sospechosamente con la mirada.

—Tengo que ser negro. No me gusta ir primero— explicó ella, manoseando las figurillas de ébano. Un verdadero juego de ajedrez medieval, pensó maravillada. Valdría una fortuna en su tiempo. Las piezas estaban modeladas de colmillos de marfil y madera de ébano. Las torres eran hombrecitos solemnes, los alfiles tenían barbas largas y pequeñas caras sabias. Los caballos eran guerreros vestidos de _kilt_ montados en caballos haciendo cabriolas, la realeza lucía túnicas fluentes adornadas con pieles y se levantaban varias pulgadas por encima del resto. El tablero mismo estaba modelado alternando cuadrados de marfil y ébano. El perímetro circundante era un rectángulo sólido de ébano, esculpido con un diseño complicado de _knotwork(4) _céltico que representaba el infinito.

¿Cómo diablos el siglo veintiuno había sostenido la idea de que los hombres medievales eran ignorantes?, se preguntó. Comenzaba a sospechar que quizá ellos estaban más conectados con el mundo de lo que su siglo alguna vez lo estaría.

Carlies frunció sus labios y entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Por qué pienso que podría ser algún truco?

—¿Por qué pienso que podría ser mejor comprobarlo?— contrarrestó ella.

—¿Cuánto tiempo has estado jugando?

—Toda mi vida. ¿Usted?

—Toda mi vida. Que ha sido considerablemente más larga que la tuya— dijo él secamente mientras movía un peón con certeza veloz.

Dos juegos más tarde —uno ganado por Carlies, uno por Bella— introdujeron una variación más interesante. El ajedrez normal era demasiado nivelado entre ellos, así que Bella había sugerido jugar ajedrez progresivo, en donde los peones no se convertían en reinas; aumentaban su poder con cada cuadrado que adelantaban. En el ajedrez progresivo, un peón en la quinta línea tenía el poder de juego de un caballo, en el sexto de un alfil, en el séptimo de una torre, y en el octavo de una reina.

Cuando ella declaró jaque mate, con sus dos reinas, un alfil, y tres caballos, él aplaudió ruidosamente y la felicitó.

—Y Edward piensa que eres poco lista— él murmuró, sonriendo.

—¿Él le dijo eso?— preguntó ella, sintiéndose herida—. Olvídelo— agregó precipitadamente—. Es igual. Simplemente cuénteme algo: ¿conoce a alguien que pudiera desear el daño del clan, Carlies?

—Nadie. Esta es una tierra tranquila, y los Cullen no conocen enemigos.

—¿Ninguno de los clanes tienen el deseo de conquistarlos?

—Ja— Carlies se mofó—. Ninguno se atrevería a hacer un intento.

—¿Qué hay acerca de… um… el rey?— Bella se agarró a un clavo ardiendo.

Carlie puso sus ojos en blanco.

—No. A James le simpatizo. Realicé trucos mágicos para el rey cuando era niño, la última vez que estuve en Edimburgo. Su concejo no busca batalla en nuestras Highlands.

—¿Tal vez Edward enojó a algún marido?— sugirió no demasiado sutilmente.

—Edward no se enreda con chicas casadas, mi querida.

Ella sonrió, contenta por ese bocado de conocimiento.

—O las vírgenes— dijo él con mordacidad.

Ella frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Le puedo contar mi historia entera?

—No—. Ante la expresión herida de la muchacha, él añadió—: Las palabras no cuestan nada, no compran nada. Las acciones hablan con la verdad. Me diste una admirable paliza en el ajedrez progresivo. Si sospechara algo de ti, no pensaría que estás loca, sino que creería que eres algún tipo de Druida. Tal vez llegaste a espiarnos…

—Primero Edward piensa que estoy chiflada— Bella interrumpió sombría—, ahora usted piensa que soy una espía.

—…O, en el futuro, las muchachas están mejor educadas. Si le permitieras a un hombre terminar, mi querida, verías que simplemente enumeraba posibilidades. Parecen no tener fin. El tiempo tendrá su parte. Estoy interesado en tu corazón, no en tus palabras.

—No tiene idea de cuán agradable es oír a alguien decir eso.

Una ceja plateada se levantó.

—Hasta que conocí a su hijo, Carlies, incluso no estaba segura de tener corazón. Ahora sé que lo tengo, y ese cabeza de chorlito va a casarse con alguien que nunca ha visto siquiera. Ella nunca será tan adecuada para él como yo lo soy.

—_Cabeza de chorlito_— él repitió, sonriendo débilmente. Su otra ceja se levantó—. Dijiste que no deseabas que lo hiciera casarse contigo— dijo él suavemente.

—No quiero que lo obligue. Quiero que él quiera. De verdad, somos perfectos el uno para el otro. Él simplemente no recuerda eso. Si mi historia es cierta— ella agregó traviesamente—, entonces puedo estar llevando a su nieto. ¿Ha pensado en eso, oh, sabio?

Carlies estalló de risa. Se rió tanto tiempo y tan ruidosamente que Esme asomó su cabeza, con una sonrisa también, para ver qué estaba pasando.

Cuando él finalmente se detuvo, palmeó la mano de Bella.

—Nadie excepto Edward alguna vez, me habló en ese tono. Eres irreverente, lista y atrevida. Sí, Bella Swan, le daré un codazo o dos en tu dirección. Había tenido intención de hacerlo de cualquier manera.

Bella remetió su flequillo detrás de sus orejas y le sonrió.

—¿Otra vez?— preguntó ella.

Mientras volvían a acomodar las piezas, Esme salió a la terraza, depositando dos jarros de cerveza caliente.

—Únete a nosotros, Esme— dijo Carlies. Esme miró dudosamente a Carlies, hasta que Bella palmeó el asiento al lado de ella.

Durante las siguiente horas, Bella observó a Esme y Carlies en lo que estaba segura era un ritual perfeccionado con el tiempo: si la cabeza de Carlies se levantaba, la de ella no lo hacía. Si era la cabeza de Esme la que se levantaba, la de él se quedaba hacia abajo. Lograban mirar al otro sólo si el otro no miraba. Ni una vez la pareja mayor hizo un contacto directo de miradas.

En cierta forma, estaban tan armonizados que Bella podía sentir cuando la mirada de Esme vagaba hacia arriba para contemplar la subida vertiginosa de un águila calva fuera del castillo, y Esme podía sentir cuando Carlies estaba tan atento en el juego que no la advertiría mirándolo.

Era asombroso en verdad, se percató Bella. Estaban tan enamorados, y ni ellos lo sabían.

Tal vez su propia vida estaba hecha un caos, pero seguramente podría hacer algo para juntar a esos dos.

Cuando el sol casi completaba su perezoso gateo a través del cielo, embadurnando vetas de oro rosado y líquido a través del horizonte, Esme se levantó de un empujón y se marchó para preparar la comida de la noche.

Ella lanzó una mirada sobre su hombro a Bella e hizo un movimiento de esponjado indicando su corpiño.

—No te olvides _vestirte_ para la cena— dijo con un guiño—. Él nunca se pierde una comida, y le hice su favorita: cerdo asado, _neeps_, y _tatties_.

Oh, ella se _vestiría_, claro que sí.

.

.

Pero Edward no llegó a la cena esa noche.

De hecho, el hombre terco logró esconderse de ella por casi una semana.

* * *

1. Famoso juego de masas infantiles con formas y figuras. (N. de la T.)

2. Otro juego infantil (N. de la T.)

3. Compromiso matrimonial de un año y un día antes de los votos formales, donde la pareja tiene todos los deberes y derechos de un matrimonio (N. de la T.)

4. Trabajo de nudos donde los lazos que lo componían no tenían principio ni fin (N. de la T.)

* * *

**Este capitulo me gusta porque muestan la histora de Esme, la relación entré ella y Carlies, además de sus sentimientos el uno por el otro. **

**¿Les guto tanto como a mi, o extrañaron leer a Edward?**


End file.
